UNA VIDA DISTINTA
by Andreita Kou
Summary: Serena tendra que afrontar su actual vida cuando conozca a Seiya Kou. ¿Como hara la rubia para fingir y que no se de cuenta de lo que hace?
1. capitulo 1

Era de noche y nuevamente Serena se encontraba en su asqueroso lugar de trabajo.

Un bar lleno de hombres que solo buscaban complacerse con ella y las demas.

La vida de esta chica era muy dificil desde hace ya años atras, donde con engaños fue llevada a otra ciudad.

Flash back

Tokio

La alarma de su despertador sono fuerte como siempre, su madre la esperaba abajo para el desayuno.

Pero la pereza no queria dejarla.

-Serena por favor, se te hara muy tarde para ir a la universidad.

-Ya voy mamá

-Recuerda que hoy es el ultimo dia y debes presentar esos examenes para que encuentres trabajo rapidamente.-Dijo su padre bajando al comedor.

De un brinco reacciono y se metio a bañar,no sin antes saludar a su madre.

La rubia era hija unica de Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino, respetados por toda la sociedad de Tokio.

-Tengo que irme o se me hara muy tarde, los quiero Papa y Mama.-Dijo besandolos rapidamente a ambos.

Universidad

Ya en la escuela de psicologia de la universidad estaba muy nerviosa contestando todas las preguntas de su examen.

-Espero que todo esto este correcto,lograre mi objetivo de ayudar a mis padres y ser su orgullo.-Beso la hoja y se levanto llevandoselo al maestro.

-Espero buemos resultados señorita Tsukino.-Profesor Tomoe

-Desde luego que los vera profesor.

-Sabes que siempre te di mi confianza y quiero verte dando el discurso de graduacion.

-Asi sera.

Serena sonrio y se marcho.

Fin flash back

Cinco años despues

Osaka

Serena se encontraba nostalgica de solo recordar aquella conversacion con el mejor de sus profesores.

-Nada de lo que dijo se cumplio Profesor Tomoe, soy solo una verguenza para mis padres.

Solo el saber que su error fue confiar en un mal tipo la llevo a lo mas bajo la deprimia demasiado, mas el saber que la trataba de la peor manera.

Pero solo deseaba luchar por una sola persona y ese era su pequeño hijo.

Continuara


	2. capitulo 2

La mañana siguiente.

Serena se movia relajada y dormia en la cama, algo que nunca habia hecho desde que llego a esa ciudad.

-¿Porque esta tan suave mi cama?-se pregunto aun dormida.-Debe ser porque extraño mi hogar.-Hablo y siguio durmiendo.

Y momento despues se percato que no estaba con su hijo y se levanto sorprendida de estar en un lugar extraño para ella,pero era algo en lo que ella siempre habia vivido.

-¿Estare soñando?

Se acerco a la ventana en la que vio aquel hermoso mar y un hermoso amanecer.

-Si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte.

Decia ilusionada recibiendo cada rayo de sol y la brisa movia su cabello, se sentia libre de sus penas.

-Que bueno que despertaste.-Seiya entro cuidadosamente.

-Si, me siento feliz-Sonrio feliz con los ojos cerrados.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que el chico estaba en la puerta de su habitacion con una bandeja del desayuno.

Serena se asusto mucho de ver aquel hombre y se acorralo.

-¿Quien eres y que hago aqui contigo?¿Acaso me drogaste y me trajiste aqui para acostarte conmigo?-Sus nervios la hicieron hablar como loca.

-Oye calmate, yo seria incapaz de algo asi, solo te quise ayudar despues de que casi te arroyo con mi auto ayer.-Seiya

-Es cierto ¿Pero porque estoy aqui?-Serena penso.

\- Te desmayaste al verme, seguro fue por la impresion de conocerme.

-No es asi, seguro me impacte que casi muero.-Dijo algo enojada.

-Por favor disculpame por mi imprudencia, en cuanto te vi que te desmayabas no dude en auxiliarte.

-Bueno pues te agradezco tu hospitalidad pero ya debo irme a mi casa.

-Espera, primero come este delicioso desayuno que yo mismo te prepare y si deseas puedes darte un baño,aqui te dejo una toalla y algo de ropa que fui a comparte hace un rato,espero te quede.

-Gracias.

Seiya sonrio y se fue para no incomodarla mas, mientras que la chica se quedo anonadada con aquel gesto gentil de ese desconcido.

Saco de la bolsa un hermoso vestido rosa como los que usaba en casa, muy formal y adecuado para ella, eso la hizo sonreir abrazandolo.

Se fue a bañar y despues se arreglo como en sus dias de universidad,pero sin sus odangos, solo se puso la gorra que traia con la que se cubrio la noche anterior y encima el sueter y bajo a la sala de la casa en donde estaba el chico revisando algunas de sus cosas para irse a trabajar.

-Hola

-Hola de nuevo,que bueno que ya estas bien, si quieres puedes sentarte.

-Solo escucha, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, pero ya es hora de que regrese a casa, te devolvere este vestido en cuanto llegue.

-Oye no seas asi, eso eso no lo aceptare, fue mi culpa que te sucediera eso y solo quise ayudarte.

-Se que fue algo gentil de tu parte pero no quiero nada que no provenga de mi propio esfuerzo.

-Te lo pido, no te pongas en ese plan, mas bien si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

-No es necesario-Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Insisto y asi aceptare que regreses ese vestido.

-Bien entonces acepto.

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo en que un hombre se portaba asi con ella, igual a como conocio a su primer amor.

Se quedo observandolo por el retrovisor del auto, le parecio muy guapo.

-Eso no puede pasar de nuevo, no puedo confiar en nadie ni mucho menos en hombres.-Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer despacio.

-Bueno ya llegamos.

-Te agradezco esto.

-De nada, de ahora en adelante si necesitas algo me dices.-Seiya le tomo la mano y esta sintio algo mas que no supo explicar,asi que la alejo y bajo rapido del auto sin despedirse.

Seiya quedo algo indispuesto al ver su reaccion, pero se quedo un rato mas en aquel lugar.

-Presiento que ella tiene algun grave problema, ojala pueda volver a verte, porque en verdad quede encantado con tu belleza.

Serena llego a casa, cerro la puerta y se recosto en ella tan pensativa en ese guapo hombre,tanto asi que sus lagrimas corrieron nuevamente por sus mejillas.

-¿Ahora que tienes?

Serena abrio sus ojos sorprendida de verlo.

-¿Jedite que haces aqui?

-Vine a ver a mi hijo.

\- Te he dicho muchas veces que no te dejare verlo, ademas tu no lo quisiste cuando quede embarazada.

-Entonces si no quieres que le ocurra algo dime ¿a donde diablos te fuiste sin mi concentimiento?- nuevamente la sostuvo fuertemente arrinconandola en la pared.

-No permitire que te vayas de mi lado, eres por la que mas he pagado y la que mas me da en todo este negocio, ademas eres mia y de nadie mas.

-Me das asco-Serena grito fuertemente y lo escupio.

Este no soporto aquella agresion y le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara tumbandola.

-Espero que no olvides que si no estas en ese lugar, ese bastardo puede morir.-Dicho esto se fue.

Serena comenzo a llorar mas fuerte que antes, tenia rabia de recordar su maldito encuentro con ese tipo.

Atada en la cama aquel hombre la comenzo a acariciar en todo su cuerpo, queria gritar pero tapo su boca.

-Ahora entiendo porque queria el dinero Seiki, si es que eres una verdadera diosa.

Serena trataba de alejarse pero este le rompio aquella ropa que no le dejaba ver la belleza de su mercancia nueva.

Serena gritaba pero nadie le ayudaba, el se subio encima suyo y sin ella esperarlo la penetro tan fuerte que no soporto el dolor y comenzo a llorar.

-Asi me gustas preciosa, Seiki es un buen negociador.

Serena escuchaba esto y no lo podia creer, su mas grande amor era un ser perverso y desquiciado.

Meses despues...

La rubia no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarle sus cochinadas a Jedite y comenzar a trabajar en el bar.

Pero un dia se sintio demasiado mal que tuvo que ir de urgencias.

-Señorita Serena lo que usted tiene no es mas que tres meses de embarazo.

La chica estaba estupefacta con aquella noticia.

Fue a contarle a Jedite y este le pidio a golpes que abortara.

-De ninguna manera lo hare, ni aunque estuviera loca dejare que le hagas daño a un ser inocente que no tiene la culpa de haber sido engendrado por un maldito como tu.

-Perdere dinero si te quedas asi.

-No te preocupes, despues de esto puedo empezar a consentir a tus clientes mas que bailando.-Le susurro al oido algo asqueada

-¿Quieres hacer eso?-Jedite la tomo contra el pegandola.

-Si eso te alegra y mi hijo puede venir al mundo lo hare.-Serena fingia seducirlo.

-De acuerdo, la verdad es que eres la indicada para ellos, eres una belleza y me pagaran mucho mas.

"Si supieras lo que hare maldito infeliz, vas a haber deseado no meterte nunca conmigo"

-Algo mas, no quiero que mi hijo sepa que tu eres su padre, es mas que ni te acerques a el, si lo haces no sabes de lo que soy capaz y no quiero que tampoco lo hagas conmigo.-Logro soltarse alejandose.

-Bien, ademas no quiero saber nada de ese bastardo tuyo.

Serena fue a la habitacion en la que estaba su hijo dormido tranquilamente entre las sabanas.

Se acosto a su lado dandole un beso, acariciando su rostro y besando sus manitas.

-A pesar de todo lo que me a sucedido, eres mi mayor tesoro mi amor, contigo puedo soportar todo esto que estoy pasando.- nuevamente lo beso.

Atada en la cama aquel hombre la comenzo a acariciar en todo su cuerpo, queria gritar pero tapo su boca.

-Ahora entiendo porque queria el dinero Seiki, si es que eres una verdadera diosa.

Serena trataba de alejarse pero este le rompio aquella ropa que no le dejaba ver la belleza de su mercancia nueva.

Serena gritaba pero nadie le ayudaba, el se subio encima suyo y sin ella esperarlo la penetro tan fuerte que no soporto el dolor y comenzo a llorar.

-Asi me gustas preciosa, Seiki es un buen negociador.

Serena escuchaba esto y no lo podia creer, su mas grande amor era un ser perverso y desquiciado.


	3. capitulo 3

Mi mayor tesoro.

Serena se movía relajada y dormía en la cama, algo que nunca había hecho desde que llego a esa ciudad.

\- ¿Porque esta tan suave mi cama? -se preguntó aun dormida. -Debe ser porque extraño mi hogar. -Hablo y siguió durmiendo.

Y momento después se percató que no estaba con su hijo y se levantó sorprendida de estar en un lugar extraño para ella, pero era algo en lo que ella siempre había vivido.

\- ¿Estaré soñando?

Se acercó a la ventana en la que vio aquel hermoso mar y un hermoso amanecer.

-Si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte.

Decía ilusionada recibiendo cada rayo de sol y la brisa movía su cabello, se sentía libre de sus penas.

-Qué bueno que despertaste. -Seiya

-Sí, me siento feliz

Hasta que se dio cuenta que el chico estaba en la puerta de su habitación con una bandeja del desayuno.

Serena se asustó mucho de ver aquel hombre y se acorralo.

\- ¿Quién eres y que hago aquí contigo? ¿Acaso me drogaste y me trajiste aquí para acostarte conmigo?

-Oye cálmate, yo sería incapaz de algo así, solo te quise ayudar después de que casi te arroyo con mi auto ayer.

-Es cierto ¿Pero porque estoy aquí?

\- Te desmayaste al verme, seguro fue por la impresión de verme.

-No es así, seguro me impacte que casi muero. -Dijo algo enojada

-Por favor discúlpame por mi imprudencia, en cuanto te vi que te desmayabas no dudé en auxiliarte.

-Bueno pues te agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero ya debo irme a mi casa.

-Espera, primero come este delicioso desayuno que yo mismo te prepare y si deseas puedes darte un baño, aquí te dejo una toalla y algo de ropa que fui a comparte hace un rato, espero te quede.

-Gracias.

Seiya sonrió y se fue para no incomodarla más, mientras que la chica se quedó anonadada con aquel gesto gentil de ese desconocido.

Saco de la bolsa un hermoso vestido rosa como los que usaba en casa, muy formal y adecuado para ella, eso la hizo sonreír abrazándolo.

Se fue a bañar y después se arregló como en sus días de universidad, pero sin sus odangos, solo se puso la gorra que traía con la que se cubrió la noche anterior y encima el suéter y bajo a la sala de la casa en donde estaba el chico revisando algunas de sus cosas para irse a trabajar.

-Hola

-Hola de nuevo, que bueno que ya estás bien, si quieres puedes sentarte.

-Solo escucha, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero ya es hora de que regrese a casa, te devolveré este vestido en cuanto llegue.

-Oye no seas así, eso no lo aceptare, fue mi culpa que te sucediera eso y solo quise ayudarte.

-Sé que fue algo gentil de tu parte, pero no quiero nada que no provenga de mi propio esfuerzo.

-Te lo pido, no te pongas en ese plan, más bien si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

-No es necesario-Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Insisto y así aceptare que regreses ese vestido.

-Bien entonces acepto.

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo en que un hombre se portaba así con ella, igual a como conoció a su primer amor. Se quedó observándolo por el retrovisor del auto, le pareció muy guapo.

-Eso no puede pasar de nuevo, no puedo confiar en nadie ni mucho menos en hombres. -Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer despacio.

-Bueno ya llegamos.

-Te agradezco esto.

-De nada, de ahora en adelante si necesitas algo me dices. -Seiya le tomo la mano y esta sintió algo más que no supo explicar, así que la alejo y bajo rápido del auto sin despedirse. Seiya quedo algo indispuesto al ver su reacción, pero se quedó un rato más en aquel lugar.

-Presiento que ella tiene algún grave problema, ojalá pueda volver a verte, porque en verdad quede encantado con tu belleza.

Serena llego a casa, cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella tan pensativa en ese guapo hombre, tanto así que sus lágrimas corrieron nuevamente por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Ahora que tienes?

Serena abrió sus ojos sorprendida de verlo.

\- ¿Jedite que haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi hijo.

\- Te he dicho muchas veces que no te dejare verlo, además tu no lo quisiste cuando quede embarazada.

-Entonces si no quieres que le ocurra algo dime a donde diablos te fuiste sin mi consentimiento- nuevamente la sostuvo fuertemente arrinconándola en la pared.

-No permitiré que te vayas de mi lado, eres por la que más he pagado y la que más me da en todo este negocio, además eres mía y de nadie más.

-Me das asco-Serena grito fuertemente y lo escupió.

Este no soporto aquella agresión y le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara tumbándola.

-Espero que no olvides que, si no estás en ese lugar, ese bastardo puede morir.

Serena comenzó a llorar más fuerte que antes, tenía rabia de recordar su maldito encuentro con ese tipo.

Atada en la cama aquel hombre la comenzó a acariciar en todo su cuerpo, quería gritar, pero tapo su boca.

-Ahora entiendo porque quería el dinero Seiki, si es que eres una verdadera diosa.

Serena trataba de alejarse, pero este le rompió aquella ropa que no le dejaba ver la belleza de su mercancía nueva.

Serena gritaba, pero nadie le ayudaba, él se subió encima suyo y sin ella esperarlo la penetro tan fuerte que no soporto el dolo y comenzó a llorar.

-Así me gustas preciosa, Seiki es un buen negociador.

Serena escuchaba esto y no lo podía creer, su más grande amor era un ser perverso y desquiciado.

Meses después...

La rubia no tuvo más remedio que aceptarle sus cochinadas a Jedite y comenzar a trabajar en el bar.

Pero un día se sintió demasiado mal que tuvo que ir de urgencias.

-Señorita Serena lo que usted tiene no es más que tres meses de embarazo.

La chica estaba estupefacta con aquella noticia.  
Fue a contarle a Jedite y este le pidió a golpes que abortara.

-De ninguna manera lo hare, ni, aunque estuviera loca dejare que le hagas daño a un ser inocente que no tiene la culpa de haber sido engendrado por un maldito como tú.

-Perderé dinero si te quedas así.

-No te preocupes, después de esto puedo empezar a consentir a tus clientes más que bailando.

\- ¿Quieres hacer eso?

-Si eso te alegra y mi hijo puede venir al mundo lo hare.

-De acuerdo, la verdad es que eres la indicada para ellos, eres una belleza y me pagaran mucho más.

"Si supieras lo que hare maldito infeliz, vas a haber deseado no meterte nunca conmigo"

-Algo más, no quiero que mi hijo sepa que tú eres su padre, es más que ni te acerque a él, si lo haces no sabes de lo que soy capaz y no quiero que tampoco lo hagas conmigo.

-Bien, además no quiero saber nada de ese bastardo tuyo.

Serena fue a la habitación en la que estaba su hijo dormido tranquilamente entre las sabanas. Se acostó a su lado dándole un beso, acariciando su rostro y besando sus manitas.

-A pesar de todo lo que me ha sucedido, eres mi mayor tesoro mi amor, contigo puedo soportar todo esto que estoy pasando.- nuevamente lo beso.


	4. capitulo 4

El pequeño de Serena despertó y comenzó a mover a su madre para que despertara, siempre la despertaba de esa manera.

-¿Que quieres mi amor?

\- ¿podemos ir al parque?

-¿ ahora mismo?

-Si por favor mamita.

Su mirada siempre la convencia,ademas tenia un poco de tiempo.

-ve a cambiarte y nos vamos entonces.-Lo beso.

El pequeño salió corriendo alegre a vestirse, mientras ella se quedo allí pensando en aquel chico guapo, tomo el vestido y sonrió recordando su acercamiento.

-Seguro debes ser igual a el, primero te portas como un ángel y al final me apuñalaras por la espalda.- Arrojo lejos de ella aquel vestido y se acerco a la ventana.

-¿Dónde estarás ahora Seiki? Seguro estas seduciendo a mas mujeres para que te den mas dinero, yo te amaba de verdad-Se echo nuevamente a su cama queriendo llorar.

-Jamás volveré a abrir mi corazón a nadie.

Pero su hijo apareció y decidió llevarlo al parque en donde jugarían los dos por un rato y asi distraería su mente.

-Al menos se que estas conmigo mi amor, no dejare que nunca nadie te haga daño, por eso necesito salir de este bajo mundo en el que el me metió ¿Pero como lo hago? Si no hubiera sido por ese hombre me hubiera ido lejos.

-Toma mamita, esta rosa es para ti.

-Gracias mi cielo.

-Es para que no estés triste, porque eres como ella, hermosa.

Serena sonrió y lo abrazo muy feliz sin saber de quien provenía esa rosa.

Taiki estaba en casa de Seiya esperándolo hace horas para revisar algunos documentos.

Seiya llego como si nada muy sonriente, se sentó a su lado y lo miro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hace tres horas que te estoy esperando en este lugar y tu llegas como si nada.

-¿Había algo pendiente?

-Por supuesto que si Seiya, me pediste muy furioso que terminara de revisar los casos que llevaremos ante el juez el próximo viernes y te marchaste muy enojado.

-¿Entonces los tienes listos?

-No alcance y por eso vine.

-Tranquilo hermano, ya habrá tiempo, es dentro de una semana después de todo.

-¿Qué? Estas raro hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Algo ha hecho que te cambie ese humor del diablo de ayer, algo como...

-Un ángel que se me atravesó en medio del camino.

-¿Qué dices un ángel?

-Si una hermosa chica rubia que casi atropello con mi auto, por suerte no le sucedió nada, solo se desmayo y la traje aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo no le hice nada, sabes que no soy de esos hombres que se aprovechan

-En eso tienes razón amigo, pero siempre creí que te quedarías soltero con tu trabajo.

-La verdad es que yo también creí lo mismo, pero el destino me tiene preparado algo muy hermoso y es ella, me dejo totalmente loco.

Solo el recordarla lo volvía loco aunque disimulara y tratara de concentrarse en su trabajo no podía alejarla de su mente.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, ni siquiera supe tu nombre.

Esa noche Serena fue al bar y mirándose al espejo mientras se pintaba le llego aquellas palabras del chico.

-¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? apenas te conozco, ni siquiera supe tu nombre, solo tengo ese vestido que me diste, no debo demostrarme débil ante cualquier hombre.

-Ya debes salir -Uno de los ayudantes.

Se limpio las lagrimas y fue.

\--Cuatro años atrás--Hospital de Osaka--

El embarazo de Serena transcurrió normal y ya había dado a luz en el hospital, era un hermoso niño.

-Mi pequeño bebe, al fin te conozco y te tengo en mis brazos, de ahora en adelante serás mi soporte en este lugar.

-Es un bebe precioso señora Tsukino.

-Es verdad

-Su padre lo adorara en cuanto lo conozca.

-No tiene padre, murió y yo soy su única familia.

-Lo siento, no lo sabia.

-No se preocupe, después de todo jamás quiso hacerse cargo.

-Cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo le pondrás al bebe?

-Aun no lo se, estaba pensando en Seiki.

"Para recordar el maldito dolor que me causaste"

En ese instante vino a su mente su querido padre.

-Pero pensándolo bien, se llamara Kenji como mi padre el cual extraño demasiado.

Tiempo después fue dada de alta, cuando salía a la recepcion vio que cerca estaba la farmaceuta y fue hasta ella.

-Disculpe soy psicóloga y necesito saber si hay posibilidades de que me suministren un medicamento.

-Claro, ¿Tiene la orden?

-Por supuesto, es por parte de la universidad de Tokio, el profesor Tomoe.

-Si es por parte de Tomoe no hay ningún problema, todos aquí lo conocen.

-Me agrada mucho.

-Espere aquí un momento.

Recordó que en una clase el profesor les había enseñado un medicamento no tan reconocido para los psicólogos.

-Esto es capaz con tan solo una gota de enviar a dormir a cualquier persona que deseen, es usado clandestinamente para los pacientes con enfermedades psiquiátricas-Tomoe

-¿Qué efectos deja profesor?

-Solo que el paciente no tiene conciencia de lo que sucedió depues del dopaje y siente como si hubiera estado teniendo relaciones.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Si Serena, pero si se pasan de la dosis podrian causarle al paciente una terrible muerte.

Todos los alumnos estaban totalmente sorprendidos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura su efecto?

-Mas o menos entre una y dos horas, dependiendo el peso del paciente.

-Es totalmente increíble.

Mientras esperaba a que trajeran la orden medica y a su hijo recordó que su profesor le habia hablado de aquella sustancia y no supo como había tenido el valor para preguntar.

-Señora Tsukino, aquí le traigo el encargo que me ha pedido, por favor firme aquí con su numero de profesional.

Por suerte sabia perfectamente aquel numero y firmo sin tener miedo

-¿Cree que sea posible que me sigan suministrando este medicamento?

-Claro que si, si es conocida de el Doctor Tomoe no hay de que preocuparse.

Meses después

Serena estaba en su casa relajada viendo a su pequeño bebe durmiendo.-Ya es hora de que vaya a empezar mi venganza, nunca nadie volvera a jugar conmigo.

"Démosle la bienvenida a nuestra mayor atracción, la sensual y hermosa diosa bajada del cielo, la mujer que seguro despertara sus miradas y curiosidad, con ustedes "LA DIOSA SERENITY"

Serena salió a el escenario envuelta en un traje árabe y empezó a bailar muy sensual pero sin dejar de mirar a Jedite, quien hablaba con un hombre que estaba realmente interesado.

Al final bajo despidiéndose de los presentes encontrándose con el rubio.

-¿Estas lista? ya tengo el primer cliente.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si querida, ve ahora mismo a la habitación del fondo.

Serena estaba totalmente muerta de nervios, aquel hombre la toco y esta se sintió con miedo.

-¿Qué sucede preciosa?

-Es que primero debo tomar un poco de vino para calmarme y asi poder complacerte mas de lo que crees.

-De acuerdo querida, tomare junto a ti si lo deseas.

Serena fue a servirlo y le introdujo una gota de aquel brebaje

"Solo una gota de este en un vaso de vino hara que cualquiera se duerma en menos de cinco minutos"

dijo esto el profesor.

-Y si te pasas de la cantidad podrías morir.

-¿Estas lista mi cielo?

-Claro cariño, toma bébelo todo.

Aquel hombre lo bebió sin pensarlo y serena le sonrió, este empezó a besarla por todo su cuerpo, la chica le dio asco de solo sentirlo.

-Por favor hazlo.-Serena suplico.

El hombre creyó que eran palabras para que el comenzara la acción, así que la acostó boca arriba y la fue despojando poco a poco.

-Espero te encante mi cielo, porque estas muy deliciosa.

Serena tenia sus ojos cerrados rogando a que aquello hiciera efecto, pero nada ocurría, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir por montones, pero ya cuando el hombre estaba a punto de poseerla se desmayo encima suyo, la mujer respiro aliviada de que aquello fuera real.

-Maldito infeliz, nunca seré tuya ni de nadie.

Se alejo de el tratando de quitarse su asqueroso olor.

Un rato después de estar en la ducha sabia que tenia que regresar a su lado pues ya seria el momento de seguir fingiendo.

Así que se desnudo y se acostó a su lado fingiendo dormir, el hombre se levanto y la vio a su lado.

-Hola cariño ¿te gusto lo que hicimos?

-La verdad no recuerdo mucho.

-Seguro fue que bebiste demasiado, pero te portaste como una fiera y eso me encanto.-Dijo tapandose con la cobija, por nada permitiria que la viera desnuda.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si, eres un encanto.

El hombre quería besarla pero ella lo alejo con su dedo-nos veremos de nuevo si deseas cariño, nuestro tiempo acabo.

Serena se encerró en el baño esperando a que este saliera pronto de la habitacion.

-Funciono-Estaba feliz

Actualmente

Serena había decidido volver a bailar y no tener tanto contacto con los visitantes del bar.

Estaba de suerte ya que Jedite se había ido de viaje y si el no estaba nadie podia hacer negocios con su cuerpo.

Para estar bailando noto que alguien estaba observándola, no supo cómo lo hizo pero se acercó hasta él y se dio cuenta que era su amigo Andrew, esto la emociono.

Observó hacia todos lados para que nadie se diera cuenta ya que le entregaría una nota.

Ese hombre quedó impactado y después de leer la nota fue a buscarla.

Ya en él pasillo en el que nadie entraba sin autorización se encontró con ella cubierta.

-¿Eres tú Serena?

-No se de que hablas no te conozco.

-Se que eres tu, conozco tu letra desde que íbamos en la secundaria.

Serena se acerco a este muy afligida llorando -Te he estado buscando por todo el pais.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, tus padres reciben tus cartas diciendo que no los volveras a ver y que estas bien con tu amor.

-No fui yo, jamás les he escrito cartas, no me dejan.

-¿Entonces?

-Seiki me engaño y me dejo aquí, no he podido salir de esto.

-Entonces te ayudare, soy policía e investigador.

-No lo hagas por lo que mas quieras, mi hijo puede salir lastimado.

-¿Hijo?

Continuara...


	5. capitulo 5

Un dia espues estaban en el parque ya que por poco y los descubren en el bar, se sintio realmente aliviada de que el estuviera acompañándola.

-Asi es, ese pequeño es mi hijo.-Serena

-¿Es de Seiki y tuyo?-Andrew

-No, de ese malnacido no, es del hombre a quien me entrego.- Serena

-No entiendo como no haz intentado huir de alli.-Andrew

-Creeme que lo he intentado muchas veces pero el siempre sabe mis movimientos.-Serena

-Entonces dejame ayudarte, puedo hacer que te protejan.-Andre

-Ya te dije que no, ese hombre es muy poderoso y podria atentar contra cualquiera que se atraviese en el camino, ademas por poco y logro hace unos dias escapar si no hubiera sido por aquel chico.-Serena callo

-¿Que chico?-Andrew la miro dudoso

-No me hagas caso, ire por mi pequeño ya que pronto debo ir al bar.

Serena fue por su hijo y lo encontro muy feliz jugando con alguien, alguien que estaba rondando su cabeza en esos dias.

-¡Mami!-El pequeño corrio hacia ella y lo recibio con alegria sin dejar de ver a Seiya sorprendida.

-Hola-Seiya saludo cordialmente.

-Hola.-Dijo nerviosa-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vino a darme la rosa para dártela mamita.-Kenji

Serena se quedo sorprendida mirándolo mientras este sonreia.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?-Seiya se acerco.

-No gracias, estoy con un viejo amigo y el ame acompañara-Serena

-Serena, disculpame pero debo irme a investigar algo.-Andrew llego apresurado sin saludar al presente

-Pero...-Serena

-Disculpame, vendre en cuanto termine.-Andrew

-De acuerdo.-Serena se despidio y este se fue

Serena se sento de nuevo junto a Seiya muy seria sin decir ni media palabra.

-Creo que te estoy incomodando ¿Verdad?-Seiya

-Es mas que eso, no nos conocemos y vienes a jugar con mi hijo dejandole flores, ¿acaso no te educaron diciéndote que no hablaras con extraños?-Serena

-Pues me disculpo por haber hecho semejante atrocidad mi lady, pero el que no le haya dicho mi nombre es porque no nos presentamos como debia ser -Le tomo la mano arrodillandose y besándola-Soy Seiya Kou.

Esto a Serena le causo algo mas que nervios a su contacto, vio que en su mirada había total sinceridad.

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.-Dijo algo ruborizada.

-Es un hermoso nombre señorita Serena.-Seiya

El sonrojo que la rubia tenia estaba tan presente que su mente comenzó a imaginar cosas.

Pero de un instante a otro Seiki regreso a su mente y alejo su mano de este, cargo a su hijo y el chico se fue junto a ella.

-No es necesario que me acompañe Señor Kou.

-No es problema para mi, ademas deje el auto en frente de tu casa.

Serena simplemente siguio camindo y esta vez con un poco de rubor en sus mejilllas, la acompaño hasta la entrada.

-Gracias por tu compañía.-Observo hacia la calle y se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a nevar.

-Creo que es hora que me vaya y no te moleste mas.-Seiya

-Espera, lo mejor es que te quedes un poco, quiza debas calentarte un poco con este clima.-No supo como ni porque le dijo aquello, pero presintio que estando cerca estaria mas tranquila que quedandose sola.

-Te lo agradezco pero no quiero incomodarte, como dijiste somos aun desconocidos.-Seiya

Serena abrio la puerta permitiendole entrar-Quiza podamos tener una conversacion apropiada ¿no lo crees?.

-De acuerdo.

Al entrar fue a acostar a su pequeño en la cama, arropandolo, mientras Seiya estaba observando la hermosa casa que esta tenia, lo que mas le llamo su atencion era la bella foto que tenia en la repisa de la sala.

-Te veias muy hermosa embarazada.-seiya

-Gracias, nadie me habia dicho eso.-Serena

Seiya se dio vuelta viendo como estaba ruborizada- No crei te tuvieras un hermoso hijo. ¿Eres casada?

-No, por desgracia el padre de mi hijo murio.

-Lo lamento.

Serena simplemente ignoro su comentario y se sento a su lado entregandole la bebida caliente.

-Entonces comenzare mi emocionante vida, soy un chico nacido en Tokio, tuve la fortuna de crecer en una hermosa familia, la cual siempre me ha apoyado sin importar lo loco que sea.

-Espera un momento ¿Eres de Tokio?-Serena se impresiono

-Si, pero por los trabajos de mi padre viaje a muchos lugares distintos en todo el mundo.

-Eso explica el porque nunca te vi en la escuela ni preparatoria.

-¿Entonces eres de esa ciudad tambien?

-Si.-Dijo un poco triste.

-¿Acaso te sientes mal?-Seiya

-No es eso, solo que extraño ese lugar.

-No creo que sea solo eso, siento que en tu mirada hay mas que eso.-Seiya

-No creo que esto sea lo apropiado, ademas de que me estabas espiando todos estos dias, me enviabas esas rosas con mi hijo.¿Dime porque?

-Solo quise hacerlo porque siempre te vi llorar, aunque lo ocultaras, quisiera que me tuvieras un poco de confiaza y me dijeras que es lo que te sucede.-Seiya le tomo sus manos muy cariñosamente mirandolo a los ojos.

-No me sucede nada, te lo aseguro y ya dejame en paz.-Serena se solto de sus manos pero el chico la tomo de nuevo y la beso desesperadamente abrazandola, la rubia no sabia que hacer ante tal acto, pero no se sentia como aquellos hombres que la tocaban, asi que se dejaron llevar por un momento mas, hasta que sus malos recuerdos con Jedite le llegaron a su mente.

Serena lo alejo con una cachetada fuerte, se sintio acorralada y asustada nuevamente.

-¡Quiero que te vayas por favor!

Seiya se fue muy lastimado ante sus actos.

Serena se quedo en el sofa muy asustada llorando.

-No puedo dejar que nada me haga daño, no quiero que nadie me lastime, no quiero, no quiero.-Serena lloraba cada vez mas al revivir aquellas heridas.-Te odio totalmente a ti y todos aquellos hombres.

Seiya salio de aquel lugar, Andrew llego en ese instante viendo salir a Seiya de casa de Serena, entro a la misma viendo que la rubia estaba totalmente asustada y fue hasta ella.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-No es nada.

-Como que nada si acabo de ver que un tipo salio de tu casa.

-El no me hizo nada malo, fue solo que, me beso y revivi momentos obscuros de mi vida, recuerdos cuando me forzo a ser suya, todo eso me lastima nuevamente y creo que jamas podre olvidarme.

-Serena por favor te lo suplico dejame ayudarte a salir de este mundo, tu vales mucho junto a ese pequeño que tienes.

-No puedo Andrew, aunque me escondiera en lo mas profundo de la tierra el me encontraria.

El chico la abrazo muy fuerte y pensando seriamente en ayudarla aunque sea secretamente.

Los dias trascurrieron y Serena era otra desde que su amigo Andrew estaba alli.

-Te agradezco mucho el que estes aquí, me siento con un poco mas de animos.

-Solo estoy haciendo lo que cualquier amigo haria.

Pero noto que se encontraba con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Veo que lo extrañas.

-Si, extraño demasiado a mi padre.

-No me refiero a tu padre, a ese hombre que te frecuenta de vez en cuando y no has querido ver.

-¿Seiya Kou?

-Asi que ese es su nombre, muy interesante.

-¿Por qué?

-No es nada, debo ir a ver a unos amigos para seguir investigando algunos asuntos.

-De acuerdo y por favor cuidate quieres.

Andrew habia decidido ir a buscar a Seiya en donde sabia perfectamente que estaba.

-Hola de nuevo amigo, ¿algun otro caso que quieras darme?

-Si, uno en especial llamado Serena Tsukino.

-¿Acaso la conoces?

-Es una vieja amiga y se que la conoces porque te vi salir de su casa dias atrás.

-La verdad es que estoy realmente preocupado por ella desde ese dia, siento que me esta evadiendo y no quiero que siga asi.

-Si eres mi amigo dime ¿que es lo que sientes por ella?

-La verdad es que desde aquel dia en que por poco la lastimo, mi corazon no a parado de suplicar, de querer estar a su lado, de sentir que debo protegerla, de amarla con todas mis fuerzas.

-Crei que era solo por su atractivo.

-No, ella me cautivo desde un principio y mas ese aspecto de esquivarme siempre, cuando se que siento que me quiere, por eso la bese y no se que le sucedió.

-Si quieres ayudarla ve a esta direccion y sabras el porque se siente asi.

-Gracias amigo.

-Pero solo no te presentes ante ella ni le digas que te dije estas cosas.

Continuara


	6. capitulo 6

Seiya llego al lugar con Andrew, algo un poco confundido.

-¿Estas seguro que este es el lugar?-Seiya

-Si, prometeme que no haras algo tonto por favor y no te arrepentiras de lo que me dijiste sobre Serena.-Andrew

-De acuerdo, lo prometo.-Seiya

Entraron en ese momento al bar y Seiya desde lejos pudo divisar a la chica bailando.

-¿Es ella?

-Asi es

-¿Pero como esta aqui en un lugar tan detestable?

-Por favor no la juzges tan duramente, no sabes lo duro que ha sido para ella.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Desde hace cinco años esta atrapada aqui tratando de escapar para volver a su casa y recuperar su dignidad.

-Por favor dime que fue lo que le sucedio.

-Su maldito exnovio la engaño trayendola aqui.

-¿Que estas diciendo?

-Como lo oyes Seiya, ella quedo embarazada de el hombre dueño de este lugar, un malnacido que la tiene amenazada con matar a su hijo.

-Miserable.

Seiya se levanto de la mesa y Andrew lo siguio.

-¿Que vas a hacer?.

-Voy a rescatarla, no quiero que siga en este maldito lugar.

-No lo hagas, si se entera que tu sabes puede que nunca mas quiera vernos a los dos.

-¿Enserio?

-Serena es muy caprichosa y si quieres ganarte su amistad y confianza debes tratarla calmadamente y sin sorpresas amigo, ella a sufrido mucho.

-Lo se, ahora comprendo todo su miedo despues que la bese.

-Deberiamos hacer un plan para sacarla de aqui.

-Tu tienes tus contactos y yo la ayudare juridicamente para que todos los malditos que la lastimaron paguen.

-Es buena idea, pero ahora debemos irnos.

-No, quiero verla de cerca, hablar con ella.

-No es seguro.

-Te lo suplico

-Ideare un plan para que ella no corra peligro.

-Bien tu ganas.

Al dia siguiente Seiya llego a casa de Serena con un lindo ramo de rosas y la chica se impresiono.

-¿Seiya que haces aqui?

-Vine a disculparme por mi mal comportamiento del otro dia.

-No importa, seguro debes ser asi con todas las mujeres.

-No es cierto, nunca una mujer me habia parecido tan hermosa como tu.

-No sigas con eso por favor.-Serena estaba ruborizada.

-Pero si lo digo en serio, tu eres tan especial que mi corazon esta pidiendome a gritos estar junto a ti.

-No digas esos disparates por favor, prometi no abrir mi corazon a nadie despues de que me lastimaron.

-Te entiendo y quiero que tu tambien entiendas que sin importar las cosas, estare a tu lado para cuidarte, solo deseo eso Serena, que me tengas confianza.

-Seiya lo que dices es muy lindo de tu parte, pero no me siento preparada para confiar en alguien como tu, se que si rompes la confianza de alguien es muy dificil recuperarla.

-Te prometo que eso no nos sucedera.

-Bien entonces te dire que soy de Tokio, termine hace cinco años mi carrera de psicologia pero por desgracia no pude ejercer mi profesion, he tenido varios inconvenientes que me lo han impedido.

-Es una carrera muy importante.

-Si fui el mejor promedio de toda mi generacion, el deseo de querer ayudar a los demas con sus problemas es algo que me apasiona, siempre he sentido que debo ayudar.

-¿Pero y tus problemas no se han solucionado?

-Creo que nunca podre Seiya.

Seiya sintio tanto dolor de verla y decirle muchas cosas pero al tiempo sabia que debia callar hasta encontrar una forma de eliminar esos malos momentos de su vida.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo queriendo llorar.

Al rato lo acompaño hasta la entrada.

-¿Quiere salir conmigo mañana?

-¿A donde?

-A una pradera con muy hermosa vista, se que te encantara y a tu hijo tambien, tiene un lindo paisaje rodeado del mar.

-Si es tanta tu insistencia ire.

-Gracias, entonces vendre por ti a las 3.

-Claro.

El chico se fue y ella estaba mas que sorprendida con la actitud de este, su corazon sentia que habia algo distinto a todos.

-No se que puede ser, pero sere precavida.

Seiya recibio una llamada de su amigo Andrew para reunirse con el para coordinar lo que harian.

-Fui a verla y me conto su sueño, su carrera, siento que esta destruida por dentro.

-Te dije que ella es una chica fragil con todo lo que esta pasando.

-Lo se, no soporto verla asi.

-Ten paciencia hermano, ya veras que podremos sacarla de ese sitio, por eso te llame, este sujeto es Seiki y es la mente maestra de una organizacion que se encarga de seducir a cualquier mujer y enamorarlas, se han registrado varias desapariciones en todo Tokio y muchas mas en el resto de Asia.

Ademas tiene su expediente lleno de trafico de drogas y demas.

-Es un malnacido.

Dia siguiente

Serena se encontraba en su casa arreglandose cuando aquel hombre llego tocandola y seduciendola.

-Sueltame por favor.-Serena

-He esperado tanto tiempo este momento que ya creo que es justo que seas mia Serena.-Seiki

-¿Seiki eres tu?

-Crei que me habias olvidado mi amor.

-Nunca fui tu amor, nunca lo sere, ni de ti ni de nadie, vete o te lastimo.

El hombre la tomo del cuello lastimandola

-No me ire de aqui sin que me des aquello que a Jedite le diste.

-Tu me lastimaste Seiki, yo te amaba.

-Es una pena que yo no lo hiciera cariño, solo queria probarte.

La lanzo a la cama quitandole la toalla dejandola totalmente desnuda.

-Al fin seras mia.

Seiya escucho gritos apenas llego a puerta y como pudo entro, la vio llorando con aquel hombre encima suyo.

-Maldito infeliz dejala.

Seiya lo tomo del cuello y lo apuñaleo con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo inconciente.

Serena corrio a sus brazos muy asustada.

-¿Estas bien?-Seiya

-Si,gracias, si no hubieras llegado no se que me hubiera hecho.-Serena

-Tranquila todo estara bien.

Fueron a la habitacion de su hijo y se marcharon de aquel lugar.

Se detuvieron en una estacion a comer algo, en eso Serena aprovecho para llamar.

-Por fortuna estas bien.-Andre

-Si Andrew, Seiya me ayudo.-Serena

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas con el a su casa.-Andrew

-No.-Serena

-Pero si corres peligro.

-Tu y el tambien lo corren si yo no regreso a ese lugar.

-Serena no seas terca por favor.

-Solo estoy siendo realista, la vida de todos los que amo dependen de que yo siga en ese lugar.

Serena colgo y Andrew quedo desconcertado ante la terquedad de su amiga y se comunico de inmediato con el peli azulado.

-Seiya por nada del mundo dejes que Serena se vaya de tu casa.

-De acuerdo lo intentare.

Al llegar a casa de Seiya, Serena se sentia tranquila, el pequeño estaba jugando por todo el lugar.

-Esta sera tu habitacion.

-Gracias, perdon por todo esto que te estoy haciendo pasar, hoy saldriamos a ese lindo lugar y mira como estamos.

-Pero si no hemos perdido la oportunidad de ir a ese lugar. Te dije que era cerca al mar y esta aqui mismo.-Seiya

-¿Que?-Serena

-Ven te llevare al patio.

Seiya le tomo la mano y observo aquel lindo lugar que le habia dicho. Estaba lleno de flores y el hermoso mar se veia al fondo.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso.

-Solo las mas hermosas flores crecen en este lugar, tambien la flor mas hermosa merece verlas.

Serena estaba ruborizada con aquel halago.

-¿Quiere ir?-Seiya

-Si.-Serena estaba feliz

En cuanto salieron vieron que Kenji estaba alli muy feliz atrapando mariposas y siendo un niño como siempre.

El atardecer llego y con el, un hermoso paisaje que dejo impresionada a Serena.

Seiya se sento a su lado abrazandola, ella lo miro y se sintio tan feliz que le tomo su mano sin miedos.

Seiki llego a la oficina de Jedite muy mal herido.

-¿Que te paso otro pleito con algun cliente?

-Querras decir un golpe del nuevo enamorado de Serena.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir?

-Despues de cerrar nuestro trato, fui a verla y estuve a punto de hacerla mia, pero alguien llego y comenzo a golpearme a tal punto que me dejo inconciente.

-Eso quiere decir que se la llevaron, maldita sea.

Serena y Seiya compartian un agradable momento en la cocina de su casa, cuando noto que ya era un poco tarde.

-Creo que ire a descansar.-Serena

-Que tegas una linda noche.-Seiya

Serena se acerco a la habitacion de su hijo.

-Si te quedas aqui se que el te protegera mi cielo.

Se fue a su cama y espero a que Seiya apagara las luces para irse, sin darse cuenta que este la habia visto salir.

-Se marcho y no pude hacer nada.-Seiya

-Entonces hagamoslo hoy-Andrew

Serena llego como si nada hubiera ocurrido, fue a su camerino a vestirse, bailo como siempre lo hacia y fue cuando Jedite la mando a llamar a su lado.

-¿Ahora que sucede?-Dijo algo malhumorada

-Tu exnovio vino a verme, dijo que lo recibiste a golpes de algun amigo tuyo que te frecuenta.-Jedite

-¿Amigo?¿Acaso le creiste a ese miserable traidor?-Serena se burlo.

-No estes jugando conmigo Serena, nadie mas que yo soy el dueño de tu cuerpo y soy el unico que puede hacer lo que desee.-La tomo fuerte de la muñeca muy enojado.

-Pues olvidate de eso.-Serena lo miro retandolo.

-Hoy no puedo hacerlo ya que viene un importante hombre de negocios y quiere verte.-La solto.

-No me acostare con nadie si es lo que pretendes.-Serena se frustro.

Afuera del bar habia un auto muy elegante vigilando ese lugar.

-¿Estas listo para empezar?-Andrew

-Si, ¿tu crees que se creyeron todo?-Seiya

-En cuanto les dije que era por parte del apellido Kou no lo dudaron, parece que es muy prestigioso.-Andrew

-Espero que Serena no me mate por esto.-Seiya

Ambos llegaron y no la vieron bailando.

-No olvides que ya eres mas que una cualquiera, todos te llaman "la devora hombres" has tenido a muchos es tu cama.-Jedite decia mientras jugaba con varios hombres en la mesa.

Seiya y Andrew se acercaron precisamente cuando la chica le lazo una copa de vino en la cara.

Por suerte para Serena estaba tapada con un antifaz, intento escapar y se tropezo con Seiya y Andrew, esto la confundio mas.

-Señores es un placer tenerlos aqui.-Jedite se levanto de la mesa.

-Gracias Jedite, esta debe ser la mujer de la que tanto me han hablado.-Seiya se quedo mirando a la chica que simplemente se quedo observandolo asustada.

-Asi es, es nuestra mayor atraccion.-Jedite.

-¿No estaria mal si me hace un privado? Le pagare muy bien.-Seiya dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo que guste Señor, estan todas a su disposicion.-Jedite se sentia satisfecho.

-Solo deseo a esta por favor, quiero saber que tan buena es como me lo han dicho.-Seiya

-Anda hermano, yo hoy invito por ser tu cumpleaños.-Andrew

Serena entro con el a la habitacion, ella estaba muy asustada mas sabiendo que era el, aquel chico que la tenia loca de amor.

-Tranquila, no hare nada que no quieras que haga.-Seiya permitio que se alejara.

-Pense que eras distinto a todos los hombres asquerosos que vienen aqui.-Serena tenia nervios.

-¿Porque lo dices?-Seiya

-No crei que fueras capaz de esto despues que me dijeras que me amabas.-Serena por dentro estaba muriendo con el corazon destrozado.

-No podria amar a nadie mas que a Serena Tsukino y eso lo tienes presente en tu corazon.-Seiya se acerco a sus hombros volteandola.

-Pero no se que es lo que estas diciendo.-Serena nuevamente se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo.

-Claro que lo se y tu tambien Serena.

La chica se dio la vuelta y este comenzo a quitarle el velo de su cara.-Se que eres mi Serena.

Seiya se acerco para besarla y fue correspondido por ella.

-No hagas esto por favor, no soy nada para ti, al igual que no fui nada para Seiki ni Jedite.-Se alejo solo un poco porque el chico no se lo permitia.

-Solo dejame demostrarte que te amo, se que has sufrido mucho estando aqui sin tu consentimiento.-Seiya la abrazo.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Estaba sorprendida y lo miro.

\- Andrew me dijo todo-Seiya acaricio su mejilla limpiando una lagrima que caia.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-Serena aun sorprendida pregunto.

-Desde hace varios años atras. De hecho si todo sale bien podras salir de aqui en un rato.-Seiya nuevamente la llevo a su pecho.

-No, que estan haciendo.-Serena comenzo a desesperarse.

Seiki entro a la habitacion y se dio cuenta de alli estaba el hombre que lo habia golpeado, de inmediato tomo la mano de Serena arrastrandola hasta el lugar donde estaba Jedite, Seiya los siguio.

-Te lo dije, ella esta revolcandose con alguien y es el tipo con el que estaba en la habitacion.-Seiki

-¿Que?¿Es cierto?-Jedite la tomo de la mano muy fuerte lastimandola.

-Si, ¿algun problema en que este conmigo?-Seiya lo enfrento sin miedo.

Jedite no dudo en disparar y fue cuando Andrew dio la orden a sus agentes.

Serena se solto de Jedite ya que la policia lo habia retenido y fue a ver a Seiya tirado en el piso muy mal herido, Seiki tambien habia sido atrapado al intentar escapar.

-Seiya, por favor no te vayas, no te mueras.-Serena estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas

-Tranquila Serena.-Andrew

-Como voy a estar tranquila si lo han matado por mi culpa.-Serena tomo la mano de Seiya.

-Por favor calmate, lo llavaremos a un hospital en este momento.-Andrew la abrazo.


	7. capitulo 7

Se encontraban todos en el cementerio despidiendo a... esperen esto no es asi jajajjaja

UNA VIDA DIFERENTE

DESPEDIDA.

Hospital

Andrew y Serena estaba esperando en la sala del hospital ya que Seiya había ido a cirugía en ese momento y estaban esperando alguna noticia.

-Toma un poco para que te calmes Serena.

-Gracias pero en este momento no quiero nada.

-Serena no te culpes.

-¿Por que lo hicieron, porque se arriesgaron por mi si no valgo la pena.

-No digas eso nunca, tu mas que nadie sabe que desde que eramos unos niños te he tenido un cariño especial de hermanos.

-Si, pero el.

-El me dijo que simplemente no sabe como se enamoro desde aquel dia que te vio.

-¿Tu en verdad lo conoces?

-Si, hace cinco años que tengo su amistad y te puedo asegurar que es un gran sujeto.

-Es que ya sabes Andrew, tengo miedo, pero a la vez siento que el estar a su lado me llena de seguridad, pero si se llega a morir no me lo perdonare jamas.

Andrew la abrazo y vio llegar el doctor corriendo hacia el.

-¿Doctor como esta?, digame la verdad.-Serena

-Se le sustrajo la bala con éxito pero sigue en terapia intensiva, lo mantendremos al menos por 24 horas mas.-Doctor

-¿Puedo verlo?.-Serena

-Esta bien, solo por un momento.-Doctor

Serena entro y lo vio totalmente sedado y con la máscara de oxígeno, le tomo la mano y comenzó a llorar cerca de él.

-Seiya sé que no ha sido fácil lo que he vivido, empezando por la desconfianza que tenía, yo no confiaba en nadie, en ningún hombre, pero llegaste tú, trajiste contigo el amor, ese amor al que tanto le había huido. Ahora quiero que sepas que no me puedes dejar, porque te necesito mas que a nada, porque te amo, te amo mas que a nada y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Tienes que superar esto para que me acompañes a enfrentar mi más grande miedo, eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida Seiya, tú y mi hijo son ahora lo que más amo.

Serena salio de verlo muy afligida y angustiada, solo queria que todo terminara.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de Seiya?-Andrew

-No, pero si quiero que vayas a ver si mi hijo esta bien.-Serena

-Lo esta, mande a unos agentes por el.-Andrew

-Te lo agradezco tanto Andrew.

-No es nada Serena

Andrew vio llegar a la madre de Seiya muy desesperada junto a Mina su hermana y su padre.

-Señores Kou ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Andrew

-Nos enteramos por las noticias.-Kiro

-No entiendo que hacia mi hijo en lugares como esos.-Misako

Serena se fue a sentar, pues el saber que los padres de Seiya estaban alli le lastimaba demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa Serena? Te queria presentar con ellos.-Andrew

-No creo que sea conveniente, no vez como esta su madre al saber que estuvo en ese lugar haciendo quien sabe que cosa.-Serena

-Pero si tu sabes que fue a sacarte de ese lugar.-Andrew

-Si ellos llegan a enterarse que anda con una cualquiera me rechazaran para siempre.-Serena

-¿Y es que acaso tu te consideras asi?-Andrew

-Solo te dire que por el simple hecho de haber pasado cinco años en ese mundo, mi vida es un caos y cualquiera sin importar mi opinion me tratara asi.-Serena

-Por favor Serena.-Andrew

Taiki y Yaten llegaron y la vieron llorando junto a Andrew.

-Tu debes ser la chica por la que mi amigo Seiya se ha vuelto loco.-Yaten

-¿Tu quien eres?-Serena

-Me llamo Yaten Kou, soy un pariente lejano, el es nuestro amigo Taiki.

-Mucho gusto, Serena Tsukino.

-No llores mas por favor, hemos visto sufrir a Seiya demasiado. y se que saldra de esta como de todas.-Taiki

-Gracias por estar aquí.-Serena

-No, gracias a ti.-Yaten

Andrew fue a hacer una llamada y la dejo sentada al lado de Mina

-¿A que se refieren con que Seiya a sufrido?-Serena

-Seiya tuvo a alguien a quien amo profundamente y le lastimo el corazon, solo tenia 16 años.-Mina contesto

-¿Que le sucedió?.-Serena

-Era una linda chica que conocio en cuanto entro a su carrera universitaria, en cuanto le declaro su amor lo lastimo demasiado y entonces fue cuando se adentro en una total depresion por casi un año.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Serena

-Despues de eso nunca volvio a ser el mismo chico de antes, se volvio un poco detestable con eso de querer ser igual a nuestro padre, pero en realidad queria ser un gran musico.-Mina

-¿Musico?-Serena

-Si, aunque para serte sincera ha sido un muy buen abogado.¿Acaso no lo has visto cuando se enoja?-Mina sonrio

-La verdad es que, llevo muy poco tiempo de conocerlo y solo hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras.-Serena

-Pero imagino que te gusta ¿No es asi?-Mina

-La verdad es que no se que me sucede cuando estoy con el.-Serena se sonrojo.

-¿Entonces si eres su novia?-Mina dijo risueña.

Serena se quedo viendo la actitud de Mina muy romantica.

Serena decidio salir de alli al ver a los demas que se quedaron mirandola y la chica la siguio.

-Andrew ¿me lo estás diciendo enserio?-Ikuko

-Si señora Tsukino, su hija Serena está sana y salva.-Andrew

-Te lo agradezco mucho, me siento demasiado feliz de que pronto la tendremos en nuestro hogar, de donde jamás debió irse.-Kenji

-Eso es lo que lograremos Señor Tsukino, estaré llamándolos para darle más noticias. -Andrew

-Por favor no les digas que ya sabemos todo, no quiero que sienta mal por ello. -Kenji.

-No se preocupe Señor, hare todo para que su hija se sienta bien hasta que este con ustedes de vuelta.-Andrew

Mina corrio hasta ver que Serena corrio al jardin del hospital.

-No huyas por favor.

-Es que no se si sea la persona indicada para tu hermano.

-¿Pero porque? Si eres muy hermosa.

-Es que hay demasiadas cosas en mi vida de la cuales me arrepiento demasiado.

-Si mi hermano fijo la mirada en ti, es porque no le importa que hayas hecho en el pasado, creeme soy su hermana y siempre le he hecho bromas que lo desesperan pero asi mismo, sigo siendo su dulce hermanita menor.

-Todo es distinto contigo, ya que solo soy una persona que apenas lo conoce.

-Por favor Serena no llores.

Andrew llego rapidamente avisandole a las dos que Seiya habia despertado y que solicitaba su presencia de inmediato.

Serena estaba llorando de felicidad, el chico la miro sonriendolr y tomandole la mano.

-Hola bella rosa.

-Hola mi heroe, ¿Estas bien?¿No te duele nada?

-No te preocupes, solo queria verte a ti para mejorarme.

Serena simplemente lo vio y sus lagrimas siguieron cayendo a mares.

-No llores, ya estoy aquí contigo y siempre lo estaremos porque te amo.

-Seiya yo...-Serena no podia siquiera articular aquella palabra que queria.

Seiya le dio un beso en sus manos y la abrazo fuertemente mientras esta lloraba en su pecho.

"No puedo decirte que te amo porque aun tengo miedo de mi misma"

-Hijo que bueno que todo este bien-Misako la madre de Seiya entro viendolos.

-Padre, Madre y Mina, no era necesario que vinieran hasta aquí, solo fue un razguño.-Seiya

-Hijo no bromees con esas cosas.-Kiro

-Papá tiene razon, nuestra madre casi muere al saber eso.-Mina

Serena se alejo viendo que no tenia que interrumpirlos.

-¿Quién era esa chica?-Misako

-Ella es la mujer que me robo el corazon Mamá.-Seiya

-Se ve que es muy linda, ¿no crees Papá?-Mina

-Sabes que nunca te he reprochado nada hijo, si la amas es algo bueno, ya que nunca te vi mas feliz despues de que Michiru te destrozo.-Kiro

-Gracias Papa, ¿sabes algo?-Seiya

\- ¿Que?-Kiro

-Desearía regresar a Tokio para emprender un nuevo proyecto con tu ayuda.

-Desde luego, si quieres regresamos esta noche a Estados Unidos y en un par de meses estarías allí.-Kiro

-No Padre, por ahora debo quedarme aquí en cuanto termino un caso importante.-Seiya

-No quisiera que estuvieras más en esta ciudad.-Kiro

-Por favor Papá, esto es algo que debo hacer para ayudar a esa persona.-Seiya suplicaba

Su padre asintió con la cabeza y los demás simplemente se dedicaron a estar felices abrazándolos.

Dias despues Serena estuvo siempre al lado de Seiya, ayudandolo en todo lo que pudiera mientras salia del hospital.

-Serena ya está todo listo para que esos dos malditos paguen todo lo que te hicieron.-Andrew

-Qué bueno Andrew-Serena

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es solo saber que Seiya es feliz con su familia a su lado y que por mi culpa casi lo matan me duele.-Serena dijo triste.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no pienses en esas cosas.-Andrew

\- ¿Acaso no sabías que alguien le rompió el corazón igual que me lo rompieron a mi?-Serena

-Si, esa mujer por la cual casi acaba con su vida un dia lo abandono por alguien que le ofrecia riquesas cuando el lo unico que le ofrecia era amor, habia decidido no volver a enamorarse.-Andrew

-¿Lo dices enserio?¿Pero porque eso no lo note?-Serena.

-Porque desde el momento en que te vio sintio que su corazón latia como cuando conocio a Michiru. Nunca lo vi tan feliz como cuando me dijo que te amaba.-Andrew

-Pero por ahora no puedo corresponder a su amor, siento que primero debo ir a recuperar mi dignidad y el honor de mi familia.-Serena

-Serena no creo que sea conveniente.

-Andrew, no sabes cómo los extraño, además necesito sentir que estoy libre de este lugar que tanto daño me hizo, te pido por favor que me lleves al aeropuerto ahora mismo.

En ese momento Seiya que acababa de salir del hospital, llamo a Andrew para que le informara a Serena y aunque la rubia no quiso que él se enterara, lo hizo.

-Creo que este es el momento de nuestra despedida por ahora amigo Andrew.-Serena suspiro

-Espero que tus padres se alegren de verte a ti y a ese hermoso pequeño.-Andrew

-Me mantienes informada de ese caso.-Serena

Seiya llego muy apresurado al aeropuerto sabiendo que el avión se iría en unos minutos, la busco en todas partes y a pesar de que le dolían sus heridas no le importo.

-Dile a Seiya que...-Serena fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Serena! -Se escucho al peli negro a lo lejos y esto a Serena le estremeció el corazón y fue hacia él abrazándolo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas aun débil.-Serena corrio a el.

-Tenía que impedir que te fueras.-Seiya se quejaba un poco mientras jadeaba.

-Debo hacerlo Seiya, mi familia me necesita.-Serena dijo algo triste.

-Eso lo sé, pero no quiero que lo hagas sin que sepas que te amo.-Seiya

Serena lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se alejó de el cargando a su hijo y tomo la maleta para entrar al area de abordaje, no sabia como pero ella sentia lo mismo, pero no permitiria que la lastimaran nuevamente.

Pero su corazón se estremeció al recordar todo lo que había vivido con él, entrego su hijo a Andrew y fue corriendo hasta donde él estaba, grito su nombre fuertemente al verlo triste, este se dio vuelta para verla abrazándolo.

-Serena-Seiya estaba feliz.

-Seiya no quería irme sin decirte que te amo, que a pesar de todo lo hago, solo quiero que me entiendas que he pasado por tantas cosas que me han hecho demasiado daño, ¿puedes esperarme tan solo un poco de tiempo?-Serena se acerco un poco hasta el.

-Te esperaría toda mi vida.-Seiya la tomo de la mano y la abrazo.

Serena sonrio y le beso tan apasionadamente sonriendo por tener a una persona tan amorosa a su lado.

Seiya le entrego un dije para que lo recordara, se despidieron con una mirada de amor que ambos tuvieron siempre.

CONTINUARA


	8. capitulo 8

Renaciendo.

Tokio, Japón

Serena estaba totalmente nerviosa al llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio, en su mente solo pasa el que dirian los demas de ella.

Pero al salir del area de abordaje distingio a lo lejos a dos personas muy importantes en su vida.

-¿Papá y Mamá?

-Serena, hija.

Fue lo unico que escucho antes de recibir un caluroso abrazo de sus padres, quienes lloraban de felicidad.

-Los extrañe demasiado, no saben cuanto, les pido perdón por mis actos.

-Lo importante es que estas de nuevo con nosotros cariño, nos hiciste demasiada falta.-Ikuko la abrazo con tanto cariño.

-Padre te prometo que tratare de devolverle el honor a nuestra familia.

Kenji la abrazo dejando caer varias lagrimas.

-¿Quien es este niño tan hermoso?-Ikuko

-Es mi hijo.

Se agacho y lo cargo - Papá, Mamá, el es Kenji.

-¿Kenji?-Ambos dijeron al unisono.

-¿Son mis abuelitos mami?-Kenji

-Asi es mi amor, al fin estamos con ellos como te lo prometi.-Serena beso su frente.

El pequeño se acerco a ellos muy feliz y los dos quedaron realmente anonadados y felices con el pequeño.

Osaka

Seiki estaba en el interrogatorio con Andrew, este se veia muy relajado.

-¿Dime a cuantas persona mas tiene secuestradas Jedite de la manera en que tenias a Serena.-Andrew

-Ella no estaba secuestrada, me siguio hasta ese lugar porque estaba enamorada de mi.-Seiki

-Pero la atrapaste con mentiras.-Andrew

-Nunca nadie habia caido tan facilmente como esa estupida, con la que me basto endulzar su oido.-Seiki

Seiya que estaba detras del vidrio de seguridad escuchando todo, se sintio con tantas ganas de golpearlo y en eso coincidia con Andrew, pero el rubio se contuvo saliendo de aquel lugar lleno de enojo.

-Tranquilo hermano ese mal nacido pagara todo lo que le hizo.-Seiya

-Mejo vamos a llevar esta evidencia.-Seiya

-Estoy seguro que pronto soltara todo.-Andrew

Tokio

Serena llego a casa con sus padres y fueron a acomodar sus cosas en su antigua habitacion.

-Llevare al pequeño Kenji a comer algo a la cocina, mientras descansas y te das una ducha.-Ikuko

-Gracias Mama.-Serena

Serena vio sus cosas y empezo a recordar lo feliz que fueron aquellos dias y mas cuando creyo que su felicidad era al lado de Seiki.

Flash back

Serena estaba en la biblioteca muy entretenida leyendo algunos textos de psicologia, pues despues de haber salido de preparatoria habia decidido ingresar a aquella carrera.

De repente se dio cuenta que llegaria tarde a su primera clase y se puso como loca a recoger rapidamente todo, corrio como loca hasta su salon pero no se dio cuenta que cerca habia alguien y tropezo botando todo lo que tenia en sus manos al suelo.

-Por favor perdoname.-Dijo recogiendo todo.

-Tranquila no paso nada-Dijo el chico

Ambos cruzaron miradas que los hipnotizo.

-Me tengo que ir.-Serena

Serena termino y se fue sin mas que decir.

Ese mismo dia despues de recibir un regaño de su nuevo Profesor Tomoe, salia de clases un poco desanimada y fue cuando escucho la voz de aquel chico.

-Hola-Seiki

-Hola-Serena

-Disculpa si te molesto pero necesitaba verte de nuevo.-Seiki

-¿A si? ¿Y para que?-Dijo ruborizandose.

-Es que se te quedo este pañuelo.-Seiki

Serena lo tomo y sintio el calor de sus manos.

-Gracias.

-Tambien queria preguntarte si querrias salir conmigo en algun momento, ya sabes para conocernos.

-Pero lo que sucede es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Lo entiendo.

-Pero si quieres podria ser este domingo.

-Me parece perfecto.

Fin flash back

Serena habia sacado aquel pañuelo del cajon donde lo habia guardado, pues en ese entonces comenzo a sentir cosas por el desde el primer dia.

-Hubiera dicho que no, nunca me hubiera ido de aqui y seguiria con mi vida.

Las lagrimas mojaron aquel trapo deteriorado.

-Pero si eso no hubiera sucedido no tuviera a mi pequeño y no te hubiera conocido a ti Seiya.

-Hija.-Ikuko

-Pasa Madre.-Serena se limpio las lagrimas evitando que su madre lo notara.

-Espero te guste esta comida que te prepare.-Ikuko

-Gracias madre, la verdad es que extrañe mucho tus ricos platos.-Serena sonrio.

-Y creo que a mi nieto le fascinaron porque se lo devoro todo en un instante.-Ikuko

Serena le sonrio y comenzo a comer -¿Pero que ocurre ahora cariño?-Ikuko

-Nada es solo que, debo comenzar a buscar algun trabajo aqui ya que no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes.-Serena

-No digas eso-Ikuko

-Pero es la verdad madre, tengo que volver a la pasion que me gusta, ayudar a la gente con sus problemas.

Ademas quiero ayudarlos a ti y a papa con los gastos de la casa.-Serena

-Lo se, ¿porque no vas con el Profesor Tomoe?-Ikuko

-¿Crees que me ayude despues de años?-Serena

-Sabes que el es una buena persona y que siempre quizo lo mejor para ti.-Ikuko

-Creo que tienes razon, quiza pueda colaborar en sus investigaciones y asi comenzar desde cero mi carrera.-Serena

-Esa es la actitud que debes tener mi amor, la misma que tenias siempre.-Ikuko le toco la punta de su nariz.

-Espero volver a ser pronto aquella niña.-Serena sonrio ilusionada

Mina recien regresaba a Tokio, estaba emocionada despues de estar lejos por meses, retomaria la carrera de sus sueños.

Mientras tanto Serena estaba en la entrada de aquella universidad en donde tuvo muchos recuerdos lindos, dio una vuelta por todo el campus y finalmente llego hasta el salon donde estuvo siempre, alli estaba su mentor dictando una clase.

-Voy a llegar tarde!!-Se escucho a lo lejos y la rubia creyo que eran sus recuerdos, al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que era Mina y se estrellaron.

Los alumnos corrieron a ver que era lo que sucedia y como siempre vieron a Mina burlandose.

Las dos chicas se miraron conociendose de inmediato.

El profesor estaba enfadado y pidio que entraran para continuar.

-Jovencita nuevamente llegando tarde.-Profesor Tomoe enojado regaño a Mina.

-Perdon pero es que me levante muy tarde profesor.-Mina se sobaba la cabeza.

-Eso no es excusa para que llegues a formar escandalos-Tomoe

-Pero es que ella estaba en la entrada y yo venia a toda prisa.-Mina

-Solo porque eres una de las mejores estudiantes dejo que hagas esto, entra ahora antes de que me arrepienta señorita Kou.-Tomoe

Mina entro y Serena rio al recordar que asi era con ella.

-Veo que tiene a una nueva alumna problema Profesor Tomoe.-Serena

-Si, es identica a una antigua alumna que deje años atras.-Tomoe

-Si, su problematica Serena Tsukino, que resulto ser un prodigio.-Serena.

-¿Serena eres tu?-El profesor estaba perplejo que lo primero que hizo fue tomarla de las mamos y mirarla a los ojos.

-Profesor Tomoe, soy yo.

Serena lo abrazo y ambos comenzaron a llorar, no sabian como pero se extrañaban demasiado.

-No sabes la falta que me has hecho.-Tomoe

-Usted tambien profesor.-Serena se limpio las lagrimas.

-Disculpen, ¿Se conocen?-Mina salio de nuevo a espiarlos.

-Al salon jovencita.-Grito Tomoe, mirando a Serena riendose por sus recuerdos con ella siendo su alumna problema de esa epoca.

Mina entro de nuevo -¿Quieres pasar y escuchar la clase?-Tomoe suplico.

-No creo que sea lo correcto.-Serena estaba dudosa.

-Como no, si fuiste una de mis mejores alumnas, ademas me gustaria que te quedaras para charlar un poco.-El profesor la tomo de los hombros llevandola adentro llena de nervios.

-De acuerdo, tengo tanto de que hablar.-Serena se sento en medio de todos como una mas, aun asi la observaron todos.

Asi transcurrio la clase, el profesor hacia preguntas y todos respodian, mas que todo Mina, a quien Serena le presto mas atencion ya que era la hermana de Seiya.

-¿Y quien puede decirme que es lo mas dificil de afrontar en cuanto se tiene toda la confianza de una persona y te la destruye totalmente?

Nadie respondia y Serena levanto su mano.

-Dinos Serena.-Tomoe le dio la palabra y se levanto mirando a todos algo nerviosa.

-Cuando eso sucede ya no puedes confiar ni en ti misma, crees que todo el mundo esta en tu contra, sientes el deseo de querer desaparecer.

Pero te das cuenta que aun hay personas en las que vale la pena confiar, te demuestran su amor de distintas formas y sientes el deseo de estar con ellas para siempre.

Mina vio que varias lagrimas brotaron y no dudo en pensar en que esa persona especial era su hermano.

-Disculpe profesor pero quisiera saber quien es ella y porque esta en nuestra clase.-Una de las alumnas dijo algo enojada.

-Mas respeto jovencita, ya que esta refiriendose a una de nuestras mejores alumnas, les presento a Serena Tsukino.-Tomoe

-¿Es esa Serena Tsukino, mejor promedio de toda Asia?-Mina dijo impresionada.

-Asi es Mina, el orgullo de esta universidad.-Tomoe.

-Profesor me siento tan rara que diga eso-Serena se ruborizo.

-No tienes porque sentirte asi, eso eres para los que te aprecian.-Tomoe.

Mina estaba tan feliz de poder conocerla, al finalizar fue detras de ella.

-No solo eres la mas afortunada de estar con mi hermano, sino que eres la mejor y sobre todo que soy tu fan numero uno, te admiro demasiado Serena, hace tiempo queria conocerte.

-Gracias Mina.

-Estoy feliz.

-Me impresiono mucho que tu estuvieras tomando esta carrera.

-No tuve mas eleccion que tomarla despues de que fui yo quien saco a mi hermano de aquella cruel depresion.

-¿Tu?

-Si, Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo en eso y decidi aceptar que soy buena solucionando problemas de otras personas.

-Me alegra que te apasione tanto como a mi. ¿El como esta?

-Muy bien, sus heridas estan mejorando despues de que fuiste.¿Porque lo dejaste solo si le dijiste que lo amabas?

-Debia regresar con mi familia, tenia que solucionar algunos problemas y no los habia visto en años.

-Eso lo entiendo.¿Pero dime si lo veras de nuevo?

-Le pedi un poco de tiempo pero te aseguro que eso deseo Mina, ahora debo ir a ver al profesor.

-De acuerdo, ¿que te parece si almorzamos mañana?

-Si, te espero para que vayamos a mi casa, a mis padres les encantara conocer a mi cuñada.-La rubia dijo ruborizasa

Las dos se abrazaron despidiendose.

-Bien hermanito espero que estes mas que curado para cuando te diga a quien acabo de encontrarme.

Marco su numero

Continuara...


	9. capitulo 9

Seiya estaba en su casa esperando a que Andrew le diera informes sobre el caso de Serena.

Su hermana Mina lo llamaba insistente.

-¿Ahora que te sucedio mocosa?

-Hola hermanito estoy muy bien gracias.

-¿Que tienes ahora?

-Nada es solo que he tratado de llamarte desde ayer para darte una buena informacion.

-Si es sobre tus locas ideas es mejor que ni le digas.

-Pero hermanito si a ti te interesa demasiado.

-Ya dime entonces.

-¿A que no adivinas a quien encontre hoy? es la chica con el mejor promedio de la universidad a la que voy.

-Porque habria de interesarme.

-Pues porque es rubia y hace unos dias te dejo solitario pero lleno de amor.

-¿Serena?

-¿No me digas que no sabias que era psicologa?

-Si, pero no que fuera la misma que tu tanto admirabas.

-Pues asi es, es una chica muy admirable como lo imagine, espero llevarme bien con ella y espero que tu estes pronto con ella.

-Mina, ella me pidio un poco de tiempo, ha estado lejos de su familia y lo mejor es que no vaya aun a Tokio si es lo que piensas.

-Pero hermanito, si lo dejas asi seguro te olvidara pronto, es una chica que seguro le caen pretendentes.

-No exageres, pero si me puedes ayudar en algo.

El profesor habia decidido darle un puesto como su ayudante en la universidad.

-Mamá, Papá tomare un tiempo para ir a terapia con una amiga del profesor, asi que si no es molestia dejare a Kenji aqui despues de sus clases.

-Por supuesto que si querida, lo importante es que logres superar esos temores-Kenji

-Gracias Papá.

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta, la rubia fue a abrir y se encontro con un hermoso ramo de rosas, miro a todos lados pero no encontro quien lo dejo alli, asi que entro y sus padres se impresionaron de lo bello que era.

-¿Quien te lo envia?-Ikuko

Tomo la tarjeta y la leyo:

"Espero te encuentres mas tranquila con tu familia mi hermosa rosa, no sabes cuanto te extraño"

Seiya Kou tu heroe y enamorado.

-¿Quien es Seiya Kou hija?-Kenji

-Un chico que conoci Papá, ha sido realmente amable conmigo.

-¿Es aquel chico hijo de un importante abogado?-Kenji

-Si papá, lo conoci en medio de todos mis problemas y ha sido un angel.

-Quisiera que lo trajeras para conocerlo.-Kenji

-Bueno ahora esta en Osaka trabajando muy duro pero no creo que tarde en venir a conocerte, por cierto hoy vendra su hermana.

Se marcho a llevar a su pequeño a la escuela y paso a la universidad.

-Hoy estas mas feliz que siempre.-Tomoe

-Es que el chico del que le hable me envio unas rosas hermosas.-Serena.

-Oh ya veo, si que ha sido gentil contigo.

Mina en eso llego pero no quiso entrar e interrumpir.

-La verdad es que Seiya es alguien importante, tuvo paciencia cuando lo trate mal, me ayudo cuando estuve triste, imaginese me enviaba rosas con mi hijo Kenji y lo mas importante es que no me juzgo por haber estado en aquel lugar en el que era una cualquiera.

Mina se sorprendio y recordo que esa noche su hermano habia sido atacado en un lugar de mala muerte.

-Lo importante es que estas aqui.-Tomoe

-¿Ella era la mujer por la casi te matan hermanito?-Mina

Se fue un tanto molesta y confundida.

-Ademas siempre quise agradecerle porque gracias a usted siempre supe salir de aprietos.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Tomoe la miro dudoso

-¿Recuerda aquella vez en la que casi no llego a clases?-Se ruborizo

-Si, estuve muy enojado porque ya no llegabas tarde.-Tomoe rio al recordarlo.

-Bueno ese dia me enseño a como dormir a ciertos pacientes dificiles de manejar.-Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Que hiciste?-Tomoe se quito los lente mirandola serio.

-Lo use para evitar que me tocaran, tal y como usted lo dijo.-Serena temblaba

-Es increible.-Tomoe.

-Gracias a usted profesor.

Lo abrazo y su profesor se conmovio.

-Creo que Mina no llegara asi que me voy.-Serena miro su reloj

Serena llego a casa y la vio alli.

-Crei que no vendrias.

-Si, solo estaba indispuesta que no quise ir a la escuela sino aqui, ya sabes que quiero conocerte mas.

Serena se quedo mirandola y noto que algo no estaba bien.

-Mina antes de entrar quiero confesarte algo importante y seguro eso cambie un poco tu admiracion hacia mi.

-¿Que podrias ser?

-Yo...solia estar en un lugar de mala reputacion dando mi cuerpo a cualquiera.

-¿Alli es donde conociste a mi hermano?

-Claro que no, una noche intente escapar y lo conoci.

-¿Dijiste escapar?

-Si, estuve secuestrada por cinco años. Me violaron y me usaron como lo peor.

-¿Es por eso que no supe nada de ti en estos años?

-Si, tuve un hijo de aquel desgraciado que me violo y si no hubiera sido por lo que me enseño el profesor mi vida seria mas horrible.

-Serena...

-No se como tu hermano aparecio como un angel y junto a mi amigo Andrew me sacaron de ese lugar y se que debes estar enojada ya que casi lo matan.

-Perdoname pero no tienes porque llorar, si piensas que dejare de admirarte te equivocas, ahora que se todo esto siento que vales mas.

-Mina...

-Mi hermano te merece, eres una gran mujer.

Mina la abrazo y entraron a casa donde conocio a sus padres y a su pequeño.

Osaka

-No puedo creer que estes aqui.

-Esa maldita mujer me trajo la ruina.-Jedite

\- No te quejes que encontrare la forma de que sufra.

-Tu si eres una mujer de verdad.

-Señor Kou alguien viene a verlo.-Asistente

-Estoy realmente ocupado, ¿Quien es?-Seiya

-Dice llamarse Michiru Kaioh.-Asistente

Seiya se levanto sorprendido.

-Dile que pase.-Seiya

Se sento de nuevo renegando del porque le habia dicho eso a su asistente, en eso entro y se miraron.

-¿Que diablos haces aqui?-Seiya continuo con sus papeleos.

-Solo vine a verte despues de enterarme que casi te matan.-Michiru

-Pues estoy muy bien gracias, ahora sera que puedes largarte que estoy demasiado ocupado.-Seiya no la miraba siquiera

-Seiya no me trates asi, acaso no recuerdas todo lo que vivimos.

Michiru se acerco con mucho deseo y seduccion y en ese momento Yaten llego viendo aquel acto, pero Seiya reacciono.

-Ya basta maldita sea, que te larges te he dicho.-Seiya dijo enojado alejandola.

Michiru se sintio mal de verlo asi mirando a Yaten.

-Ya oiste, largate.-Yaten

La mujer lo hizo sin decir nada, Seiya estaba totalmente debastado de nuevo.

-Calma hermano.-Yaten

-Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a casa, quiero irme de aqui antes de que esa mujer vuelva.-Seiya se sentia atolondrado.

-Vete a Tokio y ves a Serena.-Yaten

-Pero es muy pronto.-Seiya dijo sonriente

-Lo se, pero quiza sea bueno para que ambos esten juntos y se conozcan mas, seguro que si te marchas esa tipa lo hara.-Yaten

-Tienes razon, llamare a Mina para que me ayude, enserio que la extraño demasiado.-Se ruborizo.


	10. capitulo 10

Volver a verte

años atras

Seiya habia iniciado su ultimo año de preparatoria, era un chico realmente feliz, le encantaba fastidiar a todos a su alrededor, pero era querido.

-Les presento a su nueva compañera en este año, la señorita Michiru Kaioh.

Desde aquel momento Seiya quedo impactado con la belleza de aquella mujer.

fin flash back

Michiru regreso tal y como la habia pensado Yaten.

-¿Que no te quedo claro?-Yaten

-¿No entiendes que quiero volver a ver a mi Seiya?-Michiru

-Para tu desgracia se ha ido lejos de esta ciudad.-Yaten

-Creo saber a donde se fue.-Michiru sonrio

-No tiene caso que lo busques, se enamoro de una mujer que de verdad lo aprecia.-Yaten

-¿Eso crees?-Michiru se burlo

-Si, es mas feliz que cuando te conocio.-Yaten algo serio.

-Pues no durara mucho.

Universidad de Tokio

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Serena estaba sola en el salon de investigaciones.

-¿Donde se habra metido Mina.

Fue a buscarla por todos lados, pero no la hayaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que habia un salon iluminado, entro y encontro que el suelo estaba lleno de petalos de rosa.

Siguio aquel camino hasta encontrarse con una mesa muy romantica.

-¿Y esto?

-Es para ti, mi bella rosa.

-Seiya, ¿En verdad eres tu?

Se acerco hasta ella abrazandola.

-Si, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado en estos ultimos dias y se que te di tiempo, pero no soporte el no tenerte cerca.

-¿Lo dice enserio Señor Kou?

-Si, ademas queria verte en ese traje de psicologa, estas muy hermosa.

-Esto debe ser obra de tu encantadora hermana ¿Cierto?

-En parte si. ¿Acaso tu no me extrañaste.

-Pues para que te miento, tu hermana solo me habla de ti todo el dia y eso hizo que te extrañara mas.

-¿Recibiste mis flores?

-Si, estaban presiosas.

Seiya se acerco mas abrazandola fuerte para no soltarla, se acerco a sus labios besandola con ternura, la chica se dejo llevar por aquellos besos que tanto añoraba.

Michiru fue a casa de los padres de Seiya en Estados Unidos.

-¿Que haces aqui?-Kiro

-Estaba de gira y vine a visitarlos.-Michiru

-No deberias siquiera hacer eso desde que por poco y le arruinas la vida a mi hijo.-Misako

-Lamento como se dieron las cosas entre los dos, pero les puedo asegurar que he cambiado.-Michiru

-Eso no importa, el ya tiene a alguien mas a quien querer.-Misako

Los padres de Seiya llamaron a su mayordomo para que se fuera pero Michiru tenia un As bajo la manga.

-Se muy bien que hacia su hijo en el lugar que casi lo matan.-Michiru grito

-¿Que?-Ambos dijeron

-Si me dejan les contare.-Michiru

Estos aceptaron y la peli verde estaba complacida.

Mina estaba afuera espiando a los dos jovenes que se besaban tan dulcemente.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a trabajar.-Serena

-Eso no, Mina me prometio que te cubriria con el profesor.-Seiya

-No sabes lo alegre que estoy de verte, aunque...-Serena

-Dime-Seiya la beso

-Es solo que, yo no te agradeci por todo lo que hiciste por mi, solo me porte grosera.-Serena se sintio avergonzada.

-Eso ya no importa.-Seiya

-Claro que importa Seiya, ademas debo contarte varios detalles que seguro Andrew no te dijo.-Serena

-Pues me conto que Seiki te entrego a Jedite y que te mantuvo alli hasta aquel dia.-Seiya beso sus manos.

-¿Pero no te dijo quien era el padre de mi hijo?-Serena pregunto nerviosa.

-Si, me dijo que era Jedite.-Seiya dijo serio.

-Si asi es, ese maldito me habia pedido que abortara pero no lo deje, por eso es que sonrevivi todos esos años.-Serena

-¿Alguna otra ves te toco?-Seiya

-No, le puse un alto y no se acerco mas a mi ni a Kenji. Solo me maltrato en varias ocasiones.

-Tranquila, yo estare aqui a tu lado siempre.

Serena lo beso-Ven cenemos un poco y platicamos mas.

Serena acepto y noto el brillo de la luna que se divisaba desde donde estaban.

Años atras.

Una noche Seiki y Serena paseaban por el parque observando la bella luna y su hermoso brillo.

-¿No esta bonita?-Serena

-Si, pero no tanto como tu.-Seiki

-Mira una estrella.-Serena grito emocionada.

-Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo.-Seiki

Serena los cerro y pidio con tanto fervor que al momento noto que Seiki la estaba besando, quedo tan impresionada.

-Seiki...-Serena estaba roja.

-Perdon, no pude contenerme, te amo demasiado, eres como la princesa de mis sueños.

Serena estaba en shock, nunca en su vida habia recibido halagos.

-Por favor Serena se mi novia.

-Seiki yo...acepto.-Serena lo beso esta vez.

Serena se levanto de la mesa acercandose a la ventana, Seiya se dio cuenta que estaba sufriendo mucho asi que fue a su lado.

-Todo en el fue una vil mentira.-Lloraba hasta mas no poder.

-Serena.-Seiya la abrazo

-Me duele aun Seiya, a pesar de estar en terapia, a pesar de que todo haya acabado.

Seiya la abrazo mas fuerte besando su frente.

-Ya no quiero verte triste, se lo que estas sufriendo porque tambien lo vivi. Una mujer que solo quizo jugar conmigo.

-¿Michiru Kahio?

-Si.

No habian pasado dias cuando Seiya llego a la escuela temprano esperando a que ella llegara.

-Señorita Michiru es un placer verla.

-Tu debes ser Seiya Kou, mi compañero de clase.

-Si, queria saber si te gustaria salir conmigo el proximo domingo

-Si por supuesto.

-Pase momentos inolvidables con ella siendo solo unos simples amigos, pero un dia cometi la estupides de organizar algo para declararle mi amor y fue cuando me dijo que todo lo que habiamos vivido era lindo, pero que ella amaba a otro.

-¿Entonces entraste en aquella depresion?.

-Si, saber que me habia besado en distintas ocasiones siendo solo amigos me habia mentido, Solo fui su jugete.

Serena lo beso y le tomo su mano con cariño, notaba su tristeza.

-Ya no estes triste, eres mi heroe y tienes mi corazon.-Serena unio la punta de su nariz con la de el.

-Gracias, hay algo mas que debes saber, quiero ser muy sincero contigo y no habra secretos entre tu y yo.

-Eso esta bien, confio plenamente en ti.

-Bien te dire entonces que Michiru fue a verme.

-¿Que?

-No se porque demonios permiti que entrara.

Serena se levanto asustada.

-¿Tu aun la amas?

-No como crees, seguro sabes que mi hermana me ayudo a estar en paz conmigo mismo y jamas volvi a recordarla.

-Si ella me dijo que por ti habia tomado esta carrera.

-Entonces no dudes que ya la olvide, en mi corazon solo hay un espacio para ti. Jure que no me enamoraria de nadie mas, pero el estrellarme contigo fue como ver a un angel caer del cielo especialmente para curar mi corazon.

-¿Soy tu angel?

-Mi hermoso angel.

-Y tu para mi eres mi heroe.

Volvieron a unir sus labios dejandose llevar por aquella pasion que los envolvia.

"Hare que pague por todo maldita infeliz"

Serena lo alejo un poco y solo lo abrazo.

-Perdoname, aun no estoy lista para esto

Seiya comprendio totalmente y se fueron lejos de la universidad.

Osaka

-¿Y bien que tienes que decir?-Andrew

-Que quieres que te diga.-Seiki

-No me tomes del pelo, dime si Serena tuvo algo que ver con todos sus juegos sucios-Andrew

Seiki era interrogado por Andrew.

El chico recordo las palabras de Jedite antes de ir a interrogatorio.

-No olvides que debes culpar a Serena por todo lo malo que ha hecho Michiru.

-Aun quieres vengarte.-Seiki

-Esa maldita me pagara todo-Jedite.

-Pues te dire que ella no era tan santa como parecia, para Jedite ella fue su favorita en la cama y tambien era la mas agil al hacer negocios con drogas.-Seiki dijo convencido

-Eso no puede ser verdad.-Andrew dio un golpe en la mesa.

-Por supuesto que lo es, se valio de ser Psicologa para hacer ciertos trabajos.-Seiki.

-Estas tratando de incriminarla-Andrew lo miro enojado.

-Tengo una prueba irrefutable, ve a su casa y encontraras varios frascos de este mismo tipo.-Seiki

Andrew se quedo perplejo.

Dias despues...

Serena regreso a casa con Seiya despues de haber pasado una hermosa noche juntos.

-Gracias por llevarme a aquel lugar Seiya, el cielo se veia hermoso y que decir de la luna reflejando en el mar.

-Creeme que tu resplandecias como ella.

Serena lo abrazo y beso como nunca .

-Volvere pronto a Osaka para informarte del caso y al fin venir a verte para quedarme contigo.

-Que tengas buen viaje.

Seiya subio a su auto despidiendose.

Antes de entrara a su casa llego un oficial.

-Serena Tsukino quedas detenida por tener relaciones con la mafia.

-¿Disculpe?

Seiya se detuvo un poco adelante y vio todo aquello, rapidamente bajo del auto y fue rapidamente.

-¿Que pasa aqui porque se la llevan?

-Tenemos una orden, nos informaron que es una aliada de la mafia.

-Eso es mentira, Seiya creeme jamas estaria en esas cosas.

-Detenganse soy su abogado.

-Si es su abogado vaya a la delegacion y hagase cargo.

-Cuida de mis padres y de mi hijo por favor

La policia la esposo subiendola al auto llevandosela, Seiya estaba debastado.

-Andrew se llevaron a Serena.

-¿Porque?

-No se, pero creo que ese maldito de Jedite tuvo que ver.

-Inmeditamente salgo para alla.

Mientras tanto jedite y Michiru celebraban el haber hecho las cosas bien.

-Gracias a ti nuestros negocios produciran mas ahora que esa maldita esta encerrada.-Jedite

-Si, todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca, los padres de Seiya impediran que la vea y no podre evitar ir a estar con el.-Michiru

-Asi nos quedaremos con toda su fortuna.-Jedite

Continuara

No me maten por favor!!


	11. capitulo 11

UNA VIDA DISTINTA

Capitulo 11

Culpable de amarte.

Al dia siguiente Seiya llego a buscar a su querida Serena en aquella celda, pero por poco y no le permiten la entrada.

-Hola-Serena lo abrazo al verlo-¿Como estan mi hijo y mis padres?

-Todo esta bien ¿y tu?

-No sabes lo mal que me siento, estar aqui me hace pensar en lo peor que he hecho, no sabes cuanto te extraño.

-¿Crees que esto es obra de Jedite o Seiki?

-Desde luego que si Seiya, ellos solo me quieren ver sufrir.

El telefono sono en ese monento, era Andrew.

-Hola ¿que tienes?

-Acabo de investigar y me dijeron que habian entrado a la casa de Serena y descubrieron varios kilos escondidos en varios lugares de la casa.

-¿Que?-Ambos dijeron

-Asi como lo oyen, al parecer ese sitio era usado para esconderla.

-No es posible, yo vivi con mi hijo en ese lugar y no me di cuenta.

-¿Quien te permitio vivir alli Serena?-Andrew

-Seiki, me dijo que Jedite lo estaba ayudando para ser un artista y que esa casa era su apoyo por su parte.

-Entonces fue por eso que te incriminan.

-Fui una total estupida.

-Hablamos luego Andrew.-Seiya

Seiya la tomo de las manos besandola.

-¿Porque me enamore de el, Seiya?-Serena lloraba

-Tranquila, ahora me tienes a mi, no voy a dejarte sola por nada, te amo y siempre lo hare.

Serena lo abrazo nuevamente sintiendose protegida.

Años atras.

Seiya habia decidido ingresar a la universidad a estudiar musica en cuanto terminara la preparatoria, era su mayor deseo.

-¿Otra vez jovencito con esas cosas de la musica en vez de estudiar?-Misako

-Madre no seas mala, sabes que esto es mi pasion y nada de este mundo me hara cambiar lo que quiero hacer en la vida.-Seiya

-Eso lo se hijo, tu padre yo te apoyaremos en todo-Misako

Seiya era realmente feliz de que todos en aquel lugar que era su hogar fuera un apoyo.

Un dia estaba en el auditorio de la preparatoria cantando con la guitarra electrica que sus padres le habian regalado.

-¿Para quien estas cantando?-Michiru

-A eres tu Michiru, que bueno verte.

-Disculpa si te interrumpi, pero no pude evitar escuchar esa hermosa melodia, tienes una voz espectacular.

-Pues gracias, digo lo mismo para ti, siempre tocas espectacular ese violin.

-¿Acaso tu me has escuchado?

-Si, para serte sincero he escapado de clases solo para verte.

-¿Porque?

-Me he enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te vi, esto que acabas de escuchar es para ti.

Seiya le tomo la mano y le sonrio acercandose a ella besandola.

-Perdoname Seiya pero no puedo estar contigo, eres poco a lo que yo quiero.

-¿Que? Pero ambos hemos sentido muchas cosas y nos besamos, conoces a mis padres y te adoran como yo lo hago.

-Pero es que crei que era solo un juego que tenias, yo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida.

-Michiru no me hagas esto.

Michiru se alejo rompiendo en mil pedazos el alma de Seiya.

En cuanto llego a casa no quizo cenar y se fue directamente a su habitacion.

-¿Hermanito sucede algo?-Mina

-No es nada Mina, dejame solo.

Mina le hizo caso, pero diariamente insistia para saber que le sucedia, hasta que un dia se harto de verlo encerrado y mando a forjar la cerradura y vio todas las partituras y todo lo referente a la musica destrozado.

-¿Dime que te sucede?-Mina

-largate Mina, no quiero verte.-Seiya

-No me ire hasta que me digas que paso.

-Michiru me rechazo despues de que crei que estaba enamorada.

-Que estupida perra.

-Quiero que te vayas.

-No, llevas mas de dos semanas aqui y no te dejare mas tiempo.

..

Michiru por su parte visitaba a su novio en Osaka cada que concluida un concierto.

-Mi hermosa diosa del mar.

-Oye que ¿haces asi?, ¿te estas drogando?.

-Si cariño, acabo de concluir un nuevo proyecto que nos sacara adelante. Celebra conmigo cariño.

-¿Y como deseas celebrar?

-Hagamos el amor salvajemente como me encanta que tu me lo hagas amor mio.

-Desde luego, eres el unico al que me encanta complacer.

Se recostaron en la cama empezando a exitarse tan rapido que no habia espacio para nada mas.

..

Paso un tiempo y Mina estaba en constante compañia de su hermano, parecia su guardespaldas.

-Te agradezco Mina, lo que haz hecho por tu hermano.-Kiro

-Todo sea por la salud de mi hermanito.

-Serias una buena consejera hija.-Kiro

-Si cariño, porque no estudias para psicologa.-Misako

-¿De verdad lo creen?

-Seiya es prueba de ello.-Kiro

Despues de cursar sus materias pendientes Seiya se graduo tomando la decision de dejar la musica por el negocio de su padre, ser abogado.

Serena recibio una visita y penso que se trataria de Seiya, llego muy feliz pero se dio cuenta que era una mujer.

-Hola Serena-Michiru

-¿Quien eres tu?-Serena

-¿No me conoces?-Michiru

-No.-Serena

-Soy muy famosa, me llama Michiru Kaioh.

-Eres la mujer por la que Seiya se queria quitar la vida.

-No es verdad, Seiya es un niño caprichoso que solo se quiso aprovechar de mi.

-No mientas, se que clase de persona eres y es mejor que te vayas.

-Espera un momento, no vine aqui para hablar de el, sino de tu familia que la tengo plenamemte identificada.

-No es verdad, ¿les hiciste algo?

-Eso depende de ti.

-Que quieres.

-Alejate de Seiya y declarate culpable de todo o los mato.

-El tiempo acabo.-Guardia.

Serena estaba tan asustada ante aquella amenaza que no quizo siquiera comer en dias, tampoco quizo recibir visitas hasta que llego el dia del juicio.

Seiya se sento a su lado, pero ella rechazo que el tocara su mano, Seiya se extraño.

-Bien comencemos Señorita Tsukino.-Juez

-Señor juez ¿podria permitirme algunas palabras?-Serena se levanto decidida

-Como quiera proceda.-Juez

-Solo dire, que fui la amante de Jedite y Seiki por tantos años, era la mejor en su cama, no solo en sus negocios.-Serena.

-Un momento que estas queriendo decir-Juez

-Me declaro culpable de todo lo que se me acusa.-Serena dijo muy convencida.

Seiya no entendia que estaba pasandole.

-¿Que haces Serena?-Seiya la tomo fuerte de su brazo mirandola.

-Tengo entendido que tu abogado te libero de un lugar en que te tenian desde hace tiempo.-Juez

-No era esclava de nadie, solo quise jugar con todo hombre llegaba y vaya que el pago bien, asi que le segui la corriente, fue un pasatiempo para mi.-Serena dijo esto en un tono burlon ante su mirada enojada.

-Serena...-Seiya no comprendia nada y esta se solto de el con una risa.

-Bien esto no es mas, señorita Serena la sentencio a 10 años de carcel.-Juez

Serena fue tomada por los guardias, Seiya trato de impedirlo pero no lo consiguio.

-Eso que dijo no puede ser cierto.-Seiya

-Pero lo es hijo.-Kiro

-Que se puede esperar de ella si por poco te matan.-Misako

-Se equivocan y eso lo demostrare cueste lo que cueste.-Seiya salio de inmediato de ese lugar realmente enojado ante la actitud de sus padres.

::  
::

Serena llego a su celda, sus lagrimas brotaban de rabia.

-Perdoname Seiya, no quise herite pero no quise que te pasara nada a ti ni a mi hijo ni a mis padres.

Esa noche lloro amargamente solitaria en ese encierro al igual que Seiya lloraba con su recuerdo.


	12. Chapter 12

UNA VIDA DISTINTA

Capitulo 12

Serena estaba en casa de Osaka tejiendo unas cuantas camisas para su bebe que estaba en camino.

-Hola Serena

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Solo vine a llevarte lejos y proponerte algo.

-Es mejor que lo digas aqui o te dire que te vayas.

-Bien si asi lo quieres.

La tomo de la mano fuertemente llevandola a su auto y otros dos hombres le taparon la boca y los ojos.

Seiya fue a visitar a Serena despues de todo lo que ocurrio, la mirada de esta era distinta a la de siempre.

-¿A que has venido? ¿No te quedo claro despues de lo que dije en el juicio?

-Se que es mentira todo lo que haz dicho Serena, sufriste mucho.

-Era parte de mi estrategia para acercarme a ti, siempre lo hice con todos. No te sientas especial.

-Por favor dime que es lo que te pasa.

-No es nada, soy feliz estando aqui, se que algun dia Jedite y yo volveremos a estar juntos, asi que vete y no me vuelvas a buscar.

-No puedes estar hablandome enserio.

-Lo es cariño, mi querido Jedite me llamaba la Sirena por ser la mejor en su cama, no solo en sus negocios.

Seiya tenia sentimientos encontrados respecto esto, vio en su mirada demasiado odio y maldad hacia el, no comprendia porque estaba actuando asi.

Despues de unos minutos se fue sin decir ni una palabra mas, fue llevada a la celda nuevamente y alli sus lagrimas empezaron de nuevo, no tenia idea de como seria su vida despues de eso.

-Perdoname Seiya no quise hacerte este mal, debes entenderme que fue para protegerte a ti y a los demas,

Uno de los guardias ingreso con una chica a su celda, Serena la veia muy deprimida y angustiada.  
Sin dudarlo dos veces se acerco a ella.

-No llores por favor, se que debes estar pasando cosas demasiado peores de las que yo estoy pasando.

-¿Y que te sucedio a ti? Por que por lo visto tambien estas llorando.

-No importa lo que me ocurra a mi, mas bien quisiera conocerte a ti, me llamo Serena Tsukino.

-Me llamo Lita Kino.

-¿No eres la famosa chef Lita Kino?

-Si.

-Adoro tus preparaciones desde la escuela, te admiraba por ser una jovencita igual que yo.

-No creo que te agrade despues de saber lo que me sucedio.

-Talvez si me dices puedo ayudarte a superar ese dolor.

-Es que es muy dificil y mas despues de que lo amaba demasiado.

-¿Lo amabas?

-Mas que eso, Neflite era lo mas importante de mi vida.

-Espera, ¿tu eres la esposa de ese tambien famoso chef?

-Asi es, nos habiamos casado hace unas semanas atras y de repente lo asesinaron y me culparon de todo.

Serena simplemente se sentia muy adolorida de corazon por ver a su nueva compañera llorando, en verdad su situacion era totalmente amarga, mas que la suya, la abrazo sintiendo su tristeza.

Seiya llego a su casa y vio a sus padres y a Mina.

-¿Que hacen aqui?

-Solo vinimos a visitarte.

-Descuida papa estoy bien, no soy un niño para que me trates asi.

-Aun no entiendo porque te dejaste hechizar de esa vivora, no ves que casi te matan.

-Madre no sabes de lo que estas hablando-Mina

-Desde luego que lo se, que se puede esperar de una cualquiera.

-Madre no difames asi a Serena, ella es una chica que cometio el mas grande error y fue confiar en un tipo miserable, asi que si hablaras mal de ella es mjor que se vayan de mi casa.

-Pero hijo...-Dijo al ver la reaccion de su hijo

Mina quedo impresionada pues jamas le habia contestado asi a su madre.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar.

-Si, vayan me quedare con mi hermano.

Se fueron y Seiya reacciono intentando no pensar en Serena y en su actitud.

-¿La viste?

-Si, fue lo peor que pude hacer, me dijo que nunca quiso estar conmigo, que si gran amor era Jedite.

-¿No pudiste creerle esas mentiras o si?

-Claro que no, hay algo detras de todo esto y lo averiguare con Andrew.

-Espero que sea eso y mi cuñadita sea feliz contigo como hacer unos dias en ese parque.

Su telefono sono,fue a contestar dejando a Seiya solo, saco de su billetera aquella foto en la que los tres estaban felices.

Flash back

Los padres de Serena finalmente habian conocido al chico que le enviaba flores a su hija.

-Es un gusto conocerte hijo-Kenji

-Gracias. Yo tambienqueria conocer la familia de la mujer que me robo el corazon.

Serena simplemente se sonrojo, despues de un rato de charlas se marcharon pues Mina finalmente habia llegado.

Llegaron a un hermoso parque rodeado de un muy hermoso lago. Mina no podia con tanta emocion que sentia al ver a su hermano feliz.

-Serena Seiya por favor unanse con el pequeño para tomarles una foto.

Asi lo hicieron, Mina estaba mas que nostalgica en cuanto vio aquella foto de su pareja favorita.

Fin flash back

-Mi amada Serena, no me alejare de ti ni aunque el mundo entero lo diga.

Cinco años atras.

Serena llego y fue atada de brazos en un extraño lugar.

-¿A donde me trajiste Jedite?

-Callate.

-Asi que esta es tu famosa Serena.

-Si mi sirena.

-Me parece una mujer fragil y tonta, ademas esta embarazada.

-Mi querida Sirena no te preocupes por nada, ese bastardo jamas lo reconocere.

-Bueno entonces a lo que vinimos.

Michiru se acerco con un cuchillo.

-¿que quieren de mi?

-Que trabajes con nosotros en este negocio de narcotrafico.

-No, eso jamas lo hare.

-Entonces pudrete maldita infeliz.

Michiru le propino varias cachetadas y se marcharon en cuanto la soltaron.

Fin flas back

Serena estado en su celda pensaba en aquella noche en la que fue brutalmente golpeada por una desconocida. Pero habia descubierto algo.

-La voz de Michiru es igual a la voz de esa mujer.

Continuara


	13. Chapter 13

UNA VIDA DISTINTA

Capitulo 13

Revelacion de la verdad: Te sigo amando

Un año mas tarde

Serena habia decidido recibir la visita de su mejor amigo Andrew, ya que este habia insistido en varias oportunidades pero no habia querido hacerlo.

-Hola Andrew

\- Es bueno volver a verte despues de tantos meses.

¿Como estan mis padres?

-Bien al igual que tu hijo, recien va a entrar a la escuela.

-¿Y el?¿Aun sigue con Michiru?

-Si. Dentro de poco se casara con ella, a pesar de que no ha podido olvidarte, ve diariamente a tu familia y te envia saludos cada que le digo que te intentare ver.

-Ojala sea feliz con ella.

Andrew noto que esta se sentia mal ya que no podia ocultar su ira.

-Oye Serena, solo queria saber si conoces esto.

-Si, era el sedante que usaba para dormir a los imbeciles que me querian tocar.

-Entonces nunca te acostaste con ellos.

-No Andrew, jamas lo hice, tenia miedo y desconfiaba de todo hombre hasta que el aparecio.

-¿Seiya?

-Si, ahora es tarde para arrepentirme de no haberle dicho la verdad, se va a casar con ella y lo perdere porque no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Ella te tiene amenazada?

-¿Que?

Le paso el papel de la investigacion y esta se dio cuenta aterrorizada.

-¿Que es esto?

-Despues de que me pediste que no te volviera a ver empece a investigar cada detalle de tu caso, mas cuando le dijiste a Seiya que eras la sirena de Jedite.

-Y si lo soy

-No es cierto Serena, tu eres una victima de esa mujer porque se que vino a verte antes del juicio.

Serena estaba en shock.

-Esa mujer es nada mas y nada menos que Michiru Kaioh, la ex novia de Seiya, aparenta ser una famosa violinista pero es una desalmada mujer. Ahora tu quedaras libre y los atraparan.

-Eso no puede ser. Los van a matar.

-No lo permitire Serena.

Seiya aparecio y ella corrio a sus brazos y los tres salieron rumbo a un auto.

-¿Es verdad que estas con ella solo por esto?

-Sabes que jamas me acercaria a ella con esa intension, no sabes las cosas que descubri, lo bueno fue que te conoci.

Seiya le tomo las manos y la beso.

-¿A donde iremos?-Serena

-Debemos darte proteccion por un largo tiempo ya que esto se pondra feo.

-¿Como?

-Te daran una nueva identidad y se iran lejos de aqui, es la orden del juez-Andrew

-¿Lejos?

-Asi es mi Serena.

-¿Tu no iras?

-Quisiera pero debo estar al tanto de esto, pero recuerda que te estare esperando siempre.

Serena le dio un beso y continuaron su camino a casa para preparar todo para marcharse.


	14. capitulo 14

Un año antes

Seiya llego desesperado a casa de Andrew, no comprendia nada de lo que habia escuchado de la boca de Serena.

-Por lo visto no lograste verla.

-Claro que lo hice, pero me dijo demasiadas cosas que no me han quedado claro.

-Sabes que conozco a Serena desde que eramos niños y te aseguro que la conozco demasiado. seguro esconde algo y por miedo no lo dice.

-Eso es lo que creo tambien. pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ella me dijo.

-¿Que fue?

-Que esperaba reencontrarse con Jedite algun dia nuevamente ya que ella era su sirena.

-¿Dijiste la sirena de Jedite?

-Si, ¿que es lo que piensas?

-Bueno es que hace poco escuche sobre ella y me dieron una foto en la que no se logra ver su rostro.

-¿La tienes?

-Si, es esta, se logra ver que su cabello esta recogido y tiene un dije con la letra M.

-su cabello es identico al de Michiru y ese dije es de ella, lo reconoceria donde fuera porque fue un maldito regalo que le di.

-¿Seguro?

-No me equivocaria nunca sobre eso.

-Veo que tienes un plan ¿No?

-Asi es, encargate de investigar mas a fondo mientras yo ire a ver a Michiru para pedirle que estemos juntos.

-¿Que tu que?

-Por favor, si esto ayudara a demostrar que Serena es inocente, me sacrificare por ella.

-Deacuerdo, pondre seguridad para ti y tu familia.

-¿Como pudiste decirle eso a Seiya Serena?-Lita

-No tuve otra opcion Lita, como ya te conte estoy amenazada por esa mujer y no quiero que nada les pase.-Serena

-Pero si eres una vil victima.-Lita

-De ahora en adelante no vale nada de eso.-Serena

-Pero Serena...

-Disculpame pero ya no quiero hablar de mis problemas con Jedite.

-¿Espera dijiste que se llamaba Jedite el hombre que te arruino la vida?

-Si, un patan

-¿No sera el mismo hombre que visitaba a Neflyte? ¿Es rubio de ojos azules y su mirada es maliciosa?

-Si.

-Entonces estamos hablando del mismo, quiza el sea el que lo mato.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Si, una noche se acerco a mi pidiendome que le dijera a donde habia ido Neflyte y por poco me arrastra hasta matarme. Por supuesto que en ese momento aparecio el y nos dejo en paz.

Pero dias despues fui a verlo y nos vimos frente a la calle listos para cruzar cuando de repente alguien en un auto le disparo a quema ropa y murio en mis brazos.

-No puedo creer que ese maldito infeliz sea tan desquiciado, lo peor de todo es que es el padre de mi hijo, un canalla.

Serena la abrazo fuerte al verla llorar, lo hizo para intentar fuerte y no demostrarle que le dolia.

-Señora Kino tiene visita.

-¿Quien es?

-Su nuevo investigador.

-Me tome la molestia de decirle a mi amigo que te ayudara, pero por favor dile esto que acabas de decirme.

-Deacuerdo.

Michiru estaba ensayando en un auditorio en el que horas despues tocaria con importantes musicos.

-Aun eres genial Michiru.

-¿Eres tu Seiya Kou?

-Lo pense bien y vine a verte para decirte que aun te amo.

-¿Entonces me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia? Despues de lo que te hice años atras.

Seiya se acerco a esta muy coquetamente para estar cerca de sus labios.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo de verdad?

-Si, eres toda una mujer bella y nadie mas podria tenerte mas que yo. eres como la luz que enciende la luz de mi ser y me hace sentir que te necesito.

-No se si creerte

-Creelo mi preciosa sirena.

Michiru se dio cuenta que la llamaba asi.

-¿Te ocurre algo mi sirena?

-¿Porque me llamas asi?

-Porque es algo con lo que siempre habia soñado decirte, eres como ellas.

Seiya finalmente beso sus labios y empezo a tocar su cuerpo y la peli verde estaba mas exitada de lo normal.

-Si que eres un encanto, no se como no me di cuenta de eso.

Seiya proseguia, a pesar de todo sus pensamientos estaban fuera de ese lugar y solo pensaba que estaba con Serena.

"Disculpame Serena"

Serena que estaba en la celda de alguna manera comenzo a sentirse rara, no comprendia porque su corazon latia a mil por minuto.

simplemente sentia como si Seiya estuviera alli con ella haciendola suya

pues era en el unico en quien pensaba.

Solo faltaba que le quitara la ropa interior a Michiru para hacerla suya.

-Hazlo ya por favor cariño.

Seiya figiendo estar deseoso lo hizo y esta estaba mas que extaciada.

-¿Que hacen ustedes dos?-Dijo el guardia que recien llegaba.

Michiru se tapo y se levanto rapidamente, Seiya la tomo rapidamente y se fueron al camerino.

-¿No crees que esto fue lo mas exitante que haz tenido mi sirenita?

-Lo admito, ¿continuamos aqui?

La chica queria besarlo pero este la rechazo.

-Disculpame pero no tengo tiempo ahora, debo ir a solucionar unos asuntos.

-¿Nos veremos de nuevo verdad?

-Si, ve a casa ya que eres de ahora en adelante mi novia.

Michiru quedo impresionada con aquel comentario que no dudo en ir a contarle todo a Jedite en ese momento, pero lo haria en cuanto terminara su presentacion.

Meses despues de todas aquellas locuras Andrew fue a ver a Serena pero esta no quizo.

Ya que habia una razon.

Recientemente Serena habia aceptado ser la psicologa de la carcel y un dia una guardia fue a visitarla.

-La directora envio refuerzos para ayudarte.

-¿Si?

-Es una pasante espero que puedas con ella.

-Bien.

-Pasa jovencita.

Serena y Mina se vieron alegrandose rapidamente.

-Mi cuñadita.

-¿Como es que estas aqui?

-Hace unos meses me llamaron y pase todas las pruebas que me hicieron.

-Bien las dejo, espero no ver pleitos aqui.

-Serena esto es increible.

-No Mina, claro que lo es, soy una prisionera.

-No digas eso, eres mi cuñada y asi tu digas esas barbaridades no te creo nada.

-Mina...

-Ademas tienes que impedir que mi hermano cometa la locura de...

-¿Que?

-Lo que sucede es que anda de nuevo con Michiru y que muy pronto se ira de gira con el.

-Por mi que haga lo que quiera, despues de todo ya no somos nada.

-Serena.

-Es mejor que comencemos a trabajar y dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia.

Andrew entonces pidio que Lita y este le entrego unos documentos de su caso.

-En esos documentos esta la prueba de que te culparon de la muerte.

-¿Quieres decir que en verdad el lo mato?

-Si, hay una evidencia de que nunca fuiste detras de su fortuna, de verdad lo amaste.

-Si como no tienes idea.

-Claro que la tengo Lita, yo he amado secretamente a una persona desde que la conoci en la secundaria.

-¿Era alguna alumna de nuestro salon?

-Si pero tuvo que viajar muy lejos antes de graduarse y hasta hace poco me entere que se habia casado.

-Ya dime quien es.

-La tengo justo frente a mi, tiene un don especial para preparar deliciosos platillos.

-¿Yo?

-Si, jamas fui tan directo de decirlo hasta hoy. En cuanto Serena me dijo quien eras no dude en ayudarte.

-Andrew yo...

-Se que te toma por sorpresa pero queria decirlo.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero aun es reciente la muerte de Neflyte y no quisiera lastimarte.

-Lo entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que te apoyare en todo.

Lita aun no habia regresado a la celda pues habia aceptado ser la chef, asi que Serena se quedo muy pensativa sobre todo lo que Mina habia dicho.

-No llorare mas, mi unica mision es ayudar a los demas y eso hare.-Serena

Mientras tanto Andrew y Seiya seguian a Michiru a todos lados en Tokio, les sorprendio que saliera de la ciudad hasta Osaka y presisamente en la carcel, esperaron que entrara y preguntaron al vigilante a quien visitaba.

Este les contesto y no tuvieron mas dudas.

-Podrian facilitarme revisar algunos videos de seguridad, es para un caso.

-Si por supuesto.

Andrew accedio a estos y desde el dia en que lo encerraron ella lo frecuentaba.

-Es una maldita perra-Seiya dijo enojado.

-No te enojes todo va a cambiar.

-Tenemos que detenerla.

-Mejor calmate y buscare mas evidencias para que las vea el juez.

-Apresurate entonces.

Se marcharon antes de que Michiru saliera de alli.

Actualmente.

-¿Entonces fue asi como paso?-Serena

-Si, por eso la farsa del matrimonio.-Seiya

-Me senti horrible al saberlo.-Serena

-Perdoname.-Seiya

-Dime que no estuviste con ella.-Serena

-Solo aquella vez para seducirla pero no paso a mayores. ¿Debes estar muerta de celos verdad?-Seiya le beso la mano

-Si pero ahora no, ya que me contaste todo. confio plenamente en ti.-Serena

Finalmente llegaron a casa de sus padres.

-Hija-Ikuko y Kenji

-Mama, papa

Los tres se abrazaron y entraron a casa donde vieron al pequeño en las escaleras.

-¿Eres tu Mama?-Kenji

-Mi pequeño hijo soy yo.-Serena

-Te extrañe demasiado.-Serena

-Yo tambien, no volveremos a separarnos jamas.-Serena lo abrazo.

-Creo que me ire por un rato, debo solucionar algunas cosas para tu viaje.-Seiya

-Gracias por todo Seiya.-Serena

Seiya se despidio de todos dejando a Serena tranquila con su hijo.

-¿Papa Seiya ira con nosotros?-Kenji

-¿Papa Seiya?-Serena se impresiono

-Si, ¿Es mi papa verdad?-Kenji dijo ilusionado.

-Si, cariño. fue la persona que nos ayudo.-Serena lo beso en su frente acariciando su cabello.

-No me importaria que no lo fuera porque si te ama a ti me amara a mi ¿Verdad?-Kenji.

Serena le beso y se sintio feliz de escucharlo.

Mas tarde un ruido que provenia de su balcon la asusto pero imagino quien era y se asomo.

-Por favor dulce rosa ven a mi ahora.-Seiya

-No grites como tonto.-Serena rio.

-Soy un tonto enamorado de una chica y si no vienes ahora mismo me morire sin su dulce nectar de sus besos.-Seiya grito mas.

-De acuerdo jovencito. no hagas mas escandalos.Serena susurro.

Al bajar lo vio montado en el auto.

-¿Ya te vas?-Serena

-Si, anda sube-Le ofrecio subirse abriendo la puerta.

Serena no tuvo mas opcion -¿A donde iremos?

-Un lugar en el que estaremos un buen rato antes de que te vayas.

Al llegar vio como la luna brillaba y se reflejaba con el mar.

-Es precioso.-Serena

-Brilla igual que tu mi presiosa rosa.-Seiya la abrazo por la espalda.

Seiya la beso tan dulce y apasionadamente que no querian soltarse hasta terminar recostandose en el cesped tocandose cariñosamente y sin poder respirar normalmente.

-Espera...-Seiya dijo algo agitado.

-¿Que sucede?-Serena apenas tuvo aliento.

-No quiero lastimarte.-Seiya no dejaba de mirarla.

-Te dire que ya he logrado superar esos miedos de mi pasado, contigo no volvi a soñar con eso. -Serena acaricio su mejilla sonriendo.

-¿Entonces quieres hacerlo?-Seiya la miro fijamente.

-Si Seiya, confio plenamente en ti.

Serena se acerco a este besandolo e invitandolo a que lo hiciera.

Sus miradas apasionadas no faltaban, mas cuando ella le dio el permiso de hacerla totalmente suya.

-Mi Serena-Entre beso mencionaba su nombre.

-Si, soy tuya y de nadie mas.-Serena acariciaba su cabeza mientras se sentia plena de estar con el.

La sensacion de ser uno los tenia al borde de la exitacion.

Al final recostados en el suelo abrazados se besaron nuevamente viendo las estrellas que los veian.

-Creo que ya termino nuestro tiempo Señor Kou debe irse-Serena rio levantandose fingiendo escapar.

Seiya la abrazo recostabdola mirandola fijamente.

-No lo hara señorita Tsukino, pagare lo que sea con tal de tenerla a mi lado siempre.

-No lo aceptare, soy yo la que debo pagarle.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

-Demostrandote que te amo dia a dia sin importar que nos separemos.

-Interesante.

-Por eso quise estar hoy contigo, porque quien sabe cuantos años pasaran despues de esto.

-No dudes que te amare siempre, nunca lo hagas.

-Eso jamas, mi corazon y mi destino son solo para ti.

Los besos continuaron hasta que vieron que tenian que volver.

En el auto Seiya le tomo la mano y se fueron a casa para ir al aeropuerto.

Serena fue a cambiarse y lo hizo muy rapido.

Mientras esperaban en el auto.

-Seiya dime porque mi hijo te llama Papa.-Serena.

-No lo se, solo lo visitaba diariamente y lo llevaba a vario lados a jugar juntos y de repente me lo dijo frente a tus padres que tambien se sorprendieron.¿acaso te molesta?-Seiya.

-Solo estoy impresionada, jamas se porto asi con Jedite, siempre que lo veia le daba miedo y le huia.-Serena

-Quiza sintio que era mala persona.

-Debo agradecer que cuidaras a mi hijo y mi familia despues de como te trate.

-Sabia que habia algo raro y no deje ni un instante en creer en ti.

Se dieron un corto beso pues los demas ya habian llegado para irse.

-¿Es tu avion privado?-Serena se quedo impresionada al llegar al aeropuerto.

-Si mi padre acepto despues de contarle todo.-Seiya la llevo hasta el.

-Entonces eres mas que un rico.-Serena sonrio.

-No lo soy, no vivo de los lujos de mi padre. Espero que a donde vayas me recuerdes.-la beso.

-Jamas te olvidare, mucho menos despues de lo que sucedio anoche.Ademas creo que tu lo haras y te buscaras a otra chica si no regreso.

-Eso nunca.-Se arrodillo

-¿Que haces?

-Queria dartelo antes de que te fueras ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?-Abrio aquella cajita donde aparecio un hermoso anillo.

-Yo...acepto.

Seiya se levanto y la beso dando vueltas muy feliz y finalmente se lo puso en el dedo besandola.

Serena se quito la pulsera que tenia en su muñeca.

-Por favor conservala para que pienses mucho en mi, como yo lo hare.

-Nunca me la quitare.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

Seiya la acompaño hasta las escaleras del avion dejandola subir.

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Que?

-En cuanto vuelva a tu vida me casare inmediatamente contigo.

-Es una promesa, nuestro destino estar juntos.

Se besaron una ultima vez para finalmente subir al avion e irse a una nueva vida prometiendo nunca olvidarse que se aman.

Continuara.


	15. capitulo 15

Los meses pasaron y Serena se habia instalado en un hermoso pueblo cerca a la Capital de Londres.

Logro obtener un buen empleo como Psicologa en la misma escuela de su hijo.

Le agradaba que estuvieran cerca.

-¿Señorita Tsukino?-Un chico platinado se acerco cuando esta llegaba a la entrada de la escuela.

-Si. ¿Como lo sabe? -Serena se asusto.

-Tranquila, soy uno de los informantes de su amigo Andrew, me agrada saber que esta bien con su familia. -Sonrio.

-¿Andrew sabe de esto? -Serena

-Si, ha dedicado a seguir cada uno de sus movimientos por seguridad. -Eliot

-¿Sabe si hay alguna noticia sobre mi caso?-Serena

-La verdad Señorita Tsukino, mi prioridad es estar a su disposicion. no tengo tiempo de saber nada mas.

-Esta bien, pero si deseas cuidarme por mi amigo Andrew, debes de alejarte un poco ya que esto es un poco raro y podrian sospechar.

-Disculpeme es que aun soy un poco novato en esto. -El platinado se sonrojo avergonzado.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuantos años tienes? -Serena rio.

-Tengo 19 años madame.-Eliot puso su mano en la cabeza apenado.

-Eres un niño aun. -Serena se sorpendio.

-Si, disculpe usted mi imprudencia. Me llamo Eliot Hikawa. -Le ofrecio su mano.

-Seguro sabes todo de mi. Pero aqui me llamo Perla Moon. -Serena le sonrio tomando su mano susurandole y guiñandole el ojo.

-Entiendo señorita Perla.-Serena.

-Bien debo regresar a la oficina, tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer.

Si deseas puedes volver a tu casa y nos veremos mañana.

-¿Segura? -Eliot

-Si. No pasara nada por ahora. Vivo cerca y no quiero que nadie sospeche ¿de acuerdo?

-Como usted ordene Señorita Tsukino.

-Dime simplemente Serena y solo cuando estemos solos. no en publico.

El chico se sonrojo y decidio irse rapidamente.

Serena solo rio entendiendo su condicion de novato.

-Mi querido Seiya, ¿Estaras bien? -Dijo al llegar a la oficina. Se sento mirando el collar de su amado.

Tokio.

Seiya recien llegaba a su casa, entro a la habitacion donde recordo la noche en la que llego con ella inconciente.

-Mi amada Serena, espero que estes bien. -Se acerco a la ventana en donde estaba la luna muy brillante sobre aquel hermoso mar.

-Se que siempre piensas en mi, como yo lo hago. Si la luna hablara te dira todo lo que te amo y te extraño.

Serena de alguna manera habia dicho lo mismo el contemplar la luna.

Londres

Serena finalmente terminaba sus deberes cuando vio que su hijo ya salia de la escuela a tomar el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-¿Como le fue hoy a mi bebe? -Lo cargo dandole un beso.

-Muy bien Mamá.-El niño le sonrio besando su mejilla tiernamente.

-¿Algo te sudede?-Dijo mientras arreglaba el abrigo del pequeño.

-Es solo que extraño a Papá.-Este se recosto en su hombro.

-Oh hijo. tambien lo extraño mucho. Pero sabes que el nos esta ayudando para que pronto estemos juntos de nuevo.-Acaricio su cabeza sonriendole.

-¿De verdad? -El niño brinco de alegria.

-Si. ten fe en que asi sera. -Serena lo beso en su mejilla muy animada.

-Nunca nos separaremos.

El pequeño la abrazo y se fueron al auto.

-Eres lo que mas quiero.-Dijo esto mientras le abrochaba el cinturon de seguridad.

-Lo se mamita.-El chico le dio un beso en su mejilla muy feliz.

En ese momento se dirigia a su puesto cuando recibio un golpe muy fuerte.

Meses antes.

Despues de haber dejado partir a Serena, Seiya recibio una llamada de su amigo Andrew.

-¿Que sucede Andrew?

-Al parecer Michiru se entero de todo lo que hicimos y fue a sacar a Jedite de la carcel.

-¿Que?¿Como lo hizo?

-No lo sabemos aun, pero todo indica que burlo la seguridad del lugar.

-Maldita infeliz.

-¿Ahora que sucedera si se entera donde esta Serena?

-No te preocupes, pondre a mis agentes a su cuidado.

-Quisiera me dijeras donde esta.

-En el caso de que algo ocurra te lo diremos no te angusties amigo.

-Gracias hermano.

En ese momento llego Mina junto a sus padres y su primo Yaten.

-Nos acaban de informar que vinieramos a verte hijo.-Kiro

-¿Que sucede cariño? -Misako

-Los bandidos que mantuvieron secuestrada a Serena estan profugos. -Seiya

-No puede ser hermanito, eso es terrible. esos dos maleantes de nuevo haciendo de las suyas.-Mina

-Por lo menos uno no, habia un tercero en esto y estuvo siempre cerca de todo.-Seiya

-¿Cerca de nosotros?-El padre de Seiya dijo dudando.

-Asi es Padre, se trata de Michiru Kaioh. -Seiya

-No puede ser cierto, ella es una estupenda violinista.-La madre de Seiya estaba impactada con la noticia.

-Nadie podria imaginarse que debajo de ese dulce angel hubiera un demonio.-Kiro

-¿Porque lo dices Papa?-Mina

-Trato de seducirme en varias ocasiones, antes que Seiya se le declarara y hace poco.-Kiro

-Es una maldita perra.-Mina.

-Que pude esperar, cuando me entere que su amante era el hombre que le destrozo la vida a Serena.-Seiya

-Perdonanos por favor hijo-Dijeron los dos padres.

-No tienen porque hacerlo. A quien le deben esa disculpa es a Serena. -Seiya

-Tienes toda la razon, te aseguro que no me opondre a que sean felices. -Misako

Tiempo actual.

Seiya dia y noche pensaba en solo su amor por Serena. Nada en la oficina lo llenaba mas que saber que ella estaba lejos.

Su celular sono de nuevo, esta vez un numero desconocido.

-Hola

-Cariño perdoname por lo que acabo de hacer pero era necesario ya que me siento feliz de no haber sido tu esposa, aunque perdi todos tus lujos estoy con quien amo.

-¿Michiru?

-Asi es mi amor, soy la verdadera sirena de Jedite.

-Exijo que regreses y te entregues con el.

-No lo haremos, ahora que tenemos lo que esa maldita infeliz ama mas en su vida.

-¿Kenji?

-No te preocupes el estara bien, ahora que yo soy su madre.

-Ya veras Michiru, esto no se a acabado.

-Pues nunca sabras de mi paradero. -Michiru colgo y vio al pequeño a su lado.

-Vamos a ver a tu Papi ahora mismo, esta muy ansioso por verte.-Dijo mientras conducia.

Michiru ya no tenia su cabello verde agua marina, lo habia cambiado a platinado con risos dorados.

-Al fin llegas.-Jedite

-Disculpame cariño pero tuve que improvisar un poco. Aqui esta nuestro hijo. -Michiru

Acerco al pequeño que estaba temeroso, Jedite lo abrazo.

-Tu no eres mi padre. -Kenji

-Claro que lo es. -Michiru

-No. -Kenji

-Seguro tu madre te metio la tonta idea de que es ese hombre con el que anda, ese tal Seiya Kou. -Jedite

-Si. -Kenji

-Pues te ha mentido pequeño. se nota que tu mami no te ama. -Michiru

-Si me ama. -Kenjo grito

-Las personas que se aman no se mienten.-Jedite

-Por eso te traje para que nosotros te amemos como familia. -Michiru

El niño estaba asustado y no sabia que hacer.

Serena desperto totalmente adolorida en su cama.

-¿Que me paso?

-Acabas de despertar cariño, eso es bueno. -Ikuko

-Mamá, ¿Que paso?

-Alguien te golpeo la cabeza y te dejo inconciente. -Kenji

-No recuerdo nada.

-Por suerte Eliot regreso y te trajo a casa.-Ikuko

-¿Eliot?-Serena

-Si. ha estado muy preocupado por ti, ya que por su culpa te dejo sola cuando no debia.-Ikuko.

-No, yo fui la que lo deje que se fuera, ya todo esta bien.-Serena

-No hija, aun hay algo que no sabes.-Kenji

-¿Que? -Serena

-Tu hijo estaba contigo anoche y desaparecio.-Ikuko

-¿Que?

Andrew llego junto a Seiya y ambos se quedaron mirandose por unos momentos.

Serena se acerco a este con lagrimas.

-Seiya...

-Serena...

-Mi hijo desaparecio.

-Lo se, nos lo informo Eliot y creo que Michiru lo tiene.

-¿Michiru?

-Si, recibi una llamada y gracias a Andrew estamos aqui cuidandote.

-¿Entonces ella esta profuga?

-Si, junto con Jedite.

Serena se puso mas debil de lo que estaba al escuchar esto.

Eliot recien llego a casa de Serena un poco avergonzado pidiendo disculpas.

-Por favor no se enojen con el, fui yo la que le pedi que no me siguiera, que tomara un descanso.-Serena

-Pero no debiste hacerlo.-Andrew

-Lo se. No quise que esto pasara. mi hijo esta con ese hombre.-Serena

-Por favor dejenme explicarles señor Furuhata.-Eliot

-Bien jovencito.-Andrew

-Despues de que la señorita Tsukino me pidio irme. tome de nuevo mi aspecto de agente. pero alguien me atrapo y me llevo lejos.-Eliot

-¿Los reconociste?-Seiya

-Si, eran los dos mas buscados de Japon. Michuri y Jedite. Me torturaron hasta mas no poder. mi error fue cuando encontraron mi libreta llena de informacion.-Eliot

-No debi enviarte a esta mision Eliot, eres un novato aun.-Andrew

-Por favor disculpenme y recibire el castigo que merezco.-Eliot

-No lo reportare por esta vez. te dare una segunda oportunidad.-Andrew

-Gracias le prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo.-Eliot


	16. capitulo 16

Perdoname...

-¿Cariño segura que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que sucedio?-Ikuko

-No Mamá, ojala pudiera recordar todo aquello, ahora mi hijo esta en peligro por mi culpa.-Serena sufria.

-No señorita Tsukino, yo fui el culpable.-Eliot

-No digas eso Eliot.-Serena le tomo su mano.

-Tu tampoco te culpes, esa mujer es capaz de todo. Ya veras que traeremos a tu hijo lo mas pronto posible y estaremos juntos de nuevo los tres.-Seiya

Serena se impresiono de escucharlo. Todos decidieron dejarlos un momento a solas.

-Te extrañe demasiado mi hermosa rosa.-Seiya la beso en sus labios.

-No crei que fuera tan pronto que nos encontraramos otra vez.-Serena le tomo su mano.

-En cuanto supe esto le exiji a Andrew que me dejara verte, se como te sientes porque siento lo mismo.-Le beso la mano

-¿Como dieron con Michiru y Jedite?-Serena lo abrazo recostando su cabeza en el pecho de .

-Fue gracias a Seiki.-Dijo Seiya mientras este le acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Que?-Serena lo miro a los ojos algo asustada.

Flash Back.

Seiya estaba tan enfurecido al recibir la llamada de Michiru, que fue inmediatamente a la carcel a buscar al hombre que le habia causado la peor de las desgracias a Serena.

-Asi que tu eres Seiki Ishida.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Seiki lo miro seriamente.

-Me llamo Seiya Kou, el abogado defensor de la Señorita Serena Tsukino.-Se sento en frente de este algo enojado.

-Con que tu eres el famoso Seiya Kou, el maldito que me golpeo cuando intente hacerla mia por la fuerza.-Seiki se burlo de este.-Mira que pequeño es el mundo.

-Yo tenia entendido que fuiste su primer amor.-Seiya hizo caso omiso a sus burlas.

-¿Eso te dijo? Que ilusa.-El hombre se carcajeo.

-¿Como puedes decirle eso si te amaba e hizo todo por estar contigo, incluso seguirte con tus mentiras hasta llegar a lo que fue.-Seiya se levanto golpeando la mesa mirandolo retadoramente.

-Es porque fue una chica tonta mas de mi lista de victimas.-Seiki tambien se levanto mirandolo retandolo igual.

-Que poca cosa eres, solo quiero que me digas a donde fueron esos dos.-Seiya se calmo alejandose.

-¿Te refieres a Michiru y Jedite?-Se sento de nuevo cruzandose de brazos burlandose.

-Si.-La seriedad de Seiya era mas que clara para el chico.

-Te lo dire si aceptas mis condiciones.-Dijo calmadamente.

-¿Que condiciones?

-Que me bajen la condena y que me den proteccion. Por que se que en algun momento ese hombre me enviara a matar.

-No se si pueda darte eso.

-Piensalo muy bien, porque seguro el esta detras de su bastardo.

-Tratare de hablar con el juez y no quiero que vuelvas a llamar asi a Serena y a su hijo, imagino que ella no valio nada para ti, pero para mi lo son todo.

Seiya lo miro detenidamente y se marcho, al tocar la manija de la puerta Seiki hablo.

-No sabes como me duele haberla perdido, porque tambien la ame con locura.

Seiya no podia creer lo que este le estaba diciendo.

Fin flash Back

Seiya estaba tan pensativo en aquellas ultimas palabras que cruzo con Seiki que no entendia porque le habia dicho eso.

-¿Estas bien?-Serena lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si.-Seiya

-Es que te quedaste muy pensativo y eso me preocupa ¿Acaso te dijo algo ese sujeto?-Serena.

-Pues me pidio que lo ayudara y que el cooperaria en la localizacion de ellos dos.-Seiya la beso en su mano.

-¿Y es por eso que estas aqui verdad? ¿confiaste en el, ¿No es asi?-Serena se asusto.

-Si, ademas tuve que aceptar otra condicion por parte del juez.-Seiya

-¿Cual?-Serena estaba nerviosa.

-Pues veras...

Seiya no sabia si contarle sobre aquello, ya que si se enteraba podria causarle mas dolor y sufrimiento.

-Dime ¿que pasa?-Serena no sabia como pero presentia que algo pasaria.

-Yo...

Andrew abrio la puerta muy apresurado mirandolos a ambos.

-Ya llego ese sujeto.

-¿Quien Andrew?-Serena dijo confundida.

-Es mejor que nos acompañes a la sala y entenderas lo que quiero decirte.-Seiya.

Serena bajo un poco temerosa en compañia de Seiya, no entendia nada, solo pensaba en su hijo desaparecido en garras de un hombre que jamas lo quiso.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, vio a la sala y su cuerpo se extremecio tanto al ver quien estaba alli.

-¿Que hace el aqui?-Serena se puso demasiado nerviosa.

-Perdoname Serena, no pude hacer nada, es el unico que puede guiarnos hasta esos dos.-Andrew

-Serena de esto era lo que trate de decirte hace un momento.-Seiya trataba de tranquilizarla.

-No puedo aceptar que este sujeto este cerca de mi, es un miserable y desconsiderado que me arruino la vida.-Serena sentia que se desvaneceria de los nervios que tenia.

-Serena hija-Ikuko se acerco para calmarla.

-Quiero que se lo lleven de inmediato. No quiero verte.-Serena grito llena de lagrimas abrazando a Seiya.

-No puedo hacer eso Serena.-Seiki trato de acercarse.

-¿Con que derecho vienes a hablarme asi?-Serena se acerco a este y le propino una fuerte cachetada-Mereces mas que esto.-Dijo muy enojada.

Se alejo de el arrodillandose en el suelo llorando, Seiya queria levantarla pero esta se nego, pero no se fue de su lado.

-Lo se, desearia morirme para que no sufriera mas por mis culpas de verte triste.-Seiki se sentia devastado, jamas lo habia tratado asi y eso le dolia.

Serena sintio que aquellas palabras de quien alguna vez fue el amor de su vida eran sinceras haciendo que su corazon se estrujara.

-No me mientas de esa manera, prometi jamas confiar en ti.-Serena se tapo los oidos sin querer escucharlo.

-Por favor dejenme solo, quisera hablar con ella un momento.-Seiki

-Eso no lo permitiremos.-Seiya y Andrew dijeron.

-Por favor chicos, quiero saber que es lo que me dira este sujeto.-Serena se tranquilizo por un momento.

-Bien. Estaremos en la sala por si sucede algo.-Andrew

Seiya la beso y la llevo al mueble, estaba muerto de celos.

Todos salieron y Serena estaba tan asustada que no entendia porque le habia aceptado esto.

-Primero que nada, no quiero que empieces con tus tonterias seductoras.-Serena dijo seriamente mirandolo enojada.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que ya no soy nada para ti.-Seiki no se movio para nada, solo admiraba lo hermosa que era, habia cambiado mucho en esos 5 años.

-Y seguro ya te diste cuenta que estoy con alguien mejor que tu.-Dijo haciendo notar su argolla de compromiso en su dedo.

-Si lo note, seguro fue mejor tu relacion desde un inicio. ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?-Seiki sonrio de solo recordarlo.

-Eso no tiene importancia.-Serena grito haciendo que se olvidara de eso.

-Como digas, entonces sere breve, tengo que confesarte que estoy realmente arrepentido por causarte daño.-Seiki se acerco arrodillado a esta.

-¿Crees que soy tan estupida?-Serena se alejo de este levantandose del mueble.

-Jamas lo he pensado, por favor dejame explicarte mi repentino cambio.-Seiki se acerco mirandola a los ojos muy serio.

Serena simplemente lo miro dandole la señal de que hablara.

-Sucedio el dia en que tu estabas en los examenes, por eso llegue tarde a nuestra cita, estaba buscando un buen empleo o algo asi para estar estable. Ya que la musica no me estaba funcionando.

Entonces sucedio que vi a un hombre siguiendome, me dijo que si necesitaba urgentemente algun trabajo y le dije que si. Despues me explico todo llevandome a un sitio extraño donde me confeso su modus operandi y alli estaba ella.

-¿De quien estas hablando?-Serena se quedo algo asustada al oirlo.

-Michiru Kaioh y Jedite.-Seiki temblaba de rabia.

-¿Tu los conociste recientemente ese dia?-Serena pregunto.

-Si, ambos me dijeron que si los ayudaba podria ganar mucho dinero.-Seiki se dio vuelta evitando que esta lo mirara llorar.

-¿Entonces pensaste en mi y me arruinaste la vida?-Serena se acerco enojada mirandolo a los ojos hablando enojada.

-Desde luego que no, tenia miedo de hacer eso, sabes que me gustaba la musica. Pero despues de pensarlo no tuve mas opcion ya que me amenazaron con matarme y fue alli cuando les conte de ti.-Seiki se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Fuiste un cinico.-Serena se alejo dandole la vuelta, no soportaba su propio enojo y las lagrimas salian de nuevo sin parar.

-Desde luego que soy eso y mas. Lo unico que queria al verte otra vez es pedirte que me perdones, asi si muero no tendre penas.-Seiki se le acerco tocando sus hombros.

-Quisiera confiar, pero el dolor sigue dentro de mi y quizas jamas se vaya.-Serena tenia las manos en su pecho muy temblorosa.

-Lo comprendo Serena, solo queria devolverte este presente.-puso en frente suyo aquel objeto.

-El regalo que te di.-Serena lo tomo en sus manos algo impresionada.

Flash Back

Años atras

Seiki recien le habia declarado su amor a Serena y salian a cualquier parte despues de clases.

-Bien ahora intenta golpearlo con todas tus fuerzas y podras ganar querida.-Seiki le daba instrucciones en el juego de punteria.

-¿Crees que lo logre Seiki? No soy muy buena.-Serena se sentia avergonzada.

Seiki le dio un beso y esta se fortalecio arrojando fuertemente hacia su objetivo.

-Lo lograste

Seiki corrio a abrazarla y Serena estaba feliz.

-Has ganado un lindo collar para tu ser amado.-Dueño del juego le sonrio.

-Esta muy bonito gracias.-Serena sonrio y vio a Seiki

-Quiero regalartelo.-Serena extendio su mano mostrandole el lindo collar con un dije nota musical.

-Pero si lo ganaste.-Seiki se sonrojo ante el regalo de su amada.

-No me quedaria para nada algo asi. Tomalo como un obsequio por nuestro primer año juntos.-Serena lo beso en la mejilla sonriendole.

-Te amo demasiado.

Seiki la beso tiernamente y esta le correspondio.

Fin flash back.

-Cada te amo era una mentira.-Serena suspiro desepcionada dandole la espalda mirando ese collar.

-Claro que no, si jamas te hubiera amado ¿Crees que lo tendria?-Seiki la abrazo sin importarle su rechazo.

-Seiki...-Serena correspondio a quel abrazo.

-Desde que supe que ese infeliz te habia lastimado y dejado embarazada no he podido vivir en paz.

Me entere despues de que me encarcelaron, tuve una fuerte pelea con Jedite, pues casi lo mato, asi fue como me aleje de el.-Dejo de abrazarla y la miro.

-Eso ya no importa, despues de todo estoy con mis seres querido de nuevo. Y en cuanto a si te perdono lo pensare. Por ahora solo puedo darte una oportunidad para que nos digas donde esta mi hijo.-Dijo esto la rubia devolviendole aquel dije en sus manos.

-Te prometo que no te defraudare Serena.-Seiki sonrio.

Serena estaba a punto se salir cuando comenzo a doler la cabeza.

-¿Que tienes?-Seiki corrio a auxiliarla pues esta gritaba de dolor.

-Me duele demasiado mi cabeza.-Serena grito de dolor.

Seiya entro al cuarto viendo a Seiki a su lado y lo alejo.

-No se que le pasa. Terminamos de hablar y comenzo con ese dolor. No le hice nada.-Seiki se desespero.

-Mas te vale.-Kenji se acerco a este algo enojado.

La llevaron a la cama y esta se quejaba entre dormida.

Recuerdo.

Serena subio al pequeño y fue a su lado del auto cuando vio de frente a Michiru.

-¿Michiru?-Serena la miro asustada.

-Crei que no me recordabas.-Rio al verla atontada.

-Dejame en paz.-Serena se fortalecio.

-No hasta que me devuelvas al niño.-Michiru dijo seria.

-Jamas te lo dare.-Serena

-Bien entonces si no quieres por las buenas, lo hare por las malas.

Le apunto con un arma haciendola que se alejara del auto y fue cuando otra persona lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza.

Fin del recuerdo

Desperto muy asustada.

-Seiya si fue Michiru, lo recuerdo todo.-Serena lo abrazo asustada.

-Ya calma.-Seiya lo abrazo calmandola.

-Tambien se a donde se lo llevaron.-Serena recordo.

"Iremos juntos a Osaka a vivir con Papá como una familia feliz en la casa que alguna vez tuviste de hogar mi lindo niño"

-En medio del golpe escuche eso antes de que se fuera con el.-Serena

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-Andrew.


	17. capitulo 17

Dudas del corazon: Resurgiendo los viejos sentimientos

Se reunieron todos para confirmar lo que harian, pero habia alguien que no estaba.

Serena que habia decidido bajar para despedirse de Seiya se dio cuenta de esto y fue hasta el.

-Tranquilo que ya todo esta listo, la llevare a tus pies como acordamos, jamas te traicionaria Jedite.-Seiki hablaba contento por telefono.

Serena se quedo impresionada, este colgo y la vio.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso.-Serena se acerco a gritarle tomandolo de la camisa muy enojada.

Este se quedo aterrado.

-No espera, no es lo que piensas.-Seiki

-No me mientas, estabas hablando con Jedite.

-Por favor dejame explicarlo.

Seiya y los demas escucharon los gritos, fueron a ver que pasaba.

-¿Que pasa aqui?-Seiya

Ninguno de los dos contestaba, Seiya solo vio llorar a Serena.

-¿Ahora que le hiciste?.-Andrew dijo molesto tomandolo del brazo alejandolo de ella.

-Solo me escucho hablando con Jedite.-Seiki bajo la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Sabia que no eras de fiar.-Andrew lo tomo fuerte del cuello de su camisa enojado.

-Pero no es lo que piensan, solo necesito ir con Serena para poder entrar a su escondite.-Seiki suplicaba piedad.

-Nos has estado mintiendo.-Seiya grito enojado.

-No es asi, desde un principio ese ha sido mi plan, quiero salvar a como de lugar a ese pequeño del maldito de Jedite.-Seiki

Serena lo miro tan consternada, este se acerco tomandole la mano sin importarle que Seiya estuviera a su lado.

-Se cuanto lo amas y lo mucho que ha sufrido contigo, dejame ayudarte.

-Dejala en paz-Seiya estaba envuelto en celos quitandole sus manos.

-Por su puesto que no permitiremos que Serena este en peligro.-Andrew

-Ire contigo.-Serena los interrumpio sin dejar de mirar a Seiki muy enojada.

-¿Que dices Serena?-Seiya se quedo consternado.

-Si es la unica manera de recuperar a nuestro hijo, lo hare.-Serena miro a Seiya con los ojos aguados.

-Pero...-Seiya no la entendia.

-No me importa nada mas que estar con el.-Serena le tomo su mano.

-Serena no lo hagas.-Seiya la abrazo muy celoso-No quiero que vayas, menos con el.

-Por favor Seiya, estoy desesperada por estar feliz contigo, quiero terminar por fin esta maldita pesadilla.-Serena suplicaba.

-De acuerdo, pero los rastrearemos cada momento.-Seiya.

-Asi es, no perderemos ninguna pista hasta que nos lleves a el.-Andrew dijo mirando a Seiki.

Seiya no estaba de acuerdo, pero aun asi acepto a pesar de sus celos.

Los equiparon para seguirlos y los dos se fueron primero.

-Tranquilo Seiya, Serena estara bien.-Andrew

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.-Seiya

-¿Entonces?-Andrew

-El la ha estado tratando muy bien y quiza la enamore de nuevo.-Seiya

-¿Crees que ella tenga aun interes en el, despues de como la trato en el pasado?-Andrew

-Fue su primer amor Andrew, hizo todo por el.-Seiya

-Me parece mas que estas lleno de celos, conozcoa Serena, jamas traicionaria lo que ama, deja esos celos y confia en ella.-Andrew

UNA VIDA DISTINTA

Seiki que manejaba llegando al punto de encuentro solo veia como esta se sentia.

-Imagino que amas mucho a Seiya mas de lo que me amaste

-Si no te mentire, jamas me mintio ni me ha roto el corazon.-Serena dijo indiferente.

-Claro, soy el pesimo novio que tuviste, fui un estupido.-Seiki tenia la mirada triste.

Serena se quedo callada ignorandolo mientras este se sintio avergonzado.

Su celular sono contestando de inmediato.

-¿Es el no es asi?-Seiki la miro.

-Si.-Seiki se detuvo -Hola

-¿Ya estas con esa maldita?-Jedite

-Si, no sabes lo facil que fue, engañe a todos y la traje, ahora mismo duerme en mis piernas.-Seiki fingia mirando a Serena algo angustiada.

-Iremos ahora a Japon de vuelta, nos quedaremos en nuestro lugar donde hicimos los primeros negocios.-Jedite

-¿A Japon?-Miro a Serena

-Si, no pienso que esos malditos policias y el maldito amor de Serena me encuentre aqui e impida volverla a hacerla mia.-Jedite

-Bien nos veremos alli, tomare nuestra ruta.-Seiki colgo

-¿Que te dijo?-Serena

-El maldito va rumbo a Japon.-Seiki

-¿Y que haremos ahora?-Seiki

-Tomaremos el primer autobus que nos lleve hasta el puerto para tomar el barco que nos lleve a Japon.

-¿Un barco?-Serena se quedo sorprendida.

-Es lo unico que nos puede llevar incognitos hasta el lugar a donde vamos, esa es la ruta de esos dos para llevar mercancias de drogas.

-Supongo que asi llevaste a varias chicas.

-No, solo tu fuiste la que desaparecio de Japón, a las demas las dejaba lejos de su pais despues que arreglaba con Jedite.

-¿Nunca lo hiciste?

-Jamas, ahora vamonos.

Asi lo hicieron y antes de irse en el barco Serena llamo a Seiya desde su celular.

-¿Como estas? ¿No te ha hecho nada malo?-Seiya

-Tranquilo, ha estado calmado todo este tiempo, parece que ha cambiado de verdad.-Serena

-No te confies mucho en eso Serena.-Seiya

-Seiya no quiero que estes celoso por algo asi. -Serena

-No sabes cuanto lo estoy porque estas con el.-Seiya

-Te amo tanto que nadie mas entraria a mi corazon mas que tu mi amado Seiya.-Serena

-Eso lo se mi querida rosa.-Seiys

-Debo dejarte.-Seiya

-Te extrañare demasiado.-Seiya

-Te amo demasido Seiya.-Serena

Serena colgo y observo a Seiki trayendole un poco de comer.

-No quiero nada.-Serena

-No has comido nada y seguro estas debil como aquella vez que te quedaste todo el dia por causas de estudiar para ingresar a el trabajo con tu profesor.-Seiki

-¿Lo recuerdas? -Serena estaba impresionada recibiendo la comida

-Si, nunca te vi tan dedicada como Aquel dia.-Seiki

Serena estaba ruborizada, pero se aparto de el fingiendo estar molesta.

"¿Que es lo que te pasa Serena?, el es un desgraciado que te lastimo, pero por otro lado es la persona que esta ayudandote a salvar a tu hijo"


	18. capitulo 18

Seiya finalizo su llamada con Serena y subió al auto con su amigo Andrew para seguir el viaje a Japón.

-¿Como pudiste creer en ese hombre?-Andrew

-Vi en sus ojos que aun ama a Serena.-Seiya

-¿No crees que puede convencerla de que regrese con el a pesar del daño que le causo?-Andrew

-Confio en Serena, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso por que el esta con ella en este momento, aunque se que ella tiene que enfrentar esta decision de su pasado y no me impresionaria que surgan sentimientos por el.-Seiya

Serena estaba en su habitacion un poco triste por estar separada de su querido Seiya, le dolia en el alma que Kenji estaba lejos de sus brazos, le lastimaba.

En ese momento Seiki llego con una charola con un poco de comida y la vio recostada en la cama.

-Te traje un poco de comida, ya que desde que iniciamos el viaje no has querido probar bocado.-Seiki

-Y asi seguira Seiki, hasta que vuelva a ver a mi hijo.-Serena

-Te ves un poco palida.-Seiki se sento a su lado.

-Estoy bien te lo aseguro.-Serena se alejo un poco.

Seiki toco su frente y noto que estaba hirviendo y sudando.

-No hagas eso Seiki, ya te dije que estoy bien.-Serena no queria siquiera que la tocara.

-No, esto es seguro tu alergia.-Seiki

-Ya veo que recuerdas eso.-Serena se dio vuelta mirandolo.

-Eso y mas cosas sobre nuestros dias juntos.-Seiki

-Por favor Seiki, no estes tratando de confundir mi amor por Seiya.-Serena

-No lo hago, solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, mi vida ha sido un tormento desde que te lastime.

-Seiki...

-Solo entiendeme que quiero que seas feliz de verdad, como lo fuiste conmigo antes de que todo sucediera.

Jamas debi lastimarte de esa manera, desde que me atraparon y me entere de tantas cosas que ese maldito te hizo me senti la peor persona que puede existir.

Aun te amo, te amo como lo hice en el pasado, no me importa si no me amas, solo quiero que seas realmente feliz con el.

Seiki le suplicaba lleno de lagrimas a Serena, estaba envuelta en lagrimas no sabia que hacer.

-Seiki yo, tambien te ame demasiado y no se como explicarlo, pero dentro de mi en alguna parte, aun hay una pequeña pisca de ese amor que tuvimos.

En ese momento le dio uno de sus ataques de asma cayendo al suelo, el chico la tomo de la mano y evito que tocara el piso, la sento en la cama.

Seiki corrio a buscar en su bolso pero no encontro nada.

-Tranquila, ire a buscar a un medico a ver si tiene un inhalador.-Seiki se fue desesperado.

Serena no paraba de toser desesperadamente.

Seiki fue hasta el dispensario pero estaba cerrado, gritaba como loco por un medico, hasta que uno de los oficiales lo ayudo ya que sabia que habia un medico en la nave.

El medico la examino rapidamente y le dio la dosis recomendada calmando aquel terrible ahogo.

-Debe mantenerla en reposo por el resto del viaje ya que al parecer esto la esta ahogando y sus ataques pueden ser peores. Y aunque no tenga ataques suministre una dosis cada doce horas para prevenirla. Que no deje de beber agua.

-Gracias doctor eso hare.-Seiki

-Seiki-Serena deliraba

-Aqui estoy.-Seiki le tomo la mano.

-Tengo miedo.-Serena abrio los ojos mirandolo.

-Todo va a estar bien.-Seiki beso su mano.

-Por favor no te vayas, quedate conmigo esta noche.-Serena dijo entre dormida.

-No me pienso ir Serena.-Seiki sufria verla asi.

Serena se recosto a su lado algo temblosa.

-Ahora recuerdo que esto sucedio un dia antes de mi graduacion, aquella vez que me invitaste a festejar. Estabas desesperado como ahora.-Serena

-Siempre me preocupe porque estuvieras bien, hasta que lo conoci esa misma noche despues de llevarte a casa.-Seiki dijo un poco molesto.

-Tengo miedo de que algo pueda hacerle a mi hijo.-Serena temblaba.

-No tengas miedo, si es preciso yo lo protegere con mi vida.-Le tomo la mano temblorosa de la rubia.

-Seiki, no crei volver a verte actuar de esta manera.-Serena

-Jamas crei volver asi y tenerte a mi lado.-Seiki

-Nuestra relacion termino de una manera horrible.

¿Que tal si olvidamos ese pasado, dandole un hermoso final?-Serena se levanto mirandolo aun tomada de su mano.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir?-Seiki estaba confundido.

-Bueno, en lo que queda de este viaje podriamos revivir nuestro amor y darle ese final.-Serena

-Serena.-Seiki estaba en shock.

Esta se levanto de su pecho para mirarlo fijamente y besarlo en su frente.

-Creo que esto me ayudara a curar mis heridas, recuerda que soy psicologa.

-No quiero presionarte.

-Claro que no, tengo que lidiar con mis fantasmas del pasado.

Serena nuevamente lo beso y decidieron salir a dar un paseo.

\--Japon--

-Mira cariño, lo que tengo aqui.-Michiru llegaba con varios juguetes para el niño.

Este solo la miraba enojado.

-No se porque pretendes ganarte su amor con esas basuras querida.-Jedite

-me esfuerzo de todos modos por que es nuestro hijo.-Michiru

-No soy su hijo, jamas voy a estar con nadie mas que no sea mi mama Serena y mi papa Seiya.-Kenji

-Eres un mocoso ingenuo, ese hombre no es tu padre, soy yo y nadie mas.-Jedite

-Tu solo hiciste sufrir a mi madre, el la quiere y la respeta.-Kenji

-No me hagas enojar maldito bastardo, ya veras que tu madre es una perra.-Jedite

Kenji estaba muy asustado, asi que se fue a su cama llorando sacando su fotografia con su madre y Seiya.

-Por favor vengan a rescatarme pronto, los extraño demasiado.-Kenji

Despues de pasar un dia juntos como viejos amigos, disfrutando momentos inolvidables regresaron a la habitacion en donde Serena le tomo la mano a este mirandolo.

-Despues de todo esto siento que en verdad has cambiado Seiki, por eso he tomado la decision de perdonarte.-Serena lo abrazo.

-Serena.

-Estoy feliz, dejame serlo por favor Seiki.

Unos momentos despues se encontraban besandose en la cama con toda el alma sin remordimientos.

Finalmente el barco se aproximaba al puerto de Japon al amanecer, Serena aun dormia en brazos de Seiki despues de esa noche.

Desperto viendolo frente suyo.

-¿Estas bien?-Seiki examino su temperatura.

-Si, ¿ya pronto llegaremos?.-Serena

-Asi es.-Seiki

-Asi como nuestro amor terminara en el momento en que toquemos tierra.-Serena

-No hay problema Serena, prometo que despues de que te vayas con tu hijo y con el, volvere a la carcel a cumplir mi condena y quiza pueda buscar a alguien que me ame como tu lo hiciste.-Seiki

Serena sonrio abrazandolo fuerte.

Al llegar Serena se encontro en frente de la salida a Seiya.

Corrio a abrazarlo fuertemente muy emocionada.

-¿Estas bien?¿Te hizo algo?-Seiya dijo desesperado.

-No Seiya, no te preocupes, no me hizo nada, solo lo perdone.-Serena

-Me alegra que estes bien.-Seiya

Seiya no dejaba de abrazarla mientras que en la mirada de Seiki y Serena se notaba mas amable.

N/A

Me van a matar pero asi queria seguirla.

Era necesario asi, espero les guste.


	19. capitulo 19

Seiya desperto solo en la habitacion donde estaba con Serena despues de haberse encontrado de nuevo, no entendia a donde pudo haber ido la rubia.

Fue al baño y no estaba, la busco por doquier y fue a preguntarla a la recepcion y el encargado le dio una nota con el anillo que le habia regalado.

Regreso a la habitacion muy confundido, abrio la carta.

"Seiya espero que cuando leas esta carta ya no este a tu lado, no soy capaz de estarlo despues de lo que voy a confesarte.

En los ultimos dias me he sentido distinta al lado de Seiki, he descubierto que sigo teniendo sentimiento profundos por el, se que me hizo mucho daño, pero tambien se que te lo estoy haciendo a ti, ademas estuve con el.

Por eso pido que me perdones y entiendas que quiero agradecerte todo lo que vivimos.

Espero que algun dia me perdones por eso, porque asi como Seiki es el amor de mi vida, tu seras siempre parte de mi corazon.

Seiya estaba horrizado leyendo aquella carta, las lagrimas no paraban de caer,se negaba a creer lo que decia.

-¡Maldición!

Andrew lo escucho y entro rapidamente.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Serena me esta jugando una broma con esto verdad?

Le tiro la carta a los pies de Andrew, este la recogio y leyo.

-¿Entonces si se fueron?

-Se que seria incapaz de amarlo despues del daño que le hizo, porque me hizo esto ahora.

-Calmate.

-No me voy a calmar hasta que me lo diga frente a frente.

-No crees que puede ser una estrategia para que no la sigas.

-¿Quieres decir que intenta protegerme?

-Desde luego, Serena desde un principio no queria que vinieras.

-Pues si no quiere me rehuso a hacerlo, ella no tiene control sobre mi, la amo mas que a nadie y no me importa morir por ella.

-Buscare la forma de rastrearlos de nuevo, no deben estar lejos.

Seiya se sento de nuevo en la cama un poco mas tranquilo,saco la foto donde estaban los tres muy felices y sonrio.

"-Ven serena, esta Serena una hermosa foto de los tres que guardare para siempre.

Mina le tomo la mano acercandola a Seiya junto a su hijo Kenji.

Ambos estaban mas que ruborizados y su corazon latia a mil por hora."

-No voy a dejarte jamas Serena, no renunciare a tu amor por nada.

Termino de arreglarse y se fue a seguirle el rastro a la rubia.

-¿Como la encontraremos?

-Por suerte uno de mis agentes, mejor dicho Eliot, metio en su bolso un detector invisible que soporta cualquier daño y la localizamos cerca de Tokio.

-Entonces vamos.

\--Una vida distinta--

Michiru y Jedite esperaban impacientes a Seiki.

-¿Que espera ese maldito? ¿Que nos crezcan raices?-Jedite estaba enojado.

-Calma cariño, sabes que ese imbecil es un bueno para nada.-Michiru trataba de darle de comer a Kenji pero este se oponia botandola encima de su ropa.

-No seas asi maldito mocoso.

Michiru le propino una cachetada que hizo que el niño le arrojara mas cosas y se escapara de ella.

-Mocoso malcriado como su madre, ¿Porque no he podido tener uno propio? ¿Porque esa maldita lo tuvo de ti?

-Calma mi sirena, sabes que lo nuestro es verdadero y no necesitamos de esos mocosos en nuestra vida.

-Jedite siempre he querido tener uno.

-Quiza jamas lo tengamos por nuestra vida tan agitada.

Michiru se alejo de este un poco enojada.

Jedite se acerco a su oido.

-¿Acaso te has sentido bien cambiando a ese niño? ¿En vez de tener nuestras rutinas de sexo pasional y salvaje?

-Creo que tienes razon, no hay nada mas delicioso que sentirte dentro de mi y que me hagas tuya hasta volverme loca.

Jedite empezo a besarla como loco quitandole la ropa desesperadamente exitado igual que ella, se recostaron en la cama teniendo una mas de sus aventuras salvajes.

Cerca de ese lugar Serena y Seiki estacionaron el auto y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Seiki le tomo la mano.

-¿Estas bien?

-En parte si, porque el no vendra.

-¿Como estas tan segura?

-Le dije que tu y yo estuvimos juntos y que te amaba, no creo que venga despues de eso.

-Pero Serena.

-Mejor no nos desviemos de esto y dime tu plan ahora mismo.

Serena bajo y este la siguio.

-Bien, tendras que ir a aquel lugar conmigo.

-¿Alli esta el verdad?

-Si, con Michiru

-De acuerdo, salvemos a mi hijo.

-Espera.

-¿Ahora que?

-Debo llevarte atada, si te ve asi puede que sospeche algo.

-¿Me dejaras sola en algun momento?

-Intentare no hacerlo, pero ya conocemos a Jedite y sus sorpresivas decisiones.

-Entonces no me queda mas que confiar solo en ti, lo único que deseo es salvar a mi hijo.-Serena se veía tan decidida y fuerte.

Ni el mismo Seiki la habia visto tan convencida de sus decisiones como ese dia, ya no era la chica de la que se habia enamorado en el pasado.

UNA VIDA DISTINTA

Mina intentaba concentrarse en sus labores en la prisión donde estuvo Serena tiempo atrás, junto a Lita disfrutaba realizar cada actividad con las internas.

La condición de Lita en ese sitio era el de visitante, al poco tiempo de la liberación de Serena, se encontró que el asesino de su marido fue el mismo que esclavizo a la rubia.

-Pense que no llegarias a tiempo con todo.

-Disculpame pero hoy estuve muy pegada al telefono, averiguando sobre mi Andrew.

-¿Averiguaste algo?

-Aun no, parece que hubo un acuerdo entre Serena y ese hombre para ir a buscar a su hijo.

-Donde mis padres se enteren que mi hermano esta en esas cosas les dará un infarto.

-Esperemos que pronto se termine todo esto.

En ese momento dejaron de pensar en eso y fueron a sus actividades.

=UNA VIDA DISTINTA.=

Seiki toco la bocina de su auto anunciándole a Jedite que había llegado, este estaba aun en su placentera escena con su sirena.

-Maldito infeliz, ¿porque viene en este preciso momento?

-Cálmate cariño, en cuanto terminemos con esa mujerzuela seguiremos.-Michiru dijo muy excitada.

Jedite salio a su encuentro un poco malhumorado y despeinado, Seiki lo recibió con burla.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No te hagas el chistoso y dime si me traes lo que te pedí.

-Por supuesto, esta muy bien domadita para ti en el baúl.

Jedite se acerco al baúl, al abrirlo vio a la chica atada, con ayuda de Seiki la saco y esta se veia llena de rabia, pero a la vez estaba tranquila.

-No espere que esta tonta volviera a caer redondita a tus brazos.

-No sabes lo facil que fue alejarla de ese idiota con el que pretendía vivir feliz.

-Eres único amigo mio, nadie como esta tonta cae dos veces.

Serena vio de reojo a Seiki un poco asustado cuando vio que Jedite la llevaba adentro, este no quiso intervenir y fue con el.

La llevo a un cuarto encerrandola con candado, le pego en la espalda a Seiki como señal de alegria.

-Esto merece un trago de la mejor calidad amigo mio.

-Desde luego que si, pero recuerda que yo merezco un poco de ese primor que esta allí.

-Como quieras mi amigo, solo no te dejare ser primero, esa mujer me las tiene que pagar por todo el fracaso que he tenido.

-Pero Michiru esta aqui ¿no se enojara?

-Pero tu estas aqui, en lo que estoy con ella tu la distraes un buen rato.

-Sabes que ella me encanta, pero jamas ha querido nada conmigo.

-Pues debes intentarlo amigo, no me perdere el privilegio de destruirla mas.

Jedite lo halo llevandoselo, Serena habia escuchado todo, no sabia que hacer


	20. capitulo 20

Un rato despues, Michiru aprovecho para ir a ver a la mujer que la tenia loca.

Entro a la habitacion y la encontro acorralada y amarrada, en ese momento se rio de su actitud.

-Mira nada mas que tenemos aqui, la estupida que tuvo un hijo de la persona que quiero.

La halo del cabello fuertemente haciendola llorar.

-Tu no mereces el amor de mi Jedite ni el de Seiya, yo los amo a ambos.

Serena logro soltar el trapo de la boca muy enojada.

-¿Crees que a mi me importa ese maldito de Jedite?

-No hables asi, es todo lo que tengo y deseo.

-Estas loca si piensas que el es la persona indicada para ti.

-No sabes ni lo que dices.

-Se que eres una reconocida violinista en todo el mundo.

-Asi es.

-¿Porque conformarte con un idiota como el? solo te ha estado usando, soy testigo de que muchas veces se acostaba con muchas en esos 5 años.

-Callate, todo lo que dices es mentira, desde que lo conocí noha dicho mas que yo soy su unica mujer.

-Seguro no lo notaste porque siempre te ibas a tus giras, siempre estuve presente y le decía a todas lo mismo.

-¡¡Maldita mentirosa!!

Comenzo a ahorcarla en ese momento muy desesperada, cosa que hizo que se golpeara fuerte contra la pared.

Serena la vio caer al suelo y se fue corriendo al notar la puerta abierta.

Aun atada corrio por los pasillos de ese lugar pero parecia un laberinto.

Seiki que estaba en compañía de un borracho e inconsciente Jedite escucho sollozos desde muy cerca.

Fue en busca de Serena inmediatamente y encontró a Michiru tendida en la cama, lo primero que hizo fue llevarla a la cama de su amante y a su lado le puso mucha de su droga.

Al momento se fue a buscarla, se sentía culpable si algo le ocurría, después de minutos la encontró llorando en un rincón.

-Serena ¿que haces aquí?

Serena lo escucho y se acerco a el abrazándolo muy asustada.

-Michiru quiso matarme pero se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente, aproveche para irme.-Serena temblaba de miedo.

-Te dije que no era buena idea, ¿que tal si te mata? no valdría la pena salvar a tu hijo si mueres.-La presiono fuerte forceje andola.

-Tu tienes toda la maldita culpa de lo que me ha pasado en mi vida, solo tu y nadie mas-Sus lagrimas aumentaron al gritarle desesperada.

-Ya lo se, no me lo recuerdes, soy el maldito idiota que te arruino la vida, no merezco siquiera tener sentimientos de amor como los tengo por ti.-Seiki la abrazo queriendo llorar.

-Te odio demasiado Seiki.-Serena se alejo llena de rabia.

-Asesiname, haz lo que quieras, estoy dispuesto a morir si quieres por ti.

Seiki se arrodillo ante ella, y coloco el arma que tenia apuntando en su cabeza frente a esta.

Serena se sentía asustada al ver su actuar.

-Arroja esa maldita arma lejos de tus manos- Dijo nerviosa y con sus ojos llorosos.

Este al verla así, le hizo caso arrojándola lejos y esta se acerco demasiado nerviosa.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, no mereces algo así, lo que tuvimos no tiene pie para que yo haga lo mismo que me hiciste.-Lagrimas brotaban de dolor de la rubia.

-No soporto verte llorar de esa manera.-Seiki esquivo su mirada llena de dolor.

-Debes encontrar una vida mejor después de que todo esto termine.-Serena hizo que este la volviera a ver y le sonrio.

-Por ti lo haré Serena, eso te lo prometo.-Le limpio los ojos a esta sonriendole y abrazándola.

-Recuerdo que querias ser un gran musico, tu voz se escuchaba muy melodiosa.

-Ya no recordaba ese sueño que tuve.

-¿En serio?

-Si, no sabes lo loco que me volvi despues de dejarte, queria ganar dinero costara lo que costara.

-Aun estas a tiempo de ser otro Seiki, ese chico del cual tengo buenos recuerdos y que ame demasiado.

Seiki le tomo la mano besandola.

-Prometo que si salimos de esto intentare regresar a mi sueño.

-Aunque Seiya se enoje un poco sere tu fan.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron.

-¿Y que tanto sabe tu noviesito?-Dijo ofeciendole que se sentara a su lado.

-Es un excelente abogado, tambien se que como tu quiso estar en la musica.

-Hasta en eso me cambiaste, es un digno rival.-Fingio estar enojado.

-No lo puedo negar.

Seiki comenzo a cantarle al oido.

Serena estaba atonita con todo eso.

Al rato regresaron a la habitación, precisamente Jedite llego a esta y cayeron a la cama juntos ya que tropezaron, este se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban allí y se carcajeo.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Saldo mi pago de esta manera, no soporte mas no hacerla mía.

Jedite vio muy asustada a Serena envolviéndose en una sabana en ese momento debajo de Seiki-Parece que interrumpo algo, ¿no es así?

-¿Porque vienes de esa manera? me dijiste que viniera con ella hace un buen rato.

-¿De verdad te dije eso?

-Si, borracho me dijiste que estarías muy ocupado con Michiru.

-Pues ella tiene otra versión.

-¿A si?

-Me dijo que esta estúpida la golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-Ojala fuera cierto todo lo que dices.-Seiki dijo muy sarcástico.-Michiru solo le encanta alucinar cuando se droga ¿Acaso no estaba dormida contigo muy empolvada?

-Sabes que Michiru no miente.

-Pues creo que tiene celos de la presencia de Serena.

-No me importa, porque ahora mismo esta mujer me pertenecera nuevamente y nadie lo impedira.

Serena estaba petrificada de oirlo, Jedite se acerco y la comenzo a forcejear tanto que esta grito.

-Jedite y Michiru salgan de una vez por todas, los tenemos rodeados.

Andrew dijo con un alta voz, Serena quedo estupefacta de solo pensar si Seiya estaba en ese lugar.

Continuara...


	21. capitulo 21

Jedite al escuchar aquello observo con gran enojo a Serena queriendo atacarla.

-Eres una maldita, trajiste a tus amigos y seguro a ese desgaciado que te salvo.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que pronto pagaras todo lo que me haz hecho.-Serena sonrio emocionada.

-Como si el maldito que tienes a tu lado no estuviera de mi parte-Jedite.

-En eso estas muy equivocado Jedite, vine aqui con Serena para ayudar a rescatar a su hijo.-Seiki hablo con un todo de burla.

-Eres un mal nacido.

Jedite saco su arma y apunto su arma hacia Serena pero Andrew llego con su equipo.

-Ni se te ocurra disparar esa arma Jedite.-Andrew

Todos apuntaban hacia el, este rio muy complacido de verse asi que no le importo tomar a Serena por el cuello.

-Si me hacen algo, mejor sera que pasen sobre ella.-Jedite

-Dejala en paz Jedite.-Andrew

-Salgan todos de aqui o juro que la mato.-Jedite

Dijo apuntandole en la cabeza muy tembloroso y la rubia tenia miedo.

-De acuerdo Jedite, lo hare a tu manera.-Andrew

Todos salieron en ese momento, pero Seiki empezo a forcejear al hombre intentando quitarle a Serena, hasta que Jedite muy enojado la lanzo al suelo y a este tambien.

Vio la oportunidad y apunto a esta disparando.

-¡Muere maldita zorra!

Serena estaba asustada que cerro sus ojos pensando en Seiya, pero sintio un cuerpo caer sobre ella, estaba envuelto en sangre.

Tambien vio caer con un disparo sobre su frente a Jedite.

-!Seiki¡ ¿Estas bien?

-Si, Serena.

-Pero estas herido, ¿porque estas sangrando?.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que tu no lo estes.

Seiya llego en ese momento al oir aquellos disparos, pensaba lo peor con Serena, pero al ver aquella escena se sintio algo mal.

-Serena.-Seiya susurro

Pero esta no le presto atencion, solo lloraba.

-Tranquilo, ya todo paso.-Andrew.

Seiki acaricio su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas.

-No llores por mi, tu debes estar feliz.

-¿Que hay de tu sueño? No me dejes sola, fuiste y seras algo importante de mi vida.

-Tu lo eres todo para mi Serena, jamas lo olvides, te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo.

Seiya vio como ambos se dieron un dulce beso de amor que hizo ver que aquella carta escrita decia toda la verdad.

-Seiki...-Las lagrimas de Serena se hicieron mas abundantes al ver que ya no respondia.

Seiya no soporto verla asi de esa manera, se acerco a esta.

-Tranquila Serena, todo estara bien ahora, yo estoy aqui.

Serena no podia creer que el estuviera alli, se aferro con mucho dolor a este, sus lagrimas mojaban la camisa de este mientras la consolaba.

Despues de un rato de busqueda, hicieron el levantamiento del cadaver de Seiki, Serena estaba un poco mas tranquila, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido.

-Serena bebe un poco de esto.-Andrew

-Perdoname Seiya.-Serena solo decia esas palabras.

-Serena por favor reacciona.-Andrew

-A pesar de todo, Seiki era un buen chico que me salvo la vida.

Andrew notaba que no habria de hacer reaccionar a Serena por ahora, asi que la dejo sola y fue a ver a Seiya que aun buscaba al pequeño Kenji.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

-No, al parecer la muerte de Seiki le afecto demasiado.

Seiya ignoro esto ultimo sentandose en frente de una mesa, donde vio una carta algo extraño.

-¿Que pasa?-Andrew

-Tal parece que Michiru estaba aqui.

-Desde luego que si, mis hombres encontraron sus joyas y maletas.

Seiya abrio aquella carta.

"Si quieres encontrar al mocoso bastardo, lo encontraras muy lejos de este lugar maldita infeliz"

Seiya arrugo muy enojado aquel papel y se fue enojado.

-¿Que piensas hacer?

-No permitire que esa maldita le haga daño a Kenji.

-Ire contigo y los muchachos.

-Por favor te pido que nadie le diga nada a Serena sobre esto, suficiente con la muerte de Seiki.

Michiru tenia amarrado al pequeño Kenji, tambien estaba inconciente por un golpe que le habia propinado.

-Te prometo Jedite que estaremos juntos con nuestro hijo.

La chica estaba con un aspecto horrible, muy distinta a como lucia en sus presentaciones.

Habia logrado irse de ese lugar antes de que todos llegaran, escapandose por la ventana.

Encontro al pequeño muy asustado y escondido debajo de un lavadero, al halarlo de la mano este se asusto y la mordio en su mano, lo que hizo que lo golpeara fuerte en la cabeza.

Mientras caminaba empezo a oir varias patrullas que la hicieron desesperarse y correr hacia el barranco donde finalizaba y comenzaba el mar.

Seiya bajo del auto y la vio con el pequeño muy desquiziada y distinta a la que una vez creyo estar enamorada.

-¿Que quieres maldito?

-Solo quiero que me entregues a Kenji.-Seiya

-No lo hare, el es mi pequeño y de Jedite, por fin el y yo viviremos felices para siempre.

-Michiru reconoce que estas loca, necesitas ayuda.-Seiya

-Jamas, no estoy loca, mi Jedite me necesita y yo lo ayudare, soy la mejor violinista de este mundo.

-No se como decirte esto Michiru, pero Jedite esta muerto.-Andrew

-!Mentira¡-Michiru

-Es cierto Michiru, intento matar a Serena y mato a Seiki tambien, no tuvimos mas eleccion que matarlo.-Seiya

Michiru se arrodillo y comenzo a gritar de dolor el nombre de Jedite.

Andrew se acerco cuidadosamente quitandole al pequeño de esta, pero de alguna forma esta le arrebato el arma arrojandolo lejos de ella.

-Ya no quiero seguir mi vida en este mundo sin ti.

Michiru se apunto a la cabeza con el arma y se acerco cada vez mas rapido a la orilla del barranco.

-!Michiru¡-Seiya grito.

-Mi amado Jedite, nos veremos en el infierno pronto.-cerro sus ojos pensando en el en medio de sus locuras.

Dicho esto se disparo y su cuerpo cayo rapidamente al mar.

Seiya estaba mas que dolido por la muerte de la chica que no sabria como decirle a los demas sobre su muerte tan horrible y en un estado de demensia.

Continuara...


	22. capitulo 22

Serena estaba tan alejada de la realidad despues de la muerte de Seiki, lo habia visto partir en la ambulancia que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Seiya que habia rescatado a su pequeño Kenji tuvo que enviarla a su casa para que no se enterara del estado de su pequeño, era suficiente con el dolor de su perdida.

-Por favor Andrew no le menciones nada de esto, Kenji esta muy mal.-Seiya.

-¿Y si lo me pregunta ella?-Andrew

-Entonces me avisas, me ire con el.-Seiya

-Claro-Andrew

Al llegar a casa de Seiya, la rubia se acosto en la cama sin pensarlo dos veces y comenzo a llorar delante de Andrew.

-Se que debes estar dolida por lo que paso.

Esta solo lloraba sin decir nada, en su mente solo habia quedado el recuerdo de Seiki en sus brazos ensangrentado.

Se dispuso a ir a la cocina a preparar algo y fue cuando le hablo.

-¿Donde esta mi Kenji?

-Serena...-Andrew

-Mi Kenji.-Serena repitio

-Tranquila, esta con Seiya, duerme un rato.-Andrew

Nuevamente se calmo y se quedo dormida.

Hospital de Tokio.

Seiya esperaba al medico que aun no daba noticias sobre el pequeño, Mina recien llegaba con Lita despues de enterarse.

-Hermanito ¿Que paso?-Mina

-Aun no se, no me dicen nada.-Seiya estaba desesperado.

-Calmate.-Mina

-No quiero que Serena sufra otra perdida.-Seiya

-Eso no pasara.-Lita

-¿Familiares del pequeño Kenji Tsukino?.-Doctor

-Yo soy prometido de su madre.-Seiya dijo acercandose.

-No se como decirle, pero el pequeño esta muy grave y le hicimos una cirugia de emergencia debido al golpe en el craneo.

-¿Que quiere decir doctor?-Mina

-Solo un milagro puede salvarlo ahora.-El doctor suspiro.

Casa Kou

Serena dormia llena de sudor y angustiada.

-Calmate-Andrew

-Algo le paso a mi hijo, por favor llevame a donde esta.-Serena

Andrew no tuvo mas remedio que llevarla, no sin antes llamar a Seiya para avisarle.

Hospital.

Serena bajo rapidamente del auto y fue a la recepcion preguntando desesperada por su hijo.

Se encontro con Seiya y este la llevo a la habitacion.

-No, mi Kenji, no me dejes como lo hizo Seiki, tu menos que nadie mi bebe, tu no.-Serena estaba angustiada.

Seiya decidio dejarla sola, no podia soportar verla asi, ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

-Por favor hijo mio, no me dejes, ahora que viviremos felices con Seiya, ahora que lo amo mas que a nada.

Un rato despues salio y lo vio alli alterado, se sento a su lado tomandole la mano, cosa que le causo asombro a Seiya.

-¿Estas bien?-Seiya

-Si,ahora que mi pesadilla acabo, siento que he renacido totalmente.-Serena

Lo abrazo fuertemente y Seiya no dejaba de llorar teniendola en sus brazos.

-Creo que se lo que te pasa.-Serena

-¿Eh?-Seiya

-Perdoname por escribir esa carta mintiendote.-Serena

-Me estas diciendo...-Seiya

Serena le tapo la boca con un dedo mirandolo.

-La noche que estuvimos juntos te dije que solo seria tuya y de nadie mas.-Serena

\--¿No paso nada entre ustedes?-Seiya

-No, solo use mis metodos psicologicos para enfrentarlo todo...solo le pedi un beso.-Seiya

Recuerdo

Serena y Seiki se besaban dulcemente en el camarote dejandose llevar por ese impulso, pero de un momento a otro vino a su mente Seiya y se detuvo.

-¿Que pasa?-Seiki

-No puedo hacerle esto a Seiya, perdoname.-Serena suspiro un poco nerviosa.

-Entiendo, no hay problema, prometo que encontrare a alguien que me ame.

Serena lo vio salir de alli muy feliz de saber que uno de sus miedos ya se habian desvanecido

Fin del recuerdo

-Escribi esa carta para alejarte Seiya, aunque no lo logre.-Serena

-Sabes que no puedo olvidarte, nunca te creeria si me dices que no me amas.-Seiya

Serena lo miro besandolo pero el medico los interrumpio.

-Señor Kou, el pequeño a despertado.

Fueron a la habitacion donde el chiquillo estaba aun sin poder moverse pero feliz de verlos a ambos.

-Les dire que fue un milagro, pero debo informarles que deben tratarlo en Londres por un tiempo para que regrese del todo su movilidad.

-¿A Londres?-Serena

-Si, es el lugar en donde pueden estudiar mas su condicion.-Doctor

El doctor se fue y ambos se miraron.

-Supongo que nos separaremos nuevamente ¿no?-Serena

-Tal parece que si, no habia querido decirtelo, pero Andrew hablo con sus superiores y es mejor que regreses a la proteccion, al menos hasta que vean que no hay enemigos de Jedite buscandote.-Seiya

-Mami, papi.-Kenji dijo a ambos sonriente.

-Si, que pasa cariño.-Dijeron ambos.

-Los quiero, no importa si nos separamos, ¿Podremos vernos verdad?-Kenji

-Si, le pedire a Andrew ese favor-Seiya

Le tomo la mano al niño y abrazo a Serena.

"El mundo del espectaculo esta de luto, ante la repentina muerte de la mejor violinista del pais, a manos de un desquisiado novio que tenia y sus desordenes mentales"

-¿Que? Eso no puedes escribirlo Mina-Seiya

-¿Pero porque? Es la verdad, a Serena le encantaria-Mina

Serena que llegaba a la casa de los padres de Seiya escucho aquello.

-No me parece Mina, puede que ella haya sido algo malvada, pero sus problemas fueron la falta de afecto de ese hombre.-Serena

-¿Trataste de hablar con ella?-Mina

-Si, no sabes como la lastimaba y la humillaba con sus actos, aunque jamas la golpeara.-Serena

-Ves Mina, por eso no puedo permitirte que escribas eso.-Seiya

-Bien, dejare que Taiki lo escriba como una valiente chica, despues de todo Serena es mi sensei.

Mina se marcho comprendiendo todo sin molestarse.

Los padres del peli azul llegaron en ese momento viendo a los dos chicos acaramelados.

-Papá, Mamá-Seiya

Ambos saludaron a su hijo notando el nerviosismo de Serena.

-Bienvenida a casa Serena.-Dijo la madre de Seiya.

-Te queremos pedir una disculpa por el mal comportamiento que tuvimos contigo al creerle a Michiru.-Kiro

-¿Que?-Serena

-Fuimos nosotros quienes enviamos a la policia y evitamos que mi hijo te viera-Misako

Serena los miro y observo a Seiya, este la tomo de la espalda.

-De ahora en adelante, seras bienvenida querida.-Kiro

-Creo que no es necesario.-Serena

-No lo hacemos por eso linda, nos agradas Serena.-Kiro

-Imagino que saben que volvere a irme por un tiempo.-Serena

-Si, Seiya nos hablo al respecto.-Misako

-Si, prometimos casarnos en cuanto volviera.-Seiya

Los dos estaba felices con la noticia y Serena quedo estupefacta al oirlo, no lo sabia.

Un rato despues iban directo al aeropuerto y al llegar bajaron del auto tomados de la mano.

-¿Porque no lo habias dicho?-Serena

-¿Que?-Seiya

-Que nos casariamos-Serena

-Pues fue algo repentino, mi bella rosa aun no has regresado, sabia que si te ibas aquel dia y que con esto que sucedio volverias a irte, no fue facil asimilarlo pero aun conservo el deseo de tenerte para siempre.-Seiya

-Entonces yo hare lo mismo hasta que regrese-Serena lo beso tiernamente abrazandolo.

Continuara...


	23. capitulo 23

Serena subio al avion llevandola nuevamente a Londres por su querido hijo, no sabia cuanto tiempo estaria alli, pero sabia que en algun momento regresaria con su amado hijo a los brazos de Seiya Kou, donde se sentia plena y llena de paz.

Fueron directo al hospital apenas tocaron tierra.

Un medico de avanzada edad los atendio examinando al pequeño Kenji, este no mostraba alegria alguna en su rostro, esto era raro en el pequeño.

-Señora Tsukino, llevaremos a su hijo a una de las habitaciones y mañana comenzaremos con las terapias para su hijo.-Doctor

-De acuerdo doctor, ¿Cuanto tiempo cree que dure esto?-Serena

-Primero le enseñare a mi reemplazo los examenes que le he hecho el dia de hoy.

-¿Usted se ira?

-Asi es, estare fuera por varios meses, el Doctor Chiba la ayudara en todo apartir de mañana.-Doctor

-Si me lo dice imagino que es un gran medico.-Serena

Luego de esto fueron a la habitacion donde el pequeño estaba feliz viendo television, Serena no se preocupo mas y fue a su lado.

-Mami, extraño a Seiya.-Kenji

-Hijo, apenas ayer nos separamos.-Serena

-El vendra pronto ¿Cierto?-Kenji

-Supongo que si, no olvides que te lo prometio.-Serena le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla-Ahora descansa, fue un viaje muy largo.

Seiya recibia a su amigo Andrew en casa de sus padres despues de terminadas sus labores en Osaka.

-Que bien que regresaste hermano-Seiya

-No es para tanto, el caso de Serena esta terminado y por fin puede vivir en paz.-Andrew

-Si, la alejaste de mi.-Seiya

-Solo por su seguridad.-Andrew

-¿Crees que puedo ir a visitarla en cualquier momento?-Seiya

-Seiya esto es complicado y mas ahora que es reciente, debemos cuidarla y cuidarlos a ustedes.-Andrew

-Si comprendo, pero es que apenas ayer se fue y ya la extraño, mas con el tratamiento de su hijo.-Seiya

-Esperemos a ver de aqui a tres meses que sucede.-Andrew

-Como quieras, ¿Y como va tu adorada novia?

-Lita, esta de maravilla con la nueva pasteleria que inicio, dijo que tu hermana la ayuda cuando esta sin hacer nada con el profesor Tomoe.-Andrew

-Imagino que Mina es algo torpe en esas cosas.-Seiya

-Hace su mejor esfuerzo en todo y mas cuando vio a un chico que le encanto.

-¿De quien hablas?

-Mina me pidio el favor que no dijera nada por ahora, solo son amigos.

-Esa niña me va a escuchar.

-No te alteres amigo, te contare algo pero despues, ahora debo irme.

Seiya se quedo con ganas de saber que era y se fue con el.

años atras

Seika Kou una chica muy famosa en el mundo de espectatulo junto a su hermano viajaban rumbo a Tokio para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 10 del hijo de Seika.

-¿Crees que le gustara verme despues de un año lejos?

-Estara mas que feliz de verte hermanita, sabes que el te apoya en todo.

-Por eso he decidido renunciar a esto, no quiero que me falte mi Seiki en ningun momento.

Los chicos vieron la llegada de su padre y fueron a saludarlo.

Seiki se quedo en la puerta de la casa muy triste observando toda la escena de padre e hijos.

Pero a Seiki se le ilumino la cara cuando vio a su madre Seika bajando del auto, corrio lleno de lagrimas a abrazarla.

-Mami, estas aqui como me prometiste.

-Mi precioso bebe, te extrañe.

-¿No volveras a irte verdad?

-Jamas debi irme, eres mi vida.

Pasaron varios años mas en los que Seiki crecio con sus primos y su madre muy feliz, hasta que un dia su madre sufrio un terrible accidente muy lejos y no se supo mas de ella.

Todos la creyeron muerta, pero Seiki no se resigno y se fue de la casa para nunca mas regresar.

Meses despues

Serena finalmente se encontraba con el nuevo medico que atendia a su hijo, ya que siempre llegaba despues de que este lo revisaba.

-¿Es usted el doctor Chiba?-Serena dijo entrando a la habitacion.

-Asi es-El medico dejo de examinar al pequeño y se dio vuelta.

"Mira que tenemos aqui"

Penso para sus adentros recordando a la rubia en el bar de Jedite.

-¿Como esta doctor?

Darien salio con ella al corredor sin dejar se ver a tan bella mujer desnudandola.

-No es por asustarte, pero el pequeño esta en estado de no querer seguir con el tratamiento.

-Quiere decir que no ha mostrado mejoria.

-Lamentablemente no.

-¿Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

-Le daremos un tiempo mas y sabremos que le sucede.

-Quiza sea algun trauma psicologico.

-¿Como sabes de esas cosas?

-Soy Psicologa graduada en Japon hace mas de 5 años.

-Vaya que interesante.

Serena se alejo de este cuando sintio que su mirada era algo rara.

-Creo que ire a ver a mi hijo, quiza me diga algo.

Darien se quedo alli un poco molesto por no acercarsele mas, estaba mas que informado ahora que sabia su verdadero nombre.

-Que interesante saber que eres la distingida psicologa Serena Tsukino, aquella mujer por la que pague años atras y la queria disfrutar tanto y pienso hacerlo ahora.

Serena entro a la habitacion viendo a su pequeño observandola con tristeza.

-Hijo, ¿Te pasa algo? Solo dimelo.

-No es nada.

-Como que nada, el doctor dijo que algo te ocurria y parecia que no quieres seguir el tratamiento.

Kenji la vio llorando, el tambien comenzo a hacerlo.

-Mamá ¿Es verdad que ese hombre que me secuestro es mi padre?

-¿Quien te dijo eso?

-Esa mujer de cabello verde, dijo que ella era mi madre y el mi padre.

-Mi amor, no se como decirtelo.

-Solo dime Mamá ¿Seiya no es mi papá de verdad?

-No, ese hombre que te arrebato de mi si lo es.

-¿Entonces si me va a separar de ti?

-No, ya el esta muerto y ella tambien, asi que nada ni nadie nos separa.

-Mami, tengo miedo.

-¿Esa es la razon por la que no quieres seguir?

-Si Mamá, no quiero nada, me siento muy triste por todo y temo que ellos vengan a alejarme de ti.

Serena lo abrazo con lagrimas que no sabia que mas decirle ante la confesion de su hijo.

Salio a la cafeteria para descansar un poco pero sus lagrimas no paraban.

Asi que se fue del hospital, encontro una cabina telefonica y llamo a la primera persona que podria ayudarla a superar todo eso.

-Hola, ¿profesor Tomoe?

-Si, ¿Serena eres tu?

-¿Como ha estado profesor?

-Muy bien querida, sabes extraño que estes ayudandome en mis investigaciones.

-Mina esta ayudandolo ¿No?

-Si, por eso te extraño mas, son identicas.

El profesor sonrio pero escucho del otro lado un suspiro de llanto, Serena no era asi.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, no es nada.

-Hija, conozco todo de ti y no me llamarias desde Londres para decirme que no tienes nada, por favor dime que sucede.

-La verdad es que, Kenji esta pasando por un mal momento en su estado animico y el tratamiento no ha sido para nada efectivo.

-Eso es algo grave.

-No se que hacer, mi hijo tiene un trauma y seguro querra destruir su vida y eso me pone mal.

Serena lloraba a mares sin saber que hacer.

-No quiero verlo sufrir, no puedo verlo asi, me parte el corazon saber que toda la culpa la tiene el miserable de su padre.

-Serena tranquila por favor, no te culpes por cosas asi, mejor regresa con el, yo te enviare algo para que el se anime y tu tambien.

-¿Y que puede ser?

-Solo espera a que llegue a ti.

-Le agradezco profesor.

Colgo el telefono y el profesor suspiro muy triste ante la vida terrible que estaba pasando su mejor alumna.

-¿Que sucede profesor? -Mina llego con unos documentos.

-Serena me acaba de llamar desde Londres-Souichi.

-¿Que le dijo? ¿Regresara?-Mina estaba alegre.

-Por el momento no Mina, su hijo no responde al tratamiento.

-Eso esta muy mal.-Mina

¿Crees que pueda avisarle de esto?-Soucihi

-Vera, mi hermano esta muy lejos de aqui, no se porque pero en cuanto me comunique con el le hare saber todo sobre Serena.

-Te lo agradezco Mina, en verdad que Serena necesita nuestro apoyo en estos momentos y mas de Seiya.

Suiza

Seiya habia viajado por Andrew en esos momentos a investigar algo importante.

-Tomaremos las muestras que sean necesarias para saber si coincide con su ADN señor Kou.

-¿Usted cree que se trate de ella como dijo Andrew?

-Si espero que sea asi, ademas su madre la reconocio en cuanto la vio, solo que perdio la memoria.

-Pero digame, como fue que se accidento.

-Años atras, al parecer viajaba a ver a un amigo suyo y en el trayecto el auto se estrello cayendo a un abismo, unos habitantes la llevaron y cuidaron de ella estos años que estuvo perdida.

-¿Y cree que ese hombre sea mi primo Seiki?

-Debemos espera esta semana sus resultados comparandolos con los de ella y sabremos todo.

-¿Como esta el?

-Desde que Andrew lo trajo ha estado en coma, la cirujia fue complicada, ha tenido pocas reacciones, pero las tiene y es lo importante.

Seiya fue a la habitacion del hospital donde estaba Seiki lleno de aparatos y cables.

-Jamas imagine que tu pudieras se mi familia Seiki, hare lo posible para que te cures al igual que la tia Seika.

Serena regreso a la habitacion despues de unas cuantas horas sin ver a su niño.

-Kenji amor mio, por favor no desistas de esto quieres, sabes que ahora me tienes a mi, a tus abuelitos y a Seiya, ¿Tu lo quieres como un padre cierto?

-Si, lo quiero muchisimo mamá, a todos.

-Entonces por todos ellos quiero que no te rindas y dejes de llorar y lamentarte por favor.

-Tratare de hacerlo mamá.

-No olvides que te quiero demasiado mi amor.

Serena le beso sus manitas llenas de lagrimas.

-No llores mami, prometo de verdad curarme, ¿Tu crees que Papá vendra a vernos?

-Eso espero mi bebe, cuando menos te lo esperes el vendra.

En ese instante el celular

de Seiya.

-¿Andrew? ¿Porque llamas? Sabes que no puedo contestar.

-Ay amigo mio lo se, pero es que el profesor Tomoe y tu hermana me dijeron que Serena esta algo indispuesta despues de que su hijo no reacciona la tratamiento.

-Entonces ¿me estas permitiendo ir a verla?

-Si eso calma a mi amiga y le da animos a Kenji por mi esta bien.

-Gracias, ire en cuanto sepa los resultados.-Seiya.

Una semana despues...

El doctor Chiba habia llamado a Serena a su consultorio.

-Me dijeron que necesitaba verme.-Serena.

-Pasa por favor, queria hablar con usted sobre algo especifico.-Darien

-No se a que se refiere con especifico, solo debemos hablar de algo y es del estado de mi hijo.

Darien se levanto acercandose rapidamente a Serena tomandola de los hombros asustandola para despues comenzar a acariciar sus mejillas.

-¿Que es lo que sucede con usted doctor Chiba?-Serena estaba temerosa.

-¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi "Diosa Serenity" -Darien le susurro en el oido.

Serena se quedo estatica ante aquellas palabras.

Flash Back.

Serena estaba bailando como lo hacia diariamente, sin gusto y sin animos, pero debia mantener oculta esa rabia por Jedite si queria cuidar a su hijo.

Darien Chiba un respetado doctor de Japón recien llegaba de su viaje en Inglaterra, cada noche iba simplemente a observar a aquella mujer que lo tenia loco desde que la vio.

-Preciosa

-Si, es un encanto en la cama, hay miles que la han disfrutado.-Jedite

-No me perdere la oportunidad.-Darien

-Quiza quieras endulzarle el oido y depues llevarla a la cama, eso le gusta.-Darien

Darien le hizo caso una noche acercandosele a esta tocando su trasero con tanto deseo que Serena se dio vuelta y quedo atrapada entre sus brazos.

-Diosa Serenity quiero tenerte para mi.-Darien decia deseoso no dejandola que se le escapara.

-No estoy en venta hoy, el maldito que lo hace se fue y quien sabe cuando venga.-Serena lo ignoro.

Este no la dejaria escapar, asi que la forcejeo rompiendo una tira de su vestido, Serena logro escabullirse de sus brazos golpeandole la entrepierna, pero este no se rendia facilmente.

Fin flash Back

-¿Ya recordaste?-Darien decia besando su cuello.

Serena se sentia tan indefensa que no podia ni respirar del miedo que tenia.

-Cuando por fin pague por ti ocurrio que llego la policia a rescatarte y que sorpresa volver a saber de ti.

Serena se alejo de este queriendo salir de alli, pero este la arrincono contra la puerta.

-No te iras de aqui sin que seas mia de una buena vez.-Comenzo a besarla forzandola a quitarle la ropa.

Serena comenzo a temblar llena de dolor e ira, sus lagrimas eran abundantes, no supo de donde saco fuerzas y lo empujo hacia el suelo, aprovecho para abrir la puerta e irse, escondiendose de este.

Kenji estaba dormido cuando sintio la presencia de alguien en la habitacion.

Observo un lindo muñeco en la orilla de su cama moviendose.

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy un lindo amigo que viene a darte animos amiguito Kenji?

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-¿No me recuerdas?

-No, mucho menos a ti que eres un osito de peluche.

-¿Quieres una pista?

-Si

-Bueno, pues yo te daba una flor diariamente para que se la dieras a tu mamá ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Papá Seiya?

Seiya se levanto del suelo muy sonriente mirando la alegria del pequeño al saber que era el.

-Hola pequeñin, ¿me extrañaste?

-Si y mucho.

-Pues me quedare aqui el tiempo que sea necesario para que tengas animos de continuar el tratamiento.

-Si estas tu y mi mamá prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

Seiya le dio un beso muy feliz en la frente.

Despues de tanto llorar en el corredor cercano al cuarto de su hijo, fue al baño lavandose la cara mirandose al espejo.

-Mi pasado aun no me deja ser feliz.

Despues de esto ya mas calmada regreso a la habitacion donde vio a Seiya jugando muy feliz con un Kenji mas animado.

-Mami, mira Papá Seiya vino a verme.

Seiya noto tristeza al verlo.

-Mi bella rosa.

Serena se solto a llorar abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Te extrañe demasiado.

Seiya sintio tanto dolor que comenzo a llorar con ella.

Continuara.

¿Como ven?

Le iba a dar un final pero repentinamente se me ocurrio algo con Seiki y el pasado de Serena en el bar donde estuvo.

No se como les parezca pero espero les agrade.

Nos leemos pronto


	24. capitulo 24

Seiya abrazo a Serena pero sintio mas alla de que ella estaba sufriendo por su hijo, no entendia como pero el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerla sentia que ya la conocia de tiempo atras, sabia sus risas, sus gustos, sus gestos, sus miedos y ese temblor que en ella tenia en ese instante era mas por otra cosa.

-Bombón disculpame por no venir antes, tuve que salir de viaje por un tiempo.

-Imagino que el profesor Tomoe fue quien te mando.

-Si, el llamo a Andrew y me informo de todo lo que sucedia con Kenji, no dude en dejar todo organizado y venir a verlos y apoyarte en el cuidado de tu hijo.

-Gracias-Serena lo abrazo nuevamente, se sintio tan aliviada.

Seiya la miro mas tranquila que antes y se acerco a esta para darle un dulce beso apasionado como no lo habian hecho desde que se separaron, ambos lo disfrutaron.

Darien llego en ese momento notando la presencia de el chico peli azul abrazandola.

Serena lo observo y se aferro mas a Seiya, este lo miro un poco raro.

-Disculpeme ¿Interrumpo algo?-Darien se hizo el tonto ante la mirada de Seiya.

-No se preocupe, supongo que usted debe ser el medico de Kenji.

-Asi es, ¿Y usted es?

-Soy el prometido de Serena.

Serena se sento al lado de su hijo sin soltar en ningun momento la mano de Seiya.

Darien se acerco al pequeño examinandolo.

-Sabe, esto de que usted este aqui ya es demasiado señor...

-Kou, Seiya Kou, ¿Acaso no sabe que tengo permiso en este hospital para quedarme con ellos?

Serena sintio la tension que se estaba presentando entre los dos.

-Seiya por favor calmate.

-Bien señor Kou, si tiene permiso no me opondre.

Miro a Serena con algo de enojo en su mirada y se marcho.

-¿Sucede algo con ese hombre?

-No, para nada Seiya.

-Siento que te ve algo raro y se comporta extraño.

Serena se acerco y lo beso tierno evitando que este siguiera pensando en esas cosas.

-Deberias ir a casa de tus padres por un rato, yo cuidare de nuestro Kenji.

-Pero Seiya...

-Hazlo, seguramente no has dormido en estos meses nada bien, ¿Acaso desconfias de mis cuidados hacia tu hijo?

-Seiya sabes que Kenji te quiere como su padre.

-Lo se, ¿entonces iras?-Seiya la miro tiernamente besando sus manos.

-Tu ganas, pero por favor no le des tantas cosas dulces que despues no puede dormir.

-Tratare mi rosa, pero no te aseguro nada, ya que traje muchas cosas que la tia Mina le mando, especialmente sus dulces favoritos.

El niño grito emocionado al escucharlo.

-¿Mami me dejas? ¿si?

-Solo unos pocos, me llevare los demas a casa.

-¿Que te parece si en cuanto veamos el primer avance en tu tratamiento destapamos los que enviaron la tia Mina, Andrew y mis padres.-Seiya dijo besando la mano de niño.

-Eso suena tentador ¿No crees Kenji?-Serena sonrio giñandole el ojo al chico.

-Trato hecho.-Kenji sonrio -Espero que sean buenos regalos.

-Te sorprenderas pequeño-Seiya lo abrazo sin dejar de pensar en el resultado final de su parentesco con Seiki, aun no habia llegado.

Tokio

Andrew recien llego a casa de Lita para saludarla un rato e invitarla a salir.

-Voy en un momento amor.-Lita estaba terminandose de arreglar, debia lucir preciosa para el.

-No te preocupes, queria llevarte a cenar pero con la noticia que me acaban de dar no creo que tenga deseos.

-¿Ahora que paso?

-Veras Lita, se trata del ex novio de Serena.

-¿Ese tal Seiki que murio cuando fueron a rescatar a Kenji?

-Si, pero no esta muerto, lo llevaron en la ambulancia y se dieron cuenta que llevaba un chaleco antibalas que solo le hizo un hueco que por poco y toca su corazon.

-¿Porque no me habias contado?

-Porque el merecia proteccion despues de saber que habia dado su vida por Serena.

-Almenos esta vivo.¿Y que mas paso? Te ves nervioso.

-Ay Lita, si supieras, su madre estaba supuestamente muerta y descubrimos que no es asi, fue a visitar a un viejo amigo de su escuela y al parecer provocaron su accidente.

-¿Quien hizo tal cosa?

-Su madre que hace mas de una hora desperto dijo que habia sido un hombre que amo, el padre de Seiki.

-¿Que?

-Si, el la separo de su hijo por un largo tiempo usandola y explotandola en Estados Unidos y en cuanto supo que no queria estar alli la siguio en Suiza donde la hizo desaparecer o eso pensaba.

-¿El padre de Seiki es un maton como Jedite?

-No, solo estaba celoso porque Seika su madre lo habia dejado.

-¿Entonces que vas hacer?

-Tenemos la labor de buscar a ese hombre y que pague por su crimen contra la madre de Seiki.

-¿Los padres de Seiya ya saben todo?

-Si, ellos estan por llegar a Suiza en este momento.

Suiza.

Apenas llegaron fueron de inmediato a el lugar donde estaban Seiki y Seika internados.

Pidieron que de inmediato dejaran ver a Seika.

Al entrar a su habitacion lloraron de alegria al verla, tenia un cierto parecido a Mina.

La madre de Seiya se acerco aun nerviosa mirandola.

-¿Misako eres tu?-Seika

-Asi es hermanita soy yo, tambien tu cuñado Kiro esta aqui.

-Que bien, me sentia algo rara sola.

-Te acompañaremos en lo que sales de aqui.-Kiro

-¿Mi hijo donde esta?-Seika

-Esta aqui, inconciente porque sufrio un atentado contra su vida.-Misako

-Quiero verlo ahora mismo.

Seika estaba algo desesperada, los padres de Seiya le hicieron caso y la llevaron a verlo.

La mujer se acerco a su hijo lleno de cables y comenzo a llorar como nunca.

-No debi dejarte jamas mi querido hijo, no debi ser como era.-Seika lloraba.

-Calmate hermana, Seiki siempre ha sabido que tu lo amas y que si te fuiste era para darle un futuro.-Misako

-Tambien sabemos que su padre esta detras de tu atentado.-Kiro

-Ese infeliz no es el padre de Seiki.-Seika

-Pero el despues de tu desaparicion dijo que lo era llegando a casa despues de que Seiki se fue.

-No he sido una madre ejemplar, ustedes no saben pero jamas supe quien fue el padre de mi hijo, era una loca en todo el sentido de la palabra.-Seika.

-Eras aun una adolecente de 14 años y disfrutabas tu vida, ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que serias una madre que cuidaria de el?-Kiro

-Sabes que apesar de todo este niño te ama-Misako.

-Pero no se nada de el-Seika

-Nosotros nos enteramos hace poco que Seiki tuvo un lindo romance con Serena Tsukino por tres años, la queria hasta que por miedo se introdujo a las mafias y la traiciono.

-Quisiera conocerla y que me perdone por el.

-El recibio su perdon, entendio todo lo que su amor por el aun le profesaba, la amaba que dio su vida por salvarla, por suerte esta vivo.

-Mi Seiki, recuerdo su sueño de ser un cantante.

-Aun es joven y puede lograrlo.

Seiki movio su mano tocando la mano de Seika llamandola, la mujer estaba feliz de verlo asi.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estas viva?-Dijo abriendo sus ojos.

-Si cariño, no nos vamos a separar.

Serena llego a casa algo cansada, sus padres la saludaron un poco preocupados llevandola a la sala.

-¿Dejaste solo a nuestro nieto?-Ikuko

-No mamá, Seiya aparecio sin decirme nada y se ofrecio a cuidarlo, me dijo que descansara.-Serena

-Seiya ha demostrado que es digno de ti-Kenji

-Asi lo creo Papá, mi hijo lo quiere como su padre y Seiya parece un niño jugando y consintiendolo, imaginate todo lo que trajo solo para el, traje algunos dulces ya que seguro le da por devorarselos todos.-Serena

-Hijita me alegra verte feliz despues de todo el sufrimiento que haz tenido.-Ikuko

-Como quisiera poder ayudar a personas en las mismas condiciones que yo he vivido.

-¿Hablas de tu proyecto de la fundacion que le presentaste al profesor Tomoe?-Kenji

-Si Papá, quiero empezar a planearlo todo para buscar quien me ayude en esta causa.-Serena

-Por ahora ve a descansar querida, Seiya te envio a dormir y eso haras.

Abrazo a los dos y se fue aun bostezando a su habitacion.

-¿No le diras nada de eso?-Ikuko

-No querida, aun falta mucho para que este terminado.-Kenji

-Lo importante es que Seiya esta a su lado y tengo la esperanza que nuestro nieto estara bien.-Ikuko

Serena se recosto en su cama marcando a Japón.

-Consultorio del profesor Tomoe, habla Mina Kou.

-Hola querida Mina.

-Serena mi preciosa cuñadita ¿Como estas?

-Bien, no sabes como te extraño.

-Yo igual, te agradezco por todo lo que le enviaste a mi hijo.

-¿Ya viste a Seiya?

-Si, estoy feliz.

-El profesor Tomoe tuvo la genial idea.

-¿Podrias pasarmelo? Necesito hablar con el.

-Claro, esta aqui haciendome caras, ansioso de hablarte.

Mina rio algo avergonzada y paso el telefono a este.

-Hola Serena ¿como estas?

-Veo que Mina sale cada dia con alguna ocurrencia.

-Si, pero es estupenda investigando, es algo loca pero curiosa.

Mina no habia prestado atencion ya que se concentro demasiado en sus trabajos.

-Justo ahora parece otra.

-Lo imagino.

-¿Te gusto lo que te envie?

-Si se refiere a Seiya, si me puse muy feliz, le agradezco mucho.

-Sabes que cuentas con mucha gente que te quiere.

Serena bostezo tanto que sus ojos querian solo dormir.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, solo que debo dormir ahora que Seiya me obligo.

-Hazlo, llamame despues.

Serena colgo el telefono y se quedo pensando por un momento en aquel medico que le estaba creando aquellos nervios de los cuales ya se habia curado.

Tomo de su mesa de noche una de las pastillas que ya no tomaba para ese mismo sintoma y se durmio.

Serena caminaba feliz ha ver a su hijo en el hospital, cuando de repente unas manos la atraparon, la rubia estaba asustada al oir la voz de aquel hombre desesperado por poseerla y hacerle todo lo que quisiera.

-Vas a ser mia cueste lo que cueste.-El hombre la recosto en la cama quitandole todo de un golpe viendola desnudes de su cuerpo, lo lamia con su lengua con deseo y pasion.

Serena se movia en su cama muy asustada, tanto asi que sudaba y gritaba, Ikuko escucho los gritos

-Por favor no lo haga Doctor Chiba.

Ikuko la hizo reaccionar tranquilizandola, Serena al darse cuenta que era un sueño se aferro a su madre.

-Fue un sueño-Se toco la frente y estaba sudando.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Si, algo muy horrible.

-Mencionabas al doctor Chiba, ¿No es acaso el medico de tu hijo?

-La verdad no recuerdo nada de eso Mamá, solo queria gritar.

Ikuko no quizo darle mas nervios a su hija.

-Ire a ver a mi hijo ahora mismo.

-Pero hija...

Serena no hizo caso y se fue rapido sin despedirse, algo no estaba bien.

Seiya dormia a un lado de un agotado Kenji despues de jugar un largo rato y comer golosinas.

Darien recien pasaba por ese lugar para inspeccionar si aquel hombre ya no estaba, pero habia fallado en el intento.

Serena recien llegaba al estacionamiento cuando ambos se toparon en el.

-Hola preciosa.

Serena estaba nerviosa cuando este se le acerco tocando su mano besandola.

-Le dije que me dejara en paz.

-No puedo hacerlo, eres una obsesion desde hace años, ademas podriamos arreglar el problema de tu hijo dandole el cuidado que merece.

-Ahora entiendo, usted no ha sido leal a sus principios como medico.

-Quiza pueda hacerlo si me das esa noche de placer que tanto deseo.

-Es un maldito miserable.

Seiya recien despertaba de su siesta y por alguna razon decidio acercarse a la ventana a ver el hermoso cielo, curiosamente noto a lo lejos que Serena estaba alli con el doctor, se lleno de rabia y celos, pero se dio cuenta que este la sostenia de una manera que ella estaba asustada hasta que la dejo irse.

En cuanto vio eso llamo a Andrew.

-Andrew no me digas nada, solo quiero que investigues a Darien Chiba.

-¿Quien es?

-Un medicucho de cuarta que al parecer esta detras de mi Serena.

Noto que la puerta se abria, seguro era ella y colgo, Andrew se quedo algo dudoso, pero intentaria ayudarle a su amigo

-¿Interrumpo?-Serena

-No mi hermosa rosa, ¿porque tan temprano?-Seiya

-Con unas pocas horas de sueño me bastaron.-Serena

Seiya la beso y esta lo abrazo aferrandose tan fuerte evitando su leve nerviosismo.

"Se que algo te pasa y lo averiguare"

Mientras Serena recordaba sus ultimas palabras con Chiba.

"Hasta que no me complazcas no dejare que tu hijo se cure"

N/A

Espero les guste


	25. capitulo 25

Enfrentamiento.

Kenji estaba en la habitacion solo antes de que su madre llegara, fue cuando el doctor Chiba aparecio delante de este muy asustado de solo verlo.

-Haz cumplido tu parte pequeño, asi que hoy no te torturare con las inyecciones.

El pequeño tenia miedo pero sabia que no podia mencionarle nada de esto a su madre o correria peligro como le habia dicho este sujeto detestable.

-Tu mamita sabe lo que tiene que hacer para que puedas moverte totalmente.

Aplico una sustancia en la unyeccion y lo dejo alli dormido.

Siuza.

Los dias iban pasando y el estado de salud de Seiki y su madre mejoraban para bien, poco a poco Seika recuperaba la memoria de todo lo que le habia sucedido.

-¿Como es que estoy vivo si ese hombre me disparo muy cerca?-Seiki estaba impresionado.

-El medico nos dijo que en cuanto te subieron en la ambulancia colocandote los instrumentos notaron que tenia aun signos vitales, asi que revisaron donde tenias la herida y se dieron cuenta que no estaba tan profunda.-Kiro.

-Pero...

-Fue un milagro querido, llegaste al hospital y te operaron de inmediato.-Misako.

-¿Y Serena como esta?-

-Ella esta bien.-Kiro

-¿Lograron atrapar a Jedite y Michiru y salvar a su hijo?-Seiki

-No lo atraparon, en cuanto te dispararon uno de los agentes de Andrew le disparo matandolo de una sola vez.-Kiro.

-Y Michiru que pretendia escapar con el pequeño de nuevo se disparo en la cabeza en cuanto supo que Jedite se habia disparado.-Misako estaba un poco alterada de solo recordar.

-¿Pero estan bien? ¿Verdad?-Seiki

-Si, no te preocupes.-Misako trato de tranqulizarse.

-Solo el pequeño de Serena sufrio un golpe muy fuerte a causa de Michiru y lo operaron para despues llevarselo a Londres donde estan tratandolo para que pueda moverse de nuevo.-Misako

-Miserables hasta que por fin obtuvieron lo que merecian, yo debi morirme tambien despues de todo el daño que le cause a Serena, estoy arrepentido.¿Porque me ayudaron?-Seiki estaba desesperado.

-Porque eres nuestra familia mi querido Seiki, a pesar de todo lo eres.-Kiro lo miro muy serio.

-¿Su familia?-Seiki

-Si mi amor, Ellos son tus tios Kiro y Misako ¿Acaso los olvidaste?-Seika

-Esto es raro para mi, ellos son tan distintos Mamá.-Seiki

-Han pasado años mi amor, es normal que hayan cambiado un poco.-Seika.

-Tu estas identica a la de antes Mamá.

-Te tuve muy joven y te deje un tiempo con tus tios y tus primos, Seiya, Mina y Yaten.-Misako

-¿Seiya?¿Seiya Kou? No me digan que Seiya Kou es mi primo.-Seiki

-Si, el mismo que es la actual pareja de Serena.-Kiro.

-No es posible que haya sido tan ciego y no darme cuenta que por mi culpa casi lo matan por primera vez.-Seiki

-¿Recuerdas cuando se peleaban?-Misako

-Si, el siempre hayaba la forma de ganarme y yo no soportaba, pero aun asi nos llevabamos bien,

Quien hubiera imaginado que ese mismo Seiya Kou fue el que me noqueo cuando quise estar a la fuerza con Serena.

-¿Hijo es verdad que la vendiste por entrar a ese mundo?-Seika

-Creo que los dejaremos solos un rato.-Kiro tomo a su esposa de la mano saliendo de alli.

Seiki estaba muy avergonzado ante su madre y no queria darle la cara.

Esta lo tomo del menton girandolo hasta verla a los ojos.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Tuve miedo de que me matara Mamá, estaba solo en el mundo despues de que escape de casa de mis tios.

-¿Como la conociste?

-La vi una tarde corriendo porque llegaba tarde a su primer dia de universidad, tropezo conmigo y pude notar lo hermosa que era, no se que me paso y se quedo en mi su hermosa mirada y ella poco a poco se fue enamorando de mi.

-¿Sus padres lo sabian?

-No quise presentarme ante ellos hasta que lograra tener algo con mi sueño de ser cantante, ¿Sabes? Logre escribir varias canciones gracias a ella.

-¿De nada valio todo el amor que te dio?

-Se que la amaba Mamá y que por idiota y miedoso la perdi, me arrepenti cuando el desgraciado de Jedite me conto todo.

Flash Back.

Seiki recien habia llegado a la celda donde se encontraba Jedite, este lo vio en un tono burlon.

-¿Ahora que te pasa?

-Me entere de cosas que no sabia que le habias hecho a Serena.

-¿Acaso te importa esa tonta?

-No mucho, pero solo la entregue porque tu me obligaste cuando me viste con ella, no se como pude ser tan idiota.

-No vayas a defender a esa perra, fue muy facil llevarmela a la cama y dejarla embarazada a la primera oportunidad.

-Dijiste que no la tratarias asi, yo fui un tonto por dejarla para ir a cumplir mi sueño con el maldito dinero que me diste.

-¿Acaso sigues amandola?

-Si, aunque ya no pueda tenerla, me arrepiento de todo esto.

Jedite lo golpeo para que entrara en razon, pero este le dio un golpe fuerte en el estomago dejandolo sin aire.

-Ojala te pudras en en este lugar y pronto para que sufras todo el dolor que ella sintio.

Jedite estaba sin aliento y pidio a los guardias un cambio de celda.

Fin Flash Back

-Despues de eso Seiya llego a verme para decirme que habian secuestrado a su pequeño, en principio no quise hacerlo pero el remordimiento llego justo antes de que se fuera.

Seika sentia que su hijo habia sufrido demasiado en todos esos años alejado de ella, se sintio tan terrible de no poder haber aparecido antes de que cometiera ese error con la chica que pudo haber sido su vida entera.

-Lo importante es que ya reconociste que te equivocaste y que quieres cambiar.

-Si Mamá, lo bueno es que ella me perdono y le prometi que lograria cumplir mi sueño de ser cantante, tambien que me enamoraria de alguien mas, pero creo que eso tomara un tiempo.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Tengo que terminar de pagar mi condena por mis actos.

-No mi amor, eso ya acabo, segun escuche a tu tio Kiro, el juez te dio la libertad por salvar a Serena de ese hombre y es por eso que estas aqui.

Los padres de Seiya fueron llamados por Seika y estos acudieron de inmediato.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice mi madre? ¿No regresare a la carcel?-Seiki

-No, tu fuiste una persona valiente al defender la vida de Serena y en cuanto Seiya supo que estabas vivo pidio que te enviaramos aqui.-Kiro

-Tu primo aun desconoce que tu eres su familia, asi que vino una vez a realizarse un examen de ADN por lo que no pude hacerlo yo, pero al ver a tu madre en una imagen que Andrew su amigo trajo de una investigacion sobre ti, me di cuenta que te habia recuperado al igual que mi hermana.-Misako.

-Por un largo tiempo deje mi identidad de la familia Kou, porque se que un hombre me estaba buscando, decia ser mi padre.-Seiki vio a su madre.

-Hijo, ese hombre no era tu padre, solo me uso para despues querer intentar matarme-Seika

-¿No? ¿Entonces quien es?-Seiki.

-La verdad es que, yo era una chica muy fiestera y pues era muy pequeña para entender lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y aunque vivia con mi hermana y Kiro que me acogio como su hermana no dejaba de ser asi, al poco tiempo me entere que estaba embarazada y sabia que debia hacer algo, tampoco supe quien era ya que diarimente estaba con cualquier chico guapo.

-¿Algo?-Seiki la miro

-Si, tu madre estaba asustada y queria abortarte.-Kiro

-¿Es verdad Mamá?-Seiki dijo con voz enojada.

-Era muy niña, pero como te dije, Kiro me hizo recapacitar ya que parecia mi hermano mayor y cuando te tuve en mis brazos, no sabes como me arrepenti de haberlo pensado.-Seika lloraba con dolor en su pecho.

-Lo hubieras hecho Mamá, era lo mejor.

-No digas eso ni loco Seiki, aunque hayas cometido ese maldito error no dejaremos de ser tu familia, todos te estamos dando una oportunidad.-Misako

-La oportunidad de que regreses a Japón y cumplas tu sueño de ser cantante.

-¿Que dices tio Kiro?

-Quiero apoyarte en todo, desde muy pequeño he notado tu talento y aunque Seiya me habia pedido esto cuando supe que estabas aqui no lo pense dos veces.-Kiro

-Kiro no debes hacer esto por mi hijo.-Seika

-Sabes que te quiero como una hermana, haria todo lo posible por ti y mi sobrino.-Kiro

-Mañana volveremos a Japón para que inicies tus proyectos en una productora que conozco.-Misako lo abrazo feliz.

-Si asi lo quieren lo hare.-Seiki sonrio.

-No es si lo queremos cariño, es tu sueño mas anhelado.-Misako

-Tienes razon tia Misako, con ustedes podre superar todo esto.-Seiki.

En su mente no pensaba en eso, solo en su encuentro con el chico que amaba a la misma chica que el, su primo Seiya.

Londres

Hospital

Serena salio junto a Seiya al jardin para que Kenji jugara en el, regreso a la recepcion ya que le habian informado que algo le habia llegado.

Eran sus resultados de ADN con Seiki, al abrirlo y leerlo se dio cuenta que coincidia con el en parte.

Saco su celular y llamo a sus padres.

-Hola cariño, ¿Como estas?

-Hola Mamá, acabo de recibir los resultados y dicen que en verdad es mi primo, es tu sobrino mamá.

-Si cariño, es tu primo, nos lo confirmo tu tia Seika que poco a poco ha cobrado la memoria.-¿Te pasa algo?

-No mamá, solo que me siento extraño despues de todo lo que paso con el y Serena...

-Imagino que no quieres hablarle.

-No, en otro momento, tal vez cuando Serena y yo volvamos a Japon.

-Como quieras mi amor, nosotros volveremos en unos dias, ya sabes lo que tu padre quiere con Seiki.

-Si Mamá, saluda a mi tia Seika de mi parte.

Serena trataba con calma y paciencia que su hijo tomara con sus manos el dulce que venia en los regalos que Seiya habia llevado de su hermana, ultimamente estaba mas calmado gracias a la presencia de Seiya y por nada del mundo aquel medico la acechaba, de verdad que era un verdadero alivio.

-Vamos mi amor, se que tu puede lograrlo y te dare todos estos otros sin que te regañe.

Seiya la vio desde lejos muy contenta con su hijo y se quedo un rato alli pues habia estado llorando por lo que sabia ahora.

Serena se sento de nuevo dandole la mano a su pequeño entrelazandola y terminando de comer uno de los deliciosos dulces.

Kenji la miro sin miedo y poco a poco comenzo a mover los dedos y la palma de la mano.

Serena noto esto y llamo a Seiya que aun estaba en shock, este corrio a su encuentro.

-¿Que pasa?

-Mira, Kenji ya mueve su mano.

Seiya se acerco a este notando como poco a poco empezaba a mover cada una de las partes de su cuerpo con algo de dificultad.

-Kenji lo lograste hijo.

-Lo logre mamá y papá

Serena se agacho ante este llena de lagrimas de felicidad, el peli azulado la abrazo junto a Kenji.

-Llamare al doctor.

-No Seiya, escuche que esta de viaje y no saben cuando viene.

Por suerte para Serena no tenia peligro de encontrarselo.

Mas tarde Seiya llevo a los dos a la habitacion mientras fue a llamar a Andrew en la cafeteria con la excusa de llevarle algo de comer a su rubia.

-Hola Andrew.

-Hola amigo ¿como vas?

-Por ahora todo bien por que ese sujeto no esta en el hospital, he visto a Serena mas tranquila, ademas Kenji ya esta mostrando mejoria conmigo a su lado.

-Eso me parece perfecto, quiere decir que pronto estaras de vuelta con ella.

-Si, ¿Averiguaste algo Sobre ese sujeto?

-Si, es un medico respetado de Japón que le gusta frecuentar los bares de Osaka, mas que todo el bar donde estuvo Serena en estos años.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si, nadie lo sabe en el hopital donde trabaja, pero lo tildan de seductor y se enloquece por cualquier mujer que se le atraviese.

-Sabia que habia algo raro, seguro esta rondando a Serena y por tanto son sus nervios.

-Seguro la reconocio y la quiere manipular.

-Tratare de hablar con Serena, no puedo permitir que este asi por ese malnacido.

-Estare pendiente de todo, ahora debo ir a buscar a Lita para cenar.

-De acuerdo, gracias por lo que has hecho tambien por mi familia.

-No hay de que amigo.

Volvio a la habitacion donde vio a Serena dormida y le dio un pequeño beso que la desperto.

-¿Que paso?

-Traje algo para que comas.

-Gracias -La rubia dijo bostezando.

-Deberiamos ir a descansar ahora y volver en la mañana.

-Pero no quiero dejar solo a Kenji.

-No te preocupes, pedi a una enfermera que le diera el total cuidado de nuestro hijo, ademas tienes que dormir bien.

-¿Dormiremos juntos verdad?

-Si-Seiya le beso su frente y la convencio.

Al llegar a casa la llevo a la habitacion donde no dijo nada y solo se tiro a la cama quedando profundamente dormida, Seiya le quito los zapatos y la acomodo de modo que hiciera espacio para el.

-Duerme mi preciosa rosa, se que ya no volveras a sufrir.

Un rato mas tarde fue a la cocina donde vio a Ikuko despierta.

-Señora Tsukino¿Que hace despierta?

-Los escuche llegar y pense que tendrian hambre, vine a preparar algo.

-Serena esta totalmente dormida, asi que quiza yo le reciba un poco de lo que preparo.

-No tienes por que ser tan cortes ya eres parte de esta familia y se que debe estar asi por lo de mi nieto, tenia dias de no estar calmada, siempre venia y tenia pesadillas, asi regresaba al hospital.

-¿Pesadilla?

-Si, lleva varios dias en que grita el nombre del doctor Chiba y despierta muy agitada y nerviosa.

-Si, ya averigue que ese sujeto estuvo detras de ella en el pasado.

-Entonces si es por el.

-Mañana hablare con la directiva del hospital sobre su vergonzosa vida privada.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho desde la habitacion de Serena, el peli azulado y su madre corrieron a verla.

Seiya la trataba de despertar pero esta no lo hacia, se sentia nerviosa y sudorosa.

-Serena despierta, por favor despierta.-La abrazo tratando de calmarla hasta que desperto llorando y mirandolo y se aferro mas a el.

-Dinos que te pasa mi amor-Su madre se acerco a ambos.

-No me pasa nada mamá, solo fue una pesadilla.

-Por favor Serena, que es lo que te pasa.-Seiya

-No es nada se los aseguro.-Serena

-¿Acaso no confias en mi?-Seiya la alejo de este un poco mirandola a los ojos.

Serena nuevamente se lleno de nervios y se abrazo a el angustiada.

-El doctor chiba, ha estado tratando de abusar de mi y que si me rehusaba mi pequeño pagaria las consecuencias.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Ikuko dijo nerviosa.

-No ha tenido una mejoria por su culpa.-Serena

-Maldito infeliz, lo bueno es que tengo pruebas de lo que estas diciendome para sacarlo de ese lugar.-Seiya dijo enfurecido.

-¿Que?-Serena lo noto enojado.

-El dia que llegue vi que estaba algo raro y le dije a Andrew que averiguara, asi que mañana ire a hablar con ellos.-Seiya

-Pero...-Serena estaba nerviosa.

-Por favor calmate y descansa querida-Ikuko limpio el sudor que tenia en su frente.

-Si, tratare de dormir.-Serena le sonrio.

Despues de esto se quedo nuevamente dormida junto a Seiya, su madre se fue a su habitacion.

Al dia siguiente Seiya desperto muy temprano dejandole una nota a la rubia volviendo al hospital, no permitiria que ella fuera en el momento que enfrentaria al hombre que la tenia tan mal.

Serena desperto un rato despues viendo la hora y que Seiya no estuviera alli, leyo la nota que decia que se quedara descansando todo el dia, que se haria cargo de su hijo.

Pero con lo testaruda que era Serena Tsukino no lo hizo y fue a bañarse para ir a verlo.

-¿Serena?

-Papá, hola debo volver al hospital ahora.

-Seiya me dijo que te quedaras en casa.

-No puedo Papá, sabes que hasta no ver a mi hijo sano no descansare.

-Entonces ten cuidado, ultimamente estas muy nerviosa.

-Trato de calmarme Papá, asi que no te preocupes, te llamo en cuanto llegue al hospital.

Le dio un beso y un abrazo y se fue rapidamente.

El medico que dejo a cargo al doctor Chiba habia regresado, Seiya fue directo a hablar con el en privado, ese dia estaba de vuelta el doctor pervertido.

Serena fue a ver a su hijo, por suerte estaba solo y dormido.

-¿Señorita Tsukino?

-Doctor ¿Volvio?

-Si, su prometido estaba hablando sobre un asunto conmigo y vine a ver porque su hijo no esta ya bien fisicamente.

-¿Que quiere decir doctor?-Salio con este al corredor.

-El pequeño tenia un leve

movimiento antes de que me fuera, en sus examenes lo dicen -Le mostro cada uno de ellos.

-Hasta ayer comenzo doctor, estaba algo traumado por algo que le paso.

-Pero me parece extraño, porque no vi nada en su estado animico, usted debe saberlo.

-Si, hablare con el ahora mismo.

-El Señor Kou dijo que iria a verla a casa.

-No se preocupe, lo llamare.

Serena regreso a ver a su hijo y se sento a su lado.

-Hijo, ¿El doctor Chiba te ha hecho algo?

El pequeño cerro los ojos comenzandole a salir lagrimas.

-Dime si te hizo algo.

-Si, me dijo que te haria daño si comenzaba a moveme.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas asi?¿Desde cuando puedes moverte?

-Desde antes que papá Seiya regresara.

Su sospecha era cierta, no podia creerlo, salio muy enojada hacia el consultorio de aquel hombre.

-Vaya que sorpresa tenemos aqui, ¿ya pensaste bien lo que haras?-Dijo muy gracioso al ver el enojo que esta tenia.

-Ya se que usted amenazo a mi hijo para que no articulara y moviera su cuerpo, ¿Porque le hizo eso a mi hijo?-Serena le grito enojada y desesperada.

-Asi que ya sabes que puede moverse ese mocoso impertinente.

Serena le dio un puño muy fuerte que le rompio la nariz, esto lo enojo demasiado.

-Ni se le ocurra acercarse a mi, es un maldito degenerado, no sabe con quien se ha metido.

Serena salia cuando este la tomo rapidamente tirandola al suelo, esta se asusto al verlo encima suyo, trataba de moverse pero su fuerza era mayor.

-Ya no aguanto mas preciosa, desde que trajiste a ese infeliz me he llenado de mas ganas de que me pertenezcas, ahora tengo esta oportunidad, te serviste en bandeja de plata.

Le tapo la boca y esta lloraba, Seiya junto al medico entraron y vieron lo que estaba pasando.

Seiya se lleno de ira al verla semi desnuda a Serena y este a punto de poseerla.

Lo lanzo lejos de ella y se puso encima de este y con toda su ira le propino varios golpes.

-Maldito miserable, como te atreves a tocarla.

-Es una perra cualquiera.-Le propino un golpe en la boca a Seiya.

Pero el chico volvio a tomar el control.

-Seiya...-Serena estaba asustada.

-Desgraciado.-Hizo que a este se le rompiera mas la herida de la nariz.

Por suerte y desgracia para Seiya la seguridad del lugar llego apartandolo de aquel hombre, asi se fue con Serena a ver a su hijo.

-Doctor Chiba, queda explusado de este hospital.

-Pero fue el que comenzo.

-Tengo pruebas de que usted no ejerce su profesion como es.

-Ella es una cualquiera que quiso aprovecharse de mi.

-Como todas las mujeres que usted ha abusado ¿Verdad?

Darien no podia creerlo, expulsado por una cualquiera.

-Tiene una hora para irse, tambien hablare en Japón para que lo suspendan por tiempo indefinido.

Este estaba mas que enojado, solo le tiro su carnet de empleado en el suelo y se largo.

Continuara...


	26. capitulo 26

Hospital de Londres.

Serena estaba muy asustada aun en cuanto llegaron cerca de la habitacion de su hijo, Seiya como siempre la protegia para que tratara de calmarse.

-¿Como supiste que estaba aqui?-Serena

-Llame a casa de tus padres y me dijeron que saliste cuando te dije que no lo hicieras, fui a buscarte en la habitacion pero no te vi y supuse que ese desgraciado te habia atrapado.-Seiya

-No fue asi Seiya, es que Kenji me dijo cosas horribles que ese mal nacido le habia hecho para que no se recuperara y me llene de valor para enfrentarlo costara lo que costara.-Serena.

-Te dije que yo lo haria de una forma que no pasara nada.-Seiya le beso su mano.

-Ya se que cometi un error, mira como te golpeo.-Serena limpio un poco la herida de su labio.

-Eso no es nada, solo espero que pronto le den de alta a Kenji para irnos a Japon.-Seiya le tomo la mano besandola.

-Yo tambien quiero eso, por davor no te enojes conmigo.-Serena lo miro sonriente.

Seiya la abrazo y esta comenzo a toser fuertemente al tiempo que se ahogaba.

-¿Que te pasa?-Seiya

-Es...mi...asma...tra mi bolso por favor.-Serena decia algo ahogada y desesperada.

Seiya busco entre las cosas de la rubia su inhalador y lo introdujo en su boca calmando su dolor.

-¿Que fue todo eso?-Seiya estaba mas que asustado.

-Mi asma, la tengo desde muy pequeña.-Serena dijo aclarando su voz.

-¿Te has tratado?-Seiya.

-Si, pero solo he tenido dos ataques desde eso, la primera fue cuando estaba asustada por los examenes finales, Seiki se desespero pero me ayudo y la otra en ese viaje con el, ahora creo que se debe a los nervios que he tenido porque en cada uno los presento antes.-Dijo algo pensativa.

-Ya veo que me falta conocerte mas.-La abrazo para si sonriendole.

-Ya veras que tendremos tiempo para eso en cuanto estemos en Japon.-Serena se sentia comoda a su contacto.

-Si, tanto deseo que estemos alla para que no corras peligro.-Seiya le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Se que estare bien junto a ti, el dia que te conoci me desmaye porque pense que habia visto un angel.

-¿Lo dices enserio?Recuerda que yo te vi de igual forma.

-Si, siempre estas en los momentos que mas lo necesito, siempre me proteges de cualquier cosa.

-Es que las hermosas rosas merecen eso, te amo tanto Serena que no permitire que nadie te aleje de mi lado.

-Tengo la esperanza de que eso no pasara jamas.

Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un dulce beso tan tierno como siempre.

Dias despues

Tokio.

Seiki con junto con su familia regresaron a casa pues ya todo estaba bien en ellos, Mina fue la primera en saludarlos en cuanto se dio cuenta por una de las ventanas de la casa que ya veian en el auto, corrio como loca bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Tia Seika!-La abrazo muy feliz haciendo que ambas giraran de alegria.

-Mi querida Mina, estas preciosa y muy crecida.-Seika.

-Si, hace mucho que no te veia, ¿Que te paso?

-Mina calmate, la tia Seika debe estar muy cansada.-Yaten bajaba las escaleras.

-Yaten sigues siendo el gruñon de la familia.-Seika lo abrazo muy contenta de verlo.

-Que bien que estes viva, te extrañaba demasiado.-Yaten.

-Yo igual.-Seika

-Tu debes ser nuestro primo Seiki ¿Verdad?-Mina observo al chico guapo.

-Si-Fue lo unico que pudo decir al ver que era fulminado un poco con la mirada de sus parientes.-Disculpen pero necesito descansar, por favor tia Misako.

-Claro que si hijo, yo te llevo.

Misako junto a Seika lo llevaron a la que seria su habitacion, mientras que Kiro se quedo muy serio ante los chicos.

-¿Porque hicieron eso?

-¿Te parece poco lo que le hizo a Serena?-Mina

-Creo que me da verguenza saber que es mi familia.-Yaten

-No saben todo lo que tuvo que pasar cuando se fue de la casa.-Kiro.

-Pero eso no justifica lo que hizo-Yaten.

-Se que no lo justifica, pero esta totalmente arrepentido.-Kiro

-¿De verdad confias en el?-Mina

-Mina, te desconozco por completo, no puedo creer que hables asi de tu propia familia.-Kiro la reprendio.

-Papa...-Mina jamas habia escuchado un regaño de su padre.

-No digas nada, ¿Acaso Serena no te desepciono cuando te enteraste de lo que habia hecho?-Kiro.

-Eso es distinto, fue Seiki el que la llevo a eso Papá.-Mina.

-No lo culpes a el, tu primo estaba entre la espada y la pared, no supo actuar ante el miedo, estaba solo mientras tu disfrutabas de todo en casa comodamente y junto a tus padres.-Kiro.

-Creo que tienes razon, soy una mal agradecida, no volvere a decir nada, solo quiero decirte que solo confiare en el con el tiempo, ahora es muy rapido.-Mina dijo avergonzada.

-Recuerda que Serena lo perdono y el casi muere por ella, eso es motivo suficiente querida, ya veras que si es otro chico.-Kiro

-Tio Kiro tienes razon, siempre hay que darle una segunda oportunidad a las personas.-Yaten

Seiki apenas llego a su habitacion se recosto en su cama algo triste, su madre y tia sabian que su presencia les habia molestado a sus primos mas que todo por lo que habia hecho.

-¿Porque tuve que hacer eso Mamá? Me siento el peor miserable de todo el mundo.

-Hijo, no te sientas asi, todos en esta vida cometemos errores.-Seika.

-Asi es mi amor, nisiquiera tu tio Kiro dejo de cometer errores cuando es joven.-Misako.

-Pero es que yo cometi el peor de todos y me siento tan mal de no tener el amor de ella.-Seiki

-Tal vez con el tiempo puedas superar este dolor con alguien mas que se presente en tu camino.-Misako.

-El amor de tu vida puede aparecer en el momento menos esperado.-Seika

-¿Tu crees?-Seiki

-Si, tu tia Misako y tu tio Kiro se encontraron en una situacion muy bochornosa para ambos.

-¿Como bochornosa?-Seiki

-No creo que sea necesario Seika que le cuentes-Misako estaba sonrojada.

-Merece saberlo, tu tia fue a una fiesta y de la nada en la piscina fue arrojada por Kiro, yo estaba presente y vi todo lo sucedido, tu tia estaba enojada porque el traje estaba empapado y estaba nuevo, al salir en la orilla este le estaba halando el vestido porque no sabia nadar y quedo sin una parte de este y se le veia todo.-Seika.

-Asi de enfadada y todo lo rescate, duramos varios dias enjodados hasta que un dia me envio una rosas que me gustaban pidiendome perdon, por suerte no habia nada de camaras y redes sociales en ese entonces y lo perdone.-Misako.

-¿Y fueron novios de una vez?-El chico estaba curioso.

-No, solo eramos amigos y pues mis padres no permitian que tuviera uno hasta que terminara de estudiar.-Misako

-Ya veo, ahora comprendo porque me llevaba tan bien con Serena, nuestra relacion siempre fue calmada y sin peleas, tal vez jamas debi cruzarme con ella.-Seiki.

-Imagino que fue un lindo romance.-Misako.

-Si, no sabes lo enamorado que estuve, que hasta le escribi una cancion muy especial para ella.-Seiki.

-Basta de lamentaciones querido y ya sonrie, mañana temprano iremos a la productora, un muy buen amigo de Kiro te hara una prueba para ver lo talentoso que eres.-Misako.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te extrañaba tia Misako?-Seiki la abrazo.

-No lo has dicho pero lo siento en cada abrazo que me das.-Misako recibio feliz aquel abrazo.

Mina llego en ese instante algo avergonzada con Yaten.

-Seiki, ¿podrias perdonar lo tonta que he sido?.-Mina.

-Si, no te preocupes Mina, antes yo se los debo.-Seiki.

-Yaten tambien esta arrepentido.-Tomo la mano de Yaten acercandolo mas a estos de un empujon.

-Mina no hables por mi.-Yaten grito avergonzado.

-Descuiden los dos, ya nos llevaremos bien con el paso del tiempo como era en nuestra niñes, solo espero que Seiya no sea tan cruel.-Seiki

-El fue el mas feliz de que esto estuviera pasando, bueno en parte porque no se si ya te perdono por lo de Serena.-Yaten

-¿Sabes que el tambien queria ser cantante?-Misako

-Algo me dijo Serena en ese viaje, pero ¿Porque cambio tanto?-Seiki.

-La estupida de Michiru le rompio el corazon-Mina dijo muy enfurecida.

-¿Michiru?¿Kaioh?-Seiki

-Si, Seiya se enamoro de ella en la escuela cuando comenzaba su amor por la musica y de repente esa tonta le dijo que no la amaba, que era poca cosa y dejo de ser cantante.-Mina

-Rompio todos sus manuscritos y solo conservo la guitarra electrica que le dimos-Misako

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?-Seiki

-Hace 5 años atras, cambio todo en el y dijo que trataria de estar a la altura del tio Kiro.-Yaten

-¿Acaso no te contaban eso?-Misako.

-Despues de que les entregue a Serena me fui del pais e hice unos cuantos trabajos ficticios en los que engañaba a Jedite.-Seiki.

-¿Lo engañabas?-Seika.

-Si, no hablare al respecto, pero les dire que hice las cosas bien, solo fingia con ellos.-Seiki.

Un tiempo despues Seiya llego a casa muy tranquilo despues de dejar a Serena en casa con su hijo, los medicos le habian visto la rapida mejoria de su pequeño y con unos cuantos dias de terapia lograron volver a japón.

Seiki bajaba las escaleras cuando lo vio, este tenia una mirada seria pero a la vez muy sonriente.

-Hola Seiya...-Dijo con algo de miedo.

-Hola, ¿Mi madre y los demas?-Seiya fue directo.

-Se fueron a ver unas cosas en un proyecto que dijeron que estabas haciendo, no especificaron que era.

-¿Podriamos hablar un momento a solas?

-Si, aun tengo tiempo.

Seiya lo condujo al estudio y le ofrecio que se sentara.

-Imagino que esto de que sea tu familia te tiene algo consternado ¿Verdad? Digo un delincuente que arruino la vida de la persona que amas no merece mas que morir.-Seiki

-Es cierto, al principio que supe que tu eras ese mismo sujeto, me desespere y tuve rabia, pero me alegro que estuvieras con vida, no sabes cuanto sufrio mamá y papá por ti cuando desapareciste.

-Debo imaginar que fue mucho.-Seiki

-Dime la verdad Seiki, ¿La amaste?-Seiya.

-Mas que a nada en todo el mundo y si tuviera una oportunidad le cambiaria ese final, pero no podria, me da gusto que ella este a tu lado.-Seiki.

Seiya lo miraba y noto que en su mirada habia verdad, esa verdad que en el pasado al ser su mejor amigo tenia, no podia dudar que ya no era el maleante y que estaba arrepentido.

-¿Las demas mujeres que raptaste?-Seiya lo vio seriamente.

-Jamas lo mencione, pero a parte de Serena no hubo ninguna mujer en esas condiciones, solo las invitaba a fiestas y las emborrachaba para que me enviara dinero por las supuestas ventas en otros lugares de estas, jamas se dio cuenta, como seguro no lo hizo con lo que Serena le proporcionaba a sus clientes para que no la tocaran.-Seiki.

-¿Como sabes eso?-Seiya.

-Hace poco vine a este lugar y vi la carpeta con el caso de Serena y supe que los dormia con un sedante especial, ella no era tonta despues de todo, tenia sus trucos siendo una psicologa reconocida.-Seiki

-Si que la conoces bien.-Seiya.

-Se todo lo que puedes imaginarte, pero te aseguro que antes de hacer lo que hice la respete, incluso cuando quise que fuera mia.-Seiki.

-Eso no te lo creo, cuando volviste a su casa en Osaka-Seiya.

-Ya habia pasado tiempo y tenia rabia de mi maldita vida, estaba drogado y no me contuve.-Seiki.

-Quiero creer que dices la verdad y que no volveras a lastimar a nadie.-Seiya suspiro.

-Tu hermana y los demas piensan lo mismo, te aseguro que todo sera de otra manera si me das una oportunidad.-Seiki.

-Por nuestra amistad desde pequeños es que te la dare, pero no quiero que te acerques a Serena por el momento, la pobre esta algo conmocionada por algo que le sucedio en Londres y si sabe que estas vivo puede que se alteren sus nervios.-Seiya.

-No te preocupes, estare muy ocupado en la grabacion de mis canciones por un largo tiempo.-Seiki.

-Espero que logres tu sueño con esta oportunidad que mis padres te han dado.-Seiya.

-Ya veras que no se arrepentiran, tambien espero que la cuides como un tesoro muy valioso.-Seiki dijo sinceramente.

Seiya se acerco a este estrechando su mano tan fuerte para despues abrazarlo.

Seika regreso a casa y noto aquel encuentro entre su sobrino y su hijo.

-Tia Seika, me alegra verte bien.-Seiya dijo al verla en la entrada del estudio.

-Mi querido sobrino, estoy tan contenta de verte, ya no eres ese chiquillo travieso que recuerdo, estas muy guapo.-Seika lo abrazo.

-Ay Mamá se nota que eres igual a Mina.-Seiki rio.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?-Seiya

-Voy por unas cosas que tu padre dejo en casa.-Seika.

-¿Acaso no sabes que tu hermanita Mina tiene un pretendiente?-Seiki se cruzo de brazos riendo al ver su cara de enojo.

-Si lo se, ¿acaso es alguien que conozca?-Seiya no dejaba su seriedad.

-Deberias ir a verla en la pasteleria de Lita, solo acompañe a tia Misako a comprar unas cosas y estaba sentada con el.-Seiki.

-Me da miedo que le pase algo similar a lo de Serena.-Seiya dijo pensativo.

-Si quieres yo me vuelvo su guardespaldas, solo seria el tiempo que me queda libre, que es curiosamente el mismo que tiene ella cuando se va a ayudar a Lita.

-¿Alguien te ha reconocido?-Seiya.

-No, solo me pongo los lente y soy otro con este cabello largo ya que jamas lo habia tenido asi-Seiki.

-Imagino que no eres tan tonto para llamarte Seiki Kou.-Seiki.

-Claro que no, Solo uso mis iniciales con el apellido.-Seiki.

-¿S-K?

-Si, no es tan original pero me gusta, por cierto, no sabia que tu te habias enamorado de Michiru.

-Seguro Mina te fue con el chisme de que ella me salvo de la gran depresion y toda la cosa.

-Si, pero lo que mas me impresiono es que por ella dejaste la musica.

-Asi es, desde eso no he pensado en nada referente a eso.

-Deberias intentarlo hermano, tu seguro tienes potencial.

-No te preocupes si piensas que te hare competencia, porque si vuelvo a tocar alguna vez, solo sera para mi bella rosa.

-Que cursi sonaste -Seiki rio.

-No vengas con tus tonterias o hare que recuerde las batallas que teniamos cuando niños, sabes que nunca perdia.-Seiya se acerco con cara de juego ante este.

-Que viejos y buenos recuerdo teniamos de ese entonces, pareciamos dos locos haciendo travesuras a todos.-Seiki rio de solo acordarse-Jamas imagine que nos enamorariamos de la misma persona tiempo despues.

Seiya contesto el telefono ignorandolo para evitar sentir celos, era Serena que lo llamaba para que fuera a verla y este accedio.

-Ya debo irme, quiere verme ahora.-Seiya se alejo un poco.

-Ve, no la hagas esperar, yo debo ir a la productora, ya estoy un poco atrazado.-Seiki miro su reloj.

-Si quieres te llevo y tambien a tia Seika.-Seiya vio a su tia bajando.

-Gracias mi querido Seiya, debo volver a donde tu padre lo mas rapido que pueda, dice que esto es lo mas importante que necesita para lo que le tienes preparado a Serena.

-¿A Serena?-Seiki miro a su primo algo misterioso.

-Tia Seika eres igual a Mina cuando se trata de guardar secretos.-Seiki rio cruzando sus brazos.

-Lamento esto, siempre he sido asi, pero es que estoy emocionada con lo que estas haciendo por ella.-Seika.

-No te preocupes, seguro mi hermana Mina si guarda el secreto ahora que tiene novio.-Seiya la abrazo y salieron de casa.

Seiya abrio la puerta de su auto subiendo y su tia subio en el copiloto.

-¿Entonces me diras?-Seiki subio en la parte de atras.

-Imagino que sabes que Serena hizo un proyecto final para su graduacion.-Seiya miro a este por el retrovisor.

-Si, ella queria crear una fundacion especial para ayudar a la gente-Seiki.

-Hace poco cuando estuvo en la carcel supe de el y me emocione que inicie tramites de prestamos y mis padres me ayudaron con un poco de dinero y asi estamos a punto de culminar los detalles para terminarlo.-Seiya.

-¿Solo les falta algo de dinero verdad?-Seiki

-Kiro puede ayudarte hijo.-Seika intervino.

-Tia Seika, no quiero que Papá haga esto, yo puedo buscar el dinero por otra parte, no quiero vivir de el siempre, desde hace mucho estoy independizandome, ya tengo una oficina en Osaka desde que termine la universidad, pero por Serena estoy de vuelta en Japón.-Seiya.

-¿Volveras a irte?-Seika.

-La verdad es un poco tranquilo donde tengo aquella hermosa casa, es cerca a una playa y a Serena le encanto, pero donde ella decida estar yo lo hare y no creo que quiera separarse de sus padres.-Seiya.

Dejaron en la empresa de su padre a Seika y continuaron hasta el estudio de grabacion.

-¿Oye y si te doy el dinero que tengo guardado de lo que hice a escondidas de Jedite?¿Evitarias el prestamo?-Seiki.

-¿Es dinero mal habido?-Seiya.

-No, sabes que mamá dejo una cuenta que no use jamas e inverti en cosas que hicieron que creciera poco a poco.-Seiki saco de su cartera el papel donde estaba el monto estipulado con muchos ceros.

-¿Dime que hiciste?-Seiya.

-Sabes que el tio Kiro nos enseñaba algo de economia y cosas de su oficio y pues con lo aprendido compraba y vendia todo al mejor postor grandes objetos de valor.

-¿Enserio quieres hacer esto?-Seiya.

-Si, no quiero tener mas ese dinero, ademas tengo que entregar el dinero que tengo de lo que ganaba con Jedite.-Seiki

-Pero si eso lo hicieron al incautar a sus negocios.-Seiya.

-No queria decirles esto antes de que ese malnacido muriera, pero el tenia una cuenta secreta en paraisos fiscales y yo hace poco la descubri, encontre la combinacion, no tengo ningun problema en entregarles todo a las autoridades.-Seiki.

-Bien, hablaremos de esto despues, ahora ve que se te hace tarde.-Seiya quizo cambiar el tema.

-Gracias amigo mio.-Seiki salio del auto.

Seiya no podia creer todo lo que su primo habia hecho en el pasado, marco inmediatamenta a su amigo.

-Andrew, quiero que revises unas cuentas que mi tia Seika le dejo a Seiki.

-¿Cuentas bancarias a nombre de Seiki?-Andrew.

-Si con el apellido Kou, quiero saber si vienen de bien o tienen mancha de Jedite.-Seiya

-¿Desconfias aun?-Andrew.

-No, Solo que me dijo varias cosas que me han hecho ver que ha cambiado, tambien me dio un cheque para donarselo a la fundacion de Serena.-Seiya.

-Lo revisare, sabes me ha caido bien despues de que lo vi hace poco, parece otro.-Andrew.

-Si, totalmente de acuerdo contigo, desde que mi tia y mis padres lo acogieron he vuelto a ver a mi primo y eso que tengo poco tiempo que regrese a Japón.-Seiya.

-¿Serena ya sabe?-Andrew.

-No, con sus nervios es mejor que se mantenga alejado hasta nuevo aviso.-Seiya.

-Si, deberias visitarla.-Andrew.

-Justo estoy afuera de su casa, me llamo apenas llegue a casa, no se si algo le paso.-Seiya.

-Pues ve amigo, no la hagas esperar.-Andrew.

Seiya colgo y entro a la casa donde estaba sola en pijama.

-Hola mi angelito-Serena lo recibio con un dulce beso.

-Hola mi bella rosa-Seiya la beso.-¿Porque me llamaste? Tenemos poco mas de dos horas que nos separamos.

-Queria verte y tambien decirte que te quedes conmigo.

-Pero bombon, ¿que diran tus padres?

-Es que no sabes lo que iba a hacer en cuanto me dejaste y mis padres se fueron con Kenji.

-Calmate mi amor, no puedes estar asi, debes calmar tus nervios.

-Lo intento Seiya, pero es que me desespere tanto que temblaba al no verlos en la casa, crei que era un sueño todo esto, me senti tan abandonada de nuevo, no supe de mi hasta que te recorde y asi recobre la calma al escuchar tu voz.-Serena lo beso con tanto amor que el chico no dudo en corresponderle.-Sabes, aunque me volviera loca o me olvidara de ti, jamas me olvidaria de tus dulces, amorosos besos y caricias que ya estan en cada parte de mi piel.

-Los dos estamos destinados a estar juntos, no lo olvides jamas mi amada rosa, ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo a una rica pasteleria de tu querida amiga Lita?

-Eso suena muy delicioso, muero por comer uno de sus ricos pasteles.

Seiya noto enseguida la felicidad de su amada, la espero a que bajara para irse juntos en el auto, era evidente que su reciente ataque de nervios se debia a Chiba y no a lo sucedido con Seiki en el pasado con Jedite.

Serena llego y encontro que Mina y los demas estaban justo en ese lugar dandole una sorpresa.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta chicos-gritaron todos al verlos entrar.

Ambos estaban asombrados, Lita los saludo con fuerte abrazo y a Serena se la llevo lejos de Seiya un momento ofreciendole su delicioso pastel.

-Espero que te guste el pastel que prepare por tu regreso Serena.

-Se ve exquisito, hacia tiempo que queria probar algo asi.

-Pues ahora tendras el tiempo de venir a comer lo que quieras ya que estas de vuelta.

Seiya la vio desde su puesto donde hablaba con Andrew, no dejaba ni un instante de cruzar su mirada con ella.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que estaban todos aqui?-Seiya

-No podia decirte hasta que todo estuviera- terminado, ademas solo ahora pareces mi jefe, investiga aqui e investiga alla.

-Lo siento, pero eso ahora no me importa, Serena tuvo un ataque de panico y por eso me llamo.

-Quiza puede ser por ese sujeto.

-De alguna forma quiero que este vigilada sin que se sienta persegida, no quiero alterarla.

-Si asi lo quieres, puedo enviarle a Eliot, ha tenido mas experiencia ultimamente a donde lo mande.

-Todo sea por cuidarla.-Seiya sonrio al ver lo feliz qus estaba.

Serena vio que su querido profesor Tomoe estaba alli y corrio a abrazarlo.

-¿Como estas mi linda Serena?

-Bien profesor, pero de nuevo he tenido esos ataques que tenia cuando sucedio todo en Osaka, creo que necesito terapia nuevamente, no quiero sufrir una crisis y dejar a Seiya y kenji solos.

-Eso no pasara si controlas tu mente, sabes lo que te digo.

-Pero es que ultimamente siento que estoy nerviosa, antes de venir aqui tuve un ataque y si no es por el recuerdo de Seiya me vuelvo loca.

-Tranquila

-Tengo aun esas pastillas que me ayudan a dormir pero es que no quiero calmarme asi, se que puedo superarlo por mi misma.

Tomoe la abrazo consolandola y esta se sintio mejor.

-Gracias por mandarme ese hermoso angel.

-De nada.

Mina junto a un hombre muy guapo se acerco a Serena muy sonriente.

-Mi querida cuñadita no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

-Yo igual, no sabes como se volvio loco Kenji con los regalos que le diste.

-Ya lo se, el vendedor de la tienda me dijo que estaba loca por comprar tantos regalos pero que me agradecia, lo compre con mi propio sueldo puedes creerlo.

Serena la notarla tan risueña.

-¿Y el quien es?-Serena

-Ah, perdon, es Zafiro Black mi novio desde hace muy poco, es dentista muy cotizado.

Serena le dio la mano a este muy sonriente al igual que el, su amiga se veia alegre.

-Creo que ahora si deberiamos hablar sobre algo muy importante-Kenji se levanto de la mesa.

-¿Importante Papá?-Serena

-Si, tu compromiso con el señor Kou, yo creo que ya viene siendo hora que formalicen su relacion ahora que todo esta en calma.

Seiya se acerco a Serena llevandola en frente de todos.

-Papa...-Serena estaba ruborizada al igual que Seiya.

-Creo que el Señor Tsukino tiene razon, ambos han demostrado que se aman y nadie se opondria a su relacion.-Kiro

-Yo estaba pensando en casarnos en una semana.-Seiya.

-¿Una semana?-Todos incluso Serena lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿Que? No quiero nada elegante.-Seiya.

-Seiya es mi unica hija y merece algo hermoso.-Kenji.

-¿Y entonces cuanto tiempo quieren?-Seiya.

-Tres meses-Kiro y Kenji hablaron.

-¿Esperarias todo eso?-Serena miro sonriente a Seiya.

-No me queda mas que aceptarlo.-Seiya suspirando y la beso tiernamente y todos aplaudieron.

Serena vio Seika acercandose a estos felicitandolos, cosa que a Serena no le simpatizo mucho pues no la conocia, la mujer se alejo a contestar su telefono.

-¿ Quien es ella?-Serena comenzo a bailar con el.

-Es mi tia Seika Ishida, mi padre la cuido desde que se caso con mi madre al quedar huerfana muy pequeña.

-¿Ishida? El apellido de Seiki.

-Sabes, a muy temprana edad tuvo a un niño en medio de su vida loca y pues queria decirte que recientemente investigando encontre que Seiki Ishida

era mi primo bajo el apellido de mi tia.-Seiya.

-¿Entonces me enamore de dos personas de la misma familia?-Serena no podia creer.

-Seiki escapo de casa cuando supo que su madre habia supuestamente muerto y pues resulta que no era asi, se encontraba en Suiza en coma.-Seiya.

-Que triste que no encontrara a su hijo en este momento ya que murio por mi culpa.-La rubia estaba triste.

-Ella sabe todo lo que viviste y la valentia que tuvo al salvarte.-Seiya la abrazo.

-Cuanto daria por que estuviera vivo.-Serena sonrio de nostalgia.

Seiya no queria causarle mas sorpresas a su vida por el momento, pero sabia que debia decirlo cuando fuera el tiempo adecuado.

Seiki los veia bailar abarazados y felices.

-Hijo porque no vienes un rato a divertirte.-Seika

-Mamá prometi esconderme de Serena por ahora, no quiero causar mas daño.-Seiki

-Entonces vuelve a casa, puedes dañar tu voz con ese clima que hace hoy.-Seika.

-Te hare caso, te vere en un rato.-Seiki

Colgo y subio al auto sin dejar de ver a los dos.

-Cuiden mucho lo que yo soñe y siempre quise para mi, de corazon amense.-Seiki sonrio y se fue, a lo lejos estaba un hombre observando tambien la escena de los dos enamorados.

N/A

El aspecto de Seiki Kou es parecido a Kim Hyun Joong

Espero les guste.


	27. capitulo 27

Los dias pasaron felices al fin para Serena, los padres de Serena permitieron que los dos pasaran las noches juntos en compañia de el pequeño Kenji, la rubia disfrutaba esos momentos a su lado ya que en la mañana debia ir a trabajar con el profesor Tomoe y por la tarde tomar las terapias con la amiga de este, se sentia relajada despues de cada sesion y al llegar a casa todos notaban su cambio, pero ciertas noches no podia conciliar el sueño de solo pensar que algo le sucederia y antes de que llegara Seiya tomaba una de las pastillas para tranquilizarse y este la encontraba dormida, pero cierta noche la encontro en un desequilibrio muy fuerte.

Llego a casa tocando la puerta y se dio cuenta que no estaban sus padres, subio a la habitacion donde dormia con ella y noto que Kenji dormia alli mientras ella estaba tirada en un rincon asustada y todo el medicamento regado en el suelo.

-Serena, ¿Que pasa?

-¿Seiya? ¿Eres tu?

-Si, aqui estoy no te preocupes.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca Seiya, no puedo controlarme si no es con esas malditas pastillas.

-¿Que intentaste hacer?

-No lo se Seiya, solo queria tomarme esos medicamentos para dormir o mejor dicho para morirme.

-No puedes estar pensando en esas cosas.

-Es lo unico que me mantiene tranquila y si muero seria lo mejor.

Seiya le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara de la impotencia que le daba escucharla hablar asi, esta solo lo miro llena de lagrimas y lo abrazo.

-Perdoname Seiya, ultimamente no se que me pasa, no se como lidiar con esto que siento.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no luches sola, me tienes a mi lado y poco a poco curaras tus miedos de ese pasado.

-Pero no es por lo de Seiki, es por ese sujeto de Londres, me desespero al pensar que el puede volver a aparecer y cumplir su amenaza.

-Imagino que ha despertado de nuevo todos tus miedos.

-Asi es, me siento tan desprotegida sin ti, incluso me siento que me estan siguiendo.

-¿Siguiendo?

-Si, cuando fui con Mamá y Mina por el diseño de las tarjetas de nuestra boda, me senti algo extraña.

Seiya penso que Eliot era el que la hacia sentir asi, asi que espero a que se durmiera para llamar a Andrew.

-¿Hola?

-¿Andrew? ¿Ya duermes?

-Si, termine muy cansado por unas cosas de la pasteleria y un nuevo caso.

-Peroname, llamare mañana.

-No te preocupes, dime que pasa.

-Solo queria saber sobre Eliot, parece que le molesta a Serena y se siente asustada.

-¿Eliot? Pero amigo el aun no ha llegado, la proxima semana comienza su servicio a ella.

-¿Seguro que no?

-Puedo estar lo mas cansado que te estoy diciendo la verdad, ademas esta en Bankog.

-Y yo que pensaba irme por unos dias a Osaka a trabajar en unos nuevos casos que me llegaron, ahora no pienso hacerlo ni loco, le dire a Yaten que me ayude.

-¿Crees que alguien la esta siguiendo?

-No me impresionaria que fuera cierto medicucho.

-¿Y que hay de Seiki?¿No podria ser el?

-Claro que no, cuando voy a casa mamá me dice que esta en entrevistas y cosas por el estilo, es mas desde ayer se fue a Korea para su lanzamiento oficial y seguramente no volvera en un tiempo.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Serena sobre el dinero?

-No, planeo que le llegue una carta a su nombre, no quiero verme involucrado en eso ya que sospecharia de lo que estoy pensando hacer.

-¿Y que hay de sus nervios? ¿Sigue igual?

-Si, hoy tuvo otro ataque y ya me estoy preocupando, dice que le aterra encontrarse a ese hombre y que le haga algo.

-Sabes que, para que estes mas tranquilo pedire a mis superiores que envien a Eliot antes de la proxima semana.

-Gracias amigo, postergare todos mis trabajos para acompañarla hasta que se cure.

Al dia siguiente Seiya escribia una carta en la cocina para hacercela llegar a ella, Seiki llego corriendo al verlo y este lo abrazo.

-¿Que haces despierto tab temprano muchachito?

-Me desperte con mucha hambre.

-Tus abuelos llamaron avisandome que no llegarian y entonces te prepare algo a ti y a mamá.

-¿Que huele tan bien?-Dijo Serena aun dormida pero que fue atraida por el rico aroma que llego a su habitacion.

-La especialidad Kou mi bella rosa.

-panqueques con miel y mantequilla, como aquella vez que me llevaste a tu casa.

-Que bueno que lo recuerdas, tambien note que comiste demasiados con mucha ansia.

-Imaginate, tantos años sin probarlos y esos tenian un increible sabor.

-Pues estos son los mismos, nos quedaremos aqui todo el dia, quiza te prepare lo que quieras, la cocina Kou abre sus puertas.

-¿Pero no tienes que ir a trabajar en Osaka?

-Cambie de planes y le pedi a Yaten que me ayudara, no quiero separarme de ti ni de nuestro hijo.

-Papá Seiya ¿Podrias darme mas?

-Kenji te vas a enfermar de tanto comer.

-Estan deliciosos mami.

-Tiene razon, si se enferma sere yo el que lo lleve al hospital.

-¿Enserio? Ay Seiya aveces pareces un pequeño y estas malcriando a Kenji.

-¿Acaso no te gusta mi lado infantil? ¿Prefieres que demuestre mi lado mas sensual delante de Kenji?

-¿Me estas seduciendo Seiya Kou?

-Asi es, lo hago ahora que nuestro hijo se fue dejandonos solos.

Seiya la abrazo hasta el besando sus labios que ansiaban mas de ella, se dejaban llevar de sus caricias queriendo estar juntos.

"Seras mia cueste lo que cueste maldita infeliz"

Seiya besaba su cuello con tanta intensidad pero ella comenzo a sentirse mal.

-Seiya...Por favor espera.

-¿Que pasa?

-No puedo hacer esto, me siento muy nerviosa, hace mucho que no tenia esta sensacion, perdoname.

-Tranquila, ya veras que todo se solucionara.

El timbre de la puerta sono dejando varias cartas en la entrada, Serena reviso y encontro una especialmente para ella.

-Para Serena Tsukino, de ¿Seiki Ishida?.

-¿Seiki?-Seiya se impresiono pensando que el chico estaba rompiendo la promesa de alejarse de este.

Serena abrio la carta y comenzo a leer detenidamente.

"Serena, seguramente cuando estes leyendo esta carta debo estar lejos de ti o muerto, en cualquiera de los dos casos me sentire feliz de que te encuentres a salvo de todos los peligros que te rodean, solo quiero que sepas que si me llegara a pasar algo te dejo un preciado obsequio que ayudara a tu proyecto, si no estoy yo seguro se lo entregare a Seiya, para que se de cuenta que en verdad soy una persona distinta despues de que me perdonaste"

-Esta carta tiene la fecha de el viaje que hice con el, ¿Porque no me habias dicho?

-Tenia que averiguar que no estuviera mintiendo sobre entregarte este dinero, tenia que cersiorarme que venia de buenos manejos.

-¿Y si lo son?

-Si, todo es de la cuenta que tia Seika le dejo oculta y es el unico que sabia.

Seiya le entrego el papel donde estaba firmado el nombre e Seiki.

-Es demasiado, no puedo aceptar eso.

-Si quieres lo guardo como algo de reserva para la fundacion.

-Pero yo no te he contado sobre eso.

-Tus padres me contaron algo al respecto cuando estuviste en prision.-Dijo cuidadosamente mientras hablaba.

-El profesor Tomoe me felicito por tan excelente trabajo, incluso me dijo que buscara ayuda para realizarlo.

-Pues esto sera una muy buena ayuda.

-¿No estas molesto por esto?

-¿Porque lo haria?

-Ya sabes, tus celos por Seiki.

-No niego que aveces me siento celoso, pero recuerdo que soy su primo y que tu me amas a mi ahora mas que a nada como yo lo hago.

Serena sonrio y lo beso tiernamente.

-Ustedes dos debieron ser muy unidos ¿Verdad?

-Realmente eramos las ovejas negras de la casa, nos divertiamos asustando a Mina y Yaten cuando ellos dos nos jugaban una mala broma, rematabamos nosotros con algo peor, pero nos queriamos entre todos.

-¿El siempre estuvo con su madre?

-Gran parte de su niñez si, pero cuando supo que habia muerto lo vi cambiar tanto con la depresion que tuvo, mis padres no se dieron cuenta de la magnitud de su desdicha hasta que dejo la casa, Mamá y Papá lloraban y sufrian por su ausencia.

-No se si te molestes, pero cuando lo conoci senti que habia un gran deseo de sentirse amado, diariamente me suplicaba en la entrada de la universidad que salieramos juntos y no tuve otra opcion mas que aceptarlo, cuando lo conoci me di cuenta que era alguien agradable y sincero, seguro eso fue lo que me enamoro, me conto que tenia el sueño de ser cantante.

Ahora se porque me enamore de ti, tenias algo especial como el, pero los dos compartimos un dolor muy fuerte que nos une-Serena tomo su mano besandola-Y como te dije, nada podra cambiar lo que siento por ti, ya no puedo ver a otro como te veo a ti.

-¿Incluso si el estuviera vivo?¿No le darias otra oportunidad?

-Claro que se la daria.

Seiya bajo la mirada, pero la rubia hizo que este volviera a verla.

-Seria solo una oportunidad de ser su amiga, ya que el amor de mi vida es su familia.

-Perdoname por como te trate anoche, pero verte asi con ganas de morir me altere que no tuve mas opciones.

-Descuida, creo que necesitaba algo asi que me hiciera reaccionar a la realidad.

-No quiero verte asi otra vez Serena, por favor controlate y se fuerte por nuestro amor.

-Lo intentare Seiya, no quiero mas que estar feliz.-Le dio un dulce beso.

-Es una promesa entonces.-Seiya le correspondio muy feliz.-Quiero llevarte a un bonito lugar esta noche aprovechando que tus padres no estan.

-¿Pero y Kenji?

-El vendra con nosotros, solo lleva ropa bien abrigadora porque no quiero verte enfermita.

-Como quiera señor Kou.

-No me llames asi, se que te molesta que te cuide tanto, pero es por tu propio bien.

-Oye no estoy molesta, solo me gusta llamarte asi, ademas de mi heroe y mi angel, hay un bello apodo que te quedaria bien.

-¿Y cual es mi Bombon?

-¿Bombon?

-Tambien tengo derecho a llamarte de otras maneras mi bella rosa.

-¿Pero porque bombon?

-Eres tierna y dulce como un bombon, ahora dime cual es ese apodo.

-Mi estrella.

¿Porque?

-Iluminas mi vida cuando me encuentro en la obscuridad.

-Esa es una buena razon mi bombon.

-Suena algo ridiculo que me llames asi, pero sabes que me gusta lo cursi y romantico desde que te conoci.

-A proposito señorita Tsukino ¿Aun conservas el vestido que te regale?

-Claro que si, solo que lo guarde, ya que en ese entonces no confiaba en nadie y mucho menos en ti a pesar que me empezaste a gustar desde que te vi.

-Quiero que te lo pongas mi preciosa bombon.

-Por supuesto que lo hare para recordar lo que fuiste para mi en esos momentos, por cierto es muy abrigado.

-Te veras hermosa, ya que jamas te he visto con el.

-Pues hoy me veras, asi que no comas ansias mi estrella.

Seiya la beso y la dejo irse a ver a Kenji que estaba viendo la television, ambos se sentaron junto al pequeño tomados de las mano muy sonrientes.

Despues de eso organizaron todo para irse al paseo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Una nota anonima habia llegado a la productora de television en la que se estipulaba que Serena Tsukino la Psicologa con mejor promedio de Tokio en su profesion y proxima a casarse con Seiya Kou un excelente abogado e hijo del prestigioso abogado Kiro Kou era una mujer que se revolcaba con muchos.

-¿Quien trajo esto?-Rei quien era una conductora de television muy prestigiosa en la farandula de Japon dijo recibiendo el anonimo.

-No lo se señorita, pero parece una noticia bomba.

-No creo que sea conveniente si es para prestigiar a la señorita Serena.

-¿Sabes de ella?

-Porsupuesto, me impresiona que depues de haber dado mi ultima nota de ella hace años hasta ahora aparezca.

-¿Quiere que averigue?

-Yo misma lo hare, ahora debo volver a casa.

-De acuerdo señorita Hino, que descanse.

Rei Hino salia al parqueadero por su auto cuando fue sorprendida por un hombre.

-Mars Reiko ¿Verdad?

-Si, ese es mi apodo. ¿Quien es usted?-Dijo asustada.

-No importa mucho mas que la informacion que acabo de darle.-Aparecio delante de ella.

-¿Porque quiere desprestigiar a la señorita Tsukino?

-Ella es una mujer que no merece nada bueno, aparte es una zorra.

Rei le propino una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-No me llamas Mars Reiko por nada Señor, asi que es mejor que se largue.-Dijo subiendo a su auto.

Su plan A habia fallado con la mujer mas influyente de todo Tokio.

-Que se cree ese canaya, nadie me puede venceme, nisiquiera el amor.-Decia esto cada que las cosas parecian salirse de control, pero no sabia que pronto alguien llegaria a su vida a cambiarla.

Finalmente llegaron a un lindo lugar donde armaron las tiendas para acampar todo ese dia hasta el siguiente, jugaron un buen rato con Kenji, incluso comieron los dulces que aun existian de los regalos de Mina, hasta que llego el hermoso ocaso el cual disfrutaron mucho, Seiya abrigo a serena y fue a encender la llama de la fogata, esta fue un momento a acostar a Kenji en la tienda, regreso encontrando a Seiya afinando una guitarra azul muy bonita, parecia nueva.

-¿De donde la sacaste?

-La tuve siempre en la habitacion, fue lo unico que no destrui cuando me deprimi y quiero que escuches lo que quiero decirte desde el fondo de mi corazon.

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Would you run and never look back?

Would you cry if you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul, tonight?/Si una vez

Yo pudiera llegar

A erizar

De frio tu piel

A quemar, que se yo, tu boca

Y morirme alli despues.

Would you tremble if touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this

Now would you die for the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms, tonight/Y si entonces

Temblaras por mi

Y lloraras

Al verme sufrir

Ay sin dudar

Tu vida

Entera dar

Como yo la doy por ti

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away/Si pudiera ser tu heroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Que salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación

Cada letra de la cancion los hacia regresar al momento que se conocieron, los momentos dificiles que pasaron y en la actualidad su momento de amor que aun era muy fuerte.

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...

You're here tonight/Si supieras

La locura que llevo

Que me hiere

Y me mata por dentro

Y que mas da

Mira que al final

Lo que importa es que te quiero

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away/pudiera ser tu heroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Que salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación

Oh, I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...

You're here tonight/Hay, dejame tocarte

Quiero acariciarte

Una vez mas

Mira que al final

Lo que importa es que te quiero

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by your forever

You can take my breath away/Si pudiera ser tu heroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Que salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación

I can be your hero/Quiero ser...tu heroe.

Serena quedo atonita con la hermosa cancion, nisiquiera el mismo Seiki le habia dado ese sentimiento como Seiya su mas grande amor en una cancion.

-La escribi hace poco mientras dormias.

-Me gusto mucho.-Serena lo abrazo y despues beso con un beso que fue tan largo y hermoso como la noche que los observaba con la luna brilante.

-Jamas pense volver a componer o escribir y mucho menos cantar una cancion, pero tu me has devuelto ese anhelo mi bombon.-Seiya la abrazo.

N/A

Primero que todo mi mente esta volando como loca con este fic, quiero llegar a una parte pero es que me da miedo y la postergo, crei que terminaria pronto pero como les digo estoy tan inspirada que no se que pasara, aun hay muchas cosas que aclarar como es el caso de Mars Reiko y el mamerto que tiene atormentada a Serena, ¿Que hara?


	28. capitulo 28

La trampa parte I

Korea

Seiki terminaba su primer concierto con exito en Korea y ya pronto volverian a Japón para comenzar sus proyectos de gira alli.

Decidio ir a disfrutar de la playa antes de marcharse al dia siguiente.

Rei habia llegado en ese momento a la playa de Korea para calmarse despues de se viaje a ese pais en donde conoceria al nuevo idolo de Japón esa noche, tenia el tiempo medido para darse un baño de sol ya que ella debia ser la primera en tener una primicia.

-Señorita Mars, ya esta confirmada su entrevista con S-K.-Dijo Hotaru la asistente personal de Rei por telefono.

-Bien, vamos a ver como es ese nuevo idolo de las chicas.

-Ya lo he visto, es muy sexy.

-Hotaru, ya sabes que no me gusta ver su fisico en revistas antes de conocerlos, despues que imagen dare al mundo.

-Lo se señorita Mars, entonces a la 8 pm en el Hotel donde se esta hospedando.

-Gracias Hotaru, que haria sin ti.

Colgo y dejo el celular en el suelo para recostarse boca abajo en la toalla que habia tirado antes, se solto las tiras del top relajandose escuchando musica.

Seiki trotaba por la playa distraido oyendo musica cuando sin darse cuenta tropezo cayendo al suelo.

Rei se levanto muy enfadada insultandolo y arrojandole cosas sin darse cuenta que estaba sin su top, esto a ambos los puso un poco rojos, Seiki de inmediato se quito la camisa que llevaba para que se tapara, la chica tomo la camisa y al rose de su piel sintio algo que jamas habia sentido, el chico tambien noto lo mismo y no pudo dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos violetas ¿Seria amor?

Tokio.

Luego de unos dias todo fue mas tranquilo para Seiya y su amada rubia, pues Eliot al fin habia llegado para protegerla mientras el estaba en casa de sus padres por algunas cuestiones familiares con referencia a Seiki, Serena por su parte cuidaba de su pequeño hijo llevandolo a la escuela para despues marcharse a la universidad a seguir con los trabajos junto a Mina y el profesor Tomoe.

-Hola cuñadita, pense que por todos estos dias perdida con mi hermanito te habias olvidado de tu trabajo.

-No exajeres Mina, Seiya quiso llevarme a un bonito lugar y cuando le pedi que nos quedaramos unos dias mas, no escatimo en decirme que si.

-¿A donde fueron?

-Bueno, fuimos a las afueras de la ciudad, acampamos y nos bañamos en las aguas termales que habian alli, la luna era muy brillante con el cielo estrellado.

-Supongo que lo hicieron ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, si es un lugar lindo como dices pues no dejaria de hacerlo con Zafiro, seria romantico.

-Mina...-La chica parecia otra, pero no queria contarle sobre la penosa situacion que tenia con Seiya cuando intentaban estar juntos.

-Anda cuentame con detalles.-Mina insistia.

-Señorita Mina Aino, esto no es un lugar para que este hablando con su amigita de cosas que no son del trabajo.-Tomoe aparecio salvandola de decirle.

-Perdon profesor Tomoe, ire a ver unas cosas que necesito.-Se fue un poco avergonzada a su puesto.

-Mina es un poco escandalosa y romantica, pero muy dedicada.-Tomoe

-Seguro es por su parecido a la madre de Seiki,supongo que usted ya sabe que Seiki era su primo.

-Si, la conoci en la fiesta de bienvenida que hicimos ¿Porque lo dices?

-¿Acaso no sabe que su madre era una chica un poco mas loca que Mina?

-¿Enserio?

-Si, Seiya me dijo que jamas supo quien era el padre de Seiki, no es por criticarla pero se divertia mucho hasta que quedo embarazada y de alli se normalizo.

-Es que cuando eres adolescente tus hormonas se vuelven locas de un modo espantoso.

-Lo bueno es que Seiya dice que fue solo un año su locura, el señor Kiro Kou la hizo entrar en razon.

-¿Acaso le gustaba?

-No como cree, la señora Kou y su hermana quedaron huerfanas, como el estaba ya enamorado de Misako Ishida la hizo su esposa e hizo que su cuñada tomara el apellido Kou, la quizo como una hermana, era muy pequeña.

-Imagino como se puso cuando se entero que estaba embarazada.

-Seiya me dijo que su padre la castigo severamente al enterarse de sus andadas, la dejo encerrada por meses y despues supo de su embarazo y que esta queria abortar, el señor Kou la reprendio tanto que esta acepto tenerlo y que cuando tuvo a Seiki no sabia que hacer con el chico precioso que era de bebe.

-Veo que ya no te afecta tanto el hecho de recordar a Seiki.

-Se que donde este se encuentra feliz de que este con Seiya, como me encantaria que hubiera cumplido su sueño de ser un magnifico cantante.

-Seguro hubiera muchas fans que harian la vida imposible por ser su novia.

-No sabe como me volvia cuando lo veia cerca de otra cuando estuvimos juntos.

Mina que regresaba escucho esto -Por supuesto que debias estar celosa, Seiki era muy apuesto como mi hermano.

-Ya veo que escuchaste Mina.-Tomoe la miro risueña

Serena estaba nerviosa y solo se dedico a su trabajo.

-No te preocupes si piensas que me ire a contarle a Seiya.-Mina se acerco sonriente.

-Seiya sabe lo importante que fue Seiki para mi, pero tambien sabe que no puedo amar a otro que no sea el.

-¿Te enojaste verdad?

-Claro que no, porque no vamos y comemos algo -Dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios y mirando al profesor que aprobaba su decision.

Las dos rubias caminaban por el gran centro comercial que recien habia abierto sus puertas al publico observando cada vitrina de ropa y accesorios que habian.

-Mina, espero y no te hayas molestado por lo que dije, solo queria que el estuviera vivo disfrutando su sueño.

Mina se preguntaba si acaso su amiga no sabia que Seiki si estaba vivo disfrutando de su nueva fama.

Saco su celular y se alejo de ella mientras se entretuvo mirando ropa.

-Seiya Kou-Grito Mina.

-Ya note tu enfado hermana, no es para que me rompas los timpanos.

-¿Porque no le has dicho a Serena que nuestro primo esta vivo?

-No creo que sea aun el momento Mina, si Serena sabe puede alterarse de nuevo.

-¿Acaso no quieres que se vean por miedo a que te den celos?

-Por favor Mina, estoy evitando que le suceda algo, pienso decirle despues de que nos casemos.

-Pues menos mal me dices porque por poco y abro la boca al enterarme.

-Ay hermanita, tenias que ser tu.

-Te dejo, voy a comprar algo de comer para tu querida prometida ya que la deje en la tienda viendo unos vestidos.

-Cuidense las dos y manten tu boca sellada.

-Claro hermanito.

Una cancion comenzo en ese momento mientras la rubia miraba unos hermosos vestidos.

Fue un día como cualquiera,

Nunca olvidare la fecha

Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar

Algo mágico paso,

Tu sonrisa me atrapo

Siempre mi sol me robaste el corazón

Y así sin decirnos nada

Con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor...

Le llamo tanto la atencion de la letra que prefirio salir de alli,

Tu me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi

Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir

Eres un sueño perfecto,

Todo lo encuentro en ti

Tu me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer

Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel

Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mi

Y todo gracias a ti

Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra

Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad

Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión

Día y noche pido al cielo por los dos...

Mina fue a buscarla pero no la hallo, Serena caminaba por los grandes pasillos del lugar mirando en las grandes pantallas al nuevo idolo del momento en su debut en Korea, estaba atonita pues pensaba que era la voz de Seiki.

Ahora todo es tan claro,

Es a ti a quien yo amo

Me devolviste la ilusión

Tu me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi

Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir

Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti

Tu me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer

Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel

Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mi

Y todo gracias a ti

Tu me cambiaste la vida, tu me cambiaste la vida

Desde que llegaste a mi

Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mi

Y todo gracias a ti

"El nuevo idolo de la musica en Japon, es S-K, ha sido muy bien recibido despues de su debut en Korea, su primera cancion es realmente romantica para dedicar a cualquier chica, pronto volvera a Japon para presentarse oficialmente"

-Serena -Grito Mina a lo lejos muy desesperada.

Se acerco y noto que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos-¿Que tienes?

-Nada, es solo que escuche esta cancion y recorde que Seiki me la escribio una vez.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, me dijo que la habia escrito para mi, pero ahora veo que no le importo venderla para que todos la oyeran.

Mina se dio cuenta que su cuñada no habia notado que aquel cantante famoso era en realidad Seiki su primo.

-¿Acaso no sabias que ese chico es el nuevo amor platonico de muchas?-Mina dijo como si no supiera nada.

-No, sabes que solo tengo ojos para Seiya, pero esa cancion me trajo recuerdos, unos muy felices que ya son historia.

-Toma te traje esto para que comas y volvamos a donde el profesor Tomoe.-Abrio la bolsa donde venia una rica hamburguesa.

-Gracias, ¿Puedes decirle al profesor que ire a casa temprano? No me siento bien.-Serena dijo mientras mordia la comida.

-¿Son tus nervios?-Mina se preocupo.

-No, solo quiero volver a casa, a pesar de ser algo triste me conformo con saber que su musica esta escuchandose.-Serena le sonrio, de verdad le alegraba saber que alguien cantaba tan bella melodia.

Termino de comer con alegria la hamburgesa y el jugo que su cuñada habia traido para ella, justo como le gustaba.

Mina se despidio de Serena tomando un taxi volviendo a la universidad, por su parte Serena caminaba por la calle feliz de ver a varia gente disfrutando de su amor con la cancion de Seiki, pero algo la tenia un poco asustada, asi que decidio entrar a un lugar un poco deshabitado y se escondio, cuando escucho pisadas muy rapidas buscandola, esta aprovecho y con una de sus manos golpeo al chico que pasaba por alli.

-¡Ay!-El chico se quejo.

Serena salio muy asustada corriendo-¡Señorita Serena, espere soy yo, Eliot!

La rubia se detuvo, poco a poco se acerco dandose cuenta que era el.

-¿Eliot?¿Tu eras el que me seguia?

-Si, mi superior Furuhata y el señor Kou me enviarona cuidarla.

-Uy tengo que hablar con esos dos.

Serena se acerco y noto que el chico estaba herido en su nariz, lo ayudo a levantarse dandole un pañuelo.

-Mira nada mas como te deje, te llevare a curarte a casa de Seiya porque esto me lo tiene que explicar, por favor perdoname.

-No hay problema Señorita Serena.

Tomo un taxi junto con Eliot para llevarlo a casa de Andrew y despues ir a verlo.

-Ahora que pasa mocosa.-Seiya contesto

-Serena va a casa ahora mismo.-Mina

-¿Que paso ahora?-Seiya dejo de hacer su trabajo asustado.

-Escucho la cancion de Seiki.-Mina

-¿Que?¿Lo vio en television?-Seiya

-Si, parecer no se dio cuenta que era el, piensa que es otra persona y pues dijo que era una cancion que el le habia escrito, se fue sola no quiso que la acompañara.-Mina

-Bien entomces ire de inmediato para alla.

Seiya ya estaba listo para irse a casa de Serena despues de saber que Mina la habia dejado ir sola a casa.

Justo en ese momento vio llegar a Seiki y su tia muy contentos.

-Hasta que se dignan en aparecer ustedes dos-Seiya fingio estar enojado.

-Mi querido Seiya, no sabes como la pasamos en ese pais, todo fue increible.-Seika lo abrazo

-Lo imagino, hay muchas mujeres que estan locas de saber que haran un concierto en estos dias, tu hijo se ha vuelto muy famoso.-Seiya miro a su primo mientras abrazaba a su tia.

-Gracias primo, tengo que contarte muchas cosas.-Le tomo la mano a este con un saludo especial que tenian desde pequeños

-Ire a saludar a tus padres-Seika se fue muy feliz.

-Primero dime como es que le mandas una carta a mi prometida.-Seiya dijo finjio un tono amenazador ante su primo mientras entraban a la sala.

-¿Que?-Seiki estaba confundido mientras se sento en uno de los muebles--¿De que hablas?

-Hace poco le llego una carta de tiempo atras donde le entregas el dinero de la donacion.-Se sento a su lado.

-Oye lo habia olvidado, ¿porque demoraria en llegar? se que debi decirte.

-Eso no importa, se lo di pero no quiso recibirlo y me pidio que lo guardara para la fundacion.

-Haz lo que quieras con eso, tambien quiero donar lo que gane a cosas sin lucro.

-¿Mis padres y la tia Seika saben?

-Si, estuvieron de acuerdo, debo demostrar que mi cambio es real, asi que no tomare nada de ese dinero.

Tocaron a la puerta y como nadie abria fue Seiki, al abrir vio que era la rubia y ambos se asombraron, pero solo Seiki la reconocio.

-¿Tu eres?-Serena se sintio algo rara ya que antes lo habia visto en television.

-Bombon-Seiya llego en ese momento dejandola entrar.

-¿Quien es el?-Serena lo abrazo y le sururro.

-Es S-K, el chico nuevo idolo musical.-Seiya estaba impresionado de que no lo reconociera.

-¿Enserio? ¿En tu casa?-Serena se asombro.

-Vino a verme a mi-Yaten dijo salvando a Seiya que no sabia como decirle.

Seiya aprovecho y se la llevo a su habitacion.

-Crei que estabas en casa, ya iba para alla.-Se sento a su lado sonriente disimulando sus nervios.

-Estoy un poco enojada contigo.-Dijo tomando asiento.

-¿Ahora que hice?-Le tomo el menton queriendo besarla.

-Mas bien diras que le hice al pobre de Eliot-Dijo avergonzada.

-¿Que?

-Solo llama a Andrew a ver como esta.

-¿Que hiciste mi rosa?

-Ay es que tu tienes la culpa por no decirme que estaria protegida.

-No queria que te sintieras incomoda, pero veo que el no decirte fue peor.

-Casi lo dejo sin cara con el golpe que le di, estoy tan avergonzada.-Serena se acosto en sus piernas, en verdad la chica no queria verlo por vergueza.

El telefono sono, era Andrew informandole todo.

-Mi bombon, era Andrew informandome que Eliot esta bien, no paso a mayores el golpe.

-¿Enserio?-Se levanto sonriente.

-Si, anda no estes mas asi, sabes que no me gusta.-El chico acerco su nariz a la de la rubia.

-Pero tu tienes la culpa por eso, me sentire mejor si me das un beso.

-Pero antes, Mina le dijo que estuviste algo sentimental y que por eso decidiste volver sola.

-Si, no te enojes pero escuche la cancion que un dia escribio Seiki para mi.

-¿A si?¿Y era mejor que la que yo hice?

-No, no te pongas celosito, como le dije a Mina ya es historia, ademas nunca la oi de su voz, solo la vi una vez en sus escritos, "Dedicada a Serena Tsukino"-Serena le acaricio su mejilla para despues darle un beso, ambos se recostaron en la cama muy melosos.

Seiki se acerco a escuchar un momento, queria simplemente escucharlos ya que habia sentido en la mirada de la rubia que algo estaba mal.

-Me senti muy asustada que pense que podria ser el doctor chiva.-Serena

-Ya vez porque le pedi a Eliot que te escoltara.-Seiya

-Ya veo que tu tambien piensas que puede aparecer en mi camino de nuevo.-Serena

-Desde tu ultimo ataque de panico no dejo de pensarlo y pues que mejor que estes custodiada mientras no estoy.-Seiya le dio un beso.

-Tienes razon, debemos estar prevenidos.-Serena lo beso de nuevo muy calmada y sonriente.

-¿De que estan hablando?-Seiki estaba lleno de rabia ¿Acaso la vida de Serena aun estaba peligrando despues de todo?

Yaten se dio cuenta que Seiki los estaba espiando y se acerco mal humorado llevandolo abajo sin hacer tanto ruido.

-Oye que te pasa, porque los espias ¿Acaso aun te interesa Serena?.

-Claro que no, solo quise verlos, ademas ya encontre a alguien especial que conoci en Korea.

-¿Y quien es?¿Ya es tu novia?

-No, es una mujer testaruda y antipatica, pero me ha dejado embobado con su belleza, creo que todo Japón la conoce, Mars Reiko.

-¿De verdad es esa mujer? Vaya que si tienes buen gusto.

Serena y Seiya bajaron despidiendose de los chicos que hablaban en la sala, Seiki se quedo un instante mirandola hasta que subieron al auto.

-Con mi primera cancion me despido de ti para siempre Serena, ya por fin encontre a quien amare por siempre.

Rei se estaba dando un buen baño en la tina de su casa pensando en lo bochornosa que habia sido su encuentro con el idolo musical del momento, jamas imagino que este seria el mismo tonto despresiable de la playa.

-Que insoportable sujeto, debi parecer una tonta en toda la entrevista.

El timbre de su departamento sono y se fue a vestir para abrir, pero no esperaba que fuera el desgraciado que la estaba acosando.

Este la atrapo de la cintura y quizo hacerla suya a la fuerza, pero con lo que no contaba este es que la chica era experta golpeando a hombres y no fue la excepcion dejandolo inconciente, aprovecho para irse a casa de Hotaru, sin imaginarse que afuera pasaba a toda velocidad Seiki, este se detuvo

-¿Eres un idiota o que?-Rei se asusto y golpeo el casco del motociclista.

-¿Mars Reiko?-Seiki se quito el casco mirandola envuelta en una toalla y pantuflas.

-¿S-K?-Rei se sintio aliviada de que fuera el.-Por favor vamonos de aqui.

Seiki sintio que la chica estaba asustada, asi que le hizo caso, sabia a donde podia llevarla para que se calmara.

En casa de los Tsukino cenaban todos juntos cuando una carta llego para Serena.

-Hija llego esta carta para ti.

-Es de Mars Reiko, dice que quiere verme para hacer una entrevista para el proximo viernes en su estudio de television.

-¿Quien es Mars Reiko?-Seiya.

-Es increible que no la conozcas mi estrella, es una chica muy popular por llevar las primicias de todo el mundo del espectaculo.-Serena

-Ella fue la que dio la primicia de que Serena era una de las mejores psicologas de todo el mundo por su promedio.-Kenji

-La verdad es que no soy muy fanatico del espectaculo, solo me gusta ver peliculas.-Seiya dijo avergonzado, Serena le beso la mano.

Despues de cenar fueron a su habitacion aprovechando que Seiki estaba en el primer piso jugando con sus juguetes.

-Te llevare a conocerla el viernes, la conozco desde la secundaria.

-Bombon, es que tengo que ir por un rato a Osaka, ya viste que Yaten estuvo aqui, me necesita ese dia, ademas por la noche espero verte en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mina.

-Si, ya tengo el vestido perfecto, mañana lo compare.

-Tu no lo compraras mi amor.

-Claro que si señor Kou, yo tengo el dinero para comprarlo, para eso trabajo en lo que me gusta.

-Lo se bombon, pero me gusta consentirte.

-Pues no lo hagas esta vez, ya bastante con que compres el vestido de novia que usare en la boda, por cierto el que vi es realmente hermoso.

-Ya quiero verte hermosa y radiante cuando te presente ante los demas como mi futura esposa.

Seiya la recosto en la cama besandola dulcemente, la rubia estaba ansiosa como el de estar juntos nuevamente despues de tanto tiempo, ni ella misma recordaba que sus miedos se habian alejado de su mente, solo existian ellos dos en ese momento, Ikuko noto que todo estaba en silencio y que la puerta de la habitacion de su hija estaba cerrada, subio a Kenji a la habitacion donde dormia su esposo profundamente, hizo una seña al pequeño para que no hiciera ruido y que su abuelo despertara o se daria cuenta de todo, el pequeño se acurruco a su lado para despues quedarse dormidos juntos.

-Te amo mi hermoso Seiya Kou.-Decia Serena en medio de la exitacion que Seiya le daba con cada beso.

-Yo mas a ti mi amada bombon.-Dijo respirando pausadamente sin dejar de mirarla.-Eres muy hermosa ¿Lo sabias?

La chica solo sonrio besandolo de nuevo.

Cada beso, cada caricia los hizo que poco a poco se deshicieran de sus ropas muy rapidamente quedando desnudos para amarse y sentirse mas unidos, esa noche paso como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por una eternidad para amarse y entregarse a la pasion que se tenian.

La mañana siguiente Serena llego muy temprano a la universidad pero se dio cuenta que alli estaban hablando muy tranquilos Seika y el profesor.

Souichi se dio cuenta y esta se acerco un poco apenada saludandolos.

-Hola buenos dias profesor, señora Seika.

-¿Tu eres la novia de mi sobrino Seiya verdad?

-Si, disculpeme no haberme presentado antes como se debe señora Seika.

-Las dejo, tengo que ir a trabajar, te espero Serena.-Tomoe se retiro.

-Hace tiempo que queria hablar contigo, acercarme a ti, pero como sabes, soy la madre de Seiki y se lo malo que pasaste por su culpa.

-No tiene porque sentirse asi señora, es verdad que odie a Seiki tanto como lo ame, pero seguro sabe que lo perdone despues de que me ayudo a rescatar a mi hijo del peor padre que lo engendro.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo amado?

-En parte si, pero luego recuerdo que si eso no hubiera pasado no tuviera al lado a mi precioso hijo, a pesar de que es hijo de una horrible persona, fue el motivo de que siguiera mi vida fuerte para salir adelante, hasta que aparecio Seiya que fue mi complemento y los amo a los dos.

-Tu hijo es un lindo niño, seguro Seiya te conto todo lo que hice, tambien que quise arrebatarle la vida a Seiki y que me arrepenti al ver sus lindos ojos azules cuando nacio, era muy hermoso.-Seika tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Algo me dijo respecto a eso, pero no la juzgo, cuando se es joven se comenten demasiados errores sin pensarlo, se lo que es eso, pero debe agradecer que tuvo a Seiki siempre a su lado.

Seika noto que Serena no sabia nada de la sobrevivencia de su hijo, tal, aun asi prefirio callarlo.

-Eres una persona muy valerosa y te admiro, tienes el poder de calmar hasta el alma mas afligida.

-Es por eso que escogi este trabajo, soy feliz viendo a otros felices.

-Mina tambien esta encantada con su profesion, dia y noche me habla de todo lo que hace e investiga.

-Y es muy buena cuando se lo propone Señora Seika.

-Todos dicen que es mi vivo retrato pero es una niña muy simpatica que encontro su habilidad muy temprano.

-Si, ella fue quien curo a Seiya de una fuerte depresion hace años por una persona.

-Eso no lo sabia.

-No vale la pena recordarlo, solo no me sorprenderia que algun dia me supere y estare muy contenta.

-Espero que algun dia pueda llevarte a que veas mis peliculas y obras maestras, claro si aceptas ser mi amiga.

-Desde luego que acepto serlo, es la madre de Seiki que quise mucho y tia de Seiya, la persona que amo con toda mi alma.-Serena tomo sus manos cariñosamente sonriendole.

-Gracias Serena.-Sonrio a la que alguna vez fue su nuera.

Un rato despues se despidio y volvio a donde su profesor, este estaba un poco ocupado leyendo algunos articulos.

-Veo que vienes muy contenta, se nota en tu estado de animo ¿Te paso algo anoche?-Soichi la vio de arriba a abajo-Pareces otra.

-Pues, vera...anoche pude estar con Seiya, ya sabe juntos como hace tiempo no lo estaba, al parecer mis miedos se fueron gracias a las terapias.-Serena hablo muy bajo esperando a que Mina no llegara a escuchar.

-Que bien que te funcionaron de nuevo.-Souichi.

-Si, no quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse.-Serena sonrio sonrojada.

-Sabes que si puede volver a suceder Serena, solo que tu tienes el control de tu mente.-Dijo sabiamente a su pupila.

-Lo se, lo bueno de todo es que mis padres no se dieron cuenta de nada, o eso creo porque en toda la noche no nos molestaron.-La rubia se quedo pensativa.

-¿Y donde durmio el pequeño Kenji?-Souichi la miro quitandose los lentes.

-Quiza mi madre si se dio cuenta, tal vez por eso no paso nada, donde papá fuera nos hubieramos metido en un lio.-Serena dijo muy pensativa y ruborizada.

-Serena tu y tus locuras no cambian ¿verdad?-Tomoe rio.

-No, pero hay un profesor que quiero mucho que esta enamorandose-Serena dijo emocionada.

Souichi se sonrojo-¿Ahora te has vuelto la doctora corazon que sabe quien se enamora y quien no?-Souichi se sonrojo pero disimulaba.

-Entonces como explica que la señora Seika estuviera aqui.-Dijo con cara de picardia.

-Solo vino a buscarte, es todo.

-Sabe, serian una linda pareja.-Dijo ilusionada.

-Por favor Serena, que tiene un viejo como yo que solo se dedica a su trabajo.-Souichi suspiro.

-Oiga profesor, usted no esta para nada viejo, creo que esta en la edad de ser amado por alguien y ese alguien es la tia de Seiya y Mina, no me niege que es bonita.

-Si asi fuera no tengo experiencia.

-Yo tengo un poco y se que es enamorarse de alguien, ya vera que el amor que tienen los va a unir, solo crea en el y lo atrapara.

Serena lo abrazo como una niña pequeña armonizando el ambiente, Tomoe en verdad veia en Serena un gran potencial, como si tuviera un poder especial de cuidar, amar y aconsejar a cualquier persona.

Mina llego notando el bello momento haciendose la enojada.

-Ahora veo quien es la predilecta del profesor.-Mina finjia bien.

-Ya veo que Mina esta celosa.-Serena se rio.

-Claro que no, solo que algun dia quisiera ser como tu y tener tus metas.-Mina

-Ya veras que todo te saldra bien, es mas pronto te quedaras solita aqui con el profesor.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mars Reiko me pidio que fuera a su estudio y quiere hacerme una entrevista, seguro pueda ayudarme con mi proyecto.

Mina y Souichi se miraron algo complices.

-¿Que pasa?-Serena noto esto.

-Me alegra que alfin vayas a poner en practica ese lindo proyecto.-Souichi.

-Si, siempre habia deseado ver realizado el sueño de mi sensei.-Mina dijo risueña

-Con el apoyo de ustedes se que lo lograre, no me dejare vencer.-Serena dijo con tanta ilusion.

-Ojala pudiera ir contigo, pero Zafiro me invito a almorzar ese dia y ya sabes la fiesta es despues, voy a estar muy ocupada.

-Lo se, yo estare igual, hoy compare mi vestido elegante para ir.

Su celular sono en ese momento.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hablo con la señorita Serena Tsukino?

-Si, ¿Quien habla?

-Soy Diamante Black y he escuchado que tienes un proyecto que me interesa mucho.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, cuando podria verte para hablar al respecto.

-No lo se, digame usted.

-¿Podrias esta tarde en el hotel Jubann a las tres?

-Si, porsupuesto que si, lo vere alli.

Serena se emociono demasiado que grito.

-¿Que paso?-Dijeron los presentes.

-Perdon, es que me tengo que ir ahora mismo, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta Mina.

-Pero...-Mina no pudo decir mas cuando esta salio del lugar.

-Bien, ahora por favor largate y no me metas en esto mas.

-Tranquilo mi querido amigo, si te portas bien no le pasara nada a tu hermano, solo acompañane y te dare una ultima orden.


	29. capitulo 29

La trampa parte II

Serena fue a comprar el hermoso vestido que usaria la noche siguiente en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mina, esta se celebraria en la casa de los Kou, ya que era muy elegante.

Despues de eso fue a su casa a arreglarse muy formalmente para ir a hablar con el hombre que aparentemente estaba interesado en su proyecto, prefirio no decirle nada a los demas, no queria ilusionarlos si las cosas no salian como esperaba, sin saber que todo era un vil engaño tramado por un hombre obsesionado con ella.

Rei desperto al lado de Seiki que dormia junto a ella en un hermoso lugar en la playa, se sorprendio al principio de estar con el, pero despues recordo lo que habia sucedido y se sintio mas alivida, pero aun asi tenia miedo de volver a su casa y que aquel hombre estuviera alli.

Seiki desperto notando que la chica estaba mirando el mar.

-¿Estas mas tranquila?-Seiki pregunto desde la cama.

-¿Eh?-La pelinegra salio de sus pensamientos.

-Si, solo que ahora no se que hacer, no traje ropa, sali como una loca.

-¿Y que fue lo que te sucedio?

-No le incumbe a usted.

-Claro que me incumbe, usted salio muy asustada que ni ropa pudo ponerse, eso es muy raro.

-Solo le dire que si usted no hubiera llegado, me hubiera ido a casa de mi amiga.

-No pues gracias por hacerla venir hasta aqui, habia escuchado lo patetica y orgullosa que era pero no crei que fuera tanto.

-¿Yo patetica?

-Si, a pesar de ser una linda mujer, tu genio es horroroso.

-Nadie me dice como debo portarme S-K, ni mucho menos el tonto idolo de pacotilla que es usted.-Rei se le acerco para darle una cachetada pero este la detuvo mirandola para despues besarla tan apasionadamente.

Rei quedo al principio sorprendida de su acto, pero despues noto que esto se sentia tan bien que cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por las tiernas caricias que el chico le daba al poner sus manos en su cuerpo,Seiki se sintio tan feliz de que la chica le correspondiera, pero un momento despues se detuvo pues no queria comenzar una relacion tan a la ligera y solo por deseo como lo fue con Serena, queria ir despacio.

Se separo entregandole el casco para subirse a la moto e ir a otra parte, principalmente a comprarle algo de ropa.

Serena llego al lugar donde habia acordado su cita con Diamante Black, misteriosamente Eliot no estaba escoltandola, cosa que Serena no se dio cuenta.

Uno de los botones la llevo al ultimo piso del hotel, donde estaba el platinado bebiendo una copa de champaña, se levanto a saludarla y esta se sintio un poco abrumada por el lugar, mas que por su mirada.

-Sientese señorita Tsukino, no muerdo.-Dijo ofreciendole sentarse.

-Disculpe, pero crei que estariamos en un lugar mas publico, no en su habitacion.-Serena estaba algo asutada.

-Queria tener mas privacidad con usted, no me gusta hablar de dineros delante de la gente, asi que sientase comoda.-Diamante se acerco un poco mas a este giñandole el ojo.

Serena sonrio un poco nerviosa pero feliz e inocente de lo que pasaria despues.

-Solo vine para saber que es lo que me propondra, vine sin que nadie se enterara y me preocupa que piensen lo peor.-Serena intentaba llamar a los demas pero misterosamente su telefono no tenia señal.

-Lo que quiero Serena es que su sueño se vuelva real, hace mucho supe de el y me impacto su idea.-Diamante dijo evitando que siguiera intentando llamar.

-¿Quien le dijo sobre mi proyecto para que este tan convencido de ayudarme sin que le diga nada.-Serena alejo sus manos de este.

-Mars Reiko, sabes que tiene mucha influencia, ademas usted es una de las psicologas mas influtentes de todo Japón, hace mucho no sabia de usted.

-¿Enserio? La verdad es que tuve problemas antes y no pude seguir con mi sueño.

-Entiendo, no quiero que entre en detalles, que te parece si comenzamos esto con una copa de vino para celebrar que haremos una buena alianza.

-Disculpe pero yo no bebo, nunca lo he hecho, tengo una enfermedad que me lo prohibe, soy asmatica.

-Pero una copa de vino no te alterara nada, es mas tiene muchos beneficios, por favor brinde conmigo, soy doctor y puedo hacer algo si le pasa algo.

-De acuerdo.

Diamante se fue al mini bar sacando la botella de vino y de su mano vertio en la copa de vino el contenido del sedante para despues servirselo pero este se sentia mal de hacer semejante cosa a una persona inocente.

-Ya veras que juntos seremos una gran sociedad.-Diamante le entrego la copa con el sendante.

-Eso espero Doctor Black.-La rubia sonrio y brindo para despues toser un poco.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si.-Miro su reloj recordando que debia recoger a su hijo-¿Le importa si me voy ahora mismo? Debo ir a recoger a mi hijo.

-Vaya no sabia que tenias un hijo, es interesante señorita Tsukino.

-Si, estoy proxima a acasarme.

Serena se levanto y se sintio mareada cayendo a los brazos de Black totalmente dormida.

-Ya esta, ¿Ahora?-Dijo llamando a Darien que en ese momento estaba en la recepcion.

-Desnudala en la cama y ya voy para alla.

Diamante abrio la puerta de su habitacion dejando pasar a Darien.

-Ahora quiero que te desnudes y te acuestes a su lado.-Darien dijo acercandose a esta sintiendo su olor.

-¿Que? ¿Cual es tu plan?-Diamante estaba asustado.

-Quiero hacer que todo el mundo vea que clase de zorra es la magnifica mujer que ayuda a los demas.

-No voy a tolerar esto, no tienes porque tratar asi a una chica como ella, sabes que se va a casar con un hombre muy influyente.

-Lo se, pero tanto esta perra asquerosa como su maldito prometido me las pagaran.

-No hare esto, no quiero arruinar mi reputacion.

-Si no lo haces, tu hermano pagara las consecuencias.

Diamante no pudo resistir ante la amenaza de aquel hombre y asi con temor fue al lado de la rubia quitandole la ropa para despues abrazarla, Darien aprovecho para tomarle fotos de varios angulos.

-En cuanto despierte me llamas para gozar de su hermoso cuerpo.

Diamante no soportaba la humillacion que este le estaba haciendo pasar a la rubia, pero tenia miedo de que algo le pasara a la rubia.

Seiya por su parte estaba en casa esperando la llamada de su amigo Andrew para irlo a ver junto a Serena.

Pero cuando contesto no era el, sino la directora de la escuela de Kenji.

-Señor Kou, llamaba para informarle que su hijo aun sigue en la escuela.

-Pero Serena iria a recogerlo.

-Pues por aqui no ha venido.

Seiya penso lo peor de todo, fue a recoger a Kenji llamando a Serena pero esta no contestaba, decidio llevarlo a la pasteleria de Lita y esperar a que Serena contestara su telefono.

Eliot se encontraba en un sotano amarrado, no entendia como habia llegado alli, trato de soltarse pero no pudo, fue cuando Darien aparecio.

-Gracias por hacerme el favor de traerme a mis brazos a Serena, realmente la disfrutare como merezco.

-Maldito miserable.

-No soy el miserable, agradecele a Mars Reiko por todo, sera una buena noticia todo lo que ha captado hoy.

Eliot quizo golpearlo pero el pelinegro lo lastimo dejandolo inconciente.

Diamante escucho el celular de la rubia y noto que era Seiya, quizo contestar pero no pudo ya que Serena despertaba en ese momento algo mareada aun, cuando noto que Diamante estaba con el se asusto alejandose de el algo asustada y confundida.

-¿Que paso?¿Que hago aqui asi?-Se tapo con una de las sabanas notando su ropa en el suelo.

-Fue un momento magico Serena, realmente magico.-Diamante se levanto colocandose la bata de baño.

-No creo que entre usted y yo haya sucedido algo.-Serena estaba enojada.

-Comprendo que prefieras pensar eso, entiendo que los dos olvidemos lo sucedido pero me llevare por siempre el sabor de tu piel.-Este se acerco tocandola.

Serena lo alejo de una cachetada corriendo al baño a cambiarse, pero antes comenzo a llorar muy desesperada, no entendia como habia caido tan bajo con aquel hombre.

Diamante se sentia muy mal de haber hecho semejante cosa.

Serena finalmente habia salido de aquel lugar notando que ya era tarde, su telefono tenia ya varias llamadas perdidas y nuevamente sonaba.

-Hola Serena ¿Donde estas?-Seiya dijo enojado.

-Disculpame Seiya, se me hizo tarde comprando mi vestido y todo para mañana-Fingio estar alegre para que el no sospechara.

-No te pongas asi, es solo que no fuiste por Kenji a su escuela.

-Debi llamarte pero no pude, perdoname.

-Estamos en casa de mis padres ya voy para alla.

-Esta bien, te espero.

Al colgar se sintio la peor de las mujeres.

-¿Porque tuve que venir a este lugar sola?-Se sento en una de las bancas del parque, no le importo que estuviera nevando en ese momento.

Seiki que pasaba por alli para ir a casa de Rei la vio solitaria y se detuvo mirandola triste y asustada.

-Hola, señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?-Seiki se acerco un poco.

-Por favor dejeme sola.-Serena evito que este la viera llorar.

-Pero esta muy frio aqui afuera y quizas pueda enfermarse, si quiere la llevo a su casa.-Seiki se agacho tratando de convencerla.

-Ya le dije que no, no insista por favor.

Seiki se quedo paralizado ante su grito y Serena finalmente lo vio.

-¿Es usted S-K?-Se sintio avergonzada.

-Si, pasaba por aqui y me di cuenta que estaba algo angustiada y con este clima no creo que pueda dejarla aqui sola, ¿Acaso se peleo con su novio?

-No, es que me sucedio algo con alguien y ahora no se como sentirme.

-Ya veo, es horrible cuando te traicionan ¿Verdad?.Si quiere la llevo a su casa.

-No quiero molestarlo.

-No es ninguna molestia-Le puso el abrigo al verla temblar.

La llevo en el auto hasta su casa, al detenerse Serena no pudo dejar de notar que este tenia el dije identico al de Seiki, pero penso que estaba delirando ya que aun se sentia mal.

-Gracias por todo, adios.

Seiki no pudo decir ni media palabra ya que bajo rapidamente del auto, pero se sintio algo agobiado por su actitud.

La rubia llego a su habitacion muy temerosa y comenzo a llorar muy agobiada, se sentia sucia y con demasiada rabia al saber que habia traicionado a Seiya de la peor manera.

El peli azulado llego viendola llorar, se acerco a esta.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque lloras?

Serena no le decia nada simplemente sus lagrimas salian.-¿Acaso fue por lo que te dije hace un rato?-La abrazo y esta comenzo a llorar mas al no poderle decir nada al respecto.

-No llores mi amor, se que pude ser un poco duro contigo, pero sabes que te amo y que no hay nada mas que pueda amar mas que a ti.

Se acerco a su labios pero esta la rechazo fingiendo un dolor de cabeza y este la dejo que se acostara a dormir, pero en toda la noche no pudo hacerlo, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua para calmarse y pensar lo que haria ahora.

Ya habia llegado el viernes, Seiya habia despertado muy temprano para viajar a Osaka a revisar los documentos que Yaten le dejo pendiente en su oficina despidiendose con un beso que ella sintio y que la hizo sentirse peor de nuevo.

Desayuno muy temprano con toda su familia para llevar a Kenji a la escuela y de alli a la universidad.

-Portate bien como siempre ¿Si?-Serena se arrodillo fingiendo estar feliz.

-Si mami, te quiero mucho.-El pequeño la abrazo.

-Yo igual, por favor hazle caso a Mamá Ikuko en todo para que estes listo para la fiesta de la tia Mina, ellos te llevaran.

-Si Mami, ya quiero comer pastel.

-Comeras todo lo que quieras ya que llegaran antes que yo, estare un poco ocupada todo el dia, apenas podre llegar.

-¿Y papá Seiya?

-El tambien llegara tarde, pero estara alli y volveremos los tres despues de la fiesta.

Se despidio el pequeño con un dulce beso en la mejilla de su madre, esta le sonrio y lo vio alejarse, aun asi no dejaba de sentirse angustiada por lo sucedido.

Su telefono sono en cuanto llego a la universidad.

-Hola..

-Espero que hayas pasado una tarde inolvidable con Diamante Black.

-¿Quien habla?

-Alguien a quien le debes un favo Serena Tsukino y que no he recibido nada.

-¿Darien Chiba?

-Asi es, ¿no te parece que fui justo contigo en meterte con una persona como Diamante antes que yo?

-¿Usted fue que lo hizo?-Serena se asusto.

-Si, tengo unas fotos muy comprometedoras con el que seguro a Mars Reiko le encantaran.

-¿Que?

-Si no vienes ahora mismo y te entregas a mi, se las dare a toda la prensa para que sepan la clase de zorra eras en Osaka.

-No ire, haga lo que quiera con esas malditas fotos.

-Vas a desprestigiar el honor de tu familia ante todo la sociedad de japón.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa, tengo la conciencia tranquila, ya que nunca estuve con ninguno de esos hombres.

-Si lo se, usabas un sedante para dormirlos, lo lei en tu historial criminal.

-¿Como sabe eso?

-Tengo a tu guardespaldas, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que no esta cuidandote y que por eso fue facil atraparte?

-Es un maldito miserable.

-Ven en dos horas o ese muchachito morira.

Darien colgo y la rubia se sintio muy asustada, tanto que sus nervios estaban regresando, pero se tranquilizo un momento, no queria entrar en un colapso nervioso y peor aun que su asma apareciera nuevamente, tenia que enfrentarlo.

Seiya revisaba los documentos de los casos que Yaten tenia pendientes en Osaka, llegada la tarde una nubes negras se posaron en el hermoso cielo azul que habia en la mañana, se apresuro para poder irse antes de que comenzara a llover, intento llamar Serena pero no pudo, al parecer su telefono estaba apagado.

-Bombon si escuchas este mensaje, espero que estes bien, ire en cuanto termine todo, te veo en la fiesta si logro llegar mi amada rosa.

Colgo y continuo con su revision.

Serena llego al lugar donde habia acordado con Darien, este estaba mas que feliz de verla con el deseo que tanto tenia, mas en su entrepierna.

-Suelte a Eliot de inmediato.-Dijo amenazadoramente.

-¿Que me daras a cambio?

-Lo que tu siempre haz querido.-Serena se acosto en su cama fingiendo estar deseosa de que este la tomara.

Darien llamo a sus amigos para que soltaran a Eliot y despues colgo, acercandose a este, la rubia dejo que este lo hiciera pues tenia un plan.

-Me tienes loco de pasion desde el primer dia que te vi.-Se subio encima suyo

-Lo noto, debes estar ansioso ¿no?-Dijo mirando hacia su parte baja y este sonrio.

Este la comenzo a desvestir besandola, esto a Serena le produjo demasiado asco y solo se controlaba para lograr su objetivo.

El hombre volvio a su boca besandola, la rubia estaba dispuesta a tomar la botella de vino de la mesa para golpearlo, pero este se dio cuenta y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-Esta vez no podras escapar de mi, conozco como eres, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de como me dejaste la nariz maldita?

-¡¡Dejame!!-Serena gritaba.

-Ya te dije que no vas a irte de mi lado, seras mia quieras o no.

Serena gritaba desesperada hasta que logro escapar, pero Darien la siguio, un golpe en la cabeza dejo inconciente a aquel hombre.

Serena estaba mas que alterada en ese momento y no supo a donde ir, simplemente bajo las escaleras muy rapido escapando y sin darse cuenta que Seiki era el que la habia rescatado.

Abajo se encontro a Eliot algo herido y con sus ropa sucias, regreso junto a el a su casa, que en ese momento estaba sola, el chico se habia desmayado en cuanto llegaron, asi que lo llevo a su cama notando que tenia fiebre, bajo a la cocina por un trapo y agua para calmarlo.

-Perdon Señorita Tsukino.-El chico dijo delirando.

-No tienes porque disculparte Eliot, quedate aqui y yo ire a la fiesta para avisarle a Andrew y a Seiya lo que nos paso.

-¿Como escapo?

-No se como lo hice, pero no creo que haya sido yo sola.

-Por favor señorita cuidese.

Serena lo abrazo sintiendo como si eso fuera lo ultimo que haria ese dia.

Se puso su vestido nuevo para la fiesta junto con un hermoso abrigo y se fue.

Rei se alistaba para ir a la fiesta que generosamente Seiki la habia invitado.

Mientras lo hacia un paquete llego, supuso que era el guion que Hotaru le habia mandado para el dia siguiente, asi que lo dejo alli ya que nuevamente tocaron a la puerta.

-Hola-Era Seiki con un hermoso traje y unas gafas que lo hacian ver mas atractivo de lo que era.

-Hola, pasa.

El chico entro y esta de sentia nerviosa de verlo alli, nunca nadie la habia puesto de esa forma desde lo sucedido en su niñez.

-Escucha, ¿No crees que estamos llevando esto muy rapido?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes, tu y yo apenas y nos conocemos, tenemos tan poco que no se si sea correcto sentir esto que siento.

-¿Que sientes por mi?-Se acerco besando su mano.

-Yo, no se que sea, pero siento que me gustas.

-Tu igual y por eso te busco.

-Yo jamas me he enamorado y...

-Entiendo, no tienes porque ponerte asi, seria incapaz de lastimarte.-La beso dulcemente.

-Dime tu nombre por favor.

-Me llamo Seiki Kou.

-Yo...soy Rei Hino.

-Lindo nombre.

-Es la primera vez que una persona no sabe quien soy en relaidad.

-¿Y acaso importa eso?

-No- Rei se acerco a sus labios besandolo.

El telefono de este sono, era Seiya.

-Seiki ¿Has visto a Serena?-Seiya dijo desesperado.

-Mmm no...-Seiki no podia mercionar en donde la habia encontrado, tenia miedo de que se pelearan.

-Acabo de salir de Osaka pero una fuerte lluvia me hizo detenerme en el camino, dile por favor a Andrew que no la deje sola en la fiesta.

-Te noto algo angustiado Seiya.

-La verdad es que presiento que algo puede pasarle y no me gusta.

-Bien yo le digo, la cuidare hasta que llegues hermano.

Seiki colgo, tenia que cuidarla y eso haria.

-¿Tu eres familia de los Kou verdad?

-Si, hace poco volvi a esa casa, ¿Nos vamos?-Seiki quizo cambiar el tema para que esta no preguntara mas.

Ya en la fiesta Serena salio al jardin para ver si asi lograba comunicarse con Seiya, pero la angustia la estaba matando, tanto asi que de la nada su asma estaba empezando, quizo correr adentro para tomar su medicina pero Darien aparecio tomandola del brazo.

-¿Que hace aqui?-Dijo tomando fuerzas para soltarse.

-No hemos terminado lo que dejamos en el hotel.-Darien la trajo a su cuerpo.

-Suelteme, yo jamas sere suya, solo he amado a dos personas en esta vida y usted al igual que Jedite y los demas asquerosos hombres solo me dan asco.

Seiki llego a la fiesta pero no encontraba a Serena por ningun lado, se acerco a Mina para saber si la habia visto, pero ni ella misma sabia, encontro a Andrew y le conto lo que habia sucedido con Serena, este no dudo ni un momento en ayudarlo a buscarla.

Serena estaba mas que entrada en el panico y de la nada vino su asma, como pudo se solto de este queriendo correr, pero las fuerzas no le daban.

-¿Que tal si te ayudo a morir?-Dijo tomandola de los hombros mirando el agua de la piscina.

-No se...atreveria-Dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-Pues me da pena que mueras, pero si es para acabarte lo hare.

Seiki con Andrew notaron cuando aquel hombre tiraba al agua helada a Serena, Seiki llego golpeandolo muy fuerte, Andrew saco su arma deteniendolo.

Seiki desesperado se lanzo al agua sin importarle lo fria que estuviera, debia salvarla.

Serena vio que este se acercaba y solo pudo articular una palabra al verlo tan cerca y darse cuenta que era el.

\--Seiki...

Este la tomo abrazandola a el llevandola a la orilla

Andrew le hizo respiracion boca a boca logrando que sacara el agua pero aun asi no respondia.

Mina y los demas llegaron al saber esto viendo en brazos de seiki a Serena inconciente.

-Serena por favor no te vayas, no dejes a seiya-Mina suplicaba muerta de nervios.

Seiya que finalmente habia llegado sudoroso busco a Serena en todos lados y fue cuando supo, fue corriendo desesperado.

Seiki la tenia en sus brazos tratando que reaccionara, pero era imposible, vio al peli azulado frente a el, se acerco desesperado tomando su lugar.

-Perdoname no pude protegerla como queria-La lagrimas de Seiki eran demasiadas.

-Serena, mi bombon,respondeme por favor, no me dejes.-Seiya la movia desesperado.

-Seiya tiene muy poco pluso, no demora en llegar la ambulancia, calmate.

-Mi Serena...-Seiya se quito su abrigo colocandolo encima de ella.

Los paramedicos llegaron colocandola en una camilla, antes de irse Seiya noto que a su lado estaba custodiado Darien Chiba, se lleno de ira y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo en el suelo.

-Eres un mal nacido Chiba.

Dicho esto Andrew se llevo a el hombre esposado a la estacion de policia.

Seiya y los demas estaban en la sala de espera del hospital muy angustiados por Serena.

La doctora Ami salio buscando a sus familiares.

-Digame por favor ¿como esta doctora?-Seiya dijo desesperado.

-Al parecer la señorita Tsukino sufrio de un ataque de asma, mas una grave crisis de nervios y para terminar hipotermia que hizo que en este momento este en coma.

-¿Que?-Mina se asusto.

-Tuvimos que intervenirla colocandole oxigeno, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardara en reaccionar.-Ami.

-Haga todo lo posible por salvarala doctora.-Seiya dijo lleno de lagrimas.

Continuara...

N/A

Uff esto si que fue intenso, pero era donde pensaba llegar, espero no me maten ya que estoy actualizando diario.

No se preocupen por los demas fic, decidi actualizar de a uno porque mi mente estaba explotando de tantas historias que tengo, es mejor asi.

Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, nos leemos.


	30. capitulo 30

Despierta mi bombon

Seiya estaba mas que agobiado por haberla dejado sola en todo ese dia, no hubiera querido irse, desde la noche anterior su corazon le habia dicho que algo le pasaria, aun asi se fue solo por capricho, Mina era la unica que se quedo con el, no queria que algo le pasara.

-Fui un idiota en dejarla sola hoy, no debi hacerlo-Las lagrimas de Seiya caian mojando la camisa de su hermana.

-Tranquilo Seiya, se que Serena estara bien, ella es una chica fuerte y no nos dejara jamas.

-Pensar que en tres semanas nos casaremos, me siento tan mal Mina, si ella se va de mi lado voy a morirme.

-No pienses en eso Seiya, nada de eso es bueno, confia en que ella saldra bien como cuando ella la tuvo cuando tu estuviste en su lugar, ella no dejo de llorar por ti y cada segundo sentia que moria, pero aun asi sin pensarlo dos veces confio.

-No quiero perderla Mina, no quiero eso.

-No lo haras, ella te ama mas que a nadie y tu lo sabes.

-Me llene de celos al verla con Seiki en sus brazos, pero me alegro que fuera el quien la salvo, no debi ir a Osaka.

-Ahora si veo que es otra persona, mi querido primo, ademas tu no sabias que ocurriria esto.

Seiya simplemente la abrazo llorando aun mas-Si pero no hice caso ya que todo estaba bien como nunca antes, me da miedo perderla.

Mina respiro y lo consolaba llorando igual que el-Eso no pasara, no lo haras, no la perderas.

Ami se acerco y Seiya se levanto muy ansioso de noticias.

-¿Como sigue doctora?

-Aun no tenemos nada de reaccion en ella, sus signos vitales aun estan muy bajos.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro, pero solo un rato.

-Ve con ella hermano, quiza si estas a su lado haya alguna mejoria.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si hermanito, si le hablas es mas probable que regrese, lo se por muchos casos que he leido referente a los pacientes en coma.

-Tu herman tiene razon, ademas que esto no es por un golpe o accidente, solo un colapso nervioso, tal vez es un poco mas facil que despierte.

-Ya vez hermanito, hay muchas posibilidades.

-Tienen razon, ire a intentar despertar a mi bella rosa.

-Yo ire a casa por un rato y volvere, por favor no estes triste.

-Gracias Mina.-Seiya la abrazo.

La doctora Mizuno llevo a Seiya para que la viera, el dolor de verla asi llena de clables le estaba matando.

-Mi Serena...-Se sento a su lado llorando demasiado-Pensar que dias atras estabas bien, me confie que estarias bien, por favor vuelve, no me dejes por favor, te amo tanto que no puedo pensar siquiera que puedes irte de este mundo, Mina me dice que no piense en eso, pero no puedo evitarlo.-Tomo su mano besandola.

Seiya se acerco a su rostro-Por favor, abre los ojos y muestrame esa alegria que solo tu me das, nunca encontrare a nadie como tu, no puedo siquiera pensar que vivire un dia sin ti, te amo.

Andrew llego un rato despues viendo dormido a Seiya al lado de Serena.

-Seiya...-Dijo suavemente despertandolo con los ojos muy rojos de tanto llorar.

-Andrew ¿Que pasa?

-Debo hablar contigo.

Salieron afuera pero Seiya no dejaba de ver a Serena desde el vidrio.

-Acabo de llegarme esto.-Dijo mostrandole el sobre.

-¿Que es?-Seiya miro el sobre.

-Solo abrelo por favor.

Seiya saco lo que parecia un libro con el caso de Serena en el, con el mensaje "Para Mars Reiko" lo abrio y se dio cuenta de las fotos en donde estaba Serena en la cama de Diamante.

-¿Dime que es esto Andrew?

-Tranquilo, todo lo hizo el miserable de Darien Chiba, queriendo dañar la reputacion de Serena con Mars Reiko.

-¿Quien te dio esto?

-Diamante Black, el prestigiado cirujano, dijo que Darien Chiba lo amenazo.

-¿Es hermano del novio de mi hermana, Zafiro Black?

-Si, fue a entregarse por haberle hecho ese mal a Serena.

-Debes guardar esto, si la prensa lo tiene puede dañar la reputacion de los Tsukino.

-Seiya...la prensa ya publico todo esto.

-¿Que?

-Ese malnacido se salio con la suya, junto con esa Mars Reiko.

-Maldita infeliz.

-Algo peor Seiya, Seiki esta muy apegado a ella.

-¿Que?

-Hay rumores y fotos en los que los han visto juntos.

-¿Entonces Seiki tiene algo que ver?

-Aun lo estoy averiguando.

-No te preocupes, en este mismo momento lo sabre.

Seiya dijo viendo a Seiki que llegaba, no dejo ni que preguntara por Serena cuando lo tomo de la camisa lleno de ira.

-Miserable, como pudiste hacerle esto a Serena, te abrimos las puertas de nuestra casa y asi nos pagas.

-No entiendo que dices.

-Dañaste la reputacion de su familia, ¿Te parece poco?

Seiya enfadado le tiro aquel libro junto a las fotos con la nota "Mars Reiko"

-¿Lo planeaste todo verdad?

-Oye Seiya en verdad no fui yo, no se porque hicieron eso.

-No me mientas, seguro sabias donde estuvo Serena cuando no la encontraba cuando la llame.

-Si, ella estuvo en peligro con ese tal Chiba, la ayude a escapar, pero no sabia de esto, estuve con Mars lejos de la ciudad.

-Esa mujer tambien esta implicada en esto.

Uno de los medicos llego evitando que estos siguieran en la pelea.

-Es mejor que te larges o no se lo que pueda hacerte.

Seiki lleno de rabia de ver ese libro mas por lo que habia hecho su primo se fue sin mas, Rei le debia explicar todo.

-No debiste actuar asi.-Andrew lo hizo sentar calmandolo.

-¿Que queria que hiciera cuando se que ese imbecil esta celoso porque la ama y planeo todo esto para quitarmela.

-Aun no es nada seguro que el tenga algo que ver, seguire investigando porque seguro Chiba no dira mas, ya deja esos celos que sabes muy bien que Serena no quiere nada con el.

-Trata de que la prensa no siga con esto por favor, ¿como pudo meterse con ese hombre en su cama?

-Hubo algo mas que no te he contado y no se como lo tomaras.

-Dime, intentare estar calmado.

-Eliot tambien fue atrapado por ese hombre el dia que Serena no fue a su cita contigo y que por tanto tu fuiste a recoger a Kenji.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Tu madre me llamo algo asustada cuando llego a casa viendo a Eliot golpeado en la cama de Serena.

-Ese malnacido.

-Fui rapidamente a verlo y dijo que lo habian atrapado cuando estaba en la universidad con Serena, dos tipos lo atraparon sin que se diera cuenta.

Mina llego en ese momento viendo a seiya en el suelo y a su lado Andrew.

-¿Paso algo?

Seiya al verla la atrajo hacia el algo enojado.

-¿Que pasa?

-Alejate de Zafiro Black.

-Pero ¿Porque? Pense que te caia bien.

-Hazlo Mina, no sabe lo desgraciados que son ese tipo y su hermano.

-Hermano me asustas.

-Seiya calmate.-Andrew

El peli azulado se levanto muy enfadado empuñando sus manos alejandose del lugar.

-¿Que pasa?

-Solo quedate aqui, seguire a tu hermano para que no cometa una locura.

Mina acepto, fue a alcanzalo pero vio que este subio al auto, rapidamentr subio al suyo para seguirlo.

Rei se alistaba para ir a trabajar, estaba intentando llamar a Seiki pero este no contestaba y eso le preocupo.

Se acerco a su tocador para peinarse, fue cuando recordo el sobre que habia llegado, fue a abrirlo cuando el timbre sono.

-Hola, ¿Como esta Serena?

Seiki entro muy enfadado -¿Que pasa?

-Como pudiste ser tan miserablemente estupida.

-¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas la maldita inocente que no te queda para nada bien, conozco a las de tu calaña.

-No comprendo de que me estas acusando.

-Mira nada mas, seguro eso que tienes en tus manos es la maldita prueba que necesitas.

-¿Esto? Es el guion que Hotaru me mando.-Rei lo saco y una nota cayo a los pies de Seiki.

"Espero que esto te sirva para nuestros planes mi adorada Mars Reiko"

Rei comenzo a leer todo aquel libro, en la portada decia "Plan de venganza contra Serena Tsukino"

-¿Que?

-Ya veo que era tu amante.

-Oye yo no se que es esto, me llego anoche.

-Si claro, eres una maldita infeliz, no se porque diablos me meti contigo, eres igual o peor que Michiru Kaioh.

-Te juro que yo no seria capaz de algo asi, menos con una persona como Serena.

-No sabes con quien te has metido, me has roto el corazon, ahora comprendo lo que sintio Serena cuando le hice aquel daño.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Quieres saberlo? Mira todos los documentos que tienes en tus manos o mejor aun enciende la television.

Rei se dispuso a revisar cada una de las hojas hasta que encontro su historial criminal.

"Seiki Ishida acusado de secuestro y desaparicion forzosa de la prestigiada Psicologa recien graduada Serena Tsukino"

-¿Tu eres el?

-Si, ya vez nos rompimos el corazon de los dos al tiempo, ya conoces mi pasado, le destrui la vida a alguien tal como tu lo hiciste, es hora de que me largue y no quiero saber nada de ti de nuevo.-Seiki la tenia sujeta fuertemente de su menton lleno de ira.

-Seiki...-Rei no podia hablar de lo asustada que estaba.

-Pense que habia encontrado el amor de mi vida contigo, pero ya tienes a alguien.

Este la solto y se fue lleno de ira azotando la puerta al salir, Rei comenzo a llorar. Su telefono sono un momento despues.

-¿Hola?

-Señorita Reiko necesitan que venga a aclarar lo que hizo.

-¿Que hice?

-¿Acaso aun no lo sabe? Esta en todos los medios.

Rei encendio su televisor y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud del daño.

"Parece que no se puede confiar nisiquiera en los mejores del pais, gracias a Mars Reiko nos enteramos de la misteriosa desaparicion de Serena Tsukino por cinco años, la futura esposa de Seiya Kou estaba en un burdel en Osaka entregando su cuerpo a todo hombre, era llamada la "Diosa Serenity, y eso no es todo Seiki Ichida resulto ser el hombre que ahora tiene a todas las chicas locas, un maleante que la llevo a esos bajos mundos.

A semanas de casarse se acosto con el prestigioso doctor Black, Seiya Kou no sabe la fichita con la que se casaria, espero que recapacite.

Que se podia esperar del hijo de la Seika Ichida, la mujer mas controvertida del espectaculo."

-¿Quien hizo esto?

-Me informaron que llego y no les importo publicarlo cuando vieron que tenia tu nombre.

-Tengo que arreglar esto.

-No vengas, el jefe esta muy enfadado porque dijo que te despedira por esto ya que la policia vino a llevarte ya que piensan que tambien estas detras del atentado de Serena.

-¿Que acabas de decir?

Rei finalizo la llamada atemorizada recordando todo lo que habia sucedido en su niñez, ahora no sabia como hacer para aclarar todo el mal entendido que ella no habia causado.

Seiya llego a la estacion de policia, fue de inmediato donde Diamante Black encontrandolo cuando salia para tomar su declaracion

Seiya no penso dos veces sin importarle que lo vieran golpeandolo en la cara.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Porque le hiciste esto a Serena?-Lo sujeto de su bata de medico muy enfadado contra la pared, la gente estaba asustado.

-No fue mi intencion hacerle daño.

Andrew lo detuvo pero este queria golpearlo.

-Te acostaste con ella maldito infeliz.

-Todo fue idea de Darien Chiba, preguntale porque.

-No hay porque, ya todo Japon lo sabe, solo dime porque accediste a eso.

-Me amenazo con matar a mi hermano y que culpara a Mars Reiko de todo esto.

-Dime ¿Te acostaste con ella?

-No, jamas la toque, solo me quede alli para que el tomara esas fotos.

-¿Sabes el daño que causaste a su familia verdad?

-Si, lo acabo de oir.

Seiya se solto de los brazos de Andrew golpeandolo lleno de ira.

-Dile a tu hermano que por su bien no se acerque a mi hermana, debe ser igual a ti y a ese miserable primo que tengo.

-Señor Kou hay algo que debe saber, el señor Seiki no tiene nada que ver con esto, Darien chiba nos lo confirmo.

-¿No?-Andrew

-Su primo estuvo en otras cosas cuando sucedieron las cosas.

\--¿Que dicen de Mars Reiko?

-Estamos buscandola para que nos diga, pero ha sido imposible, ya que no nos quiso soltar mas cosas.

-Dejeme hablar con ese canalla.

-Seiya es mejor que no lo hagas, mejor vamonos.

-Le recomiendo que espere a que su prometida despierte y nos aclare que sucedio.

Seiya se dejo llevar de Andrew ya que no tenia cabeza para nada mas que su bombon.

Misako y Kiro decidieron llevar a los padres de Serena a su casa ya que prefirieron tenerlos cerca si algo ocurria ahora que todo Japon sabia la deshonrra que supuestamente habia causado.

-¿Abuelita donde esta mi mami?-Kenji dijo a Ikuko algo triste.

-Ya veras que pronto estara aqui, tuvo que viajar y nos dijo que te cuidaramos.-Ikuko

-No quiero estar lejos de mi mamita, ¿Porque no me llevo con ella?-Kenji lo abrazo.

-Precioso no llores, te quedaras aqui con nosotros y con tus abuelitos hasta que vuelva-Misako se le acerco acariciando su mejilla.

-Eres algo importante para ella como para tu papa Seiya.

-¿Ustedes me quieren como papa Seiya?

-Si, te amamos mucho-Misako.

-Eres muy especial para nosotros como para tus abuelos.

-Los quiero, ¿Puedo llamarlos abuelitos tambien?¿Abuelita Misako y abuelito Kiro?

-Claro mi amor, eres hijo de nuestro Seiya,

-Si, ahora tengo mas abuelitos que me quieren mucho.

Kenji tomo la mano de los cuatro besandolos a cada uno.

-¿Quieren algo de comer?-Seika aparecio sonriente.

-Helado!!-Grito el niño olvidandose por un momento de su mamá.

Ikuko llevo a la mesa al pequeño junto a los padres de Seiya, Kenji llego con un sobre e Ikuko lo saludo.

-¿Que es eso?-Ikuko.

-No queria decirte nada hasta que los chicos se casaran pero Seiya fue al registro hace unos dias para colocarle su apellido a nuestro nieto.-Kenji le enseño el documento.

-¿Que?¿Enserio hizo eso?-Ikuko

-Si, es por eso que estuvo ocupado en esos dias en que Serena estuvo mal.-Kiro

-No solo fue eso-Misako aparecio.

-¿Ustedes tambien lo sabian?-Kenji

-Si, aparte de estar pendiente del proyecto de Serena, estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir.-Kiro

-¿Acaso no vivirian aqui?-Kenji

-Seiya es muy independiente desde hace tiempo y quiere vivir feliz con Serena en su espacio.-Misako

-¿Y la encontro?-Ikuko

-Si, al principio queria en Osaka pero lo penso muy bien y prefirio que no queria estar tan lejos de nosotros ni que Serena lo estuviera de ustedes-Misako

-Asi que decidio mandar a construir un lugar en medio de la ciudad donde estuvieran cerca de la distancia de ambas familias.-Kiro

-En verdad creo que Seiya es un buen chico y merece el amor de mi hija, pero no se que voy hacer si la pierdo despues de que ya volvia ser la chica feliz de antes.-Kenji tenia los ojos aguados.

-No la perderan, ella regresara con todos nosotros, por su nuestro nieto y por Seiya se que lograra despertar-Misako

Un rato despues de que compartian un delicioso helado en la mesa llego Seiya acompañado de Andrew, el peli azulado se veia terrible y se fue a su habitacion malhumorado.

-Andrew ¿que tiene mi hijo?-Misako se acerco a Andrew desesperada de respuesta al ver a su hijo tan mal.

-Nada señora Kou, solo se entero de lo que todos ya saben y esta desesperado por Serena, asi que preferi traerlo aqui despues de que se peleo con ese Black en la estacion de policia.-Andrew

-Dejemoslo por un rato tranquilo, sera lo mejor para que nuestro nieto no sepa nada al respecto.-Kenji.

Seiya llego a su cama y se acosto llorando pensando en los momentos que habia pasado con la rubia, su hermosa sonriosa lo hizo reir.

-No te iras de mi lado, eres todo lo que amo, me lo dijiste varias veces mi bella rosa.-Saco de su cajon aquella hermosa pulsera que el dia de su despedida le habia dado despues de proponerle matrimonio.

"Para que pienses en mi"

-Pienso en ti dia y noche mi bombon.-Cerrando sus ojos pensando en ella.

Kenji entro despacio a su habitacion viendolo dormido.

-¿Papá Seiya?-El pequeño subio a la cama de este abrazandolo.

-Kenji.-Seiya sonrio de verlo alli, no pudo evitar sonreir.

-¿Estas triste como yo porque mi mami se fue?-Este lo miro con cara de tristeza de el pequeño.

-Un poco, pero ya pronto regresara con nosotros, ya veras.

-Lo se, mami siempre me ha dicho que todo sera diferente si pensamos positivo, ¿Recuerdas que me recupere asi?.

Seiya se quedo mirando al pequeño rubio de ojos azules que se parecia demasiado a Serena con el bello rostro de un angel que habia llegado a su vida antes que el, su carisma era igual al de ella.

-Tu ni mis abuelitos quieren decirme pero se que mi mami esta enferma, nunca se habiera ido sin mi.

-Si, sufrio uno de sus ataques de asma y esta inconciente por ahora, debemos esperar a que despierte.

-Quiero verla por favor.

-No se si tus abuelitos lo permitan ya que esta en cuidados intensivos.

-Por favor papá Seiya, prometo portarme bien-El chico suplicaba ilusionado.

-Bien mi pequeñin, mañana temprano te llevare para que la veas y quizas asi despierte.

-Los dos lo lograremos papa Seiya, ¿Puedo quedarme aqui contigo? Es que me siento solo sin mi mami.

-Si, yo tambien me siento solo sin ella y solo tu me das la compañia como ella.

El pequeño se acosto a su lado quedandose dormido despues de un rato junto al pequeño.

Serena se hayaba en un hemoso lugar lleno de flores y con un hermoso vestido de flores color rosa y con una corona de rosas del mismo color de su vestido.

Se veia radiante ante aquel hermoso dia, pero de repente todo comenzo a tornarse obscuro lleno de voces que la asustaron, cada una le recordaban que estaba perdida y que jamas regresaria a su vida feliz, la rubia corria tratando de escapar viendo detras suyo a los hombres que le habian causado un daño.

-No quiero estar aqui, que alguien me ayude por favor.

Serena tropezo y uno de ellos era Jedite que la atrapo.

-No!! Alejate dejame en paz, vete!!!

-Jamas regresaras, tu eres solo mia recuerdalo muy bien Serena.

Miro a su alrededor observando a Seiki, Diamante y Darien.

-No, ustedes no, quiero olvidar, no quiero esto mas en mi mente, no quiero nada.-Se arricono en un lugar quedando sola abrazandose a si misma.

-No quiero recordar, no quiero...-En medio de lagrimas se quedo alli inmovil.

Seiya desperto asustado despues de haber tenido una pesadilla, trato de llamar a Mina pero esta no contesto, se cambio rapido y bajo para irse rapido.

-¿Hijo a donde vas tan temprano?-Seika servia el desayuno del pequeño Kenji.

-Tia Seika, es que no puedo dejar sola a Serena.

-Yo ire contigo papá Seiya.

-Antes termina de desayunar pequeñuelo-Seika.

-Si tia Seika

-Oye, ¿haz visto a mi hijo?

-No desde que lo trate mal ayer por pensar que fue la causa de la trajedia de Serena.

-Pero tu lo viste en el hospital como estaba, ¿Acaso piensas que puede estar intentando recuperar a Serena?

-Si me siento celoso pero a la vez culpable de todo, el me aseguro que ya la dejo ir porque tiene otro amor, pero es que esa otra persona fue la culpable de todo.

-¿Mi hijo tiene novia?

-Una tal Mars Reiko.

-Ya se quien es, pero no creo que sea posible lo que dices.

-Porque tia, todo apunta a que fue ella.

-Mars Reiko es hija de un hombre importante en la politica, hace mucho tuvo un problema cuando la secuestraron y desaparecio.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Conoci a su padre cuando ella fue a audicionar como cantante, tiene una voz muy angelical.

-¿Cantante?

-Si, solo unos pocos despues de lo que le paso de pequeña saben que se fue a uno de los templos lejos de Tokio para regresar como Mars Reiko y nadie recordo que era ella.

-¿Que le sucedio?

-No lo se, pero no creo que haya sido algo bueno.

-¿Papa Seiya ya nos vamos a ver a mami?-El pequeño los interrumpio.

-Si vamos ahora mismo.-Lo cargo animado.

-Espero que hagas las paces con Seiki.

-Es lo primero que hare en cuanto aparezca tia.

Se despidio con un beso muy contento.

-¿Hijo mio donde estas? Espero que no hayas regresado a ese mal camino.-Seika dijo preocupada.

Rei decidio ir a la policia para aclara todo su mal entendido, al igual que fue a la productora de television, en la cual dijo todo lo que habia sucedido con ella y el porque su su nombre estaba alli, su jefe le pidio disculpas que esta acepto pero decidio que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar para siempre.

Yaten que estaba por alli la reconocio y la saludo estaba muy afligida cuando lo hizo, asi que solo le entrego un paquete con algunas cosas para Seiki.

-Dile que me ire para siempre de Japon y que le dejo esto que espero lo oiga y sepa toda mi verdad.

Fue lo unico que dijo para despues marcharse.

Seiya llego con Kenji a la habitacion de su madre, el pequeño al verla le tomo la mano sonriente.

-Hola mamita, ya estoy aqui contigo y papá Seiya para hacerte compañia.

-Hola mi amor, Kenji vino a verte, los dos te extrañamos mucho.

-No nos iremos de aqui hasta que despiertes mami, estamos unidos no lo olvides, te amamos y te esperamos.

"-¿Me aman? Quien me ama?"

Serena se levanto de aquel lugar escuchando aquellas voces que no reconocia al principio"

"-Hemos luchado mi bella rosa para estar juntos, no desistas de vivir, yo te amo Serena y no voy a dejar de hacerlo"

-Tambien te amo Seiya...-Se levanto caminando hacia una hermosa estrella que habia alli, al tocarla se dio cuenta que se habia vuelto un hermoso angel que reconocio de inmediato.

-Seiya...mi angel.

Trato de tomar su mano de nuevo pero una fuerza obscura no se lo permitia, aun asi no dejaba de tratar de acercarce a el.

-Tu puedes Serena, no nos dejes, aun debemos luchar por nuestro sueño de estar juntos.

Dias despues..

Mina llevo a Kenji a la pasteleria de Lita, pues era mejor ya que ese lugar no era el adecuado para el pequeño.

-Aqui esta el delicioso pastel que te gusta Kenji.

-Gracias tia Lita.

-Como sigue Serena.

-Igual, todo esto ha sido duro para Seiya.

-Andrew jamas imagino que algo le sucederia despues de lo de Osaka

-No se que le pasa a esos hombres, solo piensan en satisfacer sus deseos, nunca piensan en los sentimientos.

-Ya solo quedan unos cuantos pocos.

-Tu escogiste al perfecto Lita al igual que Serena.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque yo encontre un renacuajo que solo quiso aprovecharse para que mi cuñadita terminara enredada con su hermano en la cama.

-Eso es completamente falso Mina.

Zafiro llego espantandola

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Ya me entere de lo que paso con Serena y mi hermano.

-Entonces si era verdad, ¿Acaso me usaste para llevarme a la cama como a Serena?

-Mi hermano seria incapaz de algo asi, el sabia de su trabajo y la admiraba pero el cinico que tenia como amigo lo amenazo con matarme y no tuvo mas que acceder.

-Sabes no te creo nada, me siento tan decepcionada de los hombres que no quiero creer en ese sentimiento llamado amor.

-Mina...

-Es mejor que te vayas, no es bueno que me vean contigo.¡Eres un cobarde!-Mina estaba hecha una furia.

Zafiro no tuvo mas remedio que marcharse.

Dias despues

Seiki estaba en aquel lugar donde llevo por primera vez a Rei,se sentia tan impotente de solo saber que una mujer como ella que lo habia conquistado le rompiera el corazon.

-¿Porque te hice caso Serena? ¿Porque fui tan idiota al corresponder a su amor?.

Un auto llego a ese lugar que parecia desierto, este no hizo nada y solo se sento a tocar su guitarra fingiendo estar bien, pero por su apariencia no lo estaba.

-¿Seiki?-Yaten abrio la puerta viendolo alli.

-¿Que quieres? estoy ocupado.

-Tu madre te ha estado buscando.

-¿Para que querrian encontrar a alguien que solo ha causado desgracias desde que volvio?

-No es cierto.

-Claro que lo es, Seiya piensa que aun me interesa Serena, cuando no es asi.

-¿De verdad?

-Acaso no fui claro aquel dia que te dije me que gustaba Mars Reiko, Serena ya es pasado para mi desde que conoci a esa mujer que me rompio el corazon.

-Hable con Rei, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirte y que estaba en esto que me dio y que ademas aclaro todo con la prensa con respecto a el pasado que tuviste con Serena.

-No me hables de ella, siento asco de oir su nombre.

-Si te interesa te dejo lo que te mando aqui y vuelve cuando quieras, tu familia te espera.

El chico castaño se hizo el loco tocando su guitarra algo enfadado.

Seiya estaba aun dormido en la habitacion cuando Mina entro.

-Seiya, me acaban de dar una mala noticia.

-¿Que?

-Escuche a uno de los medicos que no ayudaran mas a Serena ya que esta muy grave.

-Tu no te me puedes morir, no puedo aceptarlo Serena.-Seiya se acerco agustiado.

Uno de los medicos ingreso intentandolo sacar.

-No me ire de su lado.

Pero fue tanta la insistencia de los medicos que lo sacaron, este afuera vio a la doctora Mizuno.

-Doctora Mizuno digame que es mentira que mi hermosa rosa va a morir.

-¿Quien dijo eso?-Ami

-Uno de los medicos de ronda.-Mina

-Esos sujetos no quieren hacer nada por ella por todo lo que se ha publicado de ella.-Ami

-¿Asi que es eso?

-Llamare la atencion de esos dos y tratare de ayudarla en lo que sea.

-Tratar no, tiene que salvarla, ella es una mujer valiente, si es una Tsukino, fuerte y valiente, ella luchara, no descansara hasta lograrlo, nadie en este maldito hosopital tiene porque agredirla de esa manera.-Esto ultimo lo grito muy enfadado.

-Disculpen a mi hermano, esta muy alterado.

Despues de esto regreso a la habitacion solo.

-Mi amor se que estas luchando, no te conocen como yo lo he hecho, eres una mujer valiente, no te dejas vencer tan facil. Sabes Mina me conto que nuestro hijo esta muy animado en casa de mis padres, junto a Mamá y la tia Seika se ponen como locos a hacer desastres en la cocina creando recetas que ven por internet, pero siempre tu madre sale al rescate, tambien juegan en el jardin inmenso se la pasa corriendo como loco y nadie lo alcanza, Mina me dijo que han terminado rendidos.

Parece que heredo todo de ti, tus ojos, tu pelo, cada que lo veo siento que estas tu, por eso te pido que vuelvas mi amor, despierta mi bombon.

Se acerco a besar sus labios con tanto amor.

-Te amo...-Dijo tomandole la mano para despues recostarse a su lado.

Serena desperto de su coma muy confundida, noto que alguien estaba a su lado, apreto su mano y el chico reacciono al momento.

-Mi amor despertaste-Dijo besandola.

cuando este se acerco a su rostro la rubia le sonrio tomo su mano llamandolo,

-Seiki.

Seiya se quedo atonito ante aquel nombre, llamo a los medicos con el boton.

-Bombon, no me llamo Seiki, soy Seiya.

-No, eres Seiki, dime ¿Que me paso?

-Tuviste uno de tus ataques mi amor.

Ami llego con una de las enfermeras pidiendo que saliera.

-¿Que paso?-Mina estaba afuera.

-Desperto Mina, mi bombon desperto.

-Eso es bueno, ¿Porque tienes esa cara?-Mina

-Me llamo Seiki.-Seiya se quedo pensativo.

-¿Que?-Mina quedo sin habla al verlo tan angustiado.

Ami salio llamando a Seiya.

-Todo parece indicar que esta bien, debo hacerle unos examenes para corroborarlo.

-¿Usted sabe que pudo haber pasado para que ella lo hubiera llamado de otro nombre?

-A que se refiere.

-No me reconocio, me llamo como a mi primo.

-Posiblemente haya perdido la memoria o parte de ella.

-¿Que debemos hacer?

-Llame a sus parientes cercanos y sabremos si de verdad hubo algun daño temporal.

Seiya estaba tan agustiado.

N/A

Bueno aqui llego otro capitulo, me costo llegar pero lo hice, no me maten por fis, en ningun momento cambiare el amor que Serena siente por Seiya, solo se me ocurrio asi espero les guste.


	31. capitulo 31

Quiero.

Ami llevo de vuelta a Serena a su habitacion despues de realizarle todos los examenes previos para saber que habia sucedido, Seiya entro con ella para quedarse a su lado.

-¿Como estas?-Seiya

-Bien, solo me duele la cabeza.-Sonrio mirandolo.

-Es normal Serena, tu mente estuvo un poco mal con lo que paso con tu asma-Ami

La rubia solo sintio alivio besando a Seiya-Gracias Ami.

-Los dejare solos mientras llegan tus padres Serena.-Ami

-¿Mis padres?-Serena dijo temerosa.

-Si, los llame para decirle que habias despertado.-Seiya beso su frente.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-La rubia estaba enojada.

-No tiene nada de malo, son tus padres.-Seiya se se sento a su lado.

-Pero ellos no saben nada de nosotros, no saben que llevamos tres años de relacion.-Serena tenia miedo pero no dejaba de tomar fuerte la mano de Seiya.

Seiya miro a Ami algo aturdido, la peli azul se acerco a la chica.

-¿Serena que es lo ultimo recuerdas de tu vida?-Ami

-Seiki, me propuso irme con el, despues de la graduacion de mi carrera.-Serena dijo muy firme.

-¿Solo eso?-Ami.

-Si, ¿Hay algo malo?-La rubia noto a su amiga algo dudosa.

-No, solo debo revisar tus resultados, te espero afuera.-Dijo a Seiya sin mencionar su nombre.

Serena aun se sentia adormecida pero aun asi no dejo de mirar a Seiya un poco seria para despues evitar su mirada.

-¿Que pasa?-Seiya hizo girar su cara de nuevo hacia el-¿Hice mal en llamarlos?-Beso su mejilla.

-Dijiste que mantuvieramos en secreto nuestra relacion hasta que cumplieras tu sueño.-Serena dijo triste.

-Pero Bombon, tus padres debian saberlo.

-¿Bombon?¿Porque me llamas asi?-Serena lo miro sorprendida.

-Siempre te llamo asi.-Dijo sonrojado.

-Tu nunca me has llamado de esa manera, no en lo que yo recuerde Seiki.-Serena dijo pensativa.

-Por favor no me llames asi mi bombon, tu me llamas "Mi estrella" y no me enoja.-Seiya sentia que debia evitar a toda costa que esta le mencionara aquel nombre que simplemente le daban celos.

-¿Yo? -Serena rio.-¿Porque te llamaria asi de esa forma?- una carcajada salio de ella.

-Bueno, yo pense que era una linda forma de llamarte asi,ya que eres dulce mi amor.-Se sentia un completo idiota hablandole de sus propios sentimientos fingiendo ser su primo.

Serena noto en el chico algo triste, asi que lo medito por un momento y sonrio tomando su mano para besarlo.

-Pensandolo bien, "Mi estrella" suena lindo, al igual que "Bombon"-Lo beso tiernamente.-Sabes que no me gusta que estemos enojados, es mas nunca lo hemos estado, ¿Verdad?

-Si.-El peli azulado la beso de una manera que la rubia quedo sorprendida, pero penso que era por la emocion de volverla a ver.

Seiya no podia evitar sentirse pleno de verla frente a el como siempre, aunque fuera con su perdida de memoria.

-Le dire a mis padres lo nuestro en cuanto vengan, ¿Te parece mi estrella?

-Como quieras mi bombon, recuerda que eres todo para mi-Le sonrio.

La rubia se sintio un poco cansada, asi que se recosto de nuevo en la cama quedandose dormida, Seiya aprovecho para salir de alli emocionado pero con los ojos aguados.

-¿Hijo, todo bien con Serena?-Misako habia llegado con los padres de Serena y tambien Andrew, fue a saludarlo al verlo asi.

-Si mamá-Seiya la abrazo.

-¿Sucede algo contigo Seiya? Te noto algo triste.-Misako

-Solo que no me recuerda-Dijo mirando a los padres de la rubia.

Ami recien estaba de vuelta con noticias, notando la angustia de todos.

-¿Ami?-Ikuko saludo a la peli azul

-Señores Tsukino tiempo sin verlos.-Ami sonrio de verlos.-Ya tengo los resultados de los examenes que practicamos a Serena y debido a todo lo que presento, perdio una parte de su memoria.

-¿Una parte?-Kenji

-Si señor Tsukino, solo recuerda parte de su pasado despues de la graduacion de la universidad y que iria a Osaka con Seiki.-Ami

-¿Quiere decir que olvido cerca de 5 años de su vida incluyendo a Seiya?-Ikuko.

-Asi es, su cerebro sufrio un grave daño ocasionado por su colapso nervioso.-Ami

-Tal vez lo hizo por olvidar toda su mala vida en aquel entonces.-Mina dijo pensativa.-¿Porque olvidaria a Seiya? si el es algo bueno que le sucedio.

-Sabes muy bien que el cerebro es algo impredecible Mina.-Ami

-¿Pero porque llamarme Seiki?-Seiya estaba un poco alterado, pero su madre lo tranquilizaba.

-Tal vez alcanzo a verlo antes de que se desmayara en el agua.-Andrew intervino.

-¿Que?-Seiya miro sorprendido a su amigo.

-Seiki me dijo esa noche que antes de sacarla lo vio algo atemorizada y despues desmayarse,

seguro ese fue el impacto que provoco esto.-Andrew.

-Ami, ¿podra regresar su memoria?-Seiya.

-Si, pero deben tener paciencia, esto es parte de su crisis emocional.-Ami

-¿Desde cuando la conoces?-Seiya dijo a Ami.

-Nos conocimos en la universidad desde el primer dia, tambien conoci a Seiki un poco despues cuando los vi frecuentando un parque de diversiones.-Ami

-¿Ahora resulta que todos amaban a mi primo y ni sus padres sabian de su existencia?-Seiya se alejo de su madre para ir hacia la ventana golpeando la pared con furia.

-Seiya no te portes asi.-Misako dijo angustiada

-No puedo soportar esto Mamá, que venga el si ya no me recuerda, no se que hago aqui.-Se fue enfadado.

Mina decidio ir con el para calmarlo, seguro despues de esto podria tener algun episodio depresivo, los demas se quedaron alli ya que sabian que Mina lo controlaria.

-Me duele ver a mi hijo asi-Misako

-A nosotros tambien nos duele, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que Serena vuelva a ser la de antes.-Kenji consolaba a las dos mujeres que lloraban.

-Señores Tsukino, pueden pasar a verla si lo desean-Ami decidio hacer eso para que se calmaran.

-Vayan ustedes dos, volvere despues, tengo que avisarle Kiro y Seika sobre esto.-Misako dijo despidiendose.

Entrando notaron que su hija despertaba sonriente de verlos.

-¿Como estas mi preciosa?-Kenji le beso su frente con cariño.

-Bien Papá, algo mareada.-Dijo aun soñolienta.

-Nos asustamos mucho de no saber si despertarias.-Ikuko

-Saben que siempre logro salir adelante Mamá.-Serena

-Nos alegramos cuando Seiya nos llamo.-Ikuko sonrio abrazandola.

-¿Seiya?-Era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquel nombre.

-Tu madre se refiere a ese chico que esta afuera mi amor-Kenji corrigio a su esposa.

-Es Seiki, alguien muy especial para mi.- Dijo sonrojada.

-¿Especial?-Kenji

-Si, es mi novio desde hace tres años, perdon por no haberles contado, pero lo iba hacer despues de que volviera de Osaka.-Dijo algo nerviosa.

Estos se miraron entendiedo que si habia perdido la memoria.

-Hija te dije que despues de que concluyeras tu carreras podrias hacer lo que quisieras, despues de todo eres nuestro orgullo.-Kenji

Ikuko se sorprendio de ver a su esposo hablarle asi, pero de inmediato comprendio que seria algo bueno llevarle la corriente a Serena.

-¿Entonces puedo estar con Seiki?-Serena sonrio ilusionada.

-Si cariño, el es un buen chico -Ikuko se sonrojo de pensar en lo guapo que de verdad era Seiya.-Seiy...Seiki estuvo todo el dia y noche aqui contigo.

-Me agrada saber que lo aceptan, porque es la persona que amo.-Serena sonrio ilusionada abrazandolos.

Kenji y su esposa se miraron algo angustiados al separarse, pensaban que todo aquel amor que le profesaba a otro le hacia daño al verdadero amor de su vida y mas pensar que sufriria de nuevo cuando se enterara de lo sucedido en Osaka.

Mina salio del hospital buscando a su hermano, este estaba arrojando rocas con furia al lago que estaba alli, hasta que sus fuerzas se acabaron y cayo rendido al suelo.

-¿Crees que es bueno todo este enojo?-Mina se cruzo de brazos muy seria.

-Dejame en paz Mina.-Grito enfadado.

-No te dejare, puedes cometer una locura solo porque Serena no te recuerda como es.-Se acerco.

-Saber que me llama como el y que parece enamorada aun me parte el alma Mina, el le hizo daño.-Cerro sus ojos brotando lagrimas.

-Si se que le hizo daño, pero ¿que tal si ella esta tan confundida que no capta que eres tu?.-Mina lo abrazo tratando que se calmara.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Seiya se separo mirandola algo dudoso.

-Olvido su pasado oscuro si, pero quizas tu amor es el que recuerda, la mente humana no se controla.-Limpiaba sus lagrimas- Que tal si en vez de enojarte asi como un tonto idiota, aprovechas y la conoces.

-¿Estas loca?¿Conocerla atravez de Seiki?, olvidalo.-Suspiro con pesar.

-Si, suena un poco descabellado pero no actuaras como Seiki, sino como tu mismo.-Mina lo movio haciendolo reaccionar.

-¿Crees que asi pueda recordarme mas rapido?-Seiya penso ilusionado.

-Si te quedas aqui sentado como un tonto en vez de luchar por ella, no lo sabras.-Mina suspiro.-Se alejo muy seria cruzando sus brazos.

-Te hare caso Mina.-Dijo observando aquel hermoso lago.

La chica lo abrazo tan emocionada que lo arrojo al suelo-Ya veras que pronto veremos a mi cuñadita Sensei de vuelta.-Dijo mirandolo a la cara muy feliz.

-Siempre me das animos Mina.-acaricio su frente acomodando el fleco de la rubia.

-Sabes que te quiero demasiado hermanito, si no fueras mi familia me enamoraria de ti.-Dijo emocionada.

-¿Eh? Estas loca, pero te quiero.-Seiya rio.

-Disculpa por lo que dije, pero es que ya no veo a buenos chicos como tu con Serena, tiernos y amorosos.-Se sonrojo alejandose.

-¿Lo dices por Zafiro Black?-Este le tomo su hombro.

-Si, es un estupido cobarde.-Empuño sus manos enojada.

-Deberias buscarlo.-Seiya sonrio.

-¿Para que? Dijiste que el y su hermano eran de lo peor.-Mina dijo triste.

-Si lo se, pero supe que todo fue un engaño en su contra, al igual que para Seiki y para Mars Reiko, ella lo aclaro

-¿Andrew te lo dijo?

-Si, hace unas horas antes de que despertara Serena, Si quieres ve a buscarlo pero eso si, le diras a nuestros padres, no le ocultaras nada como lo hizo Serena.-Dijo seriamente el peliazulado.

-Eso jamas, volvamos al hospital e ire a verlo ¿Si?-Mina lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Claro, no quiero que mi psicologa favorita este triste.-Seiya toco su nariz risueño.

Mina lo beso en la mejilla tan feliz, volviendo al hospital.

Andrew fue a la celda de Darien con algo de enojo de lo que recientemente se habia enterado.

-¿A que se debe su visita?-Dijo el peli negro con indiferencia.

-¿Eres familia de Michiru Kaioh no es asi?

-Si, soy su medio hermano.

-Ahora entiendo porque le hiciste daño a Serena.

-Quise vengarme de todos los que le causaron daño a mi hermana, por su culpa se suicido.

-Aqui el unico culpable de que ella haya tomado la desicion de quitarse la vida fue su novio Jedite, al parecer era su locura desde que lo conocio.

-No me importa eso, ya que por fin descansara en paz con la muerte de Serena Tsukino y su mala reputacion.

-Pues te dire que no lograste tu cometido, porque ella acaba de despertar de su coma.

-Mientes, ella esta muerta y mi hermana me lo dijo.

Andrew noto que aquel hombre tenia la misma enfermedad mental que su hermana, tambien se habia enterado que aquello provenia de la familia Kaioh, donde la madre de ambos se habia quitado la vida al enloquecer por sufrir por un amor, pidio que por nada del mundo dejaran aquel hombre solo o cometeria alguna locura.

Seiya entro a la habitacion de la rubia viendo como esta miraba por la ventana perdidamente en sus pensamientos.

Seiya se le acerco abrazandola por la espalda.

-Hola mi bombon-Beso su mejilla aferrandose a ella.

-Sei...mi estrella-Sonrio de sentir sus caricias.

-¿Que tanto miras?

-Lo bonito que esta el dia, tan radiante.-Lo miro sonriendo.

-Tal como tu, bombon-Seiya suspiro tocando su mejilla tiernamente.

La rubia se ruborizo-No es cierto, yo estoy hecha un desastre por estar aqui.

-Eres perfecta aun con tu pelo alborotado, amo tal cual eres.

Serena se sentia algo confundida, se dio vuelta abrazandolo.

-¿En verdad eres mi Seiki?

-Si, ¿Porque lo dudas?

-Nada, es que estas mas romantico en tus palabras.

-Te extrañe demasiado y no me perdonaria si algo te hubiera sucedido.

-Ya sabes que mi asma es asi, no es nada del otro mundo.

-Pero me senti terrible.

-Pero ya estoy aqui, contigo y es lo importante ¿no?

-Si, ay Serena si supieras cuanto te amo y lo que daria por estar siempre juntos.

-Estamos juntos y nadie nos separara.

Seiya la abrazo tan apasionadamente que por nada del mundo permitiria que eso le afectara, mientras Serena en su mundo de mentira en su mente, estaba mas que feliz.

Ikuko en compañia de Kenji regresaron a la habitacion notando aquella linda escena que ambos tenian.

-Mamá, Papá, que bueno que volvieron, les presento a Seiki Ishida, mi novio.

-Encantado de conocerte hijo, no sabiamos que estuvieran juntos.-Kenji le dio la mano como si estuviera tan complacido.

-Yo...-Seiya estaba mas que sorprendido por la actitud de su suegro.

-Espero que de ahora en adelante dejes de verte a escondidas con nuestra hija-Ikuko sonrio.

-Cariño, Ami nos dijo que ya podiamos ir a casa.-Kenji

-Entonces ire a bañarme y vestirme para irnos-Serena beso a Seiya y se metio al baño muy animada.

-¿Que acaba de pasar aqui con ustedes?-Seiya dijo algo confundido.

-A Kenji se le ocurrio que era mejor seguirle la corriente a Serena por un tiempo.-Ikuko

-Despues de todo ella es tu prometida, sabemos lo mucho que la amas-Kenji.

-Yo tambien tome esa decision por Mina, ella dice que tal vez asi pueda recordar quien es.-Seiya

-Tarde o temprano sucedera y volveran a estar felices.-Ikuko le dio un abrazo a su yerno.

-¿Que haremos con el pequeño Kenji?- Kenji dijo algo pensativo.

-¿Crees que tampoco lo recuerde?-Ikuko

-Es lo mas probable querida, ya oiste que olvido mas de cinco años de su vida y como a Seiya seguro no lo recuerda.-Kenji.

-No se preocupen por el pequeño, se quedara en casa de mis padres hasta que ella se recupere, ¿Es lo mejor no?-Seiya

-¿Pero si el quiere verla?-Ikuko

-Le diremos que no ha regresado, no quisiera que el se sintiera lastimado por oir a su madre decirle que no lo recuerda o que Serena sufriera algo mas grave al saber que tuvo un hijo.-Seiya hablo refiriendose al dolor que sentia y que probablemente su ahora hijo podria sentir.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, seremos pacientes con ella, se que algo bueno pasara.-Kenji.

Seiki habia vuelto a casa, al parecer nadie estaba alli, cuando fue a la sala de estar encontro a su madre algo preocupada.

-¿Que haces tan solo aqui en esta casa tan grande Mamá?-Dijo cayendose de borracho.

-Seiki hijo mio, me alegra que estes bien, ¿Donde estabas?-Seika se acerco, pero este no le permitio acercarsele.

-Lejos de este lugar, ya que para nada soy bueno en este lugar.-Seiki se arrojo al suelo.

-¿Has estado bebiendo no?-Sintio el olor a alcohol.

-Si, desde que el idiota de mi primo no me quiere ni ver, me dedique a alejarme de todo, es un idiota si piensa que amo a esa tonta rubia que el ama.-Seiki hablo fuerte

-Hijo...-Seika

-Porque Seiya sera tan celoso, yo amo a alguien mas, pero por traicionera la deje y fui un idiota al creer en el amor al prometerle a Serena en aquel viaje que encontraria algo asi.-Se recosto y su madre lo abrazo acariciando su mejilla.

-Seiya me conto que se trata de Mars Reiko o mejor dicho Rei Hino.

-¿Tu la conoces?

-Vi a su padre un par de veces cuando era muy niña.

-¿Tambien te metiste con el?

-No, solo me intereso su voz angelical una vez que la escuche en una audicion de la cual me invitaron a ser jurado.

-¿Cantaba cuando era mas pequeña?

-Si, pero despues de un tiempo no supe de ella.

-¿Porque me traiciono Mamá?, tu viste que desde el momento que la vi senti algo especial.

-¿No le permitiste hablar sobre lo que paso?

-No, solo me fui por rabia de lo que me conto Seiya.

-¿Aun la amas?

-Mas de lo que pude alguna vez amar a Serena Mamá.

Kenji bajo las escaleras soñoliento.

-Tia Seika, ¿Aun no viene mi mami?

-No mi amor, seguro no tarda en venir con tu papá Seiya, ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Si, quiero omelet como los que papá Seiya prepara, son muy deliciosos.

Seiki noto lo bien que el pequeño de Serena se llevaba con su madre.

-¿Vamos?-Seika lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si.

Mientras preparaban algo de comer, contemplaba como el niño era jugeton con las mascotas en el jardin, no se parecia en nada al horrible de Jedite.

-¿Es lindo no?-Seika

-Si, se recupero muy rapido de lo que le paso.-Seiki.

-Si, Seiya y Serena nos contaron que el mismo sujeto que arrojo a Serena al agua aquel dia, quizo hacerle daño en Londres, atemorizando al pequeño y el la intento violar.

-Maldito.-Seiki.

-Pero como sabes, ya esta en prision, tendra su castigo.-Seika

Kenji regreso para desayunar juntos.

-¿Tu eres amigo de mi mami?-Kenji pregunto.

Seiki se quedo estatico ante la pregunta repentina del pequeño.

-Es mi hijo S-K,Kenji.-

-¿Tu conoces a mi mami?-El pequeño volvio a preguntar.

-Eh, si es agradable.-Seiki dijo sincero.

-¿Crees que ella regresara pronto como lo dijo la abuela Misako cuando se fue?-Kenji

Seiki no sabia que contestar, cuando la madre de Seiya llego en ese momento interrumpiendo aquella pregunta.

-Misako ¿Como sigue Serena?-Seika.

-Ya esta bien hermana, tal y como dijo Seiya cuando nos llamo, recobro el conocimiento.-Misako.

-¿Serena ya desperto?-Seiki dijo asombrado.

-Si, hace unas horas, pero no recuerda a Seiya como es-Misako

-¿Que quieres decir con eso tia Misako?-Seiki

-Lo utimo que recuerda es el amor que te tenia, olvido los cinco años que han pasado.-Misako

-¿Que?-Seika

-Pero lo mas triste para mi pobre, Seiya es que la chica esta confundiendolo contigo.-Misako.

-¿Entonces cree que Seiya es Seiki?-Seika

-Si, Ami su amiga nos confirmo que esta alli debido a su crisis emocional.

Seiki dejo todo alli y salio sin decir a donde, pero las dos mujeres pensaron que iria a dormir por su resaca.

Seiya llego con la rubia y sus padres a casa, al bajar la chica noto que varias personas que pasaban por alli susuraban algo entre si mirandola pero prefirio seguir a su casa, Seiya la llevo a su habitacion y esto sorprendio a la rubia.

-¿Como sabias que esta era mi habitacion? -Serena.

-Lo supuse mi bombon-Seiya estaba algo avergonzado.

-No se que diran mis padres si nos ven aqui.-Serena se sonrojo.

-Tienes razon, me ire ahora mismo.-Seiya

-Quedate, no creo que papá se oponga, ya vez que no ha venido.-Serena lo abrazo

-Pero...-Seiya se sentia incomodo como feliz de tenerla para si.

-Recuerda que dijo que podiamos estar juntos aqui en casa, ¿Te quedarias por hoy?-Serena lo miro sonrojada.

-Si, yo cuidare tu sueño mi bombon, mañana debes madrugar a trabajar con el profesor Tomoe.-Seiya beso su frente.

-¿Trabajar con el profesor Tomoe?-Serena se quedo pensativa.

-Si, antes de tu crisis prometiste que estarias ayudandolo en sus investigaciones.-Seiya.

-Eso si no lo recordaba, pero gracias por esto.-Serena se aferro a el.

Hablaron durante un buen rato sobre cosas de los dos hasta que se durmieron, sus padres fueron a verlos dormir juntos.

Al dia siguiente Seiki llevo a Kenji en compañia de su madre a la escuela dejandola alli, despues se marcho a casa de Serena, donde la vio saliendo hacia la universidad, queria saber que tan cierto era aquello que solo lo recordaba a el, bajo de su auto en cuanto esta bajo despidiendose de Seiya, se alegro que en verdad estuviera aun viva.

Bajo del auto acercandose a la entrada, Mina en ese instante lo vio y pidio a Serena que entrara y se acerco a este sin darse cuenta.

-¿Que haces aqui?-Mina dijo seria.

-¡Mina! Solo queria saber si estaba bien, es todo.-Este se asusto.

-Agradece que Seiya no te vio o estarias en problemas.-Mina.

-Ya se que no lo recuerda y esta pasandose por mi, solo necesito saber que hay de mi.-Seiki

-¿Enserio?-Lo tomo del brazo llevandolo a rastras adentro.

Serena estaba organizando algunos papeleos en lo que llegaba el profesor de una de sus clases.

-Oye Serena quiero presentarte a alguien.-Mina llego interrumpiendola.

-Señorita Mina estoy ocupada.-No dejo de revisar los papeles.

-¿Que intentas hacer?-Susurro Seiki.

-Ella no me recuerda al igual que a ti, asi que quiero saber si tu que le causaste esto puedes arreglarlo.-Mina hablo muy bajo.

-¿Se quedara alli todo el tiempo señorita Mina?-Finalmente la miro.

-Solo quiero que lo conozcas.-Mina dijo avergonzada.

-¿Acaso es algo importante?-Serena dijo seria.

-Si.-Se sonrojo.

Serena dejo de hacer su labor y se acerco algo seria hasta Mina.

-¿Y bien?-Serena cruzo de brazos seria.

-¿No lo reconoces?-Mina

-No tengo idea de quien sea este chico.-Serena

-Es...S-K, un cantante muy famoso y ademas es mi primo como de Seiki.-Mina dijo emocionada y seiki se quedo estatico.

-¿Dijiste primos?-Serena se sorprendio.

-Si, soy su familia-Seiki ofrecio su mano y se sintio avergonzado recordando que jamas le habia dicho su proceder.

Serena le dio su mano pero un poco enojada pensando el porque no habia dicho nada de su familia.

-Señorita Mina es mejor que vuelva a trabajar o me vere obligada a reprortar un mal comportamiento de su parte.-Serena volvio a su trabajo

-Pero.-Mina respingo.

-Esto es algo serio y no es un salon de juegos.-Serena dijo algo enojada.

-Perdoneme.-Mina estaba avergonzada.

-Ya regreso y espero que el ya se haya ido.-Serena

Seiki noto su molestia y entendia porque.

-Uy desde que se perdio la memoria parece extricta y mandona.-Mina

-Ella era un poco asi, creo que esta molesta porque le mencionaste mi familia.-Seiki

-¿Acaso jamas le contaste?-Mina se quedo con la boca abierta.

-No, no quise que supiera porque mi supuesto padre me estaba buscando.-Seiki

-Pues parece que le daras dolores de cabeza a Seiya con esto.-Mina

-Necesito hablar con ella.-Seiki.

-No, dejala que respire y tranquilice, no me gustaria un nuevo enojo de Seiya.-Mina.

Serena caminaba por un hermoso parque enojada porque su supuesto amor no le habia dicho nada.

-Uy como me enojaste Seiki, jamas me dijiste nada de tu familia, ¿Acaso no me amas?

-¡Mami!-Se escucho a lo lejos.

Serena vio a un pequeño niño gritando y acercandose feliz a abrazarla con tanto amor.

-Eres tu mamita.-Kenji la abrazo feliz.

-Niño, te equivocas, no soy tu mami.-Serena se sonrojo.

-Si lo eres, no hay nadie como mi mami, esa eres tu.-El pequeño la abrazo mas.

-¿Como se llama tu mami?-Serena.

-Serena Tsukino y mi papi se llama Seiya Kou.-Kenji

-¿Que dices?-Serena se quedo asombrada.

-Si, tambien tengo esta flor para ti y esta foto.-Kenji.

Serena aprecio la foto de la pareja junto con el niño.

-Eres tu y papá Seiya-Kenji le señalo en la foto.

-Imposible, el es Seiki.-Serena dijo dudosa.

-Te regalo esta linda flor.-Kenji le entrego.

Serena sintio algo de felicidad cuando recibio aquella flor.

-Siempre te daba una para que no estuvieras triste.-Kenji estaba feliz.

-Gracias.-La chica estaba mas que sonrojada.

Seiya que habia llegado en ese momento noto el hermoso abrazo que tenia con el niño, el peli azulado sabia a donde habia ido el pequeño cuando fue a recogerlo, supuso que habia ido al parque cercano pero jamas espero esa escena tierna.

Serena vio llegar a su amado y como el pequeño corrio a sus brazos feliz, la rubia se quedo algo sorprendida.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si, es hijo de mi tia-Seiya mintio sonrojandose.

-Papá Seiya quiero comer algo en la pasteleria de Lita.

-Claro vamos-Seiya

-¿Puede ir mi mami tambien?-Kenji

-Si ella quiere.-Seiya la miro.

Serena estaba mas que confundida, ¿Porque ese niño le decia mamá y por que a Seiki le llamaba Papá, pero aun asi accedio a ir con ellos para poder encarar a Seiki sobre esto en cuanto estuvieran solos.

Llegaron a la pasteleria y Lita no pudo evitar gritar de emocion al verla y abrazarla.

-¡Serena que alegria volververte! Estaba muy asustada por ti con lo que te sucedio.-Lita la abrazo emocionada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Nos conocemos?-Serena se quedo dudosa.

La castaña habia olvidado por completo todo lo que le habia dicho su querido Andrew.

-Soy...-Lita estaba avergonzada.

-Es mi novia, Serena.-Aparecio Andrew salvando la situacion, Serena se quedo algo impresionada con el traje que traia su amigo.

-Andrew mi amigo querido, ¿Porque vienes de esa manera? ¿Acaso ya no trabajas en el Crow?

-No, soy agente de la policia y ayudo en mis dias libres a Lita-Andre

-Asi es, el mejor de todos-Seiya

-No lo sabia y menos que tu lo conocieras Seiki.-Serena.

-Bombon nos conocemos desde hace años, no sabia que tu lo conocias.-Seiya

-Pero si una vez viniste y Andrew me dijo que quien eras.-Serena.

Sabian que Serena era perspicas en esas cosas.

-Pero espera, ¿acaso tu eres Lita kino, la famosa chef que iba en mi escuela?.-Dijo sacando a todos del silencio incomodo.

-Asi es.-Lita

-Es increible que seas la novia de mi amigo Andrew, tus pasteles son exquisitos.

-¿Quieres probar uno? Es cortesia de la casa.-Lita siempre le obsequiaba uno cuando iba.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, siempre he querido probarlos.-Serena

-Ya enseguida lo traigo.-Lita

-Que te parece si vamos a un karaoke esta noche para que pasemos un rato agradable con todos.-Seiya.

-Como quieras.-Serena se sentia algo indiferente.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Seiya

-Es solo que, me acabe de enterar de muchas cosas que no sabia de ti, como el hecho de que eres familia de Mina Kou y ese tal S-K.

Seiya se quedo estatico, ¿Como se entero? penso

-Disculpame pero es que no queria involucrarte.-Seiya

-Pero si soy tu novia, ¿No crees que merezco almenos saber quien es tu familia y no enterarme por terceros?-Serena.

-Bombon, mi madre sufrio un accidente por que la querian matar y yo me escondi bajo el apellido de ella para que no me buscara.-Seiya mentia.

-¿Enserio?-Serena

-Si, por favor perdoname.-Seiya le tomo las manos muy nervioso y notando lo mismo en ella.

-Yo...-Serena no sabia que decirle.

-Aqui esta tu pastel Serena, espero te guste.-Lita interrumpio.

Serena tomo la cuchara y corto un trozo de este, al probarlo sintio sensaciones algo extrañas.

Se quedo mirando a Lita.

-¿Seguro que no habia probado esto antes?-Dijo dudosa.

Seiya y Lita se quedaron pasmados ante aquellas palabras, tal vez no se acordaba mentalmente pero fisicamente parecia que su cuerpo si estaba conciente.

Solto la cuchara por un dolor de cabeza.

-Quiero ir a casa.-Dijo adolorida.

-Yo te llevo.-Andrew

-No, quiero ir con Seiki.-Se sintio adolorida.

-Encargate de llevar al pequeño a casa de mis padres por favor Andrew.-Seiya la la cargo en sus hombros.

Asi se fue con Serena a casa, esta no le decia nada, ya sabia que estaba algo enfadada con el y que tambien se sentiria confundida.

La rubia llego a su casa en brazos de seiya algo alejada de la realidad, el peli azulado la llevo a su habitacion recostandola y arropandola.

-Gracias seiya...-Dijo entre dormida.

Seiya se quedo impresionado de aquellas palabras, asi que la beso en su frente.

Un rato despues fue a aclarar las cosas con Seiki en cuanto fue a su casa.

-Hijo, ¿Como esta Serena?-Misako

-Por suerte bien, pero no sabia que Seiki la habia visto. ¿Y Kenji?

-Esta dormido, dijo que habia visto a su madre.-Misako

-Asi fue mamá.-Seiya

-Yo no tenia intension de hablar con ella, fue Mina la que me obligo, dijo que queria saber que sucedio conmigo en su mente.-Seiki

-¿Y que sucedio?-Seiya

-No me reconocio.-Seiki

-No sabes lo que me lastima que yo sea el que se haga pasar por ti solo por verla feliz.-Seiya

Kiro recien llegaba notando el ambiente de los dos chicos, pero no era de querer golpearse, sino de tristeza igual que los demas.

-Espero que esto que ha sucedido nos una como familia y no nos separe chicos.-Kiro

-Mi padre tiene razon, fui un imbecil al creer que tu le habias provocado esto a Serena.-Seiya

-Le hice daño en el pasado, pero no seria tan idiota para quitarle la vida.-Seiki

-Ella me pidio que fueras conmigo y Mina para conocerlos.-Seiya

-¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea?-Misako

-No se Mamá, pero siento que Serena esta regresando poco a poco, cuando la lleve a su habitacion ya dormida me llamo por mi nombre.-Seiya.

-Eso es buena señal de que lo que dijo Mina esta surtiendo efecto con solo un dia-Kiro.

-Si, hay un rayo de esperanza que pronto estare con ella.-Seiki

-Hijo, la boda se aplazo hasta que todo este bien, solo por si de aqui a tres semanas no esta aun bien.-Misako

-Entiendo Mamá, pero espero que si eso pasa podamos tener esa fecha.-Seiya

-Claro, sabemos lo importante esa fecha para ti.-Kiro.

-¿Que hay tan especial en esa fecha?-Seiki.

-No puedo creer que tu siendo su ex novio no lo sepas, es el cumpleaños de mi bombon.-Seiya.

-Lo siento, pero yo jamas lo supe, nunca fui tan atento en ese aspecto.-Seiki.

-Ahora lo entiendo, asi como tampoco le contaste de tu familia y tuve que soportar su gran enojo por ti.-Seiya

-Perdoname-Seiki

En ese momento su celular sono, era ella pidiendo ir a verla.

-Si, ya voy para alla.-Seiya

regreso a verla ya mas aliviada que antes, queria salir de alli.

-Claro ¿a donde quieres ir?-Seiya

-No se, dime tu-Serena

-¿Que dices si vamos al karaoke como dijo Andrew?-Seiya

-Bien, despues podemos ir a un lugar para estar juntos.-Serena

-Como desees mi bombon.-Seiya

-Dile a tus parientes que vengan, quiero conocerlos.

Seiya asintio pero en el fondo creia que era mala idea ya que Serena podia recobrar la memoria en cualquier momento, aun asi accedio y fueron a Karaoke mas moderno de Japón, donde disfrutaban juntos, Serena parecia mas amigable con todos notandolo seiya.

Asi que Seiya decidio cantarle una cancion para ella, asi que comenzo a cantar a acapela.

Quiero regalarte un beso

Comenzar de cero explorar el mundo con tus ojos

Solo quiero tomarte la mano, acercarnos tanto

Que no quede espacio entre nosotros.

Tengo una flor y un juramento

Tengo escrito en cada parte de mi cuerpo que te quiero para mi...

Quiero conocer de ti cada detalle oculto de tu corazón

Quiero ser como el aire en tu respiración y no dejar de amarte

Quiero estar en cualquier parte donde vayas tu

Quiero despertar, así perdido en tu mirada y tu abrazada a mi

Quiero gritarle al mundo que te descubrí, ya no podre soltarte

Solamente tu, simplemente tu

Eres todo lo que quiero

Quiero no quedarme nada, y tocarte el alma

Con los mas sutiles sentimientos

Tengo una flor y un juramento

Tengo escrito en cada parte de mi cuerpo que te quiero para mi...

Solo has sido tu

Quiero conocer de ti cada detalle oculto de tu corazón...

Quiero ser como el aire en tu respiración y no dejar de amarte,

Solamente tu, simplemente tu

Eres todo lo que quiero

Serena quedo atonita con aquella cancion, todos notaron que estaba llorando.

Seiya la llevo a la pista de baile tomandola de la cintura como los dos enamorados que eran.

-Me gusto mucho la cancion, pero siento que algo no esta bien seiki.

-¿Que?-Seiya

-Dijiste que no me cantarias nada hasta que estuvieramos juntos.-Serena

-Y lo estamos mi bombon.-Seiya

-No esa clase de "juntos" sabes a lo que me refiero.-Serena

\- Bombon...-Seiya

-Siento que estoy lista para estar contigo, por eso te llame.-Susurro al oido.

-No bombon, no quiero presionarte.-Seiya anhelaba aquello pero no en su estado.

-¿Me estas rechazando?-Serena se alejo.

-Espera, no quiero esto asi.-Seiya

-Es mejor que me marche, no quiero pelear contigo.-Serena estaba frustrada.

Todos sus amigos notaron el enojo de la rubia marchandose.

-¿Que paso?-Mina

-Se enojo porque me pidio que estuvieramos juntos.-Seiya

-¿La rechazaste?-Andrew

-Si, no quise estar asi con ella fingiendo ser Seiki, quiero ser yo en sus pensamientos.-Seiya

\- Seiki tu nunca estuviste con ella.

-Lo intente una vez y no estaba lista, tal vez por eso ahora que queria estar contigo se enojo-Seiki.

-Ahora conozco que le prometias cosas y solo quedaban en palabras.-Seiya

-Solo fue al final cuando ya Jedite me tuvo amenzado que cambie con ella.-Seiki.

-¿Vas a dejarla sola?-Mina

-Si, creo que mañana no la buscare, solo esperare a que se calme y me llame.

-Yo tratare de hablar con ella Seiya-Mina.

Al dia siguiente Serena desperto mas descansada de la rabia que tenia la noche anterior, noto que ya era muy tarde para irse y no desayuno.

Fue a una de las empresas donde habia enviado una hoja de vida para una entrevista, pero en cuanto el jefe vio quien era no la quiso recibir, asi que regreso a la universidad.

Al llegar escucho a Mina y el profesor charlando sobre ella quedandose alli.

-Si, se enfado demasiado y esta muy triste.-Miba

-Deben entender a Serena, esta pasando por un mal momento con su perdida de memoria-Tomoe

-¿Perdida de memoria?-Serena penso para si tocandose la cabeza.

-Saber que no recuerdas nada de los ultimos cinco años debe ser fuerte, incluso para Serena.-Mina.

-Jamas espere ver eso en ella, por eso debemos ser pacientes.

Serena dejo caer unas cosas al estar nerviosa, Mina y Tomoe se acercaron viendola llorar.

-Serena-Mina se acerco

-¿Perdi la memoria?-Serena se alejo de esta.

-No queriamos decirte esto asi.-Tomoe.

Serena solo decidio irse sin mas explicacion, ahora entendia porque no la aceptaron, ¿Que hizo para que nadie la contratara y todos a su alrededor hablara de ella?

Contiuara...


	32. capitulo 32

La verdad de mi pasado

Serena no sabia a donde ir en ese momento, solo estaba desesperada pensando en que cosas le habian ocurrido para que su propia familia y amigos la engañaran, incluso su supuesto gran amor que era Seiki.

Se quedo en la fuente un rato y su hijo aparecio de nuevo abrazandola llamandola mamá, ¿Acaso en verdad aquel niño era su hijo?

-Mami toma y no llores por favor-Kenji

-Niño, yo no soy tu mamá, estas muy equivocado.

-Si lo eres, tu me quieres muchisimo y me has dicho que nunca lo olvide.

-Pero niño...

-Por favor mami, no te olvides de mi.

El pequeño se aferro a ella de nuevo, nunca en su vida habia sentido una sensacion tan calida y armoniosa como la que sentia con el pequeño.

-Quiero ir a casa de mis abuelitos.

-¿Donde es?

-Es por aqui, vamos.

El pequeño la halo del vestido haciendole caso, cuando llegaron a casa de sus padres se quedo algo impactada.

-¿De verdad crees que yo soy tu mami? Seiki me dijo que eras hijo de su tia.

-¿Hijo de la tia Seika?

-Si, eso me dijo.

-No, tu eres mi mami, vamos adentro y preguntale a los abuelitos.

Cuando Serena entro con el pequeño ambos se quedaron impresionados de verlos juntos.

-¿Que pasa hija, porque vienes con ese niño?

-Dice que soy su mamá.

-Pero es imposible.

-Abuelita Ikuko, abuelito Kenji, los extrañe mucho que escape de casa de papá Seiya solo para verlos.

-¿Entonces si es mi hijo?

-Kenji ve a jugar al jardin, debemos hablar con tu mami.

El pequeño se fue muy contento de estar en esa casa de nuevo, mientras Serena se quedo seria mirandolos.

-Ya se que perdi la memoria de los cinco ultimos años que han pasado, ¿Pero porque me lo ocultaron?

-Es un pasado muy doloroso hija.

-¿Doloroso?

-Si, es tan complicado que seguro al saberlo sufriras.

-Solo diganme que sucedio.

-Hija...

-Ya veo que no me quieren y esto lo demuestra, me ire a buscar respuestas afuera.

-¡Serena!

La rubia salio del lugar olvidandose del pequeño Kenji, sus padres llamaron a Seiya para informarle de todo y este no dudo en ir en su busqueda.

Mientras caminaba por la calle notaba como todos la miraban, se sintio tan acergonzada y nerviosa.

-¿Porque me miran asi?

-¿Acaso Serena Tsukino, no sabes el daño que has provocado a tu familia?-Dijo una mujer en la television.-Deberia haber muerto despues de aquello, les haria un favor.

Serena se quedo impresionada, paso por un puesto donde vendian revistas, en la portada se podia apreciar su foto junto a un hombre platinado.

"Sobrevive la deshonrra de los Tsukino"

Serena no sabia que decir ante aquellas palabras de aquella revista, asi que se fue corriendo sin mas ante la mirada cortante de los demas.

Seiya llego a casa de los padres de Serena, estos le contaron todo lo que la rubia habia hecho y preguntado, sabia que debia actuar rapido o seguro sus nervios actuarian nuevamente haciendola cometer alguna locura.

El peli azulado pidio a los padres de Serena que mejor se marcharan a casa de sus padres, ya que dias antes habia notado que habia algo raro en sus vecinos, pero estos no querian hacerle caso, pero su pequeño nieto los convencio.

Y asi fue, en cuanto salieron de alli notaron que gente se acerco a arrojarles cosas podridas al auto e insultandolos de la peor forma, por suerte solo fue su auto.

Serena llego al departamento de Andrew muy afligida y asustada en busca de respuestas, pero este no la vio nada bien y la acosto en su cama.

-Por favor no le digas a madie que estoy aqui, no quiero ver a nadie.

-Tranquila no dire nada, si quieres descansa, toma un poco de esto para que te relajes.

Serena lo recibio bebiendolo y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

Andrew recibio la llamada de Seiya contandole lo que habia sucedido en casa de Serena, ahora entendia porque Serena estaba asi.

Rei ya llevaba tiempo en el templo donde habia crecido, estaba alli desde su escandalo ya que era el unico refugio donde su padre la habia podido esconder cuando era una niña.

-Rei cariño

-¿Papá?

-Me contaron lo que paso contigo y supuse que estabas aqui.

-Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver, todo fue una trampa de un hombre que quiso violarme.

-Lo se hija, no debi dejarte que te fueras de este lugar.

-Pero ame ser esa mujer, nunca tuve miedo hasta que el parecio.

-Ya se que incluso tuviste un amorio con un chico.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?

-Los medios lo afirman, dicen que mi bella Mars Reiko es una afortunada.

-Pero el tambien cometio un error años atras y la gente lo sabe.

-Si, hable hace unas horas con su madre Seika.

-¿La conoces?

-Si, fue algo inesperado cuando fuiste a aquella audicion.

-¿No te dijo nada de Seiki?

-No, solo hablamod unos segundos cuando su hijo casi la descubre.

-No creo que a el le importe donde este yo, solo soy lo peor que pudo pasarle.

El padre de Rei estaba muy angustiado de verla asi, pero entendia.

La tarde siguiente Serena desperto algo mas que relajada despues de dormir tanto tiempo en la cama de su amigo.

-Hola dormilona.

-Hola, ¿Todo bien?

-Si, te traje esto, debes estar algo hambrienta por todo lo que has comido.

Este habia llegado con algunas cosas para que comiera, dulces, golosina, pizza y sushi de sus preferidos.

-Gracias amigo- La rubia devoro cada uno como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, tenia mucha hambre, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si.

-¿Ese niño que se llama Kenji es en realidad mi hijo?

-Pues si Serena.

-¿Sabes quien es su padre?

-¿Porque tanto interes?

-Antes de llegar aqui contigo, lei varias cosas horribles sobre mi, cosas que jamas imagine en estos cinco años.

-Entiendo, no se si sea lo correcto decirte esto porque tuviste hace poco un ataque de panico y eso fue la causa de tu coma.

-¿Tambien me diras eso?ademas vi fotos de un hombre conmigo en una cama.

-Creo que deberia llevarte a que declares todo delante de mis superiores todo lo que paso, yo te mostrare todo si quieres sobre la investigacion de lo que hice sobre tu caso.

-Tengo miedo.

-Yo estare a tu lado si algo te sucede, pero por favor no te rindas ahora.

-Pero si no puedo recordar nada, ¿Crees que lo lograre si lo veo?

-Todo es posible Serena, Seiya me dijo que tu lo llamaste asi hace unos dias.

-¿Te refieres a Seiki?

-Si, no quiero que te confundas, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo.

-De acuerdo, tratare de calmarme.

Seiki estaba de vuelta en su habitacion despues de haber preparado todo en la disquera para el proximo concierto, observo detenidamente el paquete que Yaten le habia entregado dias pasados.

Tenia miedo de lo que pudiera contener pero aun asi, decidio enfrentarlo.

"Hola Seiki, seguro cuando leas esta carta estare lejos de ti, ya que no quieres verme, no digo que seas una mala persona con lo que le hiciste a Serena porque desde que te conoci encontre a alguien en quien pude confiar despues de lo que me paso en el pasado, cuando fui secuestrada y desapareci del medio artistico como Rei Hino para regresar como "Mars Reiko" mas fuerte y valerosa chica que no le temia a nada.

Pero en cuanto ese tan Chiba se acerco a mi me amenazo con destruirme, solo porque no lo hice se atrevio a hacerle daño a Serena, te juro que no tuve nada que ver con lo que le paso, seria incapaz de traicionar a una amiga.

Te amo como jamas amare a nadie mas."

De aquel sobre cayo un CD y lo puso en su grabadora y una hermosa cancion comenzo a sonar.

Era algo especial que hizo remover cada parte de sus recuerdos con Rei.

Apenas termino de oirla noto que sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, en verdad ella lo amaba, pero ahora como la encontraria, que debia hacer.

Andrew y Serena finalmente llegaron a la estacion de policia, este la dejo un momento a solas en su oficina, ya que Seiya en ese instante lo estaba llamando.

-Hola amigo ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-No quise decirtelo porque ella misma me lo pidio, estuvo escondida en mi casa.

-¿Que?

-No te enojes, tenia mucho miedo despues de que varias personas la trataron muy feo en la calle.

-Lo imagino, el dia que fui por Kenji trataron a sus padres horriblemente, asi que los traje a casa de mis padres.

-Se ve mas relajada despues de que durmio todo este tiempo, al despertar tenia un apetito voraz.

-Me lo imagino, voy para alla.

-Es mejor que vengas a mi oficina.

-¿Porque la llevaste a ese lugar?

-Merece saber que le sucedio, estaba muy intranquila e insistente.

-Bien, me llamas en cuanto le digas e ire para alla.

Andrew colgo pero fue llamado por uno de sus superiores, penso que si iba unos minutos no le pasaria nada a Serena.

La rubia se sentia contenta de ver que su amigo era un detective, cosa que recordo cuando eran niños queria serlo, siempre jugaban en la escuela, al igual que ella queria ser una respetada Psicologa.

Tambien aprecio la foto que tenia con Lita, era muy reciente y se veian como una hermosa pareja.

Quizo revisar toda la oficina e imaginaba que asi debia sentirse estar en su sueño de ser la dueña de su fundacion.

Se recosto como si fuera la jefa muy relajada y suave era esa silla, hasta que se estiro notando un libro que le llamo mucho su atencion.

-¿Plan de venganza contra Serena Tsukino?-Observo la portada y la sorprendio tanto.

-Serena Tsukino recien graduada de la universidad de Jubann con honores de la carrera de Psicologia, desaparecio dias despues de esto a causa de que su novio Seiki Ichida se fuera con ella a Osaka, vendiendola como un objeto al maleante Jedite, de donde por cinco largos años estuvo ofreciendose a todo hombre que Jedite ofrecia.

Serena estaba estatica ante aquella revelacion.

"Es una de las mujeres mas deseables de todo Japón, su seudonimo "La diosa Serenity" le hace honor a su esplendido trabajo"

Todo lo que leia tenia ahora sentido para ella del porque los habitantes de Tokio la trataban mal.

Varias fotos con Diamante la hicieron recordar muchos momentos.

Años atras

Despues de haber salido de sus examenes estaba en la cafeteria de su amigo Andrew esperando a su novio.

-Dime ¿como crees que te fue Serena?-Andrew

-Siendo sincera Andrew, creo que muy bien, estudie cada dia con dedicacion desde el inicio y se que es un resultado excelente.-Serena

-Me alegra mucho.-Andrew

Serena sonrio y el tambien -Ire a llevar los pedidos a otras mesas, si necesitas algo me dices.

-Claro-Serena

Un instante despues la rubia estaba revisando algunos apuntes para saber si habia acertado, al parecer por su risa asi era.

Un apuesto joven castaño entro a la cafeteria divisandola feliz, Andrew lo noto y se puso serio, jamas en su vida lo habia visto.

Se sorprendio demasiado de ver que este se le acercaba a su amiga con un beso despanpanante y sin verguenza que lo vieran los demas.

-Seiki amor mio-Serena lo abrazo.

-Mi amada Serena-Seiki la abrazo besandola nuevamente.

-Crei que no vendrias-Serena con mirada de amor y cariño.

-Como no vendria si es tu dia importante.-Seiki le beso sus manos.

El chico no podia creer que su amiga tuviera novio, siempre era una chica inteligente y dedicada al estudio.

-Andrew podrias llevar unos pastelillos a mi mesa.-Serena dijo acercandose a la estancia.

-No sabia que tuvieras novio.-Andrew estaba serio.

-Perdon por no contartelo, nisiquiera papá y mamá lo saben.-Serena estaba avergonzada

-¿Cuanto llevas con el?-Se acerco susurrandole serio.

-Poco mas de tres años.-Serena estaba sonrojada

-¿Que?-Andrew se exhalto.

-Lo se, pero debia seguir una vida normal, no podia llegar a decirle a mis padres, el aun no quiere porque primero debe encontrar un gran trabajo como solista.-Serena miro de reojo a Seiki avergonzada.

-Creo que mentirle a tus padres esta muy mal.-Andrew la miro con enojo tomandole la mano.

-Lo se, pero lo amo y no lo cambiaria por nada.-Serena le sonrio tomando la orden llevandola a su mesa.

Dias después a Serena le llegó una carta en la que le decían qué había pasado sus notas y su carrera con un promedio excelente, esto la puso demasiado feliz ya que su sueño se habia cumplido.

Era la más hermosa en su graduación más aún dando el discurso que su profesor con orgullo le había dicho, al finalizar todos aplaudieron con mucho orgullo de ver a Serena tan radiante y que ese sería su último día feliz después de que su Supuesto amor le propusiera algo.

-¿ porque no vienes conmigo a osaka? Hay alguien a quien podria intersarle tu excelente trabajo y promedio.-Seiki

-Pero que le dire a mis padres, no puedo llegar y decirles que tengo novio.-Serena tenia nervios.

\- Pero cariño no es necesario que le digas, podemos ir y probar si entras en su empresa y si no te prometo que yo iré a tu casa a pedir tu mano.

Serena estaba totalmente estupefacta cuando escucho aquella propuesta ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

-¿Tu?-Lo miro fijamente feliz.

\- Sí cariño quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida, por eso quiero que aceptes ir conmigo.-Le beso sus manos.

-Seiki yo, claro que acepto.-Serena lo abrazo feliz

El chico estaba más que complacido con su respuesta que comenzó a besarla y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de ésta, por un momento pasión los sedujo.

pero después Serena se alejó muy asustada.

\- por favor perdóname no estoy preparada para algo así.-Serena estaba mas que avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes cariño Llegará el momento en que puedas estar conmigo.

Serena lo abrazó Agradeciendo.

Serena salio de aquel lugar muy asustada de aquel lugar tropezandose precisamente con Seiki, esta al verlo se impresiono a tal punto que se desmayo.

Andrew llego dandose cuenta de esto y la llevo a su oficina nuevamente.

Unos días después le conto a sus padres que iría a Osaka por una propuesta de trabajo y que no se preocuparan que todo saldría bien.

Al llegar a Osaka el chico la llevó a un hermoso departamento en el que compartirían juntos, si se quedaban allí Serena no entendía como tenía ese lugar si se supone que apenas estaba iniciando, él le dijo que un amigo suyo lo había ayudado y que si quería a ella también la podría ayudar.

Serena aceptó ir a buscarlo aunque sea mientras se encontraba un trabajo estable no quería regresar a casa sin nada.

Al llegar a aquel lugar se encontró con que no era lo que ella esperaba sino un bar de mala muerte Estaba totalmente asustada Y fue cuando unos tipos la atraparon y la llevaron dentro encontrándose con un hombre qué le desgracio la vida.

Andrew unto un poco de alcohol en un algodon y lo puso en su nariz haciendola reaccionar de inmediato.

-Serena ¿Estas bien?

-Si.-Dijo mirando a Andrew que le sostenia su mano.

Pero a su lado isquierdo estaba aquel hombre de sus recuerdos, solto rapidamente su mano se este muy nerviosa.

-Alejate de mi.

-Serena calmate por favor.

-Dile que se vaya, no quiero que este maldito infeliz me haga mas daño del que me hizo.

-¿Serena sabes quien es el?

-Si, el maldito infeliz de Seiki Ishida, mi ex novio.

Este se quedo estatico al igual que Seiki de ver habia recuperado su memoria.

Serena se acerco a este y le propino una fuerte cachetada que le tumbo los lentes que tenia.

-Me lastimaste con todo lo que me hiciste, sabias cuanto te amaba y me traicionas, eres un maldito miserable.

Serena le daba golpes en el pecho de este, muy llena de ira con sentimientos de dolor de saber todo aquello, hasta que cayo al suelo llorando.

-Me arruinaste la vida.

-Serena, el te ayudo a salvar a tu hijo.

-¿A mi hijo?

-Si, ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

-Lo unico que recuerdo es como este infeliz me entrego a Jedite para que me violara.-Serena lloraba mas.

Andrew levanto a Serena del suelo llevandola al mueble, le hizo una seña a Seiki que saliera de alli con el.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

-Yo no le hice nada, solo venia a pedirte un favor para ir a buscar a Mars Reiko, ella tropezo conmigo y se desmayo.

-Con esto no creo poder ayudarte, Serena esta algo alterada y si le digo algo seguro se pondra peor, tendre que avisarle a sus padres y a Seiya.

-Despues de esto sera mejor alejarme de la ciudad para buscarla, ojala no le menciones nada mas de mi, hazle pensar que solo vio mi fantasma.

-¿Que?

-No quiero verla llorar mas por mi causa.

-Mejor vete y busca a Mars Reiko por tu cuenta, seguro la encontraras si de verdad la amas.

-Lo hare por calmar el enfado y los nervios de Serena.

-Espero que te vaya bien, yo por mi parte llamare a Seiya.

Estos dos se despidieron, Andrew regreso a su oficina mirando que Serena estaba pensativa.

Se le acerco para tratar de calmarla con un abrazo.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien no te preocupes, jamas imagine que algo como esto me habia sucedido desde hace 5 años.

-¿Recuerdas todo?

-Si, como me llevo ante Jedite, como este malnacido me violo, tambien que Kenji es su hijo pero, no recuerdo como sali de alli.

-Gracias a un operativo que hice con tu prometido.

-¿Prometido?¿Quien es mi prometido?

-Seiya Kou, el chico que conociste a las afueras de ese lugar cuando intentaste escapar antes de que yo te encontrara.

Andrew le mostro la foto pero no lo reconocio.

-¿Dices que es mi prometido?

-Si, se casaran dentro de unas semanas, te llevare con ellos.

-Quiero ver a mi hijo y a mis padres.

Andrew accedio a llevarla.

Seiya estaba en el lugar de la construccion cuando recibio la llamada de Andrew.

-¿Ya le dijiste?

-No amigo, lamento decirte que se dio cuenta por ella misma.

-¿Quieres decir que ya recordo?

-Si, en parte recordo lo que le sucedio con Seiki, aunque a ti aun no.

-¿Que haras?

-La llevare a tu casa a ver a su hijo y a sus padres,

-Le dire a Mina que vaya y a Ami tambien, necesito saber si esta bien de sus nervios.

-Al parecer si, pero es mejor ser precavidos.

Seiya colgo suspirando y arrojandose a los planos de la fundacion.

-¿Algo anda mal en los planos Seiya?-Taiki venia con una malteada que habia comprado.

-No, mi preciosa prometida recupero la memoria parcialmente.

-¿Dijiste parcialmente?

-Si, ya recordo al tonto de mi primo y al parecer a mi no.

-Almenos recordo amigo, que tal que no lo hiciera y te recordara como Seiki toda su vida.

-En eso tienes razon, si no me recuerda comenzare a enamorarla desde cero.

-Lograras que te recuerde ya veras.

-Ella misma me dijo una vez que mis caricias y besos estaban marcados en su piel.

-Vaya que si es especial para ti.

Tomo su abrigo y se fue del lugar sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Mi querida rosa, se que no me has olvidado, nuestro amor aun sigue intacto"

Hotaru terminaba de organizar su oficina cuando un bello platinado se puso delante de ella dejandolo sin aliento.

-¿Eres la señorita Hotaru Tomoe?-Dijo serio el platinado.

-Si, ¿Nos conocemos?-Hotaru alzo su rostro evitando su sonrojo.

-Digamos que fue en circunstancias un poco mal, estabas un poco ebria y me arrojaste tu bebida en mi ropa.-Dijo pensativo.

"Imposible"-Grito asustada en su mente, pero lo disimulo.

-Ademas me besaste sin que te diera permiso, llamandome "Guapo platinado"

-Por favor, disculpeme, nunca en mi vida me habia comportado asi.-Recordo algo roja y avergonzada, por lo menos no habia nadie en ese momento en la oficina.

-No me importa ahora, solo quiero saber si tienes idea de donde puede estar la señorita Mars.-Yaten se le acerco tocandole la punta de su nariz.

-La señorita Mars Reiko...-Hotaru estaba hecha un mar de emociones de tener a tan guapo hombre cercano a ella.-No puedo decirlo.-Reacciono alejandolo.

-Pero mi primo Seiki necesita esto con urgencia, ademas puedo invitarte a salir si lo deseas.-Yaten tenia un encanto de coquetear con las mujeres como sus primos.

-¿Promete no decirle que yo le conte?-Hotaru evitaba notarse nerviosa.

-Prometido.-Yaten levanto su mano en señal de juramento.

-Esta en el templo hikawa donde su padre la dejo años atras.-Hotaru saco un papel y un lapicero para escribirle la direccion.

-Se donde esta.-Yaten no la dejo escribir y la tomo de la cintura dandole un beso muy apasionado que impresiono a la chica.-Me eloqueciste con ese beso que me diste, espero que tambien te vuelva loca de amor.

Hotaru se quedo inmovil unos minutos sin dejar de verlo marcharse.

Se relajo un poco recostandose en el escritorio.

-Señorita Tomoe.

La chica pego un grito pero se dio cuenta que era este. -Espero que sigamos viendonos asi ahora que soy el nuevo director.

-¿Que?-Hotaru se impresiono.

-Adios.

Yaten tomo su celular llamando a Seiki quien ya estaba en el aeropuerto para salir del pais por unos dias.

Mansion Kou

Andrew llego con Serena algo impactada con lo grande que era ese lugar.

-¿Porque me traes a este lugar?

-¿No te gusta?

-Es muy lujoso ¿Quien vive aqui?

-La familia de tu prometido.

-¿Mi prometido? ¿Seiya?

Andrew la tomo de la mano llevandola adentro donde el primero que la recibio con un grito de emocion fue su hijo.

-Mi Kenji-Esta grito de alegria al abrazarlo.-Mi precioso niño.

-Te extrañe mucho mami.

-Yo tambien mi precioso.

Vio a sus padres corriendo a abrazarlos muy contenta de recordar todo aquello.

-Perdonenme por haber huido de casa pero tenia miedo y la gente me trato muy mal.

-Lo entendemos hija, por eso recibimos ayuda de los señores Kou que nos dejaran estar aqui por un tiempo.

-¿Quienes son ellos?

Kiro junto a su esposa Misako y Seika se acercaron.

-Ellos son Kiro y Misako Kou, los padres de Seiya.-Andrew los presento -Y ella es Seika Kou, la madre de Seiki.

-¿Que?-Serena solto su mano.

-Tranquila hija-Kenji

-¿Usted es la madre del hombre que me hizo daño?-Serena sentia que estaba en un lugar que no debia.

-Serena ya te explique lo que sucedio, por favor calmate.-Andrew.

-Mi hijo te hizo mucho daño, pero ahora es otra persona por ti.-Seika le tomo la mano.

-Ese miserable deberia estar en la carcel.-Serena dijo llena de rabia.

-Tu lo perdonaste Serena, tambien el casi muere por protegerte.

Seiya dijo recien llegaba escuchandola, Serena se quedo algo atonita con su voz y su atractivo fisico que la hacia temblar pero disimulaba.

Se acerco a esta tomandole la mano besandola.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Dijo algo nerviosa pero no era de miedo.

-Soy seiya Kou, tu prometido y la persona que amas.-Seiya se acerco.

-¿No lo recuedas hija?.-Kenji.

-Quizas si, pero no estoy segura de donde Papá.-Serena.

-El es de quien te hable Serena-Andrew.

-Mami el es Seiya, mi papá.-Kenji dijo muy contento.

-No tu papa es...-Serena cayo al sentir la presion de Seiya en su mano comprendiendo lo que decia.

Los demas los dejaron un momento a solas para que hablaran.

-Supongo que sabes todo mi pasado ¿Verdad?-Serena quito su mirada de el.

-Si, gracias a Andrew logramos sacarte de ese espantoso lugar.-Seiya.

-¿y esa persona donde esta?-Dijo con miedo.

-¿Te refieres a Jedite y a Michiru?-Seiya.

-Si, dime que no estan libres como Seiki.-Serena.

-No, cuando viviste en Londres y fuiste con Seiki a rescatar a tu hijo, Jedite murio por uno de los agentes cuando quizo matarte y en eso mi primo quedo herido por meses al recibir el impacto, en cuanto a Michiru supo se suicido.

-¿Pero porque Seiki esta libre?-Serena no comprendia nada aun.

-Un juez le otorgo la libertad despues que demostro inocencia de los casos de Jedite y ahora es un cantante.-Seiya.

-¿Tu me conociste en ese lugar?-Serena se sintio avergonzada.

-Una noche por casualidad iba a toda velocidad cuando te vi y frene de golpe, pero te desmayaste.-Seiya sonrio de recordarlo.

-Seguro me rechazaste cuando te enteraste de lo que hacia.-Serena se alejo de este hacia la ventana donde se veia la nieve caer.

-Nunca, solo me senti curioso y atraido por ti desde el primer momento que te vi-Seiya la hizo girar hacia el abrazandola.-Sentia que algo malo te pasaba.

Serena sentia que esas mismas caricias eran las que habia sentido con Seiki.

-¿Tu eras el que estuvo conmigo estos dias?-Serena

-Si mi bella rosa, me confundiste con Seiki por varios dias despues de lo que te ocurrio.

Serena se sintio avergonzada hiperventilando.

-Tranquila, ahora todo esta aclarado.-Seiya.

-Escucha, no se quien eres ni porque te confundi, por favor perdoname.-Serena

-Serena mi amor, seria capaz de dar todo por estar a tu lado siempre, eres lo que mas quiero junto a tu hijo.-Seiya

Serena se quedo impresionada ante esas palabras, sentia la necesidad de besarlo, cerro los ojos y poco a poco se acerco a el, sus nervios no eran de temor cuando este le tomo las manos.

Pero para su mala suerte Mina llego desesperada de emocion con Ami interrumpiendolos al igual que su hijo.

-Mi sensei que bueno que esta aqui.-Mina estaba emocionada.

-Que inoportuna eres Mina.-Seiya dijo susurrandole al oido.

-Ami ¿Tu aqui?-Serena.

-Si, Seiya me pidio el favor de venir a revisarte, solo por precausion.

-Mi hermanito no quiere que te ocurra algo.-Mina estaba emocionada- Te ama demasiado.

-La verdad es que yo aun no lo recuerdo Mina.-Serena.

-¿Que?-Mina pego un grito-Pero si recordaste a Seiki.

-Calmate Mina, no armes un drama-Ami dijo tapandole la boca a Mina.

-Quiza en algun momento como hoy puedas saber quien soy.-Seiya le tomo la mano.

-Tienes razon, contigo siento que hay algo distinto, algo que no entiendo, solo falta que haya un momento de quiebre.-Serena dijo sonrojada.

Seiya fue llamado en ese momento por Andrew a lo lejos.

-Permiteme ser tu psicologa, por favor Serena-Mina suplicaba susurrandole a su oido-Quiero ser yo quien te ayude a salir de ese trance recordando a mi hemano.

-Solo porque eres una alumna de profesor lo sere, pero debes ser muy correcta en tus cosas.

-En eso no hay quejas, si quieres preguntale al profesor.

-Que te parece si empezamos mañana en el despacho del profesor.

-Claro que si, aqui solo seremos familia.

-Mami vamos al lago a patinar un rato.-Kenji.

-Kenji precioso el clima esta muy frio para tu mami.-Seiya.

-No habra problemas Seiya, al parecer su asma desaparecio.-Ami

-¿Quieres decir que no volvera?-Serena.

-Siempre puede regresar, pero si te cuidas, puedes evitar que lo haga, solo ponte ropa abrigadora.-Ami decia esto mientras observaba hipnotizada a Taiki en la entrada para marcharse, Serena sabia que esa mirada solo la tenia cuando estaba con su ex novio Richard.

-¿Te gusta verdad?-Serena dijo picarona

-¿Eh?-Ami estaba roja.

-El amigo de Seiya-Dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Y como sabes que son amigos?-Ami

Serena no entendia como pero ni ella se explicaba como su mente recordo aquello.

-Taiki amigo, no te vayas, vamos todos a pasar un rato en el lago patinando, Seiya habia convecido a este, al igual que la rubia convencia a su amiga.

Continuara...

Ay por todos los cielos, estaba estancada de como hacerle sacar los recuerdos de la mente de Serena, pero como pude lo logre, ya de nuevo lo odio y no quiere saber nada de el.

Por suerte Seiya no se ha rendido ni se rendira por reconquistarla, sabe que su amor sigue alli.

Espero no me mates y que tengan un hermoso inicio de año 2019 lleno de bendiciones.

Posdata: Creo que descansare estos ultimos dias del año y volvere con las baterias recargadas el 1 de enero a darle el final a esta historia.


	33. Chapter 33

Algo mas...

Llegaron al parque del patinaje de hielo, Seiya como siempre protegia del frio a Serena, aun despues de que Ami le dijera que estaba bien.

-No creo que sea necesario que me cuides asi despues de lo que dijo Ami.

-Solo es cuestion de prevencion bombon. -Seiya se quito su bufanda colocandosela a la rubia.

Esta se sonrojo un poco notandolo el chico, pero fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño Kenji que los halaba hacia el lago.

-¿Sabes patinar?-Dijo Serena colocandose los patines mirando a Seiya.

-Por supuesto que si, cada año en esta epoca vengo aqui con mi familia ¿Y tu?

-Tambien venia aqui de niña, era una de las mejores, hasta que empeze a tener mis ataques de asma y mis padres decidieron que ya no mas.

-Demuestrame que tan buena eres bombon-Seiya entro en el hielo patinando como un experto.

Serena algo indiferente sonrio entrando orgullosa patinando mirandolo-¿Te crees muy experto en esto?

-Lo soy, no deje de hacerlo por años como tu.

-Eso es trampa señor Kou, ¿usted esta retandome verdad?-Serena se acerco mas a este sintiendo su aroma.

-Si asi lo deseas ¿Que ganare?-La miro coqueto

-¿Todavia lo preguntas?-Serena se alejo un poco roja.

Ambos comenzaron a patinar de una manera excepcional, los demas que aun se preparaban para entrar notaron aquel juego de niños que tenian.

-Se ven tan bien-Mina hizo una cara de emocion.

-Es como si nunca hubiera perdido la memoria-Taiki

-Se que poco a poco esta recobrandola.-Ami

-¿Enserio?-Taiki

-Asi es Mina, hoy me dijo que el señor Taiki era su amigo e imagino que no se conocian ¿verdad?-Ami miro a Taiki con algo de nervios.

-Solo cruzaron unas palabras hace poco pero no le habia dicho que eramos amigos.-Taiki

-Taiki es un viejo amigo de la casa, lo queremos como un hermano.-Mina tomo del brazo a Taiki algo emocionada de ver a Ami sonrojada.

Se sonrojo mas al escuchar a Mina, el chico tambien se sintio un poco abrumado por su comentario.

Serena y Seiya iban muy parejos pero el chico comenzo a tambalear, la rubia lo tomo del brazo tambaleando tambien cayendo juntos al suelo.

Seiya la sostuvo mientras esta lo miro ruborizandose de inmediato pero sus miradas no se apartaban acercandose mas el uno del otro hasta tocar sus labios, los demas vieron esto muy contentos pero con discresion, no querian arruinarles el momento.

Cuando Serena se percato de lo que habia hecho se alejo de este respirando rapidamente tocandose su pecho, sintiendo como su corazon latia con tanta fuerza que no se explicaba porque le sucedia eso con el que no lo recordaba.

-Tranquila bombon, creo que me precipite a besarte sabiendo que aun no me recuerdas.-Seiya le tomo la mano levantandola.

-No es eso Seiya, solo quiero que me entiendas, no recuerdo mas que el pasado donde estuve, pero no se que me sucedio al besarte.-Serena evito mirarlo ya que sus ojos la ponian mas nerviosa.

-Ya veras que lo recordaras, se que lo lograras.-Seiya beso su mano con tanto cariño.-Nadie te presionara.

-Gracias por entenderlo Seiya.-Si esperarlo lo abrazo.

-Ademas estuvimos empatados-Seiya suspiro.

A lo lejos notaron que Kenji aun estaba en la entrada de la pista, fueron por el tomandolo de la mano.

Al dia siguiente Serena se levanto muy temprano ya lista para irse a trabajar, su madre recien salia a verla.

-Hija ¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?

-Debo seguir con mi vida a pesar de todo Mamá, ademas tengo muchas cosas que hacer con el.

-Imagino que fue muy duro para ti volver a recordar eso.

-Un poco, pero lo bueno es que mi querido niño esta conmigo.

-Querida no se si te moleste esto, pero queria saber como hacias para dejar a mi nieto solo en casa.

-No lo dejaba solo Mamá, una amiga muy especial me ayudaba desde que estuve embarazada.

-Que bueno hija.

-No sabes la ayuda que fue cuando estuve embarazada mamá.

Años atras

Serena llego golpeada a la recepcion del lugar donde vivia, una chica estaba alli cuando la vio descanecerse en la entrada.

La chica se acerco a esta notando lo golpeada que estaba, la llevo a su casa para curar sus heridas de la cara, Serena desperto un momento despues dandose cuenta de donde estaba y se asusto al verla.

-No tengas miedo, solo quise ayudarte, soy tu vecina, me llamo Luna.

-¿Luna?

-Estas muy golpeada, ¿Te caiste?

-No, algo mucho peor pero no puedo contarte mucho.

-Puedes confiar en mi, no dire nada a nadie sobre esto, ademas me di cuenta que estas embarazada.

-Si, eso me ha traido un poco de problemas.

-¿Acaso haz pensado abortarlo?

-Claro que no Luna, su padre es el que no merece vivir.

-Fue el que te hizo esto, ¿verdad?

-Si, abuso de mi y me obligo a quedarme en ese sitio, me tiene amenazada.

-Tranquila, yo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites.

-No quisiera ser una carga para ti.

-No lo eres, me gusta ayudar a la gente de buen corazon como tu.

Dias despues

Serena ya mejor de sus golpes escucho ruidos en la cocina notando que era Luna con comida.

-Que bueno que despertaste Serena.

-¿Que es todo esto?

-Un suministro de comida que compre.

-No debiste molestarte.

-No hay problema Serena, ademas vivo sola y la comida siempre es mucha para mi, asi que vendre diario a ayudarte en los que haceres de este lugar ya que tu debes descansar por el bebe.

-Luna...

-Te ayudare en todo Serena, incluso cuando tengas a ese niño.

-Gracias Luna.

Tiempo actual

-Un tiempo despues le conte todo lo que me paso, asi que ella me ayudo a cuidar de Kenji hasta que un dia desaparecio y no volvi a verla.-Serena

-Deseo algun dia conocerla para agradecerle-Ikuko

-Yo igual mamá, quiero saber que fue de ella.-Serena

Kenji y seiya habian bajado notando la presencia de la chica y su madre en la sala, ambos se quedaron hipnotizados por un momento.

-Mamita-Kenji bajo de los brazo de Seiya para acercarse a Serena-Toma

-¿Otra rosa?

-Si, ¿Acaso no te gustan?

-Claro que si mi precioso, la pondre con las demas.-Serena le beso en la frente.

-¿Nos vamos?-Seiya dijo al verla muy contenta con la rosa en sus manos.

-Si papá Seiya, mamá tambien parece que se ira ahora mismo.

-Si, debo llevar a Kenji para despues ir a ver al profesor Tomoe.

-No te preocupes yo los llevo a los dos.-Seiya

-No quisiera que te molestaras con esto, yo puedo llevarlo.

-No seas asi Serena, ve con el.

-Pero mamá, no quisiera hacerlo perder tiempo para donde va.

-Siempre he llevado a Kenji desde tu accidente, asi que no tengo problemas de llevarte hasta donde trabajas.

Serena se sentia algo ansiosa y a la vez nerviosa de ir con el, pero su madre la llevo hasta la entrada en donde Seiya la tomo de la mano para llevarla al auto.

-Hace unos dias no me tenias tanto miedo.-Seiya le acomodo su cinturon de seguridad.

-Porque hace unos dias pensaba que eras Seiki.-Serena dijo algo frustrada.

-¿Acaso de verdad me tienes miedo?-Seiya se acerco a este.

-No es miedo, solo estoy asombrada de saber que alguien se fijo en mi despues de estar en ese sitio.-Serena dijo algo sonrojada.

-Pues creelo bombon.-Se alejo de esta encendiendo el auto marchandose.

-¿Sabes? me gusta como me dices asi.-Serena dijo sin mirarlo de lo roja que estaba.

-Te encanta a parte de los dema que me tienes.

-¿Que?-Serena lo miro.

-Si, mi heroe, mi angel, mi estrella.-Seiya sonrio de lo curiosa que estaba.-Pero ultimamente te llamo mas "Bombon"

-Supongo que tu tambien tienes muchos para mi.-Dijo nuevamente ocultando su cara.

-No te equivocas, te llamo mi angel desde que te vi la noche en que te conoci, tambien bombon que se me ocurrio por tus lindos odangos.

Serena se toco su cabello recordando que hacia tiempo tenia ese mismo peinado y ahora no lo tenia.

-Ya llegamos bombon.-Seiya detuvo el auto en frente de la escuela.

-Adios Papá, nos vemos en casa mas tarde.-Kenji

Serena bajo algo sonrojada sin dejar de pensar en lo que Seiya le habia contado, parecia que no era ella, pero la mano de Kenji la hizo reaccionar.

-Adios mami.-Kenji la abrazo.

-Te portas bien mi precioso, si salgo temprano iremos a comer un delicioso helado de la pasteleria de Lita.

-Si mami, iremos con papá Seiya.

-¿Porque le llamas papá Seiya?

-Porque el te quiere mucho y a mi tambien, tu me lo dijiste cuando estuve enfermo mami.

-¿Enfermo?

-Si, todos me han dicho que no puedes recordar muchas cosas, que por eso no me recordabas antes.

-Es cierto mi pequeñin, poco a poco ire recordando lo que paso despues de Osaka.

-Por eso diariamente te estoy dando una rosa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Acaso me recordaran algo especial?

Flash Back

Kenji desde las escaleras vio como Seiya habia llegado algo triste, escucho que su madre no lo recordaba, un rato despues bajo despertandolo haciendolo sonreir.

-¿Como estas pequeño?

-Bien, escuche que mi mami no te recuerda ni a mi.-Kenji se recosto en su pecho.

-Si, tu mami no nos recuerda porque sus nervios bloquearon sus recuerdos, pero dijeron que poco a poco nos recordara poco a poco.

-¿Y podriamos ayudarla?-Kenji

-Si, Mina me dijo que si le mostramos cosas, quiza recuerde mas rapido.

-Entonces ya se como podre ayudarla.

-¿Eh?¿Como?

-Dandole una rosa como las que me dabas en el parque de Osaka.

-Kenji, eso suena genial, como lo habia olvidado.

-Mamá era feliz con cada rosa y tu lo sabes.

-Claro, entonces si te ayudo con tu plan, pero no le menciones nada de lo que hablamos y mucho menos que vienen de mi parte.

-Claro que no papá, se muy bien que ella te recordara por su cuenta.

Seiya lo abrazo pensando en que el pequeño era muy sabio para la edad que tenia, quizas habia heredado el carisma y sabiduria que su madre demostraba siempre.

Fin flashback

-Kenji precioso ¿Estas bien?

-Si mami.

-¿Que piensas tanto?

-En que podriamos ir de nuevo a ese lindo lugar a a acampar con papá Seiya.

-Talvez, hablaremos de esto en casa ¿Si?

Kenji le dio un beso en la mejilla para despues irse corriendo.

-Quiza deba confiar en lo que me dicen los demas sobre el.-Serena penso mientras caminaba al auto.

-¿Lista mi rosa?

-¿Que? ¿Mi rosa? ¿Ese es otro de tus apodos?

-Ah, si pero no te dire porque, solo tu lo sabras.

-Deacuerdo tratare de hacerlo, solo tenme paciencia.

-La tengo desde hace mucho mi bella rosa.-Seiya le acerco su mano acariciando su mejilla con cariño.

Serena sonrio pero se dio cuenta de la pulsera que tenia en su muñeca quedando asombrada y a su mente llegaron varios recuerdos.

 _-¿Que haces?-Serena_

 _-Queria dartelo antes de que te fueras ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?-Abrio aquella cajita donde aparecio un hermoso anillo-Seiya_

 _-Yo...acepto.-Serena sonrio_

 _Seiya se levanto y la beso dando vueltas muy feliz y finalmente se lo puso en el dedo besandola._

 _Serena se quito la pulsera que tenia en su muñeca._

 _-Por favor conservala para que pienses mucho en mi, como yo lo hare.-Serena_

 _-Nunca me la quitare.-Seiya_

 _-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.-Serena lo beso y abrazo por ultima vez._

La chica de solo recordarlo no dijo nada en todo el camino hasta que se detuvieron en la entrada de la universidad.

-Gracias por traerme Seiya.

-De nada, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Es solo que veo que traes mi pulsera preferida.

-Ah si, me la diste aquella primera ocasion en que nos separamos.

-Y me propusiste matrimonio.

-¿Acaso lo recordaste?

-Si, pero solo eso, lo demas sigue siendo un misterio.

-Ya vez poco a poco volveras a ser tu con tus recuerdos.

-Quisiera pasar tiempo contigo para ver si asi te recuerdo mas.

-No quiero presionarte.

-Claro que no me presionas, solo siento que contigo me siento como soy, asi que quiero intentarlo.

Seiya se acerco para besarla de la emocion, esta lo acepto con demasiada impresion, pero le gustaban sus besos.

-Solo un paso a la vez ¿Deacuerdo?-Lo separo un momento despues respirando un poco agitada.

-Como quieras mi hermosa rosa.

Serena suspiro ante sus palabras y bajo del auto despidiendose con una sonrisa.

-No se como Seiya, pero en verdad te estoy recordando.-Serena penso mientras lo veia alejarse en el auto.

Serena entro a la oficina del profesor notando que estaba acompañado de la madre de Seiki, ambos se veian muy risueños conversando.

-Buenos dias profesor.

-Hola Serena buenos dias, pasa.-Se levanto sonriente y algo sonrojado.

-Yo tengo que irme ahora mismo, Seiya debe estar esperandome para ayudarlo.

-¿Con Seiya?-Serena dijo dudosa

-Si, solo vine a saludar al profesor temprano ya que estare toda la mañana ayudando a mi sobrino.-Seika salio rapidamente evitando las preguntas de Serena.

-¿Y en que lo ayudara?-Serena la vio salir pero despues miro a su mentor algo sonrojado.

-Algo muy personal Serena, ire por algunas cosas que necesito antes de mi primera clase.

-Solo digame profesor si tiene algo con ella.

-¿Eh?

-¿Donde la conoce?

-Pues veras, hace poco vino y la invite a salir, ella cordialmente me invito a la fiesta de Mina y conocio a mi hija Hotaru.

-¿Y ya le dijo que le gusta?

-Despues de que conocio a Hotaru nos vimos un par de veces mas y ayer le dije.

-¿Y que le dijo?

-Que tambien le gustaba.

-Profesor siempre he querido que sea feliz con alguien y si es con la madre de Seiki no me importaria si en verdad lo ama.

-Lo dices por lo que te paso ¿verdad?

-Si, no quisiera verlo sufrir.

-Descuida Serena, ella es una persona muy agradable, amable, ademas tiene un cierto comportamiento como el de Mina.

-Ya veo que la ama, sus ojos se ven brillosos y su mirada es tierna cuando habla de ella.

-Veo que no se te escapa nada, por cierto ¿Como te ha ido con Seiya?

-Vera profesor, aun no lo recuerdo mucho, pero hace un rato tuve uno donde me propuso matrimonio.

-¿Enserio?¿Pero como?

-Solo note que lleva en su muñeca la pulsera que compre antes de entrar a la carrera de Psicologia.

-¿Que mas has notado?

-Solo que mi cuerpo responde a sus sentimientos aun sin recordarlo.-Serena se puso un poco roja.

-Es natural porque lo amas.

-¿Cree que sea por eso?

-Desde que estas con el siempre luces radiante y feliz, ahora que hablas de el lo noto nuevamente.

-¡Cuñadita sensei!-Mina grito sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos abrazandola emocionada.

-Llegas tarde jovencita-Tomoe rio de ver la actitud de su segunda alumna predilecta.

Mina se puso un poco roja pero lo disimulo, el profesor observo su reloj notando que ya se le haria tarde para su primera clase.

-Nos vemos mas tarde jovencitas.

-Nos vemos profesor-Serena dijo al unisono con Mina aun abrazada.

-Buenos dias Mina, ¿Acaso vienes de otro lugar que no sea tu casa?-Serena la miro seriamente.

-Ay es que me quede en casa de Zafiro revisando unos documentos y pues, me quede dormida, pero te prometo que no paso nada.-Mina dijo con verguenza.

-Eso espero jovencita-Serena se cruzo de brazos fingiendo seriedad.-No quiero imaginar como se pondrian Seiya y tua padres si saben que no dormiste en casa.

-Y yo si puedo imaginarme lo que hicieron tu y mi hermanito despues de que regresaron a casa, ese beso cuando cayeron no fue casualidad.

-Oye no pienses locuras, si le permiti que entrara a mi habitacion, fue porque Kenji se lo permitio, no pude negarme a su mirada tierna.

-¿Entonces no se besaron de nuevo?

-No Mina, pero sabes que estoy sintiendo que cada que estoy con el, mi corazon quiere estallar de emocion.

Mina noto que esta tenia la mirada mas tierna cuando pensaba en el y sus nervios la delataban.

-Ya veo que es cierto, si hasta te sonrojas de pensar en el.

-Si, es algo extraño que sin conocerlo me siento asi.

Mina la abrazo nuevamente muy emocionada- Ojala que pronto seas tu de nuevo y puedan casarse el dia que es.

Serena iba a decir algo al respecto pero su celular sono.

-¿Hola?

¿Hablo con la Señorita Tsukino?

-Si, ¿Quien habla?

-Soy la directora de la escuela de su hijo Kenji, necesito que venga de inmediato.

-¿Le paso algo?

-Es algo un poco delicado, la espero.

-Claro, voy para alla.

Serena se despidio de Mina un poco angustiada sin decirle nada a Mina, pero esta imagino que era y no dudo en llamar a Seiya pero no contestaba.

::::  
::::

Hospital de Jubann

Darien estaba en cuidados intensivos por que dias atras despues de su sentencia habia decidido quitarse la vida, fue gracias a uno de los guardias que lo vigilaba llego en el momento exacto en el que se tomaba unos antidepresivos que mantuvo escondidos.

-Asi que intento suicidarse al igual que Michiru.-Seiya

-Si, desde que supe que era familia de esa mujer y que su madre tuvo ese mismo comportamiento no escatime en ponerle un guardia las 24 horas.

-No puedo imaginarme si me hubiera enamorado de esa mujer, quien sabe que locuras hubiera cometido.

-Ademas dejo una nota antes de cometer aquella locura, explica el porque de sus actos contra Serena y su tan gran amigo Diamante.

-Espero que no se muera, eso seria un alivio para el y no se haria justicia para Serena.

-Tranquilo amigo, todo lo que pase con este sujeto te lo contare, ademas no sera llevado a una prision de maxima seguridad.

-¿Porque?

-El juez esta pensando enviarlo a un manicomio para que tenga un tratamiento ante esto.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor, creo que debo irme ahora mismo, mi tia Seika debe estar esperandome en la fundacion para finalizar los detalles de la decoracion de cada uno de los lugares.

-Te veo luego entonces.

::

Seiya subio a su auto viendo varias llamadas de su hermana, le marco y esta le conto lo que habia pasado con Serena, inmediatamente se fue a la escuela.

Serena al llegar vio a su hijo con golpes en la mejilla y en su ojo.

-¿Kenji que te paso?-Serena se acerco algo nerviosa de verlo en ese estado.

El pequeño no queria mirarla de la verguenza que tenia.

-Señorita Tsukino la directora la esta esperando.

Serena entro junto con Kenji lleno de miedo.

-¿Podria decirme que sucedio para que mi hijo este en este estado?

-Tuvo una fuerte pelea con uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Es cierto eso Kenji?

-Si mami, pero el empezo diciendome cosas horribles sobre ti.

-¿Que?-Serena

-Lo que su hijo quiere decir es que alumnos de otros cursos le enseñaron este periodico en donde aparece usted.

Serena se quedo estatica ante aquella nota que encabezaba con una foto de ella y un hombre.

-¿Es usted no es asi?

-Si, pero todo tiene una explicacion.

-Porsupuesto que lo tiene con ese pasado suyo como no.-La mujer la miro con burla.

-Kenji podrias ir afuera un momento, yo debo hablar con la directora.-Serena le dio un beso y despues de que este se marcho la miro con furia.

-Nunca pense conocer a la grandiosa Psicologa de la que todo el mundo habla y que se divirtiera con los hombres de esta manera.-Observo el periodico burlandose.

Serena del enojo tomo aquel papel rompiendolo para despues arrojarselo en la cara.

-Nada de lo que dice en ese periodico es cierto, asi que respeteme.

-Asi que de aqui es que saco la ira su hijo.

-No entiendo como gente como usted puede ser directora de una escuela.

-Tengo mis influencias señorita Tsukino, asi que las aproveche para hablar con servicios sociales para que le quiten a su hijo.

-No pudo haber hecho eso.

-Pues ya lo hice, asi que trateme con mas cuidado o de lo contrario la hare quedar como una agresiva, cosa que su hijo ya es.

-¿Sabe que? No enviare mas a mi hijo a este lugar.

-Sera la mejor decision, ya que su hijo se ve que es un agresivo.

Serena salio de alli muy enfadada pero tratando de calmarse, cargo a su hijo marchandose rapidamente, en eso Seiya bajo de su auto viendola enojada.

-Hola.-Seiya saludo viendola frustrada.

-¿Que haces aqui?-Serena se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Mina me dijo que recibiste una llamada, asi que imagine que era de Kenji y vine a ver que sucedio.

-Te contare pero vamonos de este lugar.

-¿Que le paso a Kenji en el rostro?

-Ya te dije, vamonos y te contare todo.

-Bien, vamos la pasteleria de Lita.

En cuanto llegaron pidieron unos deliciosos pasteles que eran cortesia de Lita.

Kenji fue a jugar al juego que habia para los niños en la pasteleria dejando solos a los chicos.

-Ahora si dime que sucedio.

-La directora me llamo porque dijo que a Kenji sus compañeros y unos de otros grados mas empezaron a provocarlo.

-¿Porque? Si se ve que es un niño muy amable.

-Te parece poco todo lo que se ha dicho de mi, esos niños lo molestaron y parece ser que no se contuvo.

Seiya le tomo las manos tratando de aliviar su tristeza.

-Ademas dijo que hablo con servicios sociales para que me separen de el.

-¿Acaso esa mujer esta loca?

-No se que hacer para que se detenga todas estas cosas de las que tanto hablan, las cuales no recuerdo Seiya.

-Tranquila, tratare de solucionar eso, por ahora no debes dejar que Kenji vuelva a esa escuela.

-Eso mismo le dije a la directora, no pisara mas ese lugar ya que no quiero causarle problemas a mi pequeño.

Seiya se le acerco abrazandola consolandola diciendole que todo estaria bien.

Fueron a casa para descansar despues de ir a varios lugares con el pequeño, se acostaron los tres en la cama pues Kenji le habia pedido que le contara un cuento, Serena junto a el se reian ante las locuras que decia y como lo actuaba, pero aun asi pasaban un agradable momento juntos hasta que se quedaron dormidos juntos.

A la mañana siguiente los dos salieron al corredor para despedirse.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste anoche por el Seiya.-Serena acomodaba la corbata de Seiya algo sonrojada.

-No fue nada que no hiciera por las personas que quiero.-Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pero Serena no pudo evitar besarlo de una manera desesperada que hasta el mismo Seiya se sintio anonadado.

-Nos vemos mas tarde.-Seiya estaba sin aliento volviendola a besar para finalmente marcharse.

Serena suspiraba de emocion cuando noto que su madre estaba viendola.

-Mamá, buenos dias

-Buenos dias, ¿Hoy no iras a trabajar?

-No, ya le dije a Seiya que le pedi permiso al profesor por lo que le paso a Kenji.

-Que bueno hija, todo parece ir bien entre ustedes ¿no?

-Decidi darme oportunidad a lo que siento con seiya, no pude evitarlo mamá, siento que lo amo y que a pesar de no recordarlo hay algo mas que simple atraccion.

::  
::

Andrew llego a la fundacion viendo muy contento a Seiya, este le conto lo que pasaba con Serena muy animado de que fuera asi.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es una citacion para la ultima audiencia sobre el caso de Serena y lo que le paso en Osaka.

-¿Debo ir ahora?

-Si, hoy se dictara la sentecia final de que pasara con ese sitio.

-Ire, pero por favor dile a Eliot que este pendiente de ella, estara todo el dia en casa, en cuanto regrese tambien debo ir a hablar con esa directora de la escuela Jubann.

-No te preocupes amigo.

-Si ella te pregunta por mi por favor dile que estoy alli, tratare de volver si no me atrapa la lluvia como aquel dia.

Continuara

:::  
:::

Pido una inmensa disculpa a todos pero no pude actualizar antes, sinceramente estaba sin inspiración.

Espero les guste 😊😊


	34. Chapter 34

Aqui estoy yo. 

Serena estaba jugando con su hijo muy alegre en el jardín, estaba contenta de ver el cambio que tenía después de la experiencia que había sufrido en la escuela, pensaba que de alguna manera debía solucionar aquellos malentendidos que se habían hecho en su contra.

-Mami ¿puedo pintar?-Kenji

-¿Pintar?-Serena

-Si, Papá Seiya me deja hacerlo en una habitación que tiene desde que nos mudamos aquí.-Kenji

-¿Haz pintado mucho?-Serena

-Si, ven conmigo quiero mostrarte.-Kenji le tomo la mano llevándola.

Fueron a lo que parecía un lugar de juegos, las paredes tienen una protección especial en la que no afectaba la decoración del lugar con las pinturas de agua, los distintos lápices y crayones que usaba.

-¿Que es este lugar cariño?

-Es mi habitación especial mamá, Papá Seiya me dijo que los abuelos Kiro y Misako lo crearon para ellos cuando eran niños y que ahora yo podria usarlo.

-Pues esta muy bonito.-Serena

-Mira, estos somos tu, papá y yo.-Kenji le mostró una pintura que dias atras habia hecho.

-Esta precioso cariño, ¿Tu quieres a Seiya verdad?-Serena

-Si mami, lo quiero muchísimo como tu lo quieres.

-Tienes razón, el nos ha ayudado mucho-Serena

-¿Jugamos?

-Deacuerdo, solo un rato.

Toda la tarde estuvieron jugando, decorando aquel lugar con sus nombres mas el de Seiya, la rubia parecía otra niña junto a Kenji, esto le encantaba, asi como ir a el otro lado de la habitación jugando con los distintos juguetes.

-Una hermosa rosa justo aquí para mami de parte de Papá y Listo.-Kenji dijo mientras terminaba de pintar de nuevo con las crayolas.

-¿Las rosas que me das son de Seiya?

-No lo se Mami, tienes que recordarlo.

-Porfavor dimelo, no le dire a Seiya.

-Quizás, pero me dijeron que no mencionara nada de esto, es un secreto.

-Si me dices lo guardare tambien.

\- No lo diré mami - El chiquillo corrió con una sonrisa hacia el montón de almohadas que estaban cerca, Serena sonrió viendo la complicidad de su hijo con el hombre que empezaba a querer nuevamente, esta se fue a seguirle el juego tratando de atraparlo, pero este tenía una sonrisa traviesa como la que tenía cuando vivian en Osaka, hasta que finalmente pudo atraparlo enloqueciendo de risas con las cosquillas que le hacía.

Seiya llego un rato después encontrando todo totalmente silencioso en el primer piso, subió las escaleras buscando en cada lugar pero no había nadie, marcó a su madre un poco asustado, pero esta le contó que habían decidido salir de viaje con los padres de Serena todo el fin de semana, al colgar no entendia donde podian estar los dos ya que eran los únicos en la casa.

Siguió en su búsqueda hasta que llegó al cuarto de juegos viéndolos dormir entre las almohadas.

-Serena-Seiya se acercó susurrando suavemente para despertarla.

La rubia suspiro abriendo los ojos viéndolo aun adormecida.-Hola

-Ya veo que se han divertido mucho hoy en este lugar.-Seiya le limpiaba la mancha de pintura en la mejilla.

-Si, Kenji me trajo aqui para jugar un rato, pero me dejó realmente cansada-Serena

-¿Quieres jugar?-Serena se le acercó un poco más.

-Tal vez, pero Kenji está dormido, no quisiera despertarlo.-Seiya

-No te preocupes, ese niño tiene mucha energía.-Serena sonrió ante lo que se aproximaba.

Seiya se dio vuelta notando que el niño ya no estaba allí dormido, fue cuando noto en una de sus mejilla el pincel lleno de pintura. que Serena tenía escondida, Kenji llego con las manos llenas de pintura untandole la cara.

\- Qué hacen?

Kenji y Serena se rieron, era evidente que le estaban jugando una broma.

\- Me las pagaran ustedes dos -Seiya fue hasta los botes de pintura tomando un poco de esta.

-No Seiya, todo fue idea de Kenji.- Serena se reía mientras corría de la locura de Seiya.

\- No me interesa quién fue, se burlaron de mi, ahora sufre las consecuencias. - Seiya la alcanzó tomándole el brazo y cayendo juntos al suelo pintandole totalmente toda la cara e incluso el cabello color rosa.

Kenji al ver esto reía más al verlos, Seiya no dudó en atrapar a Kenji pintandole de color azul.

\- Eres un pesado Seiya, solo te pintamos un poco y a nosotros nos volviste nada.

\- Pues mira qué haré conmigo bombon. -Seiya se sentó cerrando sus ojos, Serena y Kenji no lo pensaron dos veces tomando uno de los botes llenándolo de pintura de varios colores.

-¿Contentos?

-Papá Seiya parece un unicornio de colores-Kenji no paraba de reir.

-Solo le faltan las alas- Serena reia.

-¿Les gusta?

-Si, te ves muy gracioso y tierno al mismo tiempo.-Serena reia sonrojada.

-A mi me gusta mucho -Kenji seguía pintando.

-Pues ustedes son el bombón y el osito preferidos de este unicornio. -Los abrazo sin importarles que se mancharan.

-Espero que no te enojes por tu traje manchado.-Serena

-No pasa nada bombón, es de agua y se quita facilmente, ademas asi jugabamos con cuando niños, solo que antes yo era el que los bombardeaba de pintura.-Seiya

-¿Por eso te dejaste?-Serena

-Si, nunca fui la víctima, era aburrido.-Seiya

-No puedo creerlo.-Serena

-Pues creelo, será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos ahora o nos enfermaremos.-Seiya

-Tienes razón.-Serena

-Además quiero invitarlos a cenar aprovechando que no hay nadie en casa.-Seiya

-¿No seria mas facil hacer algo aquí en casa?-Serena

-Si papá Seiya, como lo que hiciste hace unos días-Kenji

-¿Qué fue eso?-Serena

-Un delicioso omelet de verduras con pollo, estuvo muy delicioso.-Kenji

-Es lo unico que se hacer-Seiya se puso rojo

-Me gustaria probarlo, además tampoco soy buena en esas cosas.-Serena también se sonrojo

Bajaron a la cocina preparando el delicioso platillo de Seiya, aunque dejaron un pequeño desastre les había quedado delicioso.

Se fueron a bañar cenando para ir después a ver televisión en la sala principal en donde los tres se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Seiya medio dormido contestando el celular.

-Seiya, ¿Ya estas en Osaka?-Andrew

-No, llame antes de irme para confirmar mi asistencia pero me dijeron que hasta el lunes proximo seria la sentencia.-Seiya se alejo de la sala para evitar despertarlos.

-¿Entonces donde estas?-Andrew

-Aquí en casa de mis padres con Serena y Kenji, estamos solos ya que mis padres y sus padres se fueron de viaje.-Seiya

-Ah ya veo, supongo que iras mañana a ver a la directora de la escuela de Kenji.

-Si, iré a resolver ese problema para volver con Serena, ya sabes que no quiero dejarla sola.

Después de colgar la llamada fue a llevar a los dos a la habitación, no podía evitar verla tan hermosa mientras dormía.

::  
::

Templo Hikawa

Seiki finalmente bajaba del autobús que por varias horas había tomado para llegar al templo que la asistente de Rei le había dicho.

La chica pelinegra estaba barriendo cuando a lo lejos pudo verlo llegar, asustada se fue a esconder a su habitación, evitando a toda costa que este la viera, sin embargo su corazón no paraba de latir de saber que el estaba allí, pero no contaba con que su abuelo saliera muy cordial a saludarlo.

-Buenas tardes jovencito.-Abuelo

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿Es usted el sacerdote de este lugar?-Seiki

-Así es, desde hace años jovencito, ¿Acaso le interesa ser mi discípulo?-Abuelo

-Ah, no señor, solo vengo a buscar a alguien, una chica que hace años estuvo aquí y me dijeron que hace unos días regreso.-Seiki

-¿Como se llama esa jovencita?-Abuelo

-Mars Reiko, mejor dicho Rei Hino, soy Seiki Kou, alguien especial para ella como lo es para mi.-Seiki

Rei al escuchar eso quería que el mundo la desapareciera, ya que el día que había regresado le contó todo a su abuelo llorando desesperada.

-¿Eres el muchacho que le rompio el corazon a mi nieta?-A lo lejos noto que Rei espiaba.

-Lamento que así fuera, pero le aseguro que vengo a enmendar ese error, porque la amo, como no he amado a nadie más.-Seiki dijo esto con todo su corazón, era cierto que Rei era una flecha que se le había incrustado en su corazón sin poder sacarla.

-Vaya muchachito, eso es algo que no esperaba oir, ya que mi nieta llego muy dolida con lo que le hiciste.

-Lo comprendo, pero ella tambien quebro mi corazon de la misma forma.

-Entonces se pelearon mutuamente.-Abuelo

-Si, todo por culpa de un idiota que quiso destrozarnos, mas que todo la vida de Mars Reiko, al destapar su verdadera identidad.

-Me alegra que lo entendieras Seiki-Rei aparecio detras de ellos.

-Creo que yo sobro en esto-Abuelo

-Abuelo-Rei

-Deben arreglar sus diferencias y malentendidos ahora mismo-Abuelo

-¿Podrás con todo en mi ausencia?-Rei

-Claro que si, tengo mis tácticas-Abuelo

Rei se avergonzó al oir a su abuelo, sabía muy bien que este tenía fama de coquetear con las mujeres, aún así invito a el chico a la sala de visitas.

-Disculpa a mi abuelo, a veces es un poco loco.-Rei se sentía nerviosa.

-Eso no importa, pero no te preocupes ya que tengo familiares así.-Seiki

-¿Enserio?-Rei

-Mi madre estaba poco loca cuando era muy joven, pero todo cambió cuando nací a sus 14 años.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Rei sirvió el té sorprendida.

-Claro que lo digo en serio, por suerte mi prima Mina es la mitad de lo que fue mi madre, si no es por que se volvió una reconocida psicóloga y tiene novio tendría la suerte de mi madre.

-No te tendría a ti a mi lado-Rei no pudo evitar mencionar aquello.

A medida que hablaban se sentían en confianza como cuando se conocieron.

-¿Es cierto que pensaron que había muerto?

-Si, todos sufrimos cuando desaparecio,un hombre que decía amarla le provocó un accidente, cuando mis tíos se enteraron que estaba viva, al tiempo se enteraron de mi y de su parentesco con ellos, al principio Seiya no creia pero despues de que le pedí perdón por lo que le hice a Serena somo buenos amigos como antes y soy lo que ves.

-Imagino que aun me odias-Rei

-Como odiarte después de que me confesaras todo en esa grabación, fui a casa y mi madre me contó cosas sobre ti, de tu pasado y del porque desapareciste.

-No desapareci por mi voluntad, me secuestraron y torturaron muy horriblemente llegando a violarme.

Seiki estaba en frente de una mujer que no había visto antes, una Rei distinta que le confesaba sus miedos y su pasado.

-Cuando me rescataron, volví muy dolida, no quería saber nada, pasó el tiempo y decidí volver a mi vida pero el rumor de todo lo que había sucedido se volvió el centro de todo.

-¿Eso fue lo que provocó que llegaras aquí?

-No pensé en más que en este sitio que me gustaba desde muy niña, mi padre no puso resistencia, asi que comence a entrenar y a sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía, pero cuando te conoci la barrera que me había impuesto se desvaneció y me di la oportunidad de amar, ahora comprendes porque no acepte destruir a Serena.

-Creeme que esto me ha dejado impresionado y no quiero que pienses que te tengo lastima, fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a tipos de la misma calaña que fui yo en el pasado con Serena.

-Supongo que entre los dos podemos intentar olvidar y superar esto.

Seiki se acercó a besarla muy sonriente, el abuelo de Rei que los espiaba se alegró que su nieta estuviera de nuevo animada.

-¿Te conté que Serena despertó?-Seiki

-Hubieras empezado por ese punto y no te hubiera besado-Rei

-¿Porque?-Seiki

\- Me hubiera sentido un poco celosa.-Rei

-¿Enserio?-Seiki le beso la mano

-Si, pero me alegra que mi amiga esté bien.-Rei suspiró besandolo

-No te preocupes porque en unos días se casara con Seiya, a quien ama con todo su ser.-Seiki le devolvió el beso.

-¿Ya de verdad no te interesa?-Rei

-Para nada, desde el día en que fuimos a rescatar a su hijo, le prometí que me olvidaría de ella y que buscaría a una persona que me amara y no se como sucedio, pero al encontrarte tan bella te metiste en mis pensamientos dejándome loco.

-Seiki...-Rei lo beso mas roja que un tomate.

-Te amo tanto que quiero que ahora mismo regreses a Japón conmigo.-Seiki

-Debo pensarlo, mi reputacion como Mars Reiko está por los suelos.-Rei

-Lo se, pero hay un nuevo director en tu compañia que esta ansioso que vuelvas- Seiki

-Imagino que fue Hotaru quien te dijo que estaba aquí-Rei

-No directamente a mi sino a su novio, quien coincidencialmente es mi primo y ademas sera tu nuevo jefe si aceptas regresar.-Seiki

-¿Acaso no es abogado?-Rei

-Si, le ayudaba a Seiya, pero se aburrió y terminó su carrera hace poco y como buscaban un reemplazo para director no dudo ni un minuto y ahora te busca.-Seiki

-Que locura-Rei

-Por cierto ¿Porque el Mars Reiko?-Seiki

-Pues veras, despues de tanto entrenar quería volver renovada y que nadie me reconociera, retome el apodo artístico "Reiko" con el planeta marte, uniendolos me sentía como las llamas que resurgen para enfrentar lo que fuera.-Rei

-Y Vaya que si te fue bien, hasta que apareci.-Seiki

-No te culpes, tal vez esto debía suceder.-Rei

Se besaron de nuevo pero el celular de Rei comenzó a sonar, era Hotaru confirmando lo que el chico le habia mencionado antes, así que sin dejar de mirarlo decidió aceptar volver para arreglar todo aquel embrollo en que la había metido Darien Chiba.

::  
::

Escuela primaria de Japón

Seiya sabía que la directora trabajaba los fines de semana hasta el mediodía, dejó al Eliot encargado del cuidado de Serena por un rato, dejando un rico desayuno que preparó para ellos.

-Señora directora, buenos dias.-Seiya abrió la puerta y sin pedir permiso se sentó frente a esta.

-¿Eres tú Seiya Kou?

-Así es, imagino que no le agrada mi presencia.

-Como no, después de tantos años me agrada verte.

-Claro demasiados años que fui el que le sacó canas verdes junto a mis primos Seiki y Yaten.

-Debo admitir que fueron juegos de niños traviesos.

-Si pero no entiendo porque solo por un estúpido rumor de un periódico amarillista viene a tratar de manera nefasta a la madre de uno de sus alumnos.

-Oh, ¿Ya te enteraste de la zorra de Japón?

-Señora Neherenia exijo que respete a la mujer que dentro de poco se casara conmigo.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio, ella es una mujer muy recorrida, además ella no merece tener a su hijo.

Seiya se le acercó golpeando la mesa muy enojado. -La que parece que es así es usted señora Neherenia.

-Más respeto Seiya Kou, ni los millones de tus padres harán que no te golpee.

-Usted lo ha dicho, es de mis padres, asi que deje de estar divulgando esas cosas sobre mi prometida o hablare con sus jefes de educación para que la saquen de aquí.

-Intentelo señor Kou, pero no quitaré lo de la custodia del hijo de esa mujerzuela.

-Vamos a ver quién gana cuando sepa quien es el padre de ese niño en los documentos .

Seiya salió de aquel lugar un poco enfadado.

::

::

Seiya fue a la construcción de la casa en la que viviría con Serena después de casarse, al igual que a la de la fundación, Serena en ese momento le envío un mensaje que lo hizo alegrarse.

-Seiya cariño, ya casi terminamos con las decoraciones, el arquitecto me dijo que la próxima semana podremos amoblar e inaugurar todo el lugar.-Seika

-Gracias tía Seika, a propósito ¿Tú no estás quedándote en casa? -Seiya

-Estoy ayudando a tu hermana y al profesor Tomoe en unas cosa, ya sabes que Serena tomó unas vacaciones.-Seika.

-¿Tu y Mina juntas? Debe ser una locura-Seiya decía algo pensativo.

-Claro que no, el profesor me ha enseñado cosas al igual que Mina-Seika

-Más bien creo que estas ocultando cosas de Mina, y que tu andas pretendiendo al profesor-Seiya.

Seika pensó que en verdad sus sobrinos eran muy listos para esas cosas, aun así no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

-Tienes razón, si lo pretendo y es mas ya somos novios, ademas me quedo con Mina en una de las habitaciones.-Seika

-¿Se está viendo con Zafiro?-Seiya

-Pero no los dejó solos ni un minuto, el profesor te lo puede confirmar-Seika

-Bien tía confio en ti, no quiero sorpresas-Seiya

-Eres igual a tu padre conmigo, por eso me alegra que seamos familia-Seika

-Yo tambien me siento asi tía, creo que regresare a casa, Serena me necesita-Seiya

-¿Y eso para que?-Seika.

-Quiere que les prepare algo delicioso que vimos anoche, Kenji ha resultado un poco glotón.-Seiya

-Es un niño muy lindo y agradable.-Seika

-Si tía Seika, es mi hijo-Seiya sonrió.

-¿Todo a estado bien con ella en estos días solos?-Seika

-Claro, no sabes las locuras que hemos hecho juntos- Seiya tenía una mirada de alegría al recordarlo.-Será que me vaya ahora, espero buenas noticias de su comportamiento-Dijo refiriéndose a Mina.

-Ya verás que la cuidare muy bien.-Seika

Se despidieron con un abrazo.

:::

:::

Serena abrió la puerta viendo a Seiya con un par de bolsas llenas de muchas comida para la alacena.

-Oye traes comida como para un ejército-Serena lo ayudo con unas.

-Vine precavido por cierto niño gloton-Seiya miro a Kenji que comia una de las últimas galletas.

-No me culpes a mi solo Papá, Mamá también es algo glotona.-Kenji se defendia.

-¿Enserio Kenji?-Seiya se acerco a este mirando a Serena algo roja por ser descubierta.

-Si, ella se devoraba todo cuando vivíamos en Osaka-Kenji cruzo los brazos.

-Esas cosas no se dicen jovencito.-Serena igualmente se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo digo la verdad Mami.-Kenji decía muy firme.

Seiya al ver a los dos con los mismos gestos y actitudes, se soltó a reír como loco, Serena y Kenji al ver esto no pudieron evitar reírse por la risa contagiosa del peli azulado.

-Perdonenme pero es que hicieron los mismos gestos al estar enojados-Seiya seguía en su risa.

-¿Enserio?-Serena no paraba de reir tambien.

-Si, ahora te ves mas hermosa riendo.-Seiya se acercó a esta tomándole la mejilla.

-Gracias-La rubia se sentía más que nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca.

Kenji evito que los dos se besaran cruzando una de las galletas de mitad de sus labios.

-¿Quieren comer?-Dijo el inocente pequeño.

Los dos afirmaron un poco sonrojados comiendo cada uno la deliciosa galleta.

Al rato decidieron comenzar a cocinar la deliciosa receta que habian planeado desde la noche anterior.

Entre llenarse de harina, huevo y otros ingredientes, terminaron haciendo la mejor cena en familia, ya que cuando lo probaron estaba exquisito, fueron a bañarse y a descansar.

:::

:::

A la mañana siguiente Serena acompañó a Seiya a la entrada de la casa.

-Gracias por estos días juntos Seiya-Serena acomodaba su corbata.

-Gracias a ti Serena por permitirmelo, tenia años que no me reía y divertia- Tomo su mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿Volveras temprano?-Serena

-No lo creo, esta tarde debo ir a Osaka para saber como quedo tu caso finalmente.-Seiya

-¿A Osaka?-Serena sintió miedo al oír aquella ciudad.

-No te preocupes, tratare de volver apenas termine, además Yaten se encargaba de esto, pero ahora tienes otras cosas y no quiero molestarlo.-Seiya noto sus nervios.

-Prometeme que te cuidaras y que me llamaras cuando estes alli y mas cuando estes a punto de regresar.

-Como digas, ya veo que te preocupas por mi demasiado.-Seiya sonrió.

-No puedo negarlo, tu te haz vuelto parte importante de mi vida, aun sin recordarte.-Serena beso su mano sonrojada.

Seiya se acerco mas a sus labios besándola y esta le correspondió con cariño sus besos, finalmente se despidieron sonrientes.

:::

:::

Horas más tarde todos regresaron a casa alegrando a Serena, pues al Seiya salir se sentía solitaria junto a su hijo, sus padres notaron lo radiante que estaba, Kenji les contó a todos las cosas que habían hecho en esos días con Seiya con demasiada emoción.

Ikuko noto que detrás de las risas de Serena había algo de preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien hija?-Ikuko

-Si mamá, es solo que anoche este jovencito no quiso dormir temprano y creo que debo ir a dormir por un rato.

-¿Segura que es solo eso?-Su padre preguntó.

-Claro que si Papá, no se preocupen por mi, ya veran que estare bien despues de una larga siesta.

Se despidió de todos y en el camino a su habitación, no pudo evitar entrar a la habitacion de Seiya, al ingresar percibió el aroma de este, de alguna forma la tranquilizaba, era un lugar realmente varonil y al estilo de la personalidad de Seiya, cada cosa en ese lugar lo definia, bostezo de sueño pero no quería irse, así que se acostó en la cama de este, las suaves sábanas y el aroma hicieron que se durmiera profundamente muy rápido.

Comenzó a soñar de nuevo con aquel lugar de Osaka donde permaneció años, recordando muchas cosas, incluso a su amiga Luna.

Pero con lo que no contaba era con lo que vendría a continuación;

Sueño

 _Serena entró con él a la habitación, estaba muy asustada mas sabiendo que era el, aquel chico que la tenía loca de amor._

 _-Tranquila, no haré nada que no quieras que haga.-Seiya permitió que se alejara._

 _-Pense que eras distinto a todos los hombres asquerosos que vienen aquí.-Serena tenia nervios._

 _-¿Porque lo dices?-Seiya  
_  
 _-No creí que fueras capaz de esto después que me dijeras que me amabas.-Serena por dentro estaba muriendo con el corazón destrozado._

 _-No podría amar a nadie más que a Serena Tsukino y eso lo tienes presente en tu corazón.-Seiya se acercó a sus hombros volteandola._

 _-Pero no se que es lo que estás diciendo.-Serena nuevamente se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo._

 _-Claro que lo se y tu tambien Serena_.

 _La chica se dio la vuelta y este comenzó a quitarle el velo de su cara.-Se que eres mi Serena._

 _Seiya se acerco para besarla y fue correspondido por ella._

 _-No hagas esto por favor, no soy nada para ti, al igual que no fui nada para Seiki ni Jedite.-Se alejo solo un poco porque el chico no se lo permitía._

 _-Solo déjame demostrarte que te amo, se que has sufrido mucho estando aquí sin tu consentimiento.-Seiya la abrazo._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Estaba sorprendida y lo miro._

 _\- Andrew me dijo todo-Seiya acaricio su mejilla limpiando una lagrima que caia._

 _-¿U_ stedes se conocen?-Serena aun sorprendida preguntó.

- _Desde hace varios años atrás. De hecho si todo sale bien podrás salir de aquí en un rato.-Seiya nuevamente la llevó a su pecho._

 _-No, que están haciendo.-Serena comenzó a desesperarse._

 _Seiki entró a la habitación y se dio cuenta de allí estaba el hombre que lo había golpeado, de inmediato tomó la mano de Serena arrastrandola hasta el lugar donde estaba Jedite, Seiya los siguió._

 _-Te lo dije, ella esta revolcandose con alguien y es el tipo con el que estaba en la habitación.-Seiki_

 _-¿Que?¿Es cierto?-Jedite la tomó de la mano muy fuerte lastimandola._

 _-Si, ¿algún problema en que este conmigo?-Seiya lo enfrentó sin miedo._

 _Jedite no dudo en disparar y fue cuando Andrew dio la orden a sus agentes._

 _Serena se soltó de Jedite ya que la policía lo había retenido y fue a ver a Seiya tirado en el piso muy mal herido, Seiki también había sido atrapado al intentar escapar._

 _-Seiya, por favor no te vayas, no te mueras.-Serena estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas_

Despertó muy desesperada y asustada llena de lagrimas, los demas al verla trataban de controlarla.

-¿Donde esta Seiya?

-Tranquila cariño, el volverá pronto.-Misako

-Por favor llame, se que algo le sucedió-Serena no paraba de estar nerviosa.

Tomo su celular comenzando a marcar pero este no tenía todo, para Serena pensaba que ese sueño era algo real.

Misako le aviso que no lo contactaba, la rubia no se quedo alli, se fue rapidamente a tomar un taxi a Osaka, los demás no pudieron evitarlo


	35. capitulo 35

UNA VIDA DISTINTA

Capítulo 35

Recuérdame

Tanta era la desesperación de Serena que le pidió al conductor ir a aquel lugar en el que estuvo por muchísimo tiempo al tiempo que fue donde soñó aquel momento con Seiya, en cuanto comenzaron a arribar a la ciudad la lluvia comenzó cayendo fuertemente sobre el auto, hacía horas que estaba así de fuerte.

Serena no pudo evitar ver que a lo lejos había una casa que le llamó demasiado su atención, no sabía porque pero su intuición le decía que en ese sitio estaba Seiya.

-Por favor deténgase aquí.-Serena hablo un poco desesperada.

-Pero señorita, estamos en medio de la nada.-El conductor la noto muy nerviosa- Además usted no se ve muy bien que digamos.

-No se preocupe por mi, yo estare bien - Saco el dinero que tenía en su bolsillo - Quédese con el cambio.Serena salió en medio de la lluvia sin escuchar al hombre dentro de este, solo su mirada estaba fija en aquella en las luces que se veían a lo lejos, no le importaba que estuviera mojando y lo que esto le trajera de consecuencias, solo pensaba en aquel sueño.

Al llegar sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, asustada toco el timbre de aquella casa esperando que alguien abriera no importara quien fuera.Vio como la puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco observando aquel cuerpo semidesnudo cubierto con una toalla en sus partes íntimas, notando sus músculos subió hasta aquellos ojos zafiros que la ponían nerviosa.

-¿Serena?. Seiya se sorprende de verla allí frente a él.

La rubia suspiró llena de alivio corriendo a abrazarlo sin querer soltarlo.

-Que bueno que estas bien-Serena lloraba de felicidad de tenerlo asi.

-Bombón, claro que estoy bien, te dije que estaría aquí en Osaka, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Serena solo tenia lagrimas de felicidad, Seiya la hizo pasar a la sala donde la sentó en el sofá para que se calmara.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-Seiya se hizo a un lado suyo.

-La verdad es que tuve un sueño, en el que estaba en ese lugar horrendo contigo, también Seiki nos descubria y se lo contaba a Jedite, luego tu los enfrentaste y te dispararon dejándolo casi muerto.

-Serena trataba de hablar calmada.-Bombón, eso no fue solo un sueño, es un recuerdo.-Seiya le tomo su mano besándola.

-¿Enserio?-Serena quedo estática al saber aquella verdad

-Si, fue el dia que decidi rescatarte con ayuda de Andrew y atraparon a esos dos.

-No sabes como me asuste y mas cuando tu madre y yo tratamos de llamarte y no contestabas el teléfono, no sabes como me desespere.

-La rubia suspiro.

-Todo fue culpa de esta tormenta mi bombon.

-Acercó su celular mojado.-¿Que te paso?-La chica estaba impresionada.

-Venía en el auto, después de la audiencia final y en mitad del camino el auto presento una falla que lo apago, para completar comenzó a llover fuertemente que mojo todo lo que tenía en el auto, ya que no pude cerrarlo, tuve que tomar todo lo que tenía allí y traerlo pero mi teléfono fue el más afectado, trate de llamar a casa, pero desgraciadamente la linea tambien se daño.

-Ahora entiendo todo, perdóname por llegar así.-Serena se tapó la cara llena de vergüenza.

-Tranquila, me siento feliz de que hayas venido aquí, aunque no entiendo como, sin no me recuerdas.

-La verdad es que cuando venia en el auto vi este lugar y tuve el presentimiento de que estarías aquí, es como si la conociera de antes, cosa que no me equivoque.

-Comprendo, creo que debes ir a cambiarte por una ropa mas comoda y sobretodo seca.-Seiya cambio de tema, no quería presionarla con lo de su falta de memoria.

-Pero, no tengo nada asi Seiya -Serena se sentía nerviosa.

-Claro que si tienes mi bombon, están en la habitación.-Seiya se dio vuelta tratando de no verse tan obvio al decirle aquello, ya que se vio tan tonto hablar de su condición y ahora le mencionaba sobre su ropa.

-¿Que?¿Acaso ya había venido aquí antes?-Serena se ruborizó al verlo, supuso que estaba igual que ella.

-Si, antes de tu accidente , quisiste estar aquí por un tiempo a solas, para organizar todo lo de la boda.-Seiya se dio vuelta sonriendo como tonto y dejándole ver sus ruborizadas mejillas.

-¿Boda? ¿Tu y yo nos casaremos?-Se puso roja como un tomate.

-Creo que ya hable de mas, por ahora ve a cambiarte, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.-Seiya trataba de hablar calmado, pero sus nervios eran más que evidentes.

-¿Podrias decirme donde queda la habitación?- la rubia no quería por alguna extraña razón alejarse del esbelto cuerpo del chico.Seiya la acompañó hasta el lugar, la dejo sola para que estuviera más cómoda, él no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su amada en ese momento, se sentía como la primera vez que estaban juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que se aprovechará de ella, debía esperar a que fuera ella misma de nuevo para estar juntos, ante todo Seiya era un caballero, era más que evidente que pronto lo recordaria del todo, por la evidente preocupación que tuvo al traerla a el.

Después de un rato que Serena se diera una ducha caliente, bajo a la sala notando a Seiya en frente de la chimenea que recien habia encendido.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- La rubia se acerco a este sacandolos de sus pensamientos.

-Claro -Acomodo un espacio para ella - Prepare chocolate ¿Quieres un poco? -Coloco una manta sobre sus hombros.

-Si, gracias.Seiya se levantó rápidamente a la cocina para traerlo para ambos.

-¿Estas bien?-Si, estoy mas que abrigada.

-¿Y tus nervios?-Seiya preguntó directamente.

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?-Serena lo miró un tanto confundida.

-Bueno, es que antes de tu coma, sufrías mucho de ellos, hasta tomabas medicamentos a tal punto de querer tomarlos todos de una vez.

-Seiya bebió un poco de su taza de chocolate.

-¿Yo hice eso?-Serena no se reconocía.

-Perdoname por ser tan directo con esto, pero la verdad es que me preocupas mucho y mas cuando te vi llegar asi, crei que te daría un nuevo episodio de tu asma.

-Comprendo Seiya, gracias por ser asi conmigo, pero pensandolo bien, no tuve nervios cuando venia para aca, solo estaba asustada de no volverte a ver.

-Supongo que estás mucho mejor y que Ami tenía razón en cuanto a eso, me alegra mucho.

-Si, creo que no volveré a tener esos episodios, según recuerdo mi asma ya estaba controlada, solo podría darme si mi cuerpo no estaba bien.

-Lo seguirás estando bombón, no permitiré que te suceda algo de nuevo.

-Te agradezco por todo Seiya, sin recordarte he visto que eres un chico ideal para cualquier mujer.

-Pero yo solo quiero a la chica que está frente a mi en este momento, con esos ojos azules y su dulce sonrisa que me encanta.- Seiya se le acercó sonriendo.

-Yo aun no entiendo como me hechizan tus ojos color zafiro Seiya, me siento nerviosa de solo saber que te tengo aquí tan cerca, me hace pensar en una sola cosa.-Serena cerró sus ojos suspirando.

-¿En qué piensas bombón?- Seiya susurro a su oído.

-En querer besarte. -Abrió sus ojos mirándolo fijamente sonriendo.

Seiya se acerco a esta cada vez más a tal punto que sus labios hicieron contacto correspondiendo el uno al otro, no queriendo terminar ese dulce momento que tenían, pero un rato más tarde esta se quedo dormida en sus brazos frente al fuego de la chimenea, Seiya se sentía feliz al ver que dormida plácidamente.

-No sabes cuanto te amo mi hermosa rosa- Beso su mejilla.

De repente comenzaron a sonar truenos muy fuertes provocando que esta se despertara muy asustada, Seiya la abrazo mas a el calmandola.

-No pasa nada, tranquila mi bella rosa.

-Debes pensar que soy tonta por temerle a los truenos.-Serena se refugió mas en sus brazos muy temblorosa.

-Todo lo contrario, me agrada conocerte con tus miedos y tus debilidades, me hacen amarte más.

-¿Cual es tu sueño Seiya?-Dijo esto cambiando de tema, evitando los truenos.

-De niño siempre quise ser cantante.

-¿Enserio, como Seiki?Seiya se sorprende de oírla decir aquello, sin duda alguna su memoria estaba recobrando sus recuerdos.

-Si, pero cambié todo por una persona que no correspondio lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Hubo una mujer?-Serena pregunto dudosa, mirándolo sin importarle los rayos y truenos.

-Si, la conociste muy bien, Michiru Kahio.-Seiya

-¿De verdad te fijaste en esa mujer?-Serena

-Solo me vio como poca cosa, y no sabes lo mucho que sufrí por su culpa, de no haber sido por Mina quien sabe donde estuviera, lo deje todo por volverme abogado como mi padre.

-¿Mina se volvió Psicóloga por ti?-Serena dijo pensativa.

-Mis padres le aconsejaron y ya vez que hoy en día es una de las mejores.

-Si, lo he notado. yo escogí esta profesión por iniciativa propia, me encanta ayudar a los demas, tambien tengo un proyecto en mente aún sin ejecutar.

Seiya la observo como hablaba llena de emoción, sin saber que su proyecto ya estaba plasmado en la realidad.

-¿No te gustaria volver a la música?-Serena lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No bombón, no quiero ser perseguido por chicas, solo quiero cantarle a una mujer en especial- le tomo la mano sonriendo.

La rubia no entendía cómo pero sentía que aquellas palabras ya las habia escuchado antes, sin que Seiya se lo esperara lo abrazo quedando así juntos hasta dormirse en ese lugar tan abrigado para los dos.-Descansa mi bombon-Beso su frente.

"Te amo"-Serena dijo en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en la habitación notando que Seiya no estaba allí con ella,pero encontró una nota.

"Espero que hayas descansado bien mi hermosa rosa, deje el desayuno en la mesa para ti, no te asustes por mi, voy al pueblo a llamar a casa para que sepan que estamos bien, volveré pronto"

Serena sonrió al ver el reverso de la nota un "Te amo"

Bajo al comedor viendo en este la hermosa decoración del mismo y el rico desayuno que le había dejado, desayuno con tranquilidad y después fue a ver cada parte de la casa, todo era un lugar magnífico y al estilo de su amado.

Fue al armario notando la ropa que este tenía, sus objetos personales tenían aquella fragancia de él, pero algo más llamó su atención.

Unas tarjetas de invitacion sobre una laptop que la nombraban a ella junto a Seiya, con el título.

"Cosas para nuestra boda"

Serena se quedó pensando, pero aun asi no recordaba nada aunque quisiera, llevo todo a la cama, abrió la laptop viendo varios archivos con cosas para ese dia, uno en especial le llamo su atención.

"Nuestro video para nuestra boda, solo falta agregar nuestra hermosa canción. Posdata: Es el demo que me compusiste mi amado Seiya"

Al parecer eso era una nota especial para Seiya que nunca llegó a él, busco en la memoria USB que estaba marcada con su nombre.

Sin pensarlo conecto aquello y busco el archivo que tenia el nombre de Seiya como decía en la nota.

Al oír aquella melodía sintió cómo de alguna manera su mente comenzaba a recuperar sus recuerdos.

N/A

Lo se, un poco tarde y corto, pero he tenido muchas cosas por hacer en este año, aparte que la pantalla de mi celular se daño y era en el en donde escribía más rápido los capis, estoy usando el compu pero también lo usan mis hermanas pues ya saben no lo comparten tanto jajaja porque quieren leer lo que escribo, así que todo lo tengo en un borrador en un cuaderno.


	36. capitulo 36

Mi corazón no te olvido.

Seiya logro llamar a casa donde al oír que estaba con Serena se tranquilizaron, les contó todo lo que había sucedido con él y como Serena había llegado a el.

-Me alegro hijo, volverás hoy mismo?

-Si Papá, no quiero estar más aquí hasta que termine la primavera con esa loca temporada de lluvias.

\- Espero que vuelvas lo más pronto.- Misako hablo algo nerviosa.

-Mama, pasa algo? Te noto algo preocupada. - Seiya sabía cómo era su madre.

-Hijo, hace un momento llego una carta de la demanda por la custodia de Kenji por la directora del colegio.- Misako

-No te preocupes Mamá, sé cómo manejar ese asunto.

Serena comenzó a recordar el momento en que se había cruzado con el hombre que ahora amaba con desesperación.

Poco despues hombre de pago y la llevó a su habitación, Serena como siempre le llevaba vino y lo durmió espero unos instantes y salío de allí con algo distinto a lo que ella se colocaba logró escapar y cruzando varias cuadras lejos de aquel lugar no vio por donde iba y por poco un auto la atropella.

Seiya que lo conducía bajo rápidamente asustado y se impresionó con la belleza que está enfrente suyo.

Serena del shock quedó paralizada y de un momento a otro se desmayó Seiya la atrapo de inmediato y no tuvo más remedio que llevarsela a su casa.

Algo en su mente le decía que el era una persona especial, era su ángel guardián que llegó para protegerla.

-Ahora lo recuerdo muy bien, tu dulce y angelical rostro me impresionó demasiado, quizá esa fue la razón por la que me desmaye, me dejaste impresionada.

Tomo una de las fotografías que estaban en un sobre sonriendo al lado de Seiya y de nuevo su mente viajo al pasado perdido

Serena se movia relajada y dormia en la cama, algo que nunca habia hecho desde que llego a esa ciudad.

-¿Porque esta tan suave mi cama?-se pregunto aun dormida.-Debe ser porque extraño mi hogar.-Hablo y siguio durmiendo.

Y momento despues se percato que no estaba con su hijo y se levanto sorprendida de estar en un lugar extraño para ella ,pero era algo en lo que ella siempre habia vivido.

-¿Estare soñando?

Se acerco a la ventana en la que vio aquel hermoso mar y un hermoso amanecer.

-Si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte.

Decia ilusionada recibiendo cada rayo de sol y la brisa movia su cabello, se sentia libre de sus penas.

-Que bueno que despertaste.-Seiya entro cuidadosamente.

-Si, me siento feliz-Sonrio feliz con los ojos cerrados.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que el chico estaba en la puerta de su habitacion con una bandeja del desayuno.

Serena se asusto mucho de ver aquel hombre y se acorralo.

-¿Quien eres y que hago aqui contigo?¿Acaso me drogaste y me trajiste aqui para acostarte conmigo?-Sus nervios la hicieron hablar como loca.

-Oye calmate, yo seria incapaz de algo asi, solo te quise ayudar despues de que casi te arroyo con mi auto ayer.-Seiya

-Es cierto ¿Pero porque estoy aqui?-Serena penso.

\- Te desmayaste al verme, seguro fue por la impresion de conocerme.

-No es asi, seguro me impacte que casi muero.-Dijo algo enojada.

-Por favor disculpame por mi imprudencia, en cuanto te vi que te desmayabas no dude en auxiliarte.

-Bueno pues te agradezco tu hospitalidad pero ya debo irme a mi casa.

-Espera, primero come este delicioso desayuno que yo mismo te prepare y si deseas puedes darte un baño,aqui te dejo una toalla y algo de ropa que fui a comparte hace un rato,espero te quede.

-Gracias.

-Fuiste muy dulce conmigo a pesar de no saber en qué estaba involucrada, jamás imaginé enamorarme de nuevo después de lo que me hizo Seiki.

Seiya sonrio y se fue para no incomodarla mas, mientras que la chica se quedo anonadada con aquel gesto gentil de ese desconcido.

Saco de la bolsa un hermoso vestido rosa como los que usaba en casa, muy formal y adecuado para ella, eso la hizo sonreir abrazandolo.

Se fue a bañar y despues se arreglo como en sus dias de universidad,pero sin sus odangos, solo se puso la gorra que traia con la que se cubrio la noche anterior y encima el sueter y bajo a la sala de la casa en donde estaba el chico revisando algunas de sus cosas para irse a trabajar.

-Hola

-Hola de nuevo,que bueno que ya estas bien, si quieres puedes sentarte.

-Solo escucha, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, pero ya es hora de que regrese a casa, te devolvere este vestido en cuanto llegue.

-Oye no seas asi, eso no lo aceptare, fue mi culpa que te sucediera eso y solo quise ayudarte.

-Se que fue algo gentil de tu parte pero no quiero nada que no provenga de mi propio esfuerzo.

-Te lo pido, no te pongas en ese plan, mas bien si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

-No es necesario-Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Insisto y asi aceptare que regreses ese vestido.

-Bien entonces acepto.

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo en que un hombre se portaba asi con ella, igual a como conocio a su primer amor.

Se quedo observandolo por el retrovisor del auto, le parecio muy guapo.

-Eso no puede pasar de nuevo, no puedo confiar en nadie ni mucho menos en hombres.-Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer despacio.

-Bueno ya llegamos.

-Te agradezco esto.

-De nada, de ahora en adelante si necesitas algo me dices.-Seiya le tomo la mano y esta sintio algo mas que no supo explicar,asi que la alejo y bajo rapido del auto sin despedirse.

Seiya quedo algo indispuesto al ver su reaccion, pero se quedo un rato mas en aquel lugar.

-Presiento que ella tiene algun grave problema, ojala pueda volver a verte, porque en verdad quede encantado con tu belleza.

-No creía en nada hasta que llegaste, aunque ahora que recuerdo tuve miedo.

-Al menos se que estas conmigo mi amor, no dejare que nunca nadie te haga daño, por eso necesito salir de este bajo mundo en el que el me metió ¿Pero como lo hago? Si no hubiera sido por ese hombre me hubiera ido lejos.

-Toma mamita, esta rosa es para ti.

-Gracias mi cielo.

-Es para que no estés triste, porque eres como ella, hermosa.

Serena sonrió y lo abrazo muy feliz sin saber de quien provenía esa rosa.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi hijo Kenji no quiso decirme nada, me diste una rosa diaria por varios días hasta que lo descubrí.

Serena fue por su hijo y lo encontro muy feliz jugando con alguien, alguien que estaba rondando su cabeza en esos dias.

-¡Mami!-El pequeño corrio hacia ella y lo recibio con alegria sin dejar de ver a Seiya sorprendida.

-Hola-Seiya saludo cordialmente.

-Hola.-Dijo nerviosa-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vino a darme la rosa para dártela mamita.-Kenji

Serena se quedo sorprendida mirándolo mientras este sonreia.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?-Seiya se acerco.

-No gracias, estoy con un viejo amigo y el me acompañara-Serena

-Serena, disculpame pero debo irme a investigar algo.-Andrew llego apresurado sin saludar al presente.

-Pero...-Serena

-Disculpame, vendre en cuanto termine.-Andrew

-De acuerdo.-Serena se despidio y este se fue.

Serena se sento de nuevo junto a Seiya muy seria sin decir ni media palabra.

-Creo que te estoy incomodando ¿Verdad?-Seiya

-Es mas que eso, no nos conocemos y vienes a jugar con mi hijo dejandole flores, ¿acaso no te educaron diciéndote que no hablaras con extraños?-Serena

-Pues me disculpo por haber hecho semejante atrocidad mi lady, pero el que no le haya dicho mi nombre es porque no nos presentamos como debia ser -Le tomo la mano arrodillandose y besándola-Soy Seiya Kou.

Esto a Serena le causo algo mas que nervios a su contacto, vio que en su mirada había total sinceridad.

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.-Dijo algo ruborizada.

-Es un hermoso nombre señorita Serena.-Seiya

El sonrojo que la rubia tenia estaba tan presente que su mente comenzó a imaginar cosas.

Pero de un instante a otro Seiki regreso a su mente y alejo su mano de este, cargo a su hijo y el chico se fue junto a ella.

-No es necesario que me acompañe Señor Kou.

-No es problema para mi, ademas deje el auto en frente de tu casa.

Serena simplemente siguio camindo y esta vez con un poco de rubor en sus mejilllas, la acompaño hasta la entrada.

-Gracias por tu compañía.-Observo hacia la calle y se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a nevar.

-Creo que es hora que me vaya y no te moleste mas.-Seiya

-Espera, lo mejor es que te quedes un poco, quiza debas calentarte un poco con este clima.-No supo como ni porque le dijo aquello, pero presintio que estando cerca estaria mas tranquila que quedandose sola.

-Te lo agradezco pero no quiero incomodarte, como dijiste somos aun desconocidos.-Seiya

Serena abrio la puerta permitiendole entrar-Quiza podamos tener una conversacion apropiada ¿no lo crees?.

-De acuerdo.

Al entrar fue a acostar a su pequeño en la cama, arropandolo, mientras Seiya estaba observando la hermosa casa que esta tenia, lo que mas le llamo su atencion era la bella foto que tenia en la repisa de la sala.

-Te veias muy hermosa embarazada.-seiya

-Gracias, nadie me habia dicho eso.-Serena

Seiya se dio vuelta viendo como estaba ruborizada- No crei te tuvieras un hermoso hijo. ¿Eres casada?

-No, por desgracia el padre de mi hijo murio.

-Lo lamento.

Serena simplemente ignoro su comentario y se sento a su lado entregandole la bebida caliente.

-Entonces comenzare mi emocionante vida, soy un chico nacido en Tokio, tuve la fortuna de crecer en una hermosa familia, la cual siempre me ha apoyado sin importar lo loco que sea.

-Espera un momento ¿Eres de Tokio?-Serena se impresiono.

-Si, pero por los trabajos de mi padre viaje a muchos lugares distintos en todo el mundo.

-Eso explica el porque nunca te vi en la escuela ni preparatoria.

-¿Entonces eres de esa ciudad tambien?

-Si.-Dijo un poco triste.

-¿Acaso te sientes mal?-Seiya

-No es eso, solo que extraño ese lugar.

-No creo que sea solo eso, siento que en tu mirada hay mas que eso.-Seiya

-No creo que esto sea lo apropiado, ademas de que me estabas espiando todos estos dias, me enviabas esas rosas con mi hijo.¿Dime porque?

-Solo quise hacerlo porque siempre te vi llorar, aunque lo ocultaras, quisiera que me tuvieras un poco de confiaza y me dijeras que es lo que te sucede.-Seiya le tomo sus manos muy cariñosamente mirandolo a los ojos.

-No me sucede nada, te lo aseguro y ya dejame en paz.-Serena se solto de sus manos pero el chico la tomo de nuevo y la beso desesperadamente abrazandola, la rubia no sabia que hacer ante tal acto, pero no se sentia como aquellos hombres que la tocaban, asi que se dejaron llevar por un momento mas, hasta que sus malos recuerdos con Jedite le llegaron a su mente.

Serena lo alejo con una cachetada fuerte, se sintio acorralada y asustada nuevamente.

-¡Quiero que te vayas por favor!

Seiya se fue muy lastimado ante sus actos.

Serena se quedo en el sofa muy asustada llorando.

-No puedo dejar que nada me haga daño, no quiero que nadie me lastime, no quiero, no quiero.-Serena lloraba cada vez mas al revivir aquellas heridas.-Te odio totalmente a ti y todos aquellos hombres.

Seiya salio de aquel lugar, Andrew llego en ese instante viendo salir a Seiya de casa de Serena, entro a la misma viendo que la rubia estaba totalmente asustada y fue hasta ella.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-No es nada.

-Como que nada si acabo de ver que un tipo salio de tu casa.

-El no me hizo nada malo, fue solo que, me beso y revivi momentos obscuros de mi vida, recuerdos cuando me forzo a ser suya, todo eso me lastima nuevamente y creo que jamas podre olvidarme.

Al dia siguiente Seiya llego a casa de Serena con un lindo ramo de rosas y la chica se impresiono.

-¿Seiya que haces aqui?

-Vine a disculparme por mi mal comportamiento del otro dia.

-No importa, seguro debes ser asi con todas las mujeres.

-No es cierto, nunca una mujer me habia parecido tan hermosa como tu.

-No sigas con eso por favor.-Serena estaba ruborizada.

-Pero si lo digo en serio, tu eres tan especial que mi corazon esta pidiendome a gritos estar junto a ti.

-No digas esos disparates por favor, prometi no abrir mi corazon a nadie despues de que me lastimaron.

-Te entiendo y quiero que tu tambien entiendas que sin importar las cosas, estare a tu lado para cuidarte, solo deseo eso Serena, que me tengas confianza.

-Seiya lo que dices es muy lindo de tu parte, pero no me siento preparada para confiar en alguien como tu, se que si rompes la confianza de alguien es muy dificil recuperarla.

-Te prometo que eso no nos sucedera.

-Bien entonces te dire que soy de Tokio, termine hace cinco años mi carrera de psicologia pero por desgracia no pude ejercer mi profesion, he tenido varios inconvenientes que me lo han impedido.

-Es una carrera muy importante.

-Si fui el mejor promedio de toda mi generacion, el deseo de querer ayudar a los demas con sus problemas es algo que me apasiona, siempre he sentido que debo ayudar.

-¿Pero y tus problemas no se han solucionado?

-Creo que nunca podre Seiya.

Seiya sintio tanto dolor de verla y decirle muchas cosas pero al tiempo sabia que debia callar hasta encontrar una forma de eliminar esos malos momentos de su vida.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo queriendo llorar.

Al rato lo acompaño hasta la entrada.

-¿Quiere salir conmigo mañana?

-¿A donde?

-A una pradera con muy hermosa vista, se que te encantara y a tu hijo tambien, tiene un lindo paisaje rodeado del mar.

-Si es tanta tu insistencia ire.

-Gracias, entonces vendre por ti a las 3.

-Claro.

El chico se fue y ella estaba mas que sorprendida con la actitud de este, su corazon sentia que habia algo distinto a todos.

-No se que puede ser, pero sere precavida.

Seiya recibio una llamada de su amigo Andrew para reunirse con el para coordinar lo que harian.

-Fui a verla y me conto su sueño, su carrera, siento que esta destruida por dentro.

-Te dije que ella es una chica fragil con todo lo que esta pasando.

-Lo se, no soporto verla asi.

-Ten paciencia hermano, ya veras que podremos sacarla de ese sitio, por eso te llame, este sujeto es Seiki y es la mente maestra de una organizacion que se encarga de seducir a cualquier mujer y enamorarlas, se han registrado varias desapariciones en todo Tokio y muchas mas en el resto de Asia.

Ademas tiene su expediente lleno de trafico de drogas y demas.

-Es un malnacido.

Dia siguiente

Serena se encontraba en su casa arreglandose cuando aquel hombre llego tocandola y seduciendola.

-Sueltame por favor.-Serena

-He esperado tanto tiempo este momento que ya creo que es justo que seas mia Serena.-Seiki

-¿Seiki eres tu?

-Crei que me habias olvidado mi amor.

-Nunca fui tu amor, nunca lo sere, ni de ti ni de nadie, vete o te lastimo.

El hombre la tomo del cuello lastimandola

-No me ire de aqui sin que me des aquello que a Jedite le diste.

-Tu me lastimaste Seiki, yo te amaba.

-Es una pena que yo no lo hiciera cariño, solo queria probarte.

La lanzo a la cama quitandole la toalla dejandola totalmente desnuda.

-Al fin seras mia.

Seiya escucho gritos apenas llego a puerta y como pudo entro, la vio llorando con aquel hombre encima suyo.

-Maldito infeliz dejala.

Seiya lo tomo del cuello y lo apuñaleo con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo inconciente.

Serena corrio a sus brazos muy asustada.

-¿Estas bien?-Seiya

-Si,gracias, si no hubieras llegado no se que me hubiera hecho.-Serena

-Tranquila todo estara bien.

Fueron a la habitacion de su hijo y se marcharon de aquel lugar.

Se detuvieron en una estacion a comer algo, en eso Serena aprovecho para llamar.

-Por fortuna estas bien.-Andrew

-Si Andrew, Seiya me ayudo.-Serena

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas con el a su casa.-Andrew

-No.-Serena

-Pero si corres peligro.

-Tu y el tambien lo corren si yo no regreso a ese lugar.

-Serena no seas terca por favor.

-Solo estoy siendo realista, la vida de todos los que amo dependen de que yo siga en ese lugar.

Serena colgo y Andrew quedo desconcertado ante la terquedad de su amiga y se comunico de inmediato con el peli azulado.

-Seiya por nada del mundo dejes que Serena se vaya de tu casa.

-De acuerdo lo intentare.

Al llegar a casa de Seiya, Serena se sentia tranquila, el pequeño estaba jugando por todo el lugar.

-Esta sera tu habitacion.

-Gracias, perdon por todo esto que te estoy haciendo pasar, hoy saldriamos a ese lindo lugar y mira como estamos.

-Pero si no hemos perdido la oportunidad de ir a ese lugar. Te dije que era cerca al mar y esta aqui mismo.-Seiya

-¿Que?-Serena

-Ven te llevare al patio.

Seiya le tomo la mano y observo aquel lindo lugar que le habia dicho. Estaba lleno de flores y el hermoso mar se veia al fondo.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso.

-Solo las mas hermosas flores crecen en este lugar, tambien la flor mas hermosa merece verlas.

Serena estaba ruborizada con aquel halago.

-¿Quieres ir?-Seiya

-Si.-Serena estaba feliz

En cuanto salieron vieron que Kenji estaba alli muy feliz atrapando mariposas y siendo un niño como siempre.

El atardecer llego y con el, un hermoso paisaje que dejo impresionada a Serena.

Seiya se sento a su lado abrazandola, ella lo miro y se sintio tan feliz que le tomo su mano sin miedos.

Serena y Seiya compartian un agradable momento en la cocina de su casa, cuando noto que ya era un poco tarde.

-Creo que ire a descansar.-Serena

-Que tegas una linda noche.-Seiya

Serena se acerco a la habitacion de su hijo.

-Si te quedas aqui se que el te protegera mi cielo.

Se fue a su cama y espero a que Seiya apagara las luces para irse, sin darse cuenta que este la habia visto salir.

-Se marcho y no pude hacer nada.-Seiya

-Entonces hagamoslo hoy-Andrew

Serena llego como si nada hubiera ocurrido, fue a su camerino a vestirse, bailo como siempre lo hacia y fue cuando Jedite la mando a llamar a su lado.

-¿Ahora que sucede?-Dijo algo malhumorada

-Tu exnovio vino a verme, dijo que lo recibiste a golpes de algun amigo tuyo que te frecuenta.-Jedite

-¿Amigo?¿Acaso le creiste a ese miserable traidor?-Serena se burlo.

-No estes jugando conmigo Serena, nadie mas que yo soy el dueño de tu cuerpo y soy el unico que puede hacer lo que desee.-La tomo fuerte de la muñeca muy enojado.

-Pues olvidate de eso.-Serena lo miro retandolo.

-Hoy no puedo hacerlo ya que viene un importante hombre de negocios y quiere verte.-La solto.

-No me acostare con nadie si es lo que pretendes.-Serena se frustro.

Afuera del bar habia un auto muy elegante vigilando ese lugar.

-¿Estas listo para empezar?-Andrew

-Si, ¿tu crees que se creyeron todo?-Seiya

-En cuanto les dije que era por parte del apellido Kou no lo dudaron, parece que es muy prestigioso.-Andrew

-Espero que Serena no me mate por esto.-Seiya

Ambos llegaron y no la vieron bailando.

-No olvides que ya eres mas que una cualquiera, todos te llaman "la devora hombres" has tenido a muchos es tu cama.-Jedite decia mientras jugaba con varios hombres en la mesa.

Seiya y Andrew se acercaron precisamente cuando la chica le lazo una copa de vino en la cara.

Por suerte para Serena estaba tapada con un antifaz, intento escapar y se tropezo con Seiya y Andrew, esto la confundio mas.

-Señores es un placer tenerlos aqui.-Jedite se levanto de la mesa.

-Gracias Jedite, esta debe ser la mujer de la que tanto me han hablado.-Seiya se quedo mirando a la chica que simplemente se quedo observandolo asustada.

-Asi es, es nuestra mayor atraccion.-Jedite.

-¿No estaria mal si me hace un privado? Le pagare muy bien.-Seiya dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo que guste Señor, estan todas a su disposicion.-Jedite se sentia satisfecho.

-Solo deseo a esta por favor, quiero saber que tan buena es como me lo han dicho.-Seiya

-Anda hermano, yo hoy invito por ser tu cumpleaños.-Andrew

Serena entro con el a la habitacion, ella estaba muy asustada mas sabiendo que era el, aquel chico que la tenia loca de amor.

-Tranquila, no hare nada que no quieras que haga.-Seiya permitio que se alejara.

-Pense que eras distinto a todos los hombres asquerosos que vienen aqui.-Serena tenia nervios.

-¿Porque lo dices?-Seiya

-No crei que fueras capaz de esto despues que me dijeras que me amabas.-Serena por dentro estaba muriendo con el corazon destrozado.

-No podria amar a nadie mas que a Serena Tsukino y eso lo tienes presente en tu corazon.-Seiya se acerco a sus hombros volteandola.

-Pero no se que es lo que estas diciendo.-Serena nuevamente se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo.

-Claro que lo se y tu tambien Serena.

La chica se dio la vuelta y este comenzo a quitarle el velo de su cara.-Se que eres mi Serena.

Seiya se acerco para besarla y fue correspondido por ella.

-No hagas esto por favor, no soy nada para ti, al igual que no fui nada para Seiki ni Jedite.-Se alejo solo un poco porque el chico no se lo permitia.

-Solo dejame demostrarte que te amo, se que has sufrido mucho estando aqui sin tu consentimiento.-Seiya la abrazo.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Estaba sorprendida y lo miro.

\- Andrew me dijo todo-Seiya acaricio su mejilla limpiando una lagrima que caia.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-Serena aun sorprendida pregunto.

-Desde hace varios años atras. De hecho si todo sale bien podras salir de aqui en un rato.-Seiya nuevamente la llevo a su pecho.

-No, que estan haciendo.-Serena comenzo a desesperarse.

Seiki entro a la habitacion y se dio cuenta de alli estaba el hombre que lo habia golpeado, de inmediato tomo la mano de Serena arrastrandola hasta el lugar donde estaba Jedite, Seiya los siguio.

-Te lo dije, ella esta revolcandose con alguien y es el tipo con el que estaba en la habitacion.-Seiki

-¿Que?¿Es cierto?-Jedite la tomo de la mano muy fuerte lastimandola.

-Si, ¿algun problema en que este conmigo?-Seiya lo enfrento sin miedo.

Jedite no dudo en disparar y fue cuando Andrew dio la orden a sus agentes.

Serena se solto de Jedite ya que la policia lo habia retenido y fue a ver a Seiya tirado en el piso muy mal herido, Seiki tambien habia sido atrapado al intentar escapar.

-Seiya, por favor no te vayas, no te mueras.-Serena estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-Tranquila Serena.-Andrew

-Como voy a estar tranquila si lo han matado por mi culpa.-Serena tomo la mano de Seiya.

-Por favor calmate, lo llavaremos a un hospital en este momento.-Andrew la abrazo.

Las lágrimas de Serena eran más evidentes sobre la cama, jamás se imaginó estar en algo parecido olvidando al que alguna vez prometió no hacerlo.

Un rato más tarde estando más calmada escucho llegar a Seiya, así que trato de no verse más evidente de que estaría llorando.

\- Con que aquí esta mi bella rosa. - Saludo abriendo la puerta muy sonriente mirándola.

\- Hola, lograste comunicarte?

-Si, en un rato podremos volver, todos están tranquilos que estés conmigo.

-Que bueno - Serena sonrió fingidamente pues su dolor era más evidente.

Seiya la vio alejarse notando que algo le sucedía. Se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda conforta dola.

\- Te pasa algo?- Le susurró al oído.

\- Por que lo dices? - Serena se sorprendió.

\- Tienes los ojos como si hubieras llorado mucho.

\- No es eso, parece ser que pesqué un resfriado por la lluvia de anoche.

Serena lo abrazo mas cariñosa que antes, sintiendo de nuevo el calor que antes había olvidado su mente y que su corazón y su alma no lo habían hecho como lo había prometido aquel día.

N/A

Porque Serena no le dice a Seiya que Ya recobro la memoria sobre el?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo


	37. capitulo 37

Sorpresas de amor

Mientras viajaban en el auto tomados de la mano y mirándolo sonriente como siempre, recordaba todo lo que había hecho por ella después de salir de aquel lugar, cuando estuvo con él en el hospital cuidándolo, después su regreso a Tokio y este le dio tiempo para estar más tranquila con su familia, su sorpresa cuando lo volvió a ver en complicidad con Mina, compartiendo junto a él y su familia, cuando fue a la cárcel y tuvo que mentirle por causa de Michiru y como el no se dejó engañar, luego de nuevo su separación para tener que lidiar después con Seiki para salvar a su hijo, recordó muy bien lo celoso que estaba cuando pensó que nuevamente estaba con el, lo había hecho sufrir esos días, su amarga vivencia la tenía condenada a hacerlo sufrir por siempre?

Más aún cuando tuvieron que alejarse por segunda vez por el daño que Michiru le provocó a su hijo y para completar Darién Chiba, aquel hombre que siempre quiso dañarle la vida, ocasionándole penas a Seiya con sus ataques de nervios y su intento de quitarse la vida en una ocasión que si no hubiera sido por el Ya no lo contaría.

Era justo que el sufriera de esta manera? Tanto la amaba para aceptar que le fue infiel incluso con Diamante? Era lo que rondaba su cabeza en ese momento que recordó el porque le ocurrió aquel terrible momento en que perdió la memoria, su mente entro en un estado de shock que junto a su asma y la sorpresa de Seiki vivo entro en coma olvidándose de todo lo malo de su vida.

Seiya detuvo el auto y se acercó para besarla sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos, notando que está se sentía nerviosa ante esto.

\--En que piensas mi hermosa rosa, no has hablado en todo el camino.

\- Es solo que estoy cansada.

\- Imaginó que debes estar así por qué no recuerdas nada de nosotros.

-Algo así Seiya, supongo que debes sentirte mal por todo esto.

-No me importa por lo que estés pasando mi hermosa Bombón, prometí que nunca te dejaría de apoyar, hoy estás muy rara.

\- Es solo que me da miedo descubrir algo que te haya hecho, cómo engañarte con otro.- Serena dijo esto con algo de angustia.

-Si así sucediera entendería que no fue tu culpa. - Seiya le tomo la mano besándola demostrándole que le tenía confianza y amor.

Serena sonrió acercándose a el mientras emprendía el camino a casa de sus padres, Seiya sentía de alguna manera que esa conversación se debía a lo sucedido con Diamante y que por alguna razón recordó alguna cosa sobre eso, pronto estarían juntos.

Serena sonreía de felicidad de ser ella misma al lado de su querido héroe, pero aún así debía aguardar para hablar con el miserable que la quiso destruir y con su cómplice para que estos aclaran todo y así enfrentar la verdad de la supuesta infidelidad de ella.

Kenji padre vio por la ventana llegar a su hija en compañía de Seiya, esto puso muy feliz a su pequeño que corrió a sus brazos, la rubia lo tomo en sus brazos muy feliz de saber que todo estaba bien con su precioso hijo después de todo.

Sin decir más Serena decidió ir a la habitación con su pequeño después de saludar a los demás quiso ir a descansar y evitar ver a Seiya hasta el día siguiente cuando logrará saber y aclarar todo con aquellos individuo.

\- Todo bien con Serena? - Kenji pregunto a Seiya pues noto que este se sintió frustrado de que ella se hubiera alejado de el.

-Por supuesto que todo está bien Señor Tsukino, supongo que es por cansancio.

-No han peleado verdad? - Hablo el padre de Seiya.

-Para nada Papá, todo lo contrario, siento que algo a cambiado en ella.-Seiya dijo pensativo.

\- Piensas que puede estar recobrando la memoria? - Misako intervino.

-No lo pienso, estoy totalmente seguro que es así, solo que siento que no me dice nada por miedo a lo que pueda decirle con respecto a lo que pasó con Diamante Black.

\- Pero sabes que no pasó nada. -Ikuko.

\- Lo se señora Tsukino, pero conozco a Serena y se que es capaz de esconderme esto de su memoria por miedo, Ya sabe que esto fue muy duro para ella. -Seiya

\- De cualquier modo debes tomar todo con calma - Kenji.

-Si lo haré, hoy sentí a una chica muy distinta y por eso creo que puede pasar que pronto me lo diga, aunque intenté evadirme.

Después de haber tomado un delicioso y relajante baño de espuma cómo los que había dejado en años atrás, se recostó en su cama al lado de su hijo quedándose dormida al momento olvidándose de todo menos de su amado y sus bellas acciones con ella.

Seiya entro muy silencioso a la habitación arropandola a ella y a su hijo.

-Descansa mi dulce bombón.

Vio como está se sonrió estando dormida y se fue a la sala de estar por un largo rato, pues no tenía aún sueño.

Vio llegar a Mina muy alegre de la cita con su novio.

\- Hasta que te dignas en llegar jovencita.- Seiya hizo cara de enfado al ver a los dos entrando a la casa.

-Que dices Seiya? Zafiro me trajo tal y como lo acordamos con mis padres después de que me dejaron verlo. - Mina se enojó.

\- Lo se tontita, solo quería verte enojada unos minutos.- Seiya río a pesar de su tristeza.

Zafiro lo saludo muy formalmente para después marcharse.

-Supongo que papá y Mamá Ya duermen. - Mina.

\- Decidieron ir a casa de mis suegros, ya que creen que es buen momento que regresen ahora que se aclaró todo lo de Serena.

\- Supongo que no puedes descansar por lo que Serena no te recuerda.

-Claro que no Mina, antes no puedo dormir por varias cosas que ella está haciendo que me hacen imaginar que está de vuelta y no quiere hacerlo por miedo a Diamante.

\- No te preocupes hermanito lindo, Ya verás que la super espía genial de Mina Aino descubrirá que le sucede.

\- No puedo creer que será otra de tus locuras.

-Todo sea por ver feliz a mi parejita favorita.

\- Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?

-Creo que desde que nací - Mina se acostó a su lado abranzadolo - No te preocupes por Serena, ella te ama.

Seiya la abrazo sonriendo al saber que su hermana siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo reír ante sus tristezas.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano evitando que esté la viera salir de casa, pues no quería verlo hasta aclararlo todo, pero para su suerte estaba de salida muy elegante como siempre.

\- Buenos días bombón.- Sonrió al verla tan radiante notando en su mirada aquella ilusión con la que la miraba cuando se conocieron, pero evitó decir algo al respecto para no incomodarla.

\- Pensé que dormirias mas-Serena se sonrojo

-No, tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer, Ya sabes que Yaten me dejó solo.

\- Ya veo, sabes a dónde se fueron mis padres?

_Se fueron junto a los míos para tu casa, le han insistido en que quieren estar de vuelta.

\- La verdad es que no queremos molestarlos.

\- No nos incomodan, sabemos que quieren tener su espacio, pero está casa no se sentía tan llena de vida desde que eramos niños - Seiya se acercó a ella - Sabes que no hay nada más que me haga feliz que tú estés a mi lado.

Serena noto que su reacción era idéntica a cuando lo había olvidado, su corazón se estremecia y le rogaba que le hablara, pero el recuerdo de Diamante la hizo desistir soltandose de este.

Seiya noto en su actitud que algo le pasaba, se acercó a ella.

\- No temas bombón, todo va a estar bien cuando recuerdes lo que pasó con el.

Serena se quedó mirándolo pero no dijo nada, este le tomo la mano besándola ofreciéndole llevarla a su trabajo, lo cual acepto.

\- Veo que Ya tienes tú laptop.- Seiya emprendió el viaje.

\- Ah si, quise traerla para ver unas cosas que me parecieron interesantes.

-Imagino que te refieres a detalles de nuestra boda.

-Si, pero hay algo que me llamo la atención y es que no encontré fecha de la boda.

-Lo que sucede es que me pediste que decidiera el día de la boda entre las opciones que tomamos y te la diria en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mina pero me ocurrió lo mismo de anoche y llegué tarde cuando Ya estabas inconciente.

\- Ya veo, supongo que aún no ha pasado esa fecha verdad?

\- No, que te parece si hablamos al respecto está tarde en la pastelería de Lita.

-Claro -Serena estaba feliz de oír aquello, deseaba con el alma comer de nuevo sus pasteles.

Al llegar a la universidad detuvo el auto y sin esperarlo Serena le dio un dulce y apasionado beso al peli azulado para después bajarse sin dejar de verse para finalmente despedirse.

Serena espero hasta que se alejará suspirando llena de ilusión de tener nuevamente una cita con el como antes de su inconciencia.

\- No sabes cuánto más te amo Seiya.

Sonrió y fue a la oficina principal del profesor para tratar de organizar lo que faltaba de aquel video secreto, ahora que lo recordaba habían tenido una ligera pelea por la fecha de la boda.

Seiya la vio desde el retrovisor aún allí después de despedirse con el semejante e inesperado pero apasionado beso de esta que solo en una ocasión lo había hecho y ese era el día en que le pidió el demo de la cancion, sonrió de solo recordar lo enojada que estaba por querer la fecha de la boda.

Meses atrás.

Después de la fiesta de bienvenida y que se anunciará que se casarían pronto decidieron ir a Osaka para tener un agradable momento juntos con Kenji.

\- Tengo todo listo para los invitados, las tarjetas de invitación Ya tienen su diseño listo, solo falta escoger una fecha especial que nos parezca mejor. - Serena decía esto mientras revisaba su computador.

-Ya tengo la fecha especial mi bombón.- Seiya recién salía del baño en toalla.

\- Y cual es? Debo enviársela a tu mamá para imprimirlas. - Serena lo vio con algo de disimulo y sonrojo.

\- Te la daré en dos dias. -Seiya se dio vuelta secando su larga y sexy cabellera sonriendo de saber que ella se encantaba de verlo así.

-No me parece justo, estamos hablando de nuestro matrimonio Seiya. - Serena disimulo su debilidad hablando muy seria cruzada de brazos.

-Es solo que quiero darte la sorpresa en dos días ya que es el día que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Mina. -Seiya la miró tratando de estar serio.

\- Pero...- Serena suspiro.

\- Quiero que luzcas muy hermosa ese día, le diremos a todos que serás mi esposa.- Seiya se le acercó notando como comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa a su contacto.

Serena fingió estar molesta alejándose de el mirando el hermoso paisaje con el mar que desde el primer día le tranquilizaba más, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien al contacto de su amado y más si estaba desnudo.

-No te molestes mi dulce Bombón.-Seiya se le acercó dulcemente besándole el cuello.

-Solo si prometes enviarme el demo de la canción que compusiste para mí. -Serena lo abrazo colocando sus manos en el cuello y esté la abrazo.

-No te gustó oírla a la luz de las estrellas y acapela? -Seiya se le acercó tierno besándola.

-Si, pero es bueno que la conserve cuando quiera oírla, más para algo que tengo pensado mi amorcito. - Serena le besó su mejilla no evitando poner una de sus manos en su bien esculpido pecho. - Sabias que eres mi más grande debilidad Seiya Kou?

\- Enserio?- Seiya la miró muy pícaramente.

\- Nunca otro hombre me ha hecho sentir así mirame - La rubia le mostró su mano temblando - Creo que mi cuerpo tiene deseos incontrolables de besarte.

\- Eso es lo que provocas tu mi bella rosa - Seiya le besó de nuevo el cuello.

-Te amo Seiya Kou - Serena inesperadamente le detuvo sus besos en el cuello para posar un apasionado beso en sus labios impresionada de lo que provocaban las caricias de Seiya.

\- Vaya que si eres tan tierna y apasionada chantajeandome. - Seiya la beso más.

-Con algo como la fecha de una boda hago lo que sea por lo que quiero. - Dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Continuaron besándose hasta llegar a la cama, dónde se dejaron llevar por sus deseos.

Tiempo actual

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse de solo pensar que esa fue la última vez en que estuvieron juntos antes de su ataque.

Cómo solía suceder, estaba nerviosa de solo pensar en el.

\- Justo como lo pensé y se lo dije aquel dia, mi cuerpo no podría olvidarlo pasará lo que pasará.

Mina que recién llegaba escucho la música en la oficina del profesor.

-Ese es Seiya - Reconociendo al cantante se acercó a la puerta entre abierta viendo a Serena muy sonriente y tarareando la canción.

Se quedó hasta el final de la canción pues está salía de allí, decidió esconderse unos minutos para poder espiarla.

\- Mi amado Seiya, ojalá pudiera decirte que Ya te recuerdo gracias a la canción que me compusiste.

\- Que acabas de decir Serena? - Mina grito desde su escondite callandose de inmediato.

\- Mina? - Esto sorprendió a la rubia.

Mina con cara de vergüenza salió para darle la cara. - Me descubriste

\- Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

\- Lo suficiente para oírte tararear la canción que mí hermano te compuso, lo cual es raro porque él no lo hacía desde que pasó lo de Michiru.- Dijo pensativa

\- Entonces ya lo descubriste Mina, gracias a ella lo recordé - Serena se sentó en su puesto.

\- Porque no se lo dices? Acaso pasa algo. - Mina se sentó a su lado preocupada.

\- He querido decirle pero recuerdo que le fui infiel con Diamante Black por mi terquedad de hacer realidad mi sueño. - Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

\- Pero según su hermano todos los rumores, todo fue una mentira. - Mina.

\- El me aseguro y Darién Chiba fue su autor, hay mucha evidencia.

\- Pues deberias preguntarle a ese sujeto la razón del porque lo hizo, Ya que Zafiro me ha contado que se siente muy afligido por lo que sucedió.

\- Me acompañarlas ahora mismo?

Mina no dudó ni un momento en aceptar la solicitud de ayuda de su sensei.

FUNDACIÓN LUZ DE LA ESPERANZA

Seiya llego al edificio principal notando que allí estaba su querida Kakyuu, la tomo por sorpresa abrazándola por la espalda.

-Eres tu, casi me matas del susto.

\- Solo quería darte un abrazo de tanto tiempo que no te veo.

\- Lo se, desde que me dejaste a cargo de este lindo proyecto no he parado de trabajar.

\- Que bueno que mi primita recién se había graduado de arquitecta para tener más confianza.

\- Pero eso nadie lo sabe, sabes que soy una chica misteriosa ante la gente de Japón.

-Si, pero cambiando de tema cuando lo podremos inaugurar.

\- El próximo viernes estará terminado, solo faltan detalles en la oficina de la dirección.

-Supongo que Ya puedes iniciar el plan que te dije.

\- Lo que digas primito, lo imprimiré y lo enviaré de inmediato.

\- Va a ser una grata sorpresa.

Llegaron al consultorio de Diamante Black y esperaron a que este Ya no tuviera pacientes para entrar a su oficina.

-Señorita Serena - El peli plateado no esperaba verla allí, mucho menos así de seria.

\- Podemos hablar sobre cierto asunto?- Mina

-Ya veo que recobro la memoria.- Diamante

\- Así es y estamos aquí para que le digas lo que pasó.- Mina no podía evitar hablar.

\- Por favor Mina...- Serena trataba de calmar a su cuñada.

\- No se preocupe señorita Serena, entre usted y yo jamás paso nada tal y como lo aclaré ayer en los periódicos. - Saco el periodico del día.

"SERENA TSUKINO LIBERADA DEL ESCÁNDALO QUE PROVOCÓ SU ESTADO DE COMA, GRACIAS A QUE DIAMANTE BLACK LO ACLARO TODO SIENDO SOLO UNA VÍCTIMA DE DARIEN CHIBA, QUIEN A SU VEZ INTENTO QUITARSE LA VIDA DEJO UNA NOTA DÍAS ATRAS Y QUE TAMBIEN FUE REVELADA HOY"

Serena al ver esto sintió un alivio en su alma.

\- Por favor le pido me perdone, pero me amenazó horrible por querer vengarse de usted.

\- No se preocupe señor Black, esto me tranquiliza, ojalá no vuelva a ocurrir y espero que su deseo de ayudar a los demás continúe como veo que lo hace, no guardo rencores hacia usted.

-Gracias, es usted una mujer muy admirable y ahora entiendo porque tiene tan lindo proyecto.

\- En el que usted no será parte - Mina

Serena trato de detenerla

\- Lo entiendo por lo sucedido.

Salieron de allí pues la enfermera anuncio que Ya había pacientes esperándolos.

\- Mina parecías más la víctima que yo.

\- Es que no puedo creerlo como hizo eso y se hace el inocente queriendo estar en tu proyecto.

\- Toda la culpa recae sobre Darién Chiba y debo enfrentarlo.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba retenido pidió a Mina que la dejara a solas.

Darién al verla se impresionó.

\- Ya veo que no le agrada verme viva.- Serena dijo muy seria.

\- Merecías morir por lo que hiciste a mi hermana Michiru.- Darién se acercó a los barrotes mirándola enojado.

\- No tuve la culpa de que estuviera con un hombre que la ilusionó a tal punto que la volvió loca y se quitará la vida, cosa que escuche usted había intentado.

\- No puedo soportar el hecho que ella haya muerto de la misma manera de nuestra madre por un amor tóxico, por eso inventé todo para destruirte.

\- Veo que necesita ayuda para calmar ese dolor que lleva dentro.

\- No necesito a nadie, menos de la lástima de los demás.

\- Si lo necesita y más que todo perdonarse a si mismo, pero sepa que de corazón y sin tenerle lastima lo perdono.

\- Me das risa Serena Tsukino, perdonando a tus enemigos.

\- Aunque no lo crea lo he aprendido con todo lo que pasó, espero que esta sea la última vez que nos veremos asi.

Antes de que saliera de ese lugar Darién le gritó suplicando que lo perdonara, lo cual sintió un alivio profundo en su corazón al igual que el que Ya estaba siendo condenado a pagar varios años de carcel.

Después de todo lo aclarado Mina regreso a casa pues Zafiro la quería ver y Serena decidió pasar directo a la pastelería de Lita a esperar con varias hora de anticipación para deleitarse con un rico pastel, no pudo evitar contarle todo lo ocurrido a la castaña ese día.

Lo que no se esperaban ambas fue que Reí llegará en ese momento buscándola.

\- Reí

\- Hola Serena, qué bueno que te veo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me gradué y hablamos, según recuerdo me enviaste una carta de invitación a una entrevista.- Pensó un momento.

-Ya veo que recuperaste la memoria.- Se quitó sus lentes mirándola.

La rubia le ofreció sentarse.-Todo fue gracias a Seiya y la canción que me compuso. Pero como sabias de mi estado?

\- La verdad es que fue por alguien cercano perteneciente a los Kou que me lo dijo, necesitaba verte para pedirte perdón.

\- Perdón? Porque?

\- Porque fue mi culpa que estuvieras al borde de morir gracias a que Darién Chiba me amenazo y reunió información de tu vida en Osaka.

-Entonces tu la publicaste?

-Claro que no te haría algo así, no lo deje porque soy tu amiga, solo que lo envío a la compañía a mi jefe en mi nombre, cosa que decidí dejar para irme de nuevo.

-por suerte todo lo aclarado por ellos mismo, así que no tengo nada que perdonarte Reí, se lo mucho que pasaste y no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas.

Reí la abrazo muy tiernamente confortandose una a la otra.

\- No volveremos a ver a Marsella Reiko en acción?

\- De hecho ese es otro tema que quiero hablarte, Yaten Kou es el nuevo presidente de la compañía y por medio de alguien muy especial que quiero mucho - Dijo esto refiriéndose a Seiki - Me contacto allí en mi escondite gracias a Hotaru su novia.

\- Hotaru? La hija del profesor Tomoe?-Serena se impresionó.

\- Si, las cosas de la vida y del amor, verdad? - Reí se sonrojo de solo imaginar cuando se enterará que tenía nada más y nada menos que a su exnovio, Ya que sabía por Seiki la promesa que se hicieron atrás.

-El mundo es un pañuelo -Serena sonrió pensativa.

\- La verdad es que así es Serena Tsukino. - Las dos escucharon sacando las de su ensueño.

Serena se dio vuelta mirando al chico de lentes oscuros que inmediatamente se quitó en cuanto la vio dejándola sin palabras.

-Seiki, eres tú, estás vivo - Fue hasta el tocandolo para cerciorarse.

\- Si Serena, estoy aquí frente a ti.- Le tomo la mano.

\- No fue una ilusión lo que vi cuando cai al agua, si eres tú.- Lo abrazo llena de lagrimas.

\- Me alegro que Ya estés bien.- Se separó para limpiar sus lágrimas - tú eres quien canta la canción.

\- Si, Seiya me ayudó junto a mi madre y demás familia que regrese a ser quien era.

\- Me alegro mucho. - Serena no dejaba de abrazarlo llena de felicidad.

Lita y Reí estaban llenas de lagrimas de ver aquel encuentro inesperado pero que era necesario en la vida de Serena.

Seiya que recién llegaba vio la escena, así que decidió no interrumpirlos porque seguro lo había recordado como era.

-Perdoname por tratarte mal aquel día.

\- No te preocupes, pasaste muchas cosas difíciles, pero ahora estás bien.

Reí tosió para interrumpir todo aquello y ambos reaccionaron.

\- Discúlpame Reí pero no sabes lo mucho que me alegro que el esté cumpliendo su sueño.

\- Lo que sucede es que está un poco celosa de solo pensar que volverás a estar a mi lado, cuando solo somos amigos.- Seiki la miró y giñandole el ojo a Reí.

\- A que se refiere Reí? - Serena algo confundida dijo mirandolos.

Reí se acercó tomándole la mano al chico.- El era mi persona especial de quién te hablaba Serena.

Serena río completamente impresionada. - Lo dicen enserio?

\- Si, justo como te lo prometí. - Seiki tomo con fuerza la mano de Reí muy sonriente - Nos enamoramos sin esperarlo.

\- Jamás me lo espere después de todo lo que me sucedio- Reí dijo con un sonrojo evidente.

Serena los abrazo a ambos, en verdad que la vida le dio una sorpresa muy agradable al verlos juntos.

-De todo corazón espero que esto sea para siempre amigos mios.

Seiki y Reí se alegraron de ver a Serena muy feliz por su relación, finalmente Seiya decidió entrar al ver aquello saludándolos.

Serena sonrió de solo verlo, Seiki y Reí lo saludaron para después marcharse.

Seiya se le acercó abrazándola tiernamente.

\- Espero que mi amado héroe no esté celoso porque estuve abrazando a Seiki.

Seiya la miró tomándole su mano y besandosela.

\- Porque habría de estar celoso de el si tú me has demostrado que me amas.

Serena lo abrazo, era el momento de contarle sobre su mejoria, se recostó en su pecho.

-Sabes algo?

\- Dime.- Le beso su frente.

\- En el momento antes de despertar del coma recuerdo que estuviste a mi lado alentando me para no desfallecer.

Seiya la llevó a uno de los lugares vacíos de cafetería, la hizo sentarse y este se arrodilló.

-Eres tan dulce como te recordaba antes del accidente - Acarició su mejilla - Nunca olvide el momento en que me enviabas cada flor con mi hijo cuando nos conocimos.

\- Quieres decir que Ya recordaste todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? - Seiya se le acercó más a su rostro lleno de ilusión.

La rubia lo beso de nueva cuenta como ese día por la mañana.- Como te prometí, no pude olvidarte totalmente.

\- Como sucedió?

\- Ayer por mañana cuando me dejaste sola, revisando todo encontré aquella hermosa melodía que me compusiste y fue el momento en que recordé todo.

\- Entonces por eso estabas rara todo el tiempo.

-Tenia miedo de que me dijeras algo sobre lo sucedido con Diamante, así que lo tuve que averiguar por mi cuenta.

\- Sabía que tenía que ver sobre esto, como te dije; no te dejaría sola, no sabes la falta que me hiciste.

\- Imaginó que debió ser muy duro para ti, sobre todo pasarte unos días cómo Seiki.

\- No me importo, ahora que te recupere no pienso dejarte escapar jamás de mis brazos.

\- Nunca me sueltes de tus brazos - Serena lo abrazo para después darse un dulce beso.


End file.
